


Holding On

by Elenduen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers 2012 branch timeline, Dubious Consent, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Cot death, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy past relationship, not wanda maximoff friendly, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 62
Words: 146,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Howard has Tony married off to Obie at eighteen. Tony spends sixteen years in an unhappy and unhealthy relationship until Afghanistan and Obie's betrayal. In the aftermath he finds out that he is pregnant by Obie and decides to have the pup.After all, he's survived Afghanistan, having his arc reactor removed, and a fight to the death, he can do this.Then comes palladium poisoning.Then comes a second a child, in the form of Peter Parker who is left orphaned by Hammer and Vanko's drones.Then comes a demi God hellbent on world destruction.Then comes the Avengers.And if life weren't crazy enough, then comes Steve Rogers, Captain America, who just might be a decent Alpha after all, although Tony probably won't have time to find out, what with Shield being Hydra, Bucky Barnes being alive but brain addled, a pyromaniac blowing shit up, and oh yeah, some lunatic witch and her brother with a vendetta against him, and if that is not enough, there's General fuck face Ross, something up with the UN, another deranged alien, and just maybe another pregnancy.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 952
Kudos: 1249





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t going to be his Mother.

That was what Tony had decided when he’d been old enough to understand that his parents relationship and their relationship with him wasn’t healthy. 

He was not going to be like Maria Stark. Subservient and cowed. Dependant and despondent. He would not let an Alpha walk all over him the way that Howard walked all over Maria, he would not lose all self-respect and dignity to the point where he just let it happen and buried his misery in bottles of pills, he would not allow anyone to treat him the way Howard treated his Mother, nor would he ever allow his Alpha to treat their children the way Howard treated him. 

Of course, that was the black and white view his child self had, when he’d been wiping blood from his nose after Howard’s fist had struck again. He had yet to go to college and be exposed to endless supplies of alcohol and drugs, had yet to meet Ty Stone and find himself date raped by the sack of shit. 

He’d yet to lose his parents to a car accident because Howard had been driving pissed out of his skull. 

He’d yet to be married to Obadiah Stane. 

The marriage had been arranged by Howard as soon as it had become clear that Maria would bear no further children. Already two had been lost, a son at three hours old, a daughter stillborn, and countless miscarriages, before finally she had delivered a healthy Omega Son, Tony. 

A Beta Son or an Alpha Son, those would have satisfied Howard. Not an Omega. 

The world may have changed but he hadn’t, as far as he was concerned no Omega or Beta woman was fit to handle business, high finance, or anything more complicated than nursing their litter. It didn’t matter how intelligent Tony was, how astonished the world were by his rapid progress, all Howard saw was a weak, dependant Omega whom he needed to have secured to an Alpha he could trust so he could make sure SI would be safe. 

His friend and business partner Obie was perfect in his opinion as the man was practically family and would put the needs of Stark Industries before anything else. So he drew up the betrothal, arranging for Tony to be married to Obadiah when he was eighteen. 

By 1992 betrothals were rare in Europe and America, but were still legally binding, so Tony had no choice even though Howard and Maria were dead, to agree and marry Obie. 

The wedding was listed as the wedding of the year, Tony was dressed in traditional Omega garb, green and white symbolizing fertility and virginity, a waisted floor length frock coat with an open collar, close fitting trousers, and slightly heeled court shoes. 

At least he’d been allowed to have his friend Rhodey in attendance, otherwise he’d have had no one but Obie and his Parents socialite friends and business associates. Tony had gone through the whole ceremony feeling sick to his stomach. Since Ty he hadn’t wanted and Alpha near him, but now he had no choice, his heat was approaching and the marriage had to be consummated. 

“You take care man, and if you need anything, you call me.” Rhodey had said as Tony had been bundled out to the car to take him and Obie to the airport where they took the Stark jet to honeymoon in Paris. 

There Tony’s heat hit and he spent three days being fucked by Obadiah. The Alpha was not overly cruel, but he was certainly not gentle in his handling of the young Omega, and Tony was left aching and sore with red raw thighs and bruises all over his hips and wrists by the time the heat was finished. 

“What happens now?” He asked Obie as he sat on the bed his knees to his chest feeling used and raw.

“Now, we go back to work.” Obie replied lighting up a cigar, “We’ve a company to run. While you can’t officially take over as CEO until you’re Twenty-One, you can get started in R&D and I want you to. You’re ten times the engineer and scientist Howard was and I want to put that genius of yours to use.” He took a long pull of his cigar and went to his suitcase, taking out a small packet of pills which he tossed to Tony. “After heat pills. They’ll get rid of anything that might have been conceived, you’re too young for pups and I don’t want them.” 

Tony was relieved by that, he wasn’t ready for a litter, wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready, and quickly swallowed the first pill. 

“We’ll make the best of this Tony.” Obie said giving Tony a toothy grin, “Howard might not have seen it, but I do. You’re a golden goose, you are special, and I’m going to take care of you.”

And that marked the start of the next sixteen years of Tony’s life. 

He was Obie’s Omega and that meant he was off limits to everyone else, not that it stopped people flirting with him and he learned to flirt back, drowned his nerves with whiskey and put on a loud and brash show when in public, only being himself in the lab, where only Obie, Pepper, and Rhodey saw him. 

Pepper became his PA in 2000, after Obie got sick of Tony constantly being late or just not showing up to meetings, not returning phone calls, e-mails, and just disappearing into his lab binges. Happy followed soon after, technically as a bodyguard since some idiots still thought that they could make quick money kidnapping Tony despite Howard being long dead and SI having a policy of not negotiating with terrorists. However Tony used him more as a driver and even that was few and far between, but he was part of Tony’s small circle, his family. 

As Alpha’s went Tony supposed Obie could be worse, he wasn’t beaten or anything like that, but there was no tenderness, no love. Sex was brief, rough, and generally restricted to his heats, except when Obie was feeling a little frisky, although thanks to his age that was few and far between. 

The discussion regarding Pups was never raised, Obie didn’t want them and Tony, well, despite his intentions not to become dependant knew he drank too much to be healthy, he wouldn’t be a good Mother, and so he kept up with contraceptives, taking after heat pills and using a douche to make sure he didn’t conceive.

He figured he’d be doing it up until heat-secession. 

Then came Afghanistan.

*****

What was worse Tony wasn’t sure. Being tortured in cave by terrorists, finding out his Alpha had betrayed him and set him up to be killed, then tried to kill him again when that hadn’t worked, or finding out he was pregnant by said Alpha after their final show down which had resulted in said Alpha’s death. 

After he’d been found nearly dead by Pepper and Coulson’s team, he’d been taken to hospital and they’d run every test imaginable, including bloodwork, the results of which Tony got back after telling the world he was Iron Man. 

Pregnant.

He'd had a heat after returning from Afghanistan, had spent it with Obie and taken his pills as always, only this time they had failed, as was a risk, only being 97 percent effective. 

“What do you want to do?” Pepper asked when Tony had her go out and buy a dozen home pregnancy tests to confirm this, when every one of the plastic bastards came back positive he collapsed on his sofa and stared at the ceiling which still needed repairing from where he’d dropped through it. 

“You’re only in your second month, you have time, options available.”

Options. He knew that, he did, he could terminate, it wasn’t like he’d been planning this, it wasn’t like he was parent material, but…. For some reason he couldn’t get the image of a pup, his pup out of his head, he imagine holding a tiny infant in his arms, rocking them to sleep, holding their tiny hands as they took their first steps. He imagine baking brownies in the kitchen and getting chocolate in his hair and over his face, imagined playing hide and seek, tag, and dress ups. He imagined himself teaching his Pup about science and technology, working on projects with them in the lab. 

“Tony!” 

Pepper’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, “You’ve got a dopey smile on your face and you’re holding your stomach.” 

Was he? Tony realized he was and shrugged, “Well that’s what pregnant people do, Pep.” He said, “And as for what I want to do, I want to clear out the room next to mine and start making a nursery. I’m gonna have this Pup and be the best damn Mamma I can be.”

*****

The world went insane of course. Once the news broke it was on every newspaper, magazine, and news feed. 

Tony Stark Pregnant. 

Widowed Omega with Pups.

Single Mamma Stark.

Tony was inundated with demands for interviews, photoshoots, soundbites, TV segments, everything. But all he wanted was to focus on getting things ready for the Pup and working on his suits. 

He gave up alcohol completely, throwing out every drop, cut back on his coffee consumption even though it was like cutting off a limb. He consulted nutritional research to find the best and most nutritious diet he could adopt while pregnant and made a conscious effort to eat properly. 

For the first few weeks this was difficult as he suffered sickness, heartburn, and nausea. He was also repulsed by all fish so that had to be crossed of the list of foods even though they were one of the best he could eat. 

He did develop some interesting cravings though, who would have thought ketchup would go so well with chocolate ice cream? 

He may have gone a little (Completely) crazy on the nursery, creating a zoo of stuffed toys, along with a rocking horse, rocking chair, custom built crib, and of course a changing station. He even hired artists to come in and paint the walls in murals of a tropical rain forest, with a bright sun, sky and clouds on the ceiling, and built a nightlight for the baby that would have the milky way dancing over the walls and ceiling. 

In his lab he cleared out and created a baby safe zone, complete with three feet high fencing, padded on the baby side so that when he or she started walking they wouldn’t get hurt. He had the floor padded too so it’d be soft under the feet, and had a soft ball pit put in, a baby bouncer, and all sorts of rattles and other toys for the baby to play with. 

He even developed a maternity suit. He wouldn’t wear it unless his life was being threatened, but he figured that after Afghanistan it was better safe than sorry and worked with Jarvis to create sliding plates over the abdomen so it could be enlarged as his belly grew, and grow it did. By the end of the second trimester Tony felt ready to burst and spent his last three months complaining about never ending backache, increasing bladder weakness, swollen ankles, and stretch marks.  
It was sad at times not being able e to share any of this with a mate, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were great, but it wasn’t the same, he couldn’t have them spoon him as he’d seen Alpha’s in movies do with their Omega’s, have them rub cocoa butter into his growing bump, spend hours kissing and caressing it as the Pup moved. 

Tony tried to make up for this by focusing a lot of attention on his bump himself, talking to the Pup in English, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Greek, Dari, and Farsi. The eight languages he was fluent in, he also threw in sentences from the languages he could get by in, Russian, Portuguese, Mandarin, and Japanese. He’d play music to the Pup too, classical seemed to settle the pup when Tony wanted to sleep and was being kicked in the kidneys, pop made him or her wriggle like crazy as if he or she were dancing to the beat, and heavy metal or rock had strong thumps against belly even outlines of tiny hands appearing. 

Despite all the interest Tony refused to do any interviews or photoshoots, he’d been paraded in front of the cameras as soon as he’d been born and he wasn’t doing that to his Pup, he gave updates on social media and had PR do press releases but that was it. 

As his due date grew closer he had Happy run different route to the hospital to find the quickest and had Happy move in with him so he could get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. This also resulted in Happy waiting on him hand and foot as the large Beta was a fluffy teddy bear and got totally mushy when it came to a pregnant Tony and his future God child. 

Finally, on November 30 2009 Tony went into labour. 

Happy rushed him to the hospital, running red lights and swearing at anyone who got in his way, panicking that he’d have to deliver the baby himself if he didn’t get Tony into the hospital in time. Not that he need have worried, Tony’s labour went on for another fifteen hours, giving Pepper and Rhodey enough time to make it to his side. 

The three of them stood at the head of the bed holding his hands and rubbing his back as he strained and pushed, bearing down and bringing his Pup into the world.

“Congratulations Mr Stark it’s an Omega Boy.” The Doctor said wrapping him in a towel and handing him to Tony who was sobbing too much to speak, Pepper was no better and Happy was struggling to hold back tears too, even Rhodey looked misty eyed as they beheld the red and wrinkled newborn in Tony’s arms. 

“Do we have a name for this little Prince?” Tony was asked sometime later, after being delivered of the afterbirth and cleaned up some. Time had become meaningless as he’d held his baby Son, nothing else mattered but him. 

“Zach.” Tony said not looking up from tracing Zach’s face with his fingers, “Zachary Yinsen Stark.” He smiled down at his Son, staring into baby blue eyes, “We are going to have so much fun together as you grown up, I’m going to teach you so much about the world and how everything works, and I’m going to teach you how to speak, how to walk, and I’ll play with you everyday, we’ll go on camping trips, beach trips, horse riding, rock climbing, I’ll even take you flying one day, when you’re bigger. I’ll make you a special suit and harness so you can fly with me.” He lifted Zach up and kissed his forehead. “It’s going to be perfect, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Life was far from perfect. 

At first Tony thought he felt shitty because he was recovering from giving birth. Having stitches in his unmentionables, bleeding heavily, leaking colostrum and eventually milk, aching in his pelvis and slowly recovering stomach muscles, and being on the verge of total exhaustion would have made anyone feel like crap. 

Despite his lab binges, Tony was in no way prepared for the fact Zach needed feeding every three to four hours and this taking forty minutes, then he’d need burping and shortly there after changing, and often washing because when he shit it went everywhere. So a good two hours could go by before he was back in his crib and sleeping. Tony then fell into bed to try and nap, only to be awoken far too soon for another round of feeding, burping, washing, changing, and resettling. 

He’d never believed that new parents didn’t have time to shower, now he did. Three days went by in which he didn’t get out of his pyjamas, brush his hair, or do anything but try and sleep when Zach slept. 

How some celebrities were straight back in the gym as soon as they’d delivered was beyond him, as much as he’d like to get back in shape and shift the Pup weight he was too exhausted to do anything but stagger around in a zombified state, not to mention that he was far too sore down there to even contemplate any form of exercise beyond his bow legged shuffling, to and from the bathroom and the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. 

However, his general feeling of shittyness did not pass even when Zach began to settle into a routine and could get more sleep. He had Jarvis run tests on him, and the cause was quickly discovered. 

Palladium poisoning. 

Thankfully the placenta had protected Zach and it wasn’t being passed on through the milk, but it was killing Tony, poisoning his blood. 

Desperately he tried to find an alternative power source for the arc reactor, but nothing else was compatible. 

In short he was dying. Would not live to see his Son’s first birthday. 

“I’m sorry Stellina.” He whispered to Zach as he cradled him to his chest, “I wanted to be there for you, to see you grow up into an Man. I wanted to be the Mother, my own never was.” A few tears gathered on Tony’s lashes but he refused to cry, “It won’t be easy for you, growing up without me, without your Father, although he wouldn’t have been much of a Father so I don’t think you are missing anything as far as that Asshat is concerned. 

You won’t be alone though, even when I’m gone, I promise you’ll never be alone. Auntie Pepper, Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Happy will take care of you. They’ll do the things I won’t get the chance to, and I’m sure they’ll tell you all about me, although a lot of it won’t be true. Don’t listen to your Uncle Rhodey when he tells you about the exploding bubblegum machine in M.I.T. He exaggerates everything, and I only lost part of my hair, not all of it. 

Pepper will probably be Mum to you. She might not get it all perfect at first but she’ll do her best and she’ll never let you go without or suffer. So you make sure you let her know how great she is and how much you love her. 

Your Uncle Happy might one day grow a pair and ask your Auntie Pepper out on a date, maybe you’ll get to see them get together at last. Maybe they’ll give you a little brother or sister to play with.” He kissed Zach’s forehead and smiled through his tears at the innocent oblivious baby, “I really wish I could see you grow up, because you are going to be so special and so perfect, the best Stark the world has ever seen.”

******

Tony spent the next few months planning for his death and trying to cope with his increasingly toxic blood. 

He updated his will, Zach would inherit everything at twenty-one, save for some generous bequests to Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and the Maria Stark relief foundation.

He did an Expo, the first since Howard’s in the seventies, opening it in the suit now he had lost enough baby weight to wear it again. 

He told the senate what they could do with themselves when they demanded he hand over the suit and made Justin Hammer look like a total ass. Not that it was very difficult, the moron was just an ass anyway. 

He made Pepper C.E.O of Stark Industries. He’d been thinking about doing it anyway, even before he’d found out he was dying, he wanted to focus on Zach and frankly he’d always been better tinkering in the shop than sitting through board meetings. 

He took Zach to Monaco to watch the racing, introducing his Stellina to Elon Musk who commented on how much Zach looked like Tony already. 

Zach was all big eyes and curious babbling as he looked about at all the new faces, even Natalie Rushman who’d just become Pepper’s P.A, for some reason Tony couldn’t put his finger on, he didn’t feel comfortable letting Natalie around Zach, something about her just made him uneasy. It wasn’t that she was openly flirting with him, plenty of female Alpha’s had done that in the past, it wasn’t that she’d kicked Happy’s ass in the boxing ring after he and Happy had stopped sparring, that had been amusing and impressive. There was just something about her he found unnerving and until he trusted her she wasn’t getting baby sitting privileges. 

So he passed Zach to Pepper when he decided to step out and get some air, which was when the thought struck him…

Okay he might have been a little crazy in taking the racing car for a spin in Monaco, but honestly, who could blame him? He did have blood poisoning and he thought watching his Mamma race would be something Zach would enjoy when he was older. 

Sadly it didn’t turn out as he had hoped as the Son of one of Howard’s Friends/enemies/what the fuck ever, showed up sporting his own version of an arc reactor looking to get a pound of flesh in revenge for his Father, even though it was Howard who’d screwed the guy over, not Tony.   
He nearly broke when Rhodey asked him about the rash on his neck, nearly told him the truth, but he just managed to hold his tongue and change the subject, talking about his birthday party instead.

“You know, I’m cancelling it, I’m not in the mood.” He said pushing away from the work station and patting Dumm-E as he went.

“And you’re talking about what?” Rhodey asked.

“The party.” Tony said heading for the War machine armour, “I don’t wanna do it. I want to be with my family, the people I love, not some spoiled asshole looking to get wasted on my dime.” Breathing deeply to try and fight the nausea he was feeling, Tony gave the War Machine face plate and pat, “You know, I’m in the mood for Lord of the Rings, and in the spirit of Hobbit culture, I’m going to give away gifts instead of receiving them.” He turned with a bright grin and beckoned Rhodey over, “My gift to you. War Machine.”

Rhodey gaped at him, “Are you stoned right now, is that what’s going on?” 

“No, I’m not stone, I’m a Mother, of course I’m not stoned. Come on, check this shit out.” 

Shaking his head Rhodey made his way over to the suit, he ran his hands up the silver frame, “She’s a beauty.” 

“Yeah she is, and she’s all yours.” Tony said, “You can do with her what you like.”

Reluctantly Rhodey turned away from the suit to face Tony, “Are you serious about this? Because you know what’s going to happen. There is no way I can keep the Military off this thing if you give it to me.”

“I know.” Tony said, “And I know they won’t shut the fuck up and fuck off until they get a toy of their very own to play with, but I don’t trust them as far as I could throw them without the suit on, but I do trust you, so, you get to be War Machine, you and only you, no one else gets their ass in that armour, got me?” 

Rhodey glanced at the suit then back at Tony a smile spreading over his face, “Goddamn man, you’re crazy and I love you, and I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll take care of Zach.” Tony said turning completely serious, “If anything happens to me, take care of him, don’t let someone like Stane anywhere near him.” 

Concern spread over Rhodey’s face again, “Tony, what is going on?” He asked, “Why are you saying this?” 

Tony forced a smile and shook his head, “I’m just being an over protective parent.” He lied, avoiding looking into Rhodey’s eyes, instead he took the helmet of the War Machine armour and tossed it at the Colonel, “Why don’t you go and take this for a test run huh, pick up some pizza’s. We’ll make this a movie night.”

“What, you to good to just use a phone and order now?” Rhodey called after him with laughter in his voice and Tony headed for the stairs, going back up into the main part of the house, nearly colliding with Happy who was handling a decidedly cranky Zach. 

“I can’t settle him, he wants you, Boss.” Happy said handing the baby over.

“Oh is that right, are you giving Uncle Happy a hard time, Stellina?” Tony asked bouncing Zach slightly, “How about we go have a bath, eh? Lots of big bubbles and we’ll get you ready for bed, yeah?” 

“Boo bah.” Zach babbled blowing a spit bubble and giggling at Tony. 

“Oh, and just to let you know, the parties cancelled.” Tony said to Happy as he headed for the bathroom, “Let Pepper know will you?” 

“So she decapitates me for being the messenger, thanks boss!” Happy yelled after him. 

Bath time was always fun. Tony would run a shallow bath and get in the mammoth sized tub with Zach, sitting him on his lap and supported with an arm about his waist, splashing water over him which had Zach kicking his legs and splashing his hands in the water with glee and trying to catch the bubbles. Naturally the bathroom got a thorough drenching every day but seeing his Son’s delight was more important than that. 

He had Zach lay in the centre of his bed in nothing but his nappy, and was checking his palladium levels when Natalie Rushman came into his room.

“It’s called knocking.” Tony said blanking the screen as swiftly as he could and wrapping his dressing gown tighter about himself, “What can I do you for?” 

“Miss Potts wants confirmation that you are cancelling the party.” Natalie said eyeing the blackened veins on Tony’s neck. 

“Confirmed.” Tony said going to the bed and picking his Son up, “Now if you’ll excuse me, a certain someone needs a bath.” Zach blew a raspberry and giggled, “Don’t give me that sass young Man, you do need a bath, you’re stinky. We’ll have to change your name to Zachary Stank!” His son giggled happily at that snuggling further into Tony’s chest and away from Natalie. 

“Let Pepper know it’s just going to be immediate family tonight, Rhodey, her, and Happy. Pizza and Lord of the Ring extended additions. Hey I should start reading that to you.” He said to Zach, carrying him into the bathroom, “You’re gonna love it.”

******

His Birthday went great, the three of them curled up on the sofa with pizza and drinks, (Soft drinks for himself since he’d decided to stay dry) and watched the Fellowship of the ring, Two Towers, and Return of the King. 

All in all it was very good night, much better than getting shit faced would have been, and Tony finished up the night in Zach’s room watching him sleep as he sat in the rocking chair, the Milky way reflecting on the walls and ceiling. 

It was the following morning that everything went to shit. After Rhodey left to take the suit to Fort Edwards, and Pepper and Happy went to SI. 

That was when Natalie showed up with Nick eyepatch super spy Fury. 

“The fuck is this.” 

“I’d like you to meet Agent Natasha Romanoff.” Fury said calmly letting himself into Tony’s house with a cat suit wearing Natalie Natasha whatever right behind him. 

“Hi, nice to meet you, get the fuck off my property right now.” 

Natasha didn’t even blink, just followed after Fury who was making his way into the living room where Zach was laying on the mat in front of the sofa. 

“You seem to be having some problems, Mr Stark.” Fury said, standing by the windows to take in the view.

“Yeah, I do.” Tony agreed, “I have a huge ass problem with you sending a no doubt murderous sociopath into my home, near my Son.” He glared at Natasha, “Give me one good reason why shouldn’t call the cops and have you arrested?” he spat at her, “You came into my company on false pretences, that’s corporate espionage, you’ve been in my home doing God knows what, and did you touch him?” He pointed to Zach, his anger growing exponentially, “Did you? I swear if you so much as a lay a fingertip on him I will beat that smug smirk right of your face and have your flayed corpse strung up outside my property.”

Natasha was still unmoved, “I didn’t touch him.” She said.

“How do I know that?” Tony bellowed, making Zach jump and whimper, since he wasn’t used to his Mother yelling, “I’m sorry Stellina, don’t cry, it’s okay.” Tony soothed, picking him up.

“Hmm, that doesn’t look okay.” Fury said having turned back from the window, “The rash on your neck, your sudden decision to start giving away your stuff, up dating your will, all leads me to conclude that you are a very sick man.”

“Oh, and you’re gonna offer me a magic cure?” Tony drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he yelped when a needle was plunged into his neck, “God, fuck, what are you gonna sell my damn kidneys on the black market or something? Jesus Christ.” 

“Lithium dioxide.” Fury said, “It’ll take the edge of the symptoms, help you get back to work. Help you fix this.”

Tony snorted and shook his head, “There is no fixing it, I’ve already tried, I’ve been through every element known to man, there is nothing.” 

“So why not an element not known to man.” Natasha suggested heading for the front door where Shield agents were bringing in boxes.

“What is that?” Tony asked walking away from the sofa, “What is this?” 

“A legacy.” Fury said following after him, “Something left over from your Father.”

“Uh huh, and why haven’t I had it till today, considering all of his property became mine upon his death?” 

Fury ignored the question and went into a long speech about how Howard had been planning to create a new energy source that would dwarf nuclear reactors, how Vanko had been only in it for the money and had been planning to sell the research to the highest bidders, at which point Howard had him deported and when the Russians learned Vanko couldn’t make the reactors work on his own, had him dumped in Siberia. 

As much as Tony doubted that there was anything in the research that could help, Tony went through the boxes, watching an old reel of Howard, with a recording from him at the end giving him a riddle to solve. 

From there it was a matter of digitally mapping out the old expo which Jarvis did, revealing a new element, one that hadn’t yet been synthesized. (Yet)

Okay, so maybe he did trash the house slightly to make a collider in the basement, and perhaps he shouldn’t have used the old prototype shield to make everything even, but really, Tony didn’t care, all that was fixable and soon a brand new element was created. 

“Dear God it tastes like metal and cocoanut!” Tony declared as he inserted it into the rector core. Over the next few hours he started to feel a bit better as the palladium levels dropped slightly, although it would take weeks for it to completely clear from his system. He was even thinking about calling Rhodey to celebrate, which was when everything decided to turn to shit again.

***** 

Ivan Vanko wasn’t dead, he was working with Justin no brains Hammer and attacked the Expo. Leaving Zach with Happy, Tony managed to destroy the drones with Rhodey’s help, and Natasha attacked Hammer Industries breaking Vanko’s hold on the War Machine armour since the US Airforce had the idiot idea of letting Hammer near the armour. 

While they managed to save practically everyone at the expo and arrest Hammer there were two casualties. The legal guardians of a child who’d been wearing an Iron Man mask.

Tony went straight to see the boy, who was in the hospital while social services decided what to do with him now he had no family to take him in.

The boy was sat up on the hospital bed looking lose and alone. As a parent it broke Tony’s heart and the guilt was like acid in his gut.

“Hi.” He said approaching the boy, “What’s your name?”

“Peter.” The boy said looking up, his eyes widening, “You’re Iron Man!” 

Tony smiled, “Yeah I am, and I’m so sorry about your Uncle and Aunt, I wish I could have stopped it from happening, I should have stopped it.”

Peter shook his head, “Not your fault, that guy Hammer and the Russian did it, not you.” He looked over Tony’s shoulder and Tony looked behind him, seeing a couple of people in suits talking to the Doctor. “They gonna put me in a home.” Peter said, “Some place for the kids no one wants.”

Tony saw it, saw the home in his mind. Some under funded, neglected shit hole, being run by people who didn’t care and spent most of the government funds on themselves while the kids were left in threadbare clothes, survived on one meal a day, and lost any faith they had in humanity.

“That isn’t happening.” He said taking Peter’s hands, “You aren’t going into any state home, or foster care or anything, you are coming home with me.” 

“Mr Stark?” The Doctor said coming into the room with social services.

“Do you want that?” Tony asked a bewildered Peter, “Would you like to live with me and my Son Zach? He’d love a big brother and I have a feeling you’ll be a great big brother.” 

“Mr Stark the Social Services are here…”

“If you’d like that I’ll call my lawyers right now and get the paper work drawn up tonight.” 

“Mr Stark we need to take Peter now.” One of the social services said,

“I want to go with you.” Peter said suddenly surging forward and throwing himself into Tony’s arms, “I wanna stay with you and Zach.” 

Tony smiled, deaf to all by Peter even the Social Services were squawking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “Jarvis, buddy, call my lawyer and get me made Peter Parker’s legal guardian and start the process on adoption.” Peter let out a squeal and hugged him tighter, burying his face in Tony’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people might not like my solution for dealing with Hammer. But after what he's just gone through with Vanko, I couldn't see Tony wanting a potential threat hanging around when he's got kids to think about.

Despite his initial delight at getting to go and live with Iron Man, Peter was shy and reserved when Tony first brought him home, looking around the Mansion uncertainly and only mumbling a few words to Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey. 

He was little nervous around Zach at first too, probably because he’d never been around babies before, but he soon warmed up to his new little brother and began to help Tony with bedtime stories, the two of them taking turns at reading to Zach and getting him to sleep. 

The Bots he took to right away, finding them fascinating and hilarious when they poked at him curiously, messed up smoothies, dropped things, got in Tony’s way, and doused him in fire extinguisher foam. 

He gave Peter the room closest to his bedroom and Zach’s nursery, insisting on Peter choosing how he wanted it decorated and having all of Peter’s possessions brought from his Uncle and Aunt’s apartment and put in the room. 

Peter chose an Iron Man theme, wanting the wall paper, bedspread, lamp shades, and curtains in Iron Man colours and images. He was also thrilled by the miniature Iron Man action figure that Tony made for him which had a very weak arc reactor powering it so it could fly about the rooms and had voice controls for Peter to tell it what to do. 

Tony enjoyed settling Peter into his new home, spending time with the beta boy who it turned out was quite the little genius himself, having an aptitude for Maths and Science which Tony planned to expand on, tutoring him himself, to supplement his school work which he was getting via the internet as Tony hadn’t had a chance to get him enrolled in a school in Malibu yet, and Peter was off school right now due to bereavement, they had yet to bury his Uncle and Aunt, something that was going to be painful for the poor child. He’d already lost so much in his short life it just wasn’t fair.

Speaking of unfair, Shields assessment on him was not exactly fair considering it was done while he was dying and by a sociopath. 

Fury made some speech about wanting to use Tony as a consultant for his little pet project, which Tony refused.

“Not only could you not afford me, I have two kids to care for, they are my priority, not you or your super secret spy organisation.” He was on his way to the door when he paused and looked back over his shoulder, “I’ll consider flexible hours, to be decided on by myself when I have time and it won’t conflict with my parenting of Zach and Peter, or my work for SI. I’ll also wave my usual fee in exchange for one favour.”

“Which is?” Fury asked.

“Justin Hammer.” Tony said, “I’ve just had to deal with Howard’s old enemies coming out of the woodwork twenty years after his death, I don’t want Peter or Zach to face anything similar. I want Hammer dealt with, permanently.”

Fury regarded him coolly, “You know what your asking is murder.”

Tony met his gaze without flinching, “I’m doing what Howard never cared to. I’m ensuring my families safety. Hammer is rich, he’ll spend a handful of years in a minimum security prison and then get out on some technicality or other, buy a judge or two to get his freedom and then he’ll go and find himself some new genius psychopath to help him get revenge. I’m not letting that happen, that idiot has cost enough lives already, too many. He needs to be stopped for good.”

Fury nodded in understanding, “I’ll see it’s done.” He said, “And I’ll be in touch if and when your services are required. Say hi to your kids for me.” Tony tipped him a mock salute, pausing when Fury called back to him,

“Congratulations about the honours. I hear Senator Stern is going to be the speaker and awarding you and Colonel Rhodes. Or is it Senator Ass Clown?”

Tony grinned toothily, “Definitely ass clown. See you around Fury, try not to start any wars or overthrow any democracies.” He slipped his sunglasses on and made his way to his car very much looking forward to having Senator Ass Clown eat his words and swallow his pride as he honoured himself and Rhodey. 

*****

A week later Tony held a sobbing Peter against his side as the boy wept for his Uncle and Aunt. He pushed his face into Tony’s side as the Priest said the final prayers over the coffins and threw dirt down onto them. 

Many people came to the funeral to pay their respects, though Tony doubted that Peter remembered any of them, or took notice of them, save for his friend Ned, a chubby boy who actually managed to make Peter smile slightly as the adults talked about them, drinks and plates of finger food in their hands.

As the funeral was in New York Tony had opened up Stark Mansion in Long Island for the reception so he and Peter didn’t have to stay in hotel or hire a place out. It was strange being back in his childhood home, the old place hadn’t seen residents since Jarvis and Ana had died, being back there brought back memories for him, both good and bad. The good being the time he spent with Jarvis and Ana in the kitchen, where he’d “Helped” them cook, making more mess than anything, although Ana always let him lick the bowls of cake batter or icing out when she was done with them. Unfortunately the good memories were drowned out by the bad ones, Howard being belligerent, being drunk, being violent. Maria passed out from Valium and vodka, too many hours spent alone in his room trying frantically to impress his parents and get them to love him. 

How they could have been so distant to their only child Tony didn’t know. He adored spending time with Zach and Peter, even more so now that Zach was becoming more active and starting to move around, although he was dreading it when the Pup began walking, he’d be screwed trying to keep him out of trouble then. 

It was also great fun playing with Peter. The boy loved Lego and Tony had a whale of a time building Lego structures with him, spending a fortune on the sets so they could build all sorts together. 

When she’d seen them both engrossed in building a space rocket, Pepper and rolled her eyes and said she wasn’t sure which of them was in fact the child, Tony had proved his maturity by sticking his tongue out, which of course made Peter snort with laughter. 

As the reception drew to a close, Tony took Peter through to the living room and collapsed on the couch with him. Zach was in Malibu with Happy and Pepper. Tony hadn’t wanted him at the funeral, he was too young to understand and Tony hadn’t wanted him to start crying during the service, he’d also wanted to be able to devote his attention to Peter as this was a very difficult day for him. 

“How you doing munchkin?” Tony asked taking off his tie and undoing his top collar button.

“Not a munchkin.” Peter said.

“Sure you are. You’re short, therefore you’re a munchkin.”

“I’m not that short, you are though, you’re practically a Hobbit!” 

Tony clutched his chest in dramatic wounding making Peter snicker then sigh heavily, “Why do people die?” he asked frowning at Tony.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Tony replied. “Scientifically speaking it’s because our bodies stop being able to repair our cells after several decades of life, that being a death of old age. Other’s it’s because of severe injury or illness which the body can’t recover from. As for why this happens, I don’t know, no one does. It’s just the way things are.”

Peter pulled at his sleeves continuing to frown, “Do you think there’s an afterlife?” He asked, “Somewhere people go?”

“Maybe.” Tony said, “I think or I hope there is something beyond death, what that is I don’t know. Personally I’m drawn to the idea of reincarnation, which can theoretically be proven by science.”

Peter’s head shot up, “How?” 

Tony smiled, “Well think about what happens when Stars die. Towards the end of their life they swell up and swallow the closest planets to them, consuming them and all their matter. Then, when they finally produce Iron in their cores they go supernova, all the matter, the atoms, everything gats scattered throughout the galaxy, some of said matter and atoms goes crashing into a nebula and kicks off the whole process of a solar system forming once again. Thus rebirth, reincarnation.”

Peter looked thoughtful, “So, one day Aunt May and Uncle Ben could be reborn, and we could be reborn too.” 

“Yeah.” Tony said, “Of course it’s only a theory and I’m sure religious groups and other scientists would be up in arms over it, but it’s as likely as any other belief out there.”

“It’s a good theory.” Peter said snuggling against Tony’s side, “I like it.” 

They sat in silence for a while until Tony spoke again, “You miss Ned don’t you, your other friends too?”

“Yeah.” Peter admitted, “I mean I love living with you and Zach, but… I do miss them.”

“So, would you like to move back to New York?” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he sat up, staring at Tony, “Really? We’d live here?” He gazed around at the huge mansion which was twice the size of Tony’s own mansion.

“Maybe for a while.” Tony said, “But I’ve been thinking about building a tower in Manhattan. Once it’s ready we’ll move into the penthouse, but that’ll take a while, so we can stay here until then.”

“But what about my room in Malibu, all the money you’ve spent on it?” Tony shrugged,

“Eh, what’s money but boring pieces of paper. What d’you say, Munchkin? Wanna move back to the East coast?” 

“Not a Munchkin, you’re a Hobbit, and yeah, totally, it’ll be so cool!” 

*****

Brooklyn 2012

Waking up in the twenty-first century was like waking up on a different planet. Nearly seventy years had gone by since Steve was here last and the world had changed so dramatically it no longer seemed to be human anymore. 

Huge fast cars roared down the roads, bright signs and gigantic television screens hung in windows and on walls, people spoke to other people in different countries on tiny devices that was mobile telephones which were more powerful than the giant computing machines that the allies were developing in the war. 

Men had walked on the moon, there were technological devices on the surface of Mars sending back images and data, other ships had gone far out into space, beyond Neptune. Pluto wasn’t a planet anymore! 

Beta Women and Omega’s now had equal rights with Alphas and Beta Men, or at least a lot more rights than they had in the forties. Gay marriage was legal, Alphas could marry other Alphas or Beta Men, Omegas could marry other Omegas and Beta Women. 

The diseases of Steve’s youth had been all but wiped out, people were immunized against them, there were even treatments for cancer that actually worked, organ transplants, embryos conceived in test tubes and then implanted in wombs. 

It was mind boggling, fascinating, and left Steve feeling so out of place and lonely. He missed the forties so much, despite the war, despite the poverty, at least then he’d had friends, he’d had a purpose, he’d known how to interact with people. Here, he had nothing and no one. Reading the files on the Howlies had been depressing to say the least. All dead, save for Peggy who was retired and in a home, suffering Alzheimer’s disease, which he’d learned was a form of senile dementia. 

Even Howard was dead, killed in a car accident with his wife twenty one years before Steve had been found. They did have a single Pup though, an Omega by the name of Anthony. 

It wasn’t difficult finding information on Anthony Edward Stark. He was even more famous than Howard had been, was frequently on News Paper’s and glossy magazines, or the news. He was currently completing construction on a huge sky scraper in Manhattan and would be moving into the Penthouse with his two kids. A Beta boy called Peter whom he’d adopted two years previously after the boys guardians had been killed during an attack on Stark Expo, and one biological Pup, a male Omega called Zachary, the offspring of Stark’s late Alpha Obadiah Stane. 

Steve found himself going from Brooklyn to Manhattan to see the tower. It was colossal and seemed too ostentatious for Steve’s tastes, still he tried to sketch it as he sat in a café making small talk with one of the waitresses and making a fool of himself because he didn’t know what WIFI was. To save himself more embarrassment when a guy old enough to be his actual age mocked him, Steve headed back off towards the train station, pausing in the street as a flashy limo pulled up in front of Stark Tower and the Omega himself got out, with his pre-teen son one his right and his toddler on his hip. 

Cameras flashed and reporters screamed questions but Stark headed straight into the building, leading his family away from the press, a tall strawberry blonde woman followed just behind him, while talking on her phone. 

For a moment Steve contemplated going into the building and introducing himself to Stark, but he thought better of it right away. What would he say to the Omega? “I knew your Father seventy years ago, want to catch a game some time so I don’t have to be alone all the time?” Steve scoffed at himself and began the slow trudge back to his apartment which Shield had gotten for him. He needed to do something, needed to find something for himself, a job maybe, so at least he wouldn’t be stuck in four walls totally alone.

*****

“so how’s it looking?”

“Like Christmas, but with, you know, more me.” Tony replied as he flew back up to the tower where Pepper, Happy, Peter, and Zach were waiting for him, sparkling apple cider and pizza all ready to celebrate, which was of course when shield started calling.

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message after the tone.”

Peter snorted cider out of his nose and Zach giggled as he wiped his face. 

“This is urgent.” Phil Coulson said. 

“Then leave it urgently.” Tony shot back unrepentant and lightly tapped Zach’s fingers as he tried to steal the pizza from his plate, “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing you little cheese thief.” 

“Cheeze feef.” Zach giggled, he still tended to pronounce TH as F and eese as Z. 

Coulson appeared in the lift looking unimpressed, “Security breach.” Tony declared. 

“Phil.” Pepper greeted, getting to her feet and inviting the man in.

“Uh, his first name is actually Agent.” Tony informed her, “And he can’t stay as we’re having family night.”

“Unca Phil!” Zach cried, jumping up and running over to fling his arms about Coulson’s thighs in a hug. 

“Again, no, it’s Agent. Agent Agent, not Phil and certainly not Uncle Phil.” Tony protested. Coulson shot him another unimpressed look. 

“I’ve baby sat three times, changed more nappies than I want to remember, been puked on when Peter let Zach have a dozen cookies, and actually it’s four times I’ve baby sat. I baby sat you too!” 

Tony stuck his tongue out and pouted, ordering Peter to stuff his face with pizza and not make any snarky comments. Since doing a deal with Shield, Tony had seen Coulson a few times, he’d come by to let Tony know that the Justin Hammer situation was taken care of, before the death had hit the news. Fury had Tony deal with Ross when he was harassing the Hulk, and Phil had also been by a few times just to see how Tony and the boys were doing. It had soon been discovered that Phil had a soft spot for children and had been enlisted for baby sitting three times, as he’d said, while Tony had handled Ross, and the other two times when Tony had been finishing up deadlines in the lab. 

“So, what brings you here?” Tony asked, “Things getting dull at Shield?”

“Actually we’ve got a situation,” Fury said handing Tony a file, “The Avengers initiative is being activated.” 

Tony took the file after a moment and rose an eyebrow, “I thought I didn’t make the cut. Didn’t Agent Sociopath said I was volatile, self-involved, and didn’t play well with others?”

“She missed out sarcastic, short, flat footed, and has terrible taste in music.” Peter offered up. 

Tony pointed at him, “You are grounded. And I have excellent taste in music.” 

“You so do not.” Peter shot back, “Those bands you listen to are ancient, like dinosaur ancient.” 

Tony whimpered and clutched his chest looking stricken and Phil and Pepper, “What did I do to deserve such abuse?” 

Pepper rose a plucked eyebrow at him, “It’s karma.” She replied serenely and took Zach while Coulson explained the situation to Tony and made sure he loaded up the flash drive and began to look through the information he’d been given. 

The two left, heading for airport, leaving Tony with Peter and Zach. 

“What that?” Zach asked pointing at Hulk curiously.

“That is, something incredible.” Tony replied shutting the file down, he’d look it all up when they boys had gone to bed, right now he had Pizza, cider and a movie to enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had been up most of the night studying all that Shield had given him on the Avengers, Loki, and all the research on thermonuclear radiation that Bruce Banner had ever written, as well as looking at it up by various other experts, thus making himself an expert. 

He managed to catch a two hours sleep before Zach was up and running into the lounge to jump all over him and demand blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

“You’ll look like a blueberry pancake if you keep on eating them.” Tony teased, rubbing his face and smiling at his giggling and far to awake Son. “You’re gonna start turning blue and swelling up into a big berry. I can see it happening, you’ve got blue spots on your nose already.”

“Don’t.” Zach pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

“You do, right here.” Tony said pointing to the end of Zach’s nose, “Here too, and here and here,” He tickled Zach’s sides until the boy was a squirming and giggling mess sprawled across his lap. 

“You and Pete are gonna go and finish packing up your rooms today.” Tony said, running his fingers through Zach’s hair, “If you finish early I’ll have Happy take you to the Met.”

“You come too.” Zach said, “And we go for Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Tony pretended to be shocked, “You want ice cream as well as pancakes? I don’t know about that, we’ll have to have a very serious discussion before I can agree to that.”

“We gotta neg… nega… negotate.” Zach said sitting up, a serious frown on his face as he tried to pronounce the word.

“Negotiate.” Tony corrected, “And yes we do. What are you willing to do for all these treats?”

Zach hummed and frowned as he thought hard. “I’ll eat yucky greens.” He offered, “And help pack not just get in the boxes.”

Tony snickered at his Son’s serious expression, but in truth Zach’s tendency to climb into and hide in the boxes had hindered their packing somewhat. 

“Good enough for me.” He said, leaning forward and kissed Zach’s head, “Now, you go and wake your Brother up while I get a start on the pancakes.”

“PETER!” Zach yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping off Tony’s lap and running as fast as he could to Peter’s room. 

Tony snorted and made his way to the kitchen to find the flour, eggs, milk, and blueberries to get a start on breakfast. Sending the boys out with Happy would keep them distracted while he dealt with what Shield wanted, hopefully he could be home in time for dinner.

“…and after the Met we’re gonna get Ice cream!” Zach was babbling as he lead and half-asleep Peter into the kitchen by the hand, Peter was rubbing his face, his hair standing up every which way, and looked equal parts adorable and hilarious. 

“Only if you are good for your Uncle Happy.” Tony said as he made the batter, “Pete, can you get the orange juice from the fridge?” 

“Kay.” Peter yawned, padding over to the fridge and getting out the jug.

“Mamma come wit’us.” Zach whined as he scrambled into the chair at the table and swung his legs resting his chin on his hands. 

“I wish I could Stellina, but I have to go to work today.” Tony said, “So you two will stay with Happy until I’m back.”

“Where are you going?” Peter asked getting plates and cutlery for the table.

“Just to Shield.” Tony said pouring the batter into the frying pan, “It shouldn’t take me long.”

*****

Steve really wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he went to Shield, he did hand over the ten bucks to Fury though, never let it be said that Steve Rogers didn’t pay his gambling debts.

He wasn’t sure what the make Natasha Romanoff; she seemed friendly enough but there was something about her that had him on edge, as if there was more behind her smirk and cold efficiency than she was willing to show. 

Doctor Banner was nice enough, nervous as hell and really not comfortable on the Helicarrier, Steve actually felt sorry about leaving him behind as he and Natasha jetted off to Germany, where he went head on with the Nordic God of Mischief and Tricks himself. 

Yeah. A God.

With antlers and a sceptre, and a bunch of magic tricks that would have impressed Steve if the man/God/whatever wasn’t in the process of threatening the planet.

Loki certainly packed a punch though and Steve was having to use all of the edge the serum had given him until a blast of some horrendous music came out of nowhere with a snarky voice over the Coms saying “Agent Sociopath, did you miss me?” And then a flash of blinding light burst in the sky, knocking Loki on his ass and then the Iron Man was landing on the ground. 

“Make a move Reindeer Games.” He said to Loki, his charged up weapons aimed right at him. 

Loki’s antlers and armour disappeared and he held up his hands in surrender.

“Good move.” Iron Man said standing down.

Panting slightly, Steve stood besides him, “Mr Stark.” He greeted.

“Captain.” The Omega curtly replied as Natasha brought the jet in to land. 

“Lets go Gentlemen.” She called out to them.

“Ladies first.” Iron Man said gesturing for Loki to get on board ahead of him and Steve. The Demi-God snorted lightly and sauntered past them both looking far too comfortable and confident for Steve’s comfort, something was wrong with this situation, very wrong.

Loki sat quietly on the jet, too quietly, which Steve pointed out to Tony, who didn’t seem that bothered, and made some comment about some form of exercise and referred to Steve as a capsicle. The Omega’s arrogance and disregard for him ground on Steve’s already frayed nerves and he would probably have said more but at that moment Loki’s brother Thor arrived and things went to hell with Stark flying off after Thor and Loki and Steve taking a parachute to join them.

Fortunately Thor proved to be on their side and after a brief skirmish that flattered half a forest they were able to be on their way once again, arrived back a Shield where Loki was put in containment while the rest of them sat around a conference table discussing the situation which led to Stark and Banner going off to the labs to try and find the tesseract. 

Once more, as Natasha went to interrogate Loki, and Thor spoke the Coulson, Steve was left feeling like a spare part, which was how he came to wander into the labs in time to see Stark jabbing Banner in the side with something that made the other scientist yelp.

“Are you nuts?” Steve demanded.

“Jury’s out.” Stark glibly replied before turning back to Banner, “You’ve really got a lid on it, don’tcha? What’s your secret, bongo drums, mellow jazz, big bag of weed?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve spat at the recalcitrant Omega whose abrasive attitude was getting on his last nerve. 

“Funny things are.”

“Putting the safety of everyone on this ship at risk is not funny.” Steve paused, “No offence Doctor Banner.”

Banner offered a small smile, “Oh I wouldn’t have come on board if I couldn’t handle a few pointy things.” 

Tony shook his head at the Beta, “You’re tip-toeing big feller, you need to strut.”

“And you need to focus on finding the tesseract.” 

Stark’s dark eyes were on him again, “What makes you think I’m not?” He shot back, and soon revealed that he had a program or something “Hacking” Shield’s files because he didn’t trust Fury to be telling the truth, which, Steve had to admit, he was questioning himself. 

“Think about it, Rogers.” Stark said offering him a bag of dried blueberries, “Shield is a military organisation, covert but still military. In your experience, what military organisation has ever been interested in creating clean energy sources for the planet?” Steve didn’t answer, didn’t have to, his face said enough on its own. “The only thing they are interested in is weapons.” Stark said, “And power for themselves, so they can control everything.”

That did seem likely, but Steve had no more reason to trust Stark than he did Fury, besides, Shield had been good to him so far, Stark had been nothing but contemptuous, although, that seemed to be his default so Steve wasn’t taking it personally. He was being nice to Banner though, pointy things aside. 

“We have our orders, we should follow them.” It sounded lame even to his own ears and Stark certainly wasn’t impressed.

“Followings not really my style.”

“And you’re all about style.” Steve sneered, he felt his cheeks colour as Stark looked him over. 

“Out of everyone here, who is wearing a spangly outfit and not of use?” 

Scraping together what was left of his pride, Steve left the lab, deciding to go and take a look around for himself. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, something wasn’t sitting right with Shield. 

*****

Okay, so maybe he could have been a little more friendly to Captain America, but Tony still had issues where Rogers was concerned, being compared to him by Howard and found wanting still stung. He also hadn’t been in close proximity to such a dominant Alpha in a long time. Not since Stane had died. Being around those pheromones unnerved him and put him on edge, making him more cutting in his remarks that he needed to be. 

Working with Banner was easy, the Beta, while nervous, was a dream to work with, as intelligent as Tony himself, innovative and encouraging, Tony was so going to get him into SI R&D.

As his encryption worked on revealing what Shield was really doing with the tesseract, Fury, Romanoff, Thor, and Rogers descended on the lab and within minutes an argument broke out with everyone tearing strips off each other and blaming one another for their reasons for what they were doing. 

“Doctor Banner, you need to step away.” Fury said. 

“No, why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony said reaching out to support himself on Steve’s broad shoulder, feeling oddly dizzy and too hot in his own skin. 

“You know damn well why.” Steve snarled, “Back off.” 

Tony anger rose as Steve used his height and bulk to tower over him, “I’m starting to want you to make me. I’m not the kind of Omega who falls to their knees the second an Alpha starts throwing his weight around” He’d had too many years of that with Stane to go through it again.

“Yeah, big man in a suit of armour, take that off and what are you?” Steve sneered at him, looming over him. 

“Mother, genius, billionaire, Philanthropist.” Tony shot back tilting his chin in defiance, “Question is, take that serum out of your blood, what are you but a gobby runt who never learned to keep his trap shut?” 

Thor suddenly started laughing and Bruce made a comment about them being a time bomb, which was when they got a hit on the tesseract location. Which was right when the helicarrier was attacked and everything went to hell. 

In the heat of the fight he and Steve managed to put their differences aside to work together and they kept the halicarrier in the air, Tony nearly getting shredded by the turbines, Thor and Hulk were lost somewhere, and Coulson was killed. 

Tony found himself standing in the spot that Coulson had died looking down at photo’s of Zach and Peter on his phone, wondering how he’d break the news to them. 

“Are they your kids?” 

Tony jumped and whirled around, glaring at Steve, “Don’t do that.” He snapped, putting his phone away. 

“Sorry.” Steve apologised and actually sounded sincere, “It can’t be easy, raising two children alone.”

“I manage.” Tony defensively replied. Steve nodded and looked to the blood stains, 

“Was he married?” 

“Coulson? No, he was seeing someone though, a cellist.”

“He seemed like a good man.”

Tony snorted, “He was an idiot, taking on Loki alone like that. Bastard’s a God, he didn’t stand a chance.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic look. “Sometimes there’s not a way out Tony.”

“That’d be Mr or Dr Stark, to you, Captain.” Tony snarled, “Only my friends call me Tony.” He looked behind Steve to Coulson’s blood stains, they’d almost been friends, been something more than colleagues. Tony was going to miss him.

Steve grit his teeth and sighed heavily, clearly fighting losing his temper, “Look, I get that you don’t like me, fine, I don’t care, but we have to put this aside..” He broke off as Tony spoke.

“He made it personal.” Suddenly it made sense, the lightbulb clicking on inside Tony’s head, “He hit us right where we live, and why?”

“To…tear us apart?”

“Yeah but he doesn’t just want to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it, the guy is a full tilt Diva.”

“I caught the act in Stuttgart.”

Tony’s eyes were alight now and as he spoke he gestured with almost frenzied energy, “He wants flowers and parades, monuments to the sky with his name on them….Son of a bitch!” 

The realization struck Steve at the same moment and then they were moving, Tony to repair his suit, Steve to find Natasha. 

As he welded the helmet Tony called Happy on his mobile ordering him to keep the kids away from the Tower and if possible to get out of New York altogether.”

“What’s going on, Boss?” Happy asked.

“I’ll explain later,” if there is a later, “Just do as I said and get as far away from the city as you can.” 

“Gotcha boss.”

“And Happy, tell them I love them very much.” Ending the call Tony sighed and turned off the blow torch, pulled back his goggles and eyed the helmet, “Show time.” He breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony supposed that accusing a seriously pissed off and genocidal demi God of impotence was asking for trouble, but really, did Loki have to throw him out of a window?

At least he got to test the bracelets that called the armour to him, that was something and it saved him from becoming an ugly splatter on the pavement that some poor bastard would have had to scrape up. 

From there it was hell on earth, quite literally, except the demons were called Chitauri and they came from a portal in the sky not out of the bowels of the earth. 

Despite their differences the team worked seamlessly, even if Hulk did punch Thor for some reason, Nat managed to get to Doctor Selvig who’d suffered a blow to the head and had the mind control knocked out of him, between them they managed to find a way to shut the portal down, except their was a Nuke coming in. 

“Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.” Rogers said.

Tony ignored him, telling Jarvis to save the power for the turn up to the portal. 

“Sir, shall I call Happy?” Jarvis asked sounding melancholy, some may say that an AI had no feelings but Tony would bet his right arm that Jarvis did. 

“Please.” He said sucking in a breath and choking back the pain in his throat as the phone rang and Happy answered. 

“Hey, Hap, put me on speaker will you?” 

“You on boss.” Happy said.

“Hey, Pete, Zach. I hope you two are behaving for your Uncle Happy, I want you to be very good boys for him, and very brave too.” It was difficult to keep his voice steady and tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

“Mamma?” Zach asked tearing a hole in Tony’s heart.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, “Mamma what’s wrong?” Oh God, why did it have to hurt so much?

“You both know I love you,” Tony said forcing back a sob, “You two are the best thing I have ever done in my life, the most important and precious things I have and I’m sorry that it has to be this way, but just remember that I love you both very much and take care of each other.” 

“Mamma!” Zach’s worried cry was the last thing Tony heard as the connection was broken. With a strangled sob he released the Nuke, watching as it went into the Mother ship and exploded, the shock wave bursting out like a flare from a star, as his eyes closed, Tony whispered a final goodbye to Zach and Peter, falling back into the waiting darkness.

*****

The Chitauri fell to the ground, the leviathan crashing down, their connection to the Mothership severed. 

Feeling sick Steve ordered Natasha to close the portal. He stared up at the sky, watching as the hole closed up his eyes widening when he saw the red and gold suit. “Son of a gun!” 

Thor was besides him, also watching, “He’s not slowing down.” The Thunder God said spinning Mjolnir ready to take to their, but suddenly Hulk was leaping up to catch the Iron Man and bring him safely down to the ground. 

Steve and Thor ran to where Hulk had landed finding the Iron Man laying prone on the ground, Steve tore the face plate off revealing Tony’s lifeless face. 

“No.” He whispered looking to the arc reactor that was meant to be glowing, only it wasn’t, it was dim like a bulb gone out. Steve lowered his head regretting every heated word he’d ever said to Tony on the Helicarrier, hating that he’d not gotten the chance to say he was sorry, or to actually try to get to know the Omega. 

Suddenly Hulk let out a roar either of distress or anger, either way it worked, as suddenly Tony’s eyes flew open and coughed and panted, “What the hell, please tell me nobody kissed me!” 

Unable to stop himself Steve laughed, “We won.” He said even though it felt like an understatement.

“Oh okay, yay team,” Tony babbled sounding almost incoherent until Thor reminded them that they still had Loki to deal with. 

“But Shwarma after, right?” Tony said, he lifted an unsteady hand and tapped the remains of the helmet, “J, you there?”

“As always, Sir.” A British voice said making both Thor and Steve look at the Billionaire in surprise, 

“Call Happy back, call him, the kids… fuck, they’re never going to forgive me for this.”

“I think given the circumstances they just might.” 

Tony waived his arms around trying and failing to sit up, looking like a turtle turned onto it’s back; between them, Steve and Thor helped him to his feet and supported the not inconsiderate weight of the Iron Man armour as Tony swayed.

“Alright?” Steve asked looking at the cut on Tony’s temple. Whatever Tony was going to say in response was cut off as a cry came over his coms.

“Mamma!”   
“Zach!” Tony said turning slightly away from Steve, Thor and Hulk, “Zach, baby, I’m so sorry, Pete, are you there, talk to me honey.”

“m’here.” Came a sniffling voice, “We saw it, the news showed what you did.” 

Steve saw Tony close his eyes and grimace, he clearly hadn’t wanted his children to see that, and who could blame him, no child should see their parent die. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Tony said his voice becoming hoarse, “But if that missile had blown in the city then all of us would have been killed, and a lot of others too. But that doesn’t matter now, we’re safe, it’s all over. Are you two okay, Happy, are they okay?” 

“They’re… as alright as they can be.” 

“Want you Mamma.” Zach whimpered,

“I know Stellina, I want you both too.” 

“Happy, take us to the tower.” Peter said. 

“Pete…,”

“Take us or we’ll walk!”

“He can’t Pete, Manhattan’s been cordoned off.” Tony explained, “Go back to the Mansion and I’ll come to you as soon as I can.” 

After a tearful goodbye, Tony turned back to Steve, Thor, and Hulk, who pretended they couldn’t see the tears in his eyes or the tracks down his cheeks, “Let’s get this finished then,” He said, with a shaky smile, “Then, we’ll pick up Shwarma and head to the Mansion in Long Island, Zach hasn’t tried Shwarma yet but I’ll bet he’ll love it.”

*****

It really should have been a simple matter of taking Loki into custody and securing the Tesseract and Sceptre, but of course nothing was ever simple as Pierce showed up demanding that the Tesseract be turned over to the WSC and Tony’s already damaged Arc reactor decided to fail. Thor managed to kick start it again, but while everyone’s attention was on him as he went into cardiac arrythmia on the floor, the tesseract got knocked across the floor and Loki took the opportunity to grab it and use it to escape. 

On the floors above, Steve had things no better, getting a beating from the Demi-God who seemed to be trying to make off with the Sceptre too, however, when Natasha and Clint reached him the Sceptre was still by his side. Taking it to Tony’s lab, the Billionaire confirmed that it was genuine and not a fake, which of course begged the question as why Loki had taken it only to return it, also, where the hell the pain in the ass was right then.

While in the lab, Tony took the time to change out his reactor, discarding the old one which had obviously been damaged in the battle for a new one. He also managed to scrounge up some clothing for Bruce, who was quite naked when he shifted back from Hulk. The other scientist looked vaguely uncomfortable in Tony’s too tight clothing, but did agree to Shwarma, saying something about how shifting into Hulk always left him starving hungry. 

“We need to debrief.” Natasha said when Tony and Bruce joined the others back up in the Penthouse. “We should head back to Shield.”

“I need to find a way to contact my Father and let him know of Loki’s escape.” Thor said, “Though with the Bifrost gone, I do not know how I will achieve it.” The Thunderer looked more disheartened than Tony had seen him and he felt he had to try and offer Thor some comfort. Reaching out he patted a large bicep.

“We’ll figure it out, Big Guy, until then, you’re welcome to crash at mine. There’s plenty of space at the Mansion, and once this place has been cleaned up, you can totally come and stay here.”

Thor brightened at this, “Thank you, friend-Stark, I am in your debt.”

“Hey, no debts between friends.” Tony said, he slapped Thor’s shoulder again, “C’mon big guy, let’s hit the road, you too Brucie-bear, least I can do is buy you dinner, after all, you’ve already got in my pants!” he wiggled his eyebrows at Bruce who sighed heavily at the inuendo which had Clint snorting in amusement. 

Natasha however scowled at Tony, “We need to get back to Shield, Dr Banner..”

“Is coming with me.” Tony said cutting her off. Gone was the playful and ease and in its place a steely resolve. He stepped forward getting into Natasha’s space and looking her dead in the eye, “Those fuckwits you work for just tried to nuke the city, frankly I trust them even less than I trust you. So there is no way in hell I am letting them get their claws on Bruce, understood?” 

Natasha held her ground impassively staring back at Tony, “They were trying to protect the rest of the world.” 

“By irradiating half of the East-Coast.” Bruce drawled, “Some victory that would have been.”

“Sacrifices have to made in war.” Natasha said, “Hard ones, horrible ones.”

“But only when there is absolutely no other choice.” Steve coldly stated, he had a hard look in his eyes when they turned to him, “I know all about the sacrifices of war, Agent Romanoff, more so than you, and the action taken by your employers was wrong.”

Natasha lifted her chin in defiance, “Your employers too, Captain. Remember, they are paying for your apartment, bills, and groceries.”

Steve shrugged, “I guess I’ll be sleeping on the streets then. Because I’d rather be homeless than work for people who’d condemn half a country without even trying to save them.”

“No you won’t Cap.” Tony said, “I’ve room for you too. We’ll head to the Mansion, get cleaned up, eat, and then move your stuff from your apartment.”

The stunned expression on Steve’s face would have made Tony laugh were he not so tired and keen to get out of the Tower and to his kids, “Sta…Tony, I can’t ask that of you.” Steve stammered.

Tony smiled with genuine warmth, “You’re not asking, I’m offering, and you are going to say yes, or I’ll have Hulk carry you princess style through the streets!” he poked Bruce’s side, “Whaddya say, Jolly Green? Wanna carry Princess Steve?” 

“Not as much as I want to put on some clothes that fit.” Bruce said, he gave Steve an apologetic smile, “No offence, Captain, but you’re not my type.”

“Non taken Doctor Banner.” Steve replied, “I’m afraid you’re not mine either.”

“Okay then.” Tony said, “J, hold the fort, or what’s left of it, we’re heading to Long Island and picking up Shwarma on the way.” 

“Mind if I tag along?” Clint asked, “I’m not sure I’m ready to head back to Shield just yet.”

“Fine by me.” Tony agreed, he glanced at Natasha, “If you promise to keep your claws to yourself you can come too.”

Natasha smirked, “Afraid of getting scratched?”

“More afraid of having something else stabbed in my neck.” They held each-other’s gaze for a long moments before Natasha nodded, 

“You have my word.” She promised. 

Tony didn’t look entirely convinced but let it go, leading the way to the lift that had an impressive dent from Hulk’s fist and told Jarvis to take them down to the Car Park. He tossed a set of Key’s to Clint and pointed to an Audi for him, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor to take, while selecting a Porche for himself and Steve and sped out of the garage with Clint not far behind him. 

****** 

The second Tony was through the front door his children were on him, nearly knocking him onto his backside as they crowded him, talking ten to the dozen and clinging onto him like they were afraid he’d disappear. 

After a few minutes of cuddles, apologies, and assurances, Tony managed to get Zach on his hip and Peter at his side, leading the way to the family room with the team following, where Happy was waiting apparently on the phone with both Rhodey and Pepper, who both yelled at Tony for scaring them half to death and told (Threatened) him that they were on their way over. 

“Why is it that I’m more scared of seeing Pepper than I was facing an Alien army?” 

“Because they’d kill you quick and she’ll torture you to death with her heels.” Happy replied. 

“Such a vicious woman.” Tony mused, shifting Zach’s weight, “Now, introductions before we eat. Zach, Peter, these are, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, Bruce Banner AKA Hulk, Thor of Asgard, and Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. Guys, these are my Sons, Peter and Zach.”

“I am honoured to meet you Son’s of Stark.” Thor said beaming at the boys. 

“You’re real big.” Zach said, “And got long hair like Auntie Pep.” He reached out a small hand to touch Thor’s hair which the God allowed seeming delighted by the Pups attention. Peter however only had eyes for Bruce, immediately talking with him about science and Biology, quite startling the Doctor by his enthusiasm and depth of knowledge. 

The children’s easy acceptance relaxed the tension and everyone sat and ate the take away Shwarma, all too tired and hungry to care what they were eating that much. 

After they’d finished they talked for a little longer before Natasha and Clint decided to head back to Shield for debrief, promising to update the others as soon as they could, Zach was falling asleep on Tony’s chest so they Billionaire went to put him to bed, asking Happy to show Steve, Thor, and Bruce to various guest rooms, apologising for the mess as he and the boys had been in the middle of moving into the tower, something that would have to wait until it was repaired. 

As Peter went with Tony to put his little brother to bed, the others quietly went with Happy, getting towels and sheets from a closet on their way.   
Steve was more than ready for a shower and then a long sleep in bed and wasted no time in stripping off. It was as he was taking off his uniform that a folded up piece of paper fell from one of the pockets and landed by his feet. Bending Steve picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening when he saw that the writing was his own, his shock increasing as he read the contents. 

Steve.

This is rather odd, writing to myself, and I’m sure it is very odd to you two, reading a letter that an older version of yourself wrote for you. 

That’s who I am, You, twelve years from now in 2023. It wasn’t Loki you were fighting for the sceptre, it was me. I had to come back in time for the Sceptre, but as you’ll have already seen, I replaced it once we were done with it, and by we I mean the team, or rather what is left of us, which I’m sorry to say isn’t many. 

The next twelve years are going to be hard, far harder than you can imagine if you make the same mistakes I did. That is why I am writing this to you, to give you a chance to make different choices so you don’t have to face the same losses and have the same regrets as me. 

I’m afraid I can’t tell you everything, it would risk doing too much damage to the timeline and I’m risking enough by giving you this. But what I will say is this, don’t shut Tony out, don’t distance yourself or think that lying to him is going to spare him anything. I know that won’t mean anything to you right now, but in time it will make sense. 

I know he seems abrasive and arrogant, I know he acts like the biggest asshole on the planet, but that is what it is, an act. He is the most generous, warm hearted, and brave man you will ever meet. When I learned that it was already too late, the bridges between us had been burned and there was nothing left but ashes. 

Don’t make that mistake. 

Also, what I said to you when we fought is true, Bucky is alive. Go to Camp Leheigh, what you find there will lead you to where you need to go. 

Good Luck.

Steven Grant Rogers 2023.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take long for Zach to fall asleep. He’d had a very stressful day and it taken a lot out of him; Tony and Peter had only gotten three pages into his bedtime story when he’d fallen asleep. 

Tony pressed a kiss onto Zach’s cheek, making sure that he had his favourite bear cuddled up against him before turning down the lights and heading for the door. 

“You okay?” He asked Peter who was shuffling besides him to his bedroom.

“I guess.” Peter murmured.

“That means no.” Tony took Peter into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, “Talk to me, Munchkin.”

“Not a munchkin, you’re a hobbit.” Tony grinned at the familiar squabble and Peter managed a small smile but was still looking down at his feet, which were cased in filthy trainers. Tony really needed to get him new ones, but Peter adored his scuffed, ripped, and dirt covered ones, preferring them to getting some that were new. “It’s okay to be mad at me.” Tony said to him, “You are allowed to be mad.”

“I don’t wanna be mad.” Peter murmured, “You saved the world, I can’t be mad about you doing that.” He scuffed his feet on the floor, shifting uncomfortably, “I thought you’d died, I thought I’d lost you too.” 

Tony reached out for Peter and took his hands tugging the pre-teen towards him, once Peter was in front of him he pushed Peter’s hair back from his face, the boy needed a hair cut, again. Tony swore Peter’s hair grew at super-sonic speed! 

“Was it scary?” Peter asked, looking up to meet Tony’s eyes, “On the other side?” 

Tony rolled his lips, his breath hitching as he recalled the cold vacuum, the armada of chitauri on the otherside of the wormhole, just waiting to attack. So many of them, a vast force ready to wipe out life on earth.

“Mamma?” 

Tony jerked up and forced a smile, “I’m fine.” He said, “It was… not pleasant. Nor something I want to talk to you about.” He held up a hand when Peter went to protest, “That’s not what we need to talk about, it’s you that’s important here.”

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Peter said, “We saw it on the news after the phone cut off, we saw you fly through the wormhole and we waited, it felt like forever before you fell back through and it didn’t look like you were alive.” His voice had started shaking and his eyes were shining with unshed tears, “I thought you were dead! I thought you’d gone and left me like everyone else!” 

Tony pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him tight as Peter sobbed against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, if I’d had any choice in the matter I wouldn’t have done that. But if that missile had exploded then I would have been dead anyway, and so would you, and Happy, Zach, and God knows how many others. It was a Nuke, Pete, the idiots sent a nuke and it would have destroyed the whole of New York and irradiated the East Coast. The deaths would have been in the millions. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I know.” Peter whispered sniffling and wiping his nose on Tony’s shirt as he nodded his head, making Tony cringe, why did Kids have to be so filthy? 

“I understand.” He said as he lifted his head, “I get it, I do. I just…I don’t want to lose you.”

Tony smiled, cupping Peter’s cheek, “I won’t lie to you and say that I’ll never leave, because we both know that one day my time will come, but I will say that I will do anything and everything I can to stay by your side for as long as possible.” 

Peter sniffed and nodded, “I love you Mamma.” He whispered, it was getting rarer that he said it these days, his teens were encroaching and he was starting to head into the years where terms of endearment were seen as uncool and gross. 

“I love you too, Munchkin.” Tony said, “Now get to bed or all the bed bugs will eat you!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Not a munchkin and I’m too old to believe in the bed bugs story now.”

“You’re a Munchkin until I say your not a Munchkin, now go to bed.” Tony said.

“Whatever Hobbit.” 

“Brat, you’re grounded.” Tony grinned as Peter blew a raspberry at his retreating back. Obviously his Son was feeling better, having gotten the worst of his distress out, there would probably be more to come, but they’d made a start on this and Peter knew that he could talk to Tony about it without fear of getting in trouble. 

Pressing a hand to his chest which ached from where he was still aching from his arrythmia earlier. He was more than ready to take a shower and curl up in bed when Steve came out of one of the guest bedrooms looking bewildered. 

“Sup Capsicle?” Tony asked offering a tired smile, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I think I might have.” Steve said handing Tony a piece of paper. Frowning, Tony took it, opening it up and swiftly read the contents, his eyes widening as he did. When he looked back up Steve was slumped against the wall looking as if he’d been gut punched. “So, is it possible?” he asked helplessly, “Any of it?”

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, looked back down at the letter and then back up at Steve, “This is your hand writing?” Steve nodded, Tony looked back at the letter, “Right now at this moment in time, I would say no, time travel is not possible, in ten to fifteen years however, who the fuck knows?”

“And Bucky?” Steve looked sick as he asked this, his face had a horrible pale sheen too it, like he’d eaten something rank or seen something truly vile. 

“Bucky… you mean James Buchanan Barnes, right?” Tony checked, “He died 1945, fell from a train in the alps.” 

“I thought he was dead.” Steve whispered, “Everyone did. The fall, it was so far, there was no way,” he gazed at Tony pleading for something, reassurance, hope, comfort, something to ground him and keep him from spinning out of control. “He can’t have survived, that fall would have shattered every bone in his body.”

“I would have thought so.” Tony mumbled looking back at the letter and pursing his lips, “We need to verify that this is genuine.” Turning he headed off down the hall with Steve following after him a few seconds later. 

“Where are we going?” the Soldier asked.

“My lab.” Tony replied, “Most of it’s been shipped over to the Tower, but there’s still enough equipment to check this letter and a few others things.”

******

The lab was pretty empty, mostly the surfaces were clear, which marks where equipment had previously been, but there were still interfaces and Tony grabbed a couple of tablets from the family room on their way down to the lab, along with a sheet of paper and a pen, which he shoved at Steve.

“Write something.” He instructed.

“What?” Steve asked blankly as he looked around the mostly vacant room. 

“Anything, just a few words.” Tony said, “And sign your name so I can run a check on the hand writing.” 

Steve bent over one of the work stations and scribbled down a few words before handing the letter to Tony who took photos of both letters and pulled the images up onto a holographic screen, “Run a scan and check it over, J.” He said tapping away on the laptop as Jarvis scanned the letter. Steve stared at the holograph, reaching out to touch the edge of it gingerly as if he expected it to bite or something. 

“You can put your hand right through it.” Tony said to him making Steve startle and his cheeks flush. “Go ahead, it’s fine, you won’t damage anything.”

Steve looked back to the holograph, “It’s amazing.” He said with awe in his voice.

“Uh huh.” Tony pulled up an image of Loki shape shifted into Steve by the lift in Stark tower and put it up onto another holograph, he then pulled up an image of Steve himself, and finally a single image of the Steve exiting the lift in the tower with the Sceptre. 

“The handwriting is identical Sir.” Jarvis said, “Both were written by Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Great.” Tony murmured, “Now zoom in on the faces of these images, let’s get a close look at them.” 

Steve joined him and frowned as the images of his face were enlarged. “They’re the same.” He said.

“Not quite.” Tony corrected, “Look closer. The Loki one is a perfect copy of you right now, everything, even the injuries you were carrying. It was a complete match. But look at Sceptre Steve, or rather look between his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth, his forehead.”

Narrowing his eyes, Steve did so and saw what Tony meant. Sceptre Steve, while mostly identical to him did have some differences. He was older, the frown lines, expression lines, and smile lines were all deeper, there was even a few strands of grey in his hair where Steve had none. 

“Facial analysis suggests that the Steven holding the Sceptre is at least ten years older than the present Captain.” Jarvis said. 

“So it is true.” Steve whispered, “It was me, just older.” 

“So it would seem.” Tony said, looking to Steve who’d gotten the pinched look on his face again.

“And Bucky?” Steve whispered, “How? no one could have survived that fall.” 

Tony exhaled through his nose. Steve was right, no one could survive a fall like that. It didn’t matter that Barnes had landed on snow, it wouldn’t have cushioned him enough to prevent severe damage being done, his head would split it open like a boiled egg, his neck, back, every bone would have shattered. Thor might walk away from something like that as he was a God, but Tony doubted anyone else would, except maybe Hulk, a normal human would have no chance, hell, even a super soldier would… Tony froze as he recalled something.

“Barnes was experimented on, wasn’t he?” 

“What?” 

“The camp you rescued him from, Skull had used a bastardized form of the serum on him.”

“Yes.” Steve said, “It didn’t work, he had blood tests when we got back to camp.”

“Because it hadn’t activated.” Tony said his excitement growing and as it did his hands began to motion about as he spoke, “There was a theory some time ago, about how mutations like the serum needed a trigger to activate in the blood, massive amounts of adrenaline. When you were exposed to the vita rays it hurt like hell didn’t it?” Steve nodded, recalling that agony all to easily, “And it’s safe to say you were scared out of your mind, more than you’d ever been in your life.” Tony said, “Your adrenaline levels would have been going through the roof, just as Barnes’ would have been when he was falling. He’d have been terrified, knowing he was going to die and that it was going to hurt, that would have been enough to trigger the serum and with it’s healing factor he might just have managed to survive.”

Steve stared at Tony, for a second he looked elated, then horrified, then guilty, the last being the emotion that stayed, “I left him. He was alive and I…”

Tony’s eyes widened and he grabbed Steve’s arms, “Hell no, this is not your fault. You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known. Don’t blame yourself for this. Please don’t.”

Steve was shaking, trying to keep from breaking down with the weight of all this new information, “Where is he? Did he come home? Why doesn’t Shield know about him?” He looked to Tony for the answers which Tony wished he could give, but he just didn’t know.

“Maybe he decided to stay in Switzerland.” He offered, “He’d probably have been wounded, needed time to heal. Maybe he heard of your death and decided that it was better to stay where he was, to build himself a new life, somewhere new.” 

“I have to find him!” Steve said suddenly grabbing Tony and squeezing his upper arms so tightly that Tony knew he’d have bruises. 

“Okay, we’ll look.” Tony promised, placing a palm on Steve’s abdomen, and damn! That was one firm load of abs. “I’ll dig up a decent photo of him and have Jarvis run facial recognition. He’d be in his nineties now so we’ll have to modify for age, it might take a while.”

Steve was smiling now, “I can’t believe it. My best friend is still alive.” He looked to Tony, “I can’t begin to thank you for helping me with this.” 

“S’okay.” Tony said grateful when Steve let go of his arms, he shut down the photo images and went to shut down the letters, pausing over the 2023 letter, “Camp Leheigh.” He said, “That’s where you did your training, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Steve said coming around the desktop, “You think we should check it out?”

Tony flicked the letter, “You’re older self says we should.” A yawn struck him, “But not tonight, we’re both tired, I can’t leave the kids, not after today. We’ll go when we’ve rested.”

“You don’t have to come.” Steve said, “This is my problem, I can’t dump all this on you, it isn’t fair.” 

Tony looked at him incredulous, “You think I’m sitting this out?” He scoffed, “Fuck that, Rogers. I’m coming with you. I want to know what’s going on at that camp too, so go and get some shut eye so you can be bright eyed and bushy tailed for a road trip.” 

Steve scoffed, “Gonna tuck me in too?” 

“Yeah sure.” Tony snorted, “And I’ll give you a bedtime story and kiss goodnight!” It was probably good that he’d shut the lights down since he didn’t see the flush on Steve’s cheeks as they headed out of the lab and back into the main house.


	7. Chapter 7

Stark Mansion.

The downside of the serum was that Steve didn’t need more than about four hours of sleep a night no matter how tired he became during the day, so he awoke early, or early considering how late it was he went to bed, and for a moment didn’t remember where he was. The high ceiling, the flocked wallpaper, and the large four poster bed were not what he was expecting to see when he opened his eyes and were certainly not a part of his Brooklyn apartment. 

The memories came back after a few seconds, all of them, Loki, the Chitauri, the strange latter from his future self. 

He let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling trying to take everything in and make sense of it. After three minutes he gave up and got out of bed, falling to the floor to start sit ups, push ups, and squats, he didn’t have his gym gear so he couldn’t go jogging and he didn’t fancy trying to do it in his uniform or the borrowed clothes that Stark… no, that Tony had provided that apparently belonged to Happy Hogan, his driver/bodyguard/kids baby sitter. They were too large on Steve’s slender physique, Happy was not a small man he had very broad shoulders and a thicker waist than Steve, but was not quite as long in the leg or arm, so the trousers and t-shirt sat a little oddly on him, but they were less conspicuous than his uniform so until he went back to his apartment he could make do.

He headed down the marble stairs, admiring the art work adorning the walls, noting that there were no pictures of Tony, although there were several of Howard, including an oil painting. There were a couple of a woman that Steve assumed was Tony’s Mother, she was much younger than Howard and had a glazed kind of look about her in the photos. 

Pursing his lips Steve followed the sound of voices and made his way into the living room, where he found Tony’s Son’s curled up together on the corner suit sofa, a woollen blanket over their laps as they watched some kind of program on the massive TV in which there seemed to be a blue police box in space. 

“Hey, Captain America.” Peter greeted, “Do you like Dr Who?”

“Dr Who?” Steve repeated with a frown.

“Is the best!” Zach said bouncing on the sofa, he patted the seat next to him, “Come and watch it.” Those doe eyes, cheeky grin, and wild black curls were impossible to resist and Steve found himself sitting down besides Zach, who tugged on the blanket so it would cover Steve too.

“The Doctor is with Amy and Rory, and River and they are in 1969 trying to find a little girl who keeps calling the President, and there’s these creepy, big headed aliens.” Zach explained.

“The Doctor is an alien.” Peter explained, “He’s a time lord of Galifrey, he has a machine called the Tardis which travels anywhere in time and space. He regenerates his body when he dies and becomes someone else, this is the Eleventh Doctor. Amy and Rory are human and they travel with him, he always has human companions that he meets and takes them on adventures through time and space. River Song is an enigma, she’s a time traveller and knows the Doctor from the future, they keep meeting in the wrong order. She first appeared in two episodes of season four, with the Tenth Doctor and she died saving him and a lot of other people.”

That was a lot of information to take in all at once and Steve didn’t pretend to understand, he just nodded his head and settled in to watch the program, actually finding himself enjoying it, although it seemed rather scary for a Pup as young as Zach. He glanced at the toddler, who was staring wide eyed at the screen deeply engaged in the program. 

“He’s planning on being a time lord when he grows up.” Peter said with a grin over Zach’s head, “He’s going to build himself a Tardis in the lab.”

“I see,” Steve said seriously, “And what will he call himself?” 

“The Professor.” Zach declared, frowning and leaning forward as the Doctor’s companions ended up in a creepy orphanage, “I’m gonna travel all of time and space.”

“Course you are.” Peter said, ruffling Zach’s hair making him bat his hands at his older brother. 

A Tardis. Maybe ten years from now Zach would build one in Tony’s lab and that would be how his future self would travel back in time.

“Where’s your Mother?” Steve asked wondering if Tony was up yet.

“Sleeping.” Zach said with a roll of his eyes, “He told me to bugger off when I chucked a pillow at his head!”

“I told you not to.” Peter sighed.

“D’you think he’s awake now?” Zach asked, “Jarvis is Mamma awake, I want pancakes.”

“No, master Zach, and you cannot have pancakes again.” The AI replied making Steve jump. 

“But I want them!” Zach pouted and Steve felt his heart melting at the sight,

“I can make pancakes.” He offered. 

“No.” Peter moaned while Zach leaped up and threw himself onto Steve’s lap, his tiny arms wrapping about his chest to hug him.

“Fank you Mr Captain!” 

Steve grinned down at the impossibly cute little Pup, “It’s just Steve.” He said wrapping his arms about Zach so he was holding him close as he rose to his feet, “Pancakes then.”

“Wiv blueberries and maple syrup.” Zach said.

“With blueberries and maple syrup.”

“Fank you Mr Steeff.”

*****

Tony was still half-asleep as he made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He vaguely recalled something bouncing of his head earlier but had gone back to sleep since then so he might have been dreaming. 

Yawning loudly he followed the sound of voice and smell of cooking into the kitchen, where he found his Sons eating pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage that Steve was cooking, dressed in Happy’s jeans and T-Shirt, with Thor and Bruce also in Happy’s clothing, sitting at the Kitchen counter, with Happy himself pouring coffee.

“Please tell me that my Blueberry didn’t get blueberry pancakes for breakfast again.” Tony sighed making a beeline for the coffee.

“I tried to stop it.” Peter offered, “But he charmed Steve with his big eyes and pouting, you know they are evil and no one can resist.” 

“Completely evil.” Happy agreed, tickling Zach’s sides as he went to get his own seat and breakfast. 

“You are going to turn into a blueberry.” Tony said spinning Zach around on the stool and lifting him up into his arms getting a maple syrup covered kiss on his cheek. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Steve said, “And we were getting hungry watching Doctor Who,” He dropped his voice to a stage whisper, “Did you know that your Son is planning to become a Time Lord?” 

“Hmm, he has said something about it a few dozen times.” Tony whispered back.

“I’m gonna be Time Lord Professor!” Zach cheered and squirmed in Tony’s arms, “Want pancakes Mamma.” He said reaching for his plate where a half eaten pancake sat drowning in syrup. 

“You’ll turn into a blueberry pancake.” Tony said, popping him back onto the stool, “And have you said thank you to Steve for cooking for you?” 

“Uh huh, Steeff cook good, and For juggled eggs!” 

Tony rose and eyebrow at the Demi-God who grinned at Zach, apparently not minding the way he was pronouncing his name. 

“There’s plenty left.” Bruce said, looking a little guilty over them having taken over Tony’s kitchen.

“Coffee,” Tony said, pouring himself a large cup full and choking on it when his name was screeched, “Of fuck me I’m dead.”

“Fuck!” Zach cheerfully repeated making Peter dissolve into laughter while Tony groaned. 

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” Pepper shouted making Tony’s reproductive organ shrivel and retreat back inside his body for safety. “What in the name of all that is sane were you doing?” 

“Uh, Hi Pep, want Breakfast, Steve made loads. Steve, Thor, Bruce, this is the evil Queen of Stark Industries and my soon to be murderer, say high to the nice lady with her murder shoes.” 

The Avengers said hello while Happy snickered at Tony’s wilting before Pepper’s wrath, which only grew worse as a thunderous Rhodey appeared. 

“You are trying to make me prematurely bald, aren’t you? You’ve been trying to do it since college when I found you rewiring the power socket with wet hair and a screw driver between your teeth!”

“You’d rock the bald look, Rhodeybear.” Tony said, “Pete, Zach, say hi to Uncle Platypus.”

“Hi, Rhodey.” Peter said, while Zach yelled out “Platypus!” around a mouthful of pancake.

Rhodey broke into a huge smile, “Come here my pancake.” He said spreading his arms wide and picked Zach up, “Hmm, you smell of pancakes, you’re becoming a pancake.” He said.

“Yeah, pancakes, want a pancake, Pep, they’re really good.” Tony said, grabbing one and biting into it. 

“What were you thinking?” Pepper asked, “You scared us half to death.” She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

“Okay, this is less painful than I thought it’d be.” Tony mused as he hugged her, “Are you planning to torture me later?”

“Always.” Pepper said, “Don’t do anything like that again.” 

“I’ll try very hard not to.” Tony agreed, narrowing his eyes as Rhodey helped himself to a pancake and began to share it with Zach. 

“Pancakes and junk food, that’s all he eats I swear.”

“Like you’re any better.” Pepper scoffed, getting a mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee, “I’m heading to the tower to survey the damage and get an estimate on repair cost.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Tony said with a significant look at Steve, “I need to check some things out in the lab anyway.”

“I could help,” Steve offered, “Although I’d like to head to Brooklyn and get my clothes. No offence Mr Hogan..”

Happy waved his hand, “None taken Captain, I’ll drive you over to Brooklyn, anywhere you need to go Thor, Dr Banner?”

“Not especially.” Bruce said, “I wouldn’t mind Shield dropping off my clothes though.”

“I’ll call Fury.” Tony said, “Thor, I could probably get you a flight to Jane Foster.”

“Thank you Friend Stark, but I am content here for the time being.” Thor said, “And Master Peter has challenged me to a test of skill and intelligence this afternoon.”

Tony rose an eyebrow at Peter who shrugged, “A Mario Cart tournament.” 

“Fine, just don’t break anything including each other.” Tony looked to Rhodey, “As Happy’s going to taking Cap to Brooklyn, would you mind watching the Midgets?” 

“Not a midget!” Zach declared.

“Yeah I’ve got Rug rat duty all covered.” Rhodey said bouncing Zach on his hip, “What do you, little man, wanna play Time Lords while Pete and Thor are playing video games?” 

“Uh huh, and today we’re gonna go to a space station around Neptune!”

“Neptune, huh?” Tony said, “You better wrap up warm them, it’ll be chilly there. But first off a shower and getting dressed.” He took Zach from Rhodey and glanced at Pepper, “Gimme half an hour?” 

“Take your time,” Pepper said getting herself another coffee.

“Can I wear my Professor clothes?” Peter asked.

“Oh I should think so.” Tony said carrying Zach on his hip easily.

“What’s his Professor clothing?” Bruce asked curiously.

Peter snickered, “A bow tie, and a shortened lab coat. Mamma even made him a pretend sonic screw driver which lights up and makes noises like the Doctor’s screw driver.”

“That’s so cute.” Steve said imagining Zach in his little costume.

“Ha, wait until he hands you a sink plunger and tells you that you are a Darlek!”


	8. Chapter 8

Stark Tower.

It didn’t take Steve long to pack up his apartment in Brooklyn, he had so little that it only filled one bag, clothing, toiletries, his compass, and a few books, that was all he really owned, the rest was the furniture that Shield had bought. He paused once to look over the lonely place, it was nothing like Stark Mansion (Well duh!) but Steve didn’t mean the size of the place or anything like that, he meant that this place didn’t feel like a home. 

Stark Mansion, for all it’s sprawling and imposing grander was lived in, it was warm and inviting, Tony had made it a home with his small family, letting toys, trainers, discarded sweaters, and homework clutter up the place, had childish drawings on the walls with the oil paintings, photos of himself with the kids and dozens of the kids everywhere. 

The feeling Steve had gotten while sitting on the couch watching Dr Who with Tony’s children, and cooking breakfast for everyone in the kitchen, had been one of contentment. He’d actually felt happy and relaxed for the first time since he’d woken up. 

With a smile on his face he walked out of the shield apartment, locked the door and never looked back once he’d handed the keys into the supervisors office. 

Shouldering his bag Steve went around the corner to the car park where his bike awaited him, one other possession that had survived through to the twenty-first century. He took pleasure in revving the engine before he pulled out of the car park, pleased that he’d let Happy head back to Stark Tower without him as it meant he had the freedom riding his Motorbike always brought him. 

Getting through Manhattan was still difficult, and getting to Stark Tower was even harder but Steve had learned a few tricks in WWII that came in handy in avoiding the police barricades so he was able to pull up outside of Stark Towers and headed into the building, unsurprisingly he was stopped by security before he reached the lift, but once the receptionist had made a phone call to her HR, who’d called Pepper, who in turn had called, (Slapped a distracted Tony upside the head to get his attention) Steve was allowed to go to the Penthouse and given access to Tony’s private garage to park his bike first. 

The lift opened onto the penthouse floor where Pepper and Tony were engaging in argument, or rather Pepper was trying to make Tony see how absurd his plans were.

“Tony, you don’t need a miniature bowling alley, laser quest, or paint balling range.” The red head protested, batting away the holographic screens Tony had pulled up.

“I do need them Pep, and I won’t be selfish with them, the staff can use them too, just think of the benefit for their stress levels! You can even hold your boring board meetings in there and when some stuffy old fart gets to annoying you can shoot him without getting arrested!”

“I’ll shoot you if you carry on!” 

Steve tried to stifle his laugh but really wasn’t successful, alerting Tony and Pepper to his presence in the Tower.

“Hey, Capsicle, welcome to my casa, come on in.” Tony greeted with a bright smile, “Mind the Loki shaped hole in the floor, and there might be some shattered glass from where he tossed me out of the window, I haven’t really gotten around to cleaning the mess up yet.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t be bare foot.” Pepper scolded him with a poke in Tony’s ribs, “You need to get that sorted.” She said pointing to the hole in the floor, “How did that happen?”

“Hulk smashed Loki into the floor.” Tony said with a shrug, “You do have a video of that don’t you J?” He asked his AI.

“Sadly yes, Sir.” Jarvis replied, “I also have a video recording of your confrontation with Loki, would you like me to show that to Miss Potts and Captain Rogers too?”

“No, are you insane?” Tony yelped, “I just got thrown out of a window once I don’t want to go through it again, especially without my suit.” 

Tony realized he shouldn’t have added the last part the exact second after he’d said it and both Pepper and Steve stared at him in horror. 

“So… moving on, The Tower has actually survived pretty well, mostly only superficial damage that won’t take overly long clearing up. I should be able to have you, Bruce, and Thor moved in by the end of next week. I can even show you, your floor right now.”

“Fl..floor?” Steve stammered, “You’re giving us a floor?” He’d expected guest rooms, maybe large and luxurious with their own ensuite bathrooms, but a whole floor for him Bruce and Thor to share?

“No silly!” Tony laughed, “You’re getting floor’s each!”

Steve was now pretty sure that his bottom jaw was on his shoes. Pepper patted his back, “Don’t worry.” She said encouragingly, “You do get used to his eccentricities after about a decade of being around him.” 

Tony seemed oblivious to Steve’s shock, taking him by the elbow and guiding him back to the lift to take him to the floor he’d chosen for Steve “Because it get’s the best natural light and you are an artist aren’t you? I think I remember Howard saying that. You can decorate however you’d like, the furniture is pretty basic right now, but you can get and change whatever you want, and you have free access to the swimming pool, jacuzzi, and steam room.”

Steve hoped he’d managed to thank Tony, but he was pretty sure all he managed were a few vague noises as he let Tony lead him out into what could only be described as a luxury apartment and that was only the living room! 

His Brooklyn apartment could have fit inside the floor Tony was giving him four times over and still had room to spare. 

Steve looked around in amazement, what Tony described as basic was in fact luxury to anyone else, plush stylish corner suite sofa sat around an antique fire place that had holographic flames which Tony just had to show off to Steve, a huge TV mounted above said fire place, an over stuffed arm chair and puff sat before one of the two towering book cases which at present were empty save for a few artfully placed ornaments. 

There was a dining room with a heavy dark wood table and chairs to sit eight, and a fully functional kitchen. Two bedrooms, “So you can have friends stay over or turn one into an art studio, whatever,” and of course a large bathroom. 

“Tony, I don’t know what to say.” Steve said looking around the place, he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. He didn’t deserve this much kindness, Tony had no reason to show him this much generosity.

“Hey you don’t have to say anything.” Tony said, “Although I never get tired of hearing how brilliant, sexy, and amazing I am!”

Steve snorted and without even thinking about it pulled the Omega into a hug, burying his face into soft dark hair, “Thank you, so much for this.” He said holding Tony close. 

“M'okay.” Tony murmured, freezing up, he hadn’t had an Alpha holding him like this in… well…ever and he wasn’t really sure how to react to it. 

Steve released him and stepped back looking bashful, “Sorry, I just didn’t know how best to thank you.”

“No thanks necessary, Cap.” Tony said with a slightly forced smile, “And you haven’t even met all my Kids yet, you’ve got to meet the boys.”

“The boys?”

*****

Just when you think life can’t possibly get any weirder…. Steve found himself standing in a place that made the Shield Helicarrier seem outdated. 

Tony’s lab was a marvel of technology, holographs, and robots, actual robots that moved and interacted with each other and people, they even spoke, more or less, with beeps, whirrs, and trills. 

Dumm-E, Butterfingers, and YOU. 

Steve found himself enchanted by the playful machines, laughing as they chased after the tennis balls he threw for them, the mess Butterfingers made with a smoothie and tried to feed to Tony, soaking the Geniuses shirt in green gunk. 

“So, between arguing with Pepper about making fun floors for stress relief, I sent a drone over Camp Leheigh.” Tony said pulling up and image of the old training ground.

“A drone?” Steve repeated. Going to stand by Tony. 

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve, “An unmanned aircraft, of varying size, mine was small, they fly over areas and take photographs and scans and such.” He explained, “Now, looking at the outside of the camp it seems completely deserted, as if no one has been there in ten years or so.” He changed the image to what looked like some kind schematic, “But, if you look inside the structures, or beneath the ground level, there is a power source down there, a massive one, what it’s doing I don’t know, but there is no reason that the military or Shield would keep a defunct base so powered up, that just doesn’t make sense, practically or costly.”

“So there is something there.” Steve said frowning at the image, “Can you show me the camp again?” Tony brought the image back up and Steve pointed to one of the sheds, “That was the way down to the labs.” He said his finger just shy of touching the holograph, “There was a lift that went straight down, the whole Shield base was under the camp.”

“Then that’s where we’re going.” Tony said, turning around so he was facing Steve, realizing how close they were once more, almost touching, “Once we’re ready to, of course.” He cleared his throat and moved slightly away from Steve, his skin tingling as if feather light touches had been run over him until all his nerves were hyper sensitive. 

“If you give me a few days I can put you together a suit to wear.”

“A suit?” Steve said frowning and looking to the Iron Man suit.

“Not like mine, more like yours but much less… you know, garish.” Tony said, 

“Garish? This from a man who fights in gold and scarlet?” 

“Hot rod red.” Tony corrected indignantly, “And yes, there is only room for one drama queen on this team and I’m calling dibs, so tough look Spangles, you’ll have to be less shiny.” 

Steve grinned, “Worried I’ll outshine you?” 

Tony snorted, “Please, like your skinny little ass could possibly compete with my perfect pair of peaches!” 

Steve walked forward and stood tall over Tony, “I think you’re just scared of the competition.” 

Tony held his ground, his chin jutting defiantly at Steve, “There’d have to be competition for me to be scared of first, Captain Tight Ass.”

Steve’s eye twitched, “Why don’t you put your money where your big mouth is, Tin Can?”

“Geriatric douche bag!”

“Whiny, shiny, tin bauble.”

“Flag wearing butt monkey!” 

“Shell head!”

“Wing head!”

They stared at each other for several more seconds before both breaking down into laughter. When he finally got himself under control, hand over his stomach Steve breathed heavily, still grinning at Tony. 

“I wouldn’t mind something a little less flamboyant, actually.” He said, “The costume always made me think of those stage days with that god awful dance routine.” 

“You mean you won’t be dancing to the Star Spangled Man for my personal entertainment?” Tony placed a hand over his heart as if he were hurt making Steve snort with laughter. 

“Uh excuse the interruption, Sir.” Jarvis cut in, “But I’m afraid open warfare between Master Zach, Master Peter, Colonel Rhodes, and Mister Odinson has broken out in the mansion, if you want to have anything to return home to I suggest you head there swiftly.” 

“Why kind of warfare?” Tony asked curiously.

“Water bombs, flour bombs, and eggs, Sir, Master Peter has also decided to use his nerf gun. So I do urge you to head there soon.” 

“How did the fight start?” Steve asked curious and bewildered. 

“There was an argument between Colonel Rhodes and Mr Odinson as to whom could handle the play station better, Peter decided they should settle it like men and have a…. pillow joust, after Colonel Rhodes was unceremoniously dumped on his backside he decided to go for revenge and tossed a water balloon from a batch that Zach had made to simulate grenades that he was using to fight Darleks in the garden, the rest of the chaos followed shortly after, with Doctor Banner retreating to the library to avoid the idiocy.” 

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, “Fine J, I’m head back now.” He shut down the holographs and looked to Steve, “And you thought the war was over!”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony practically had an orgasm over Steve’s Harley, he actually moaned lewdly as he looked over the bike, stating that he had to get himself one.

“You have like ten cars.” Steve protested, gesturing around the garage.

“So?” Tony said, “I don’t have a bike, yet.”

Steve shook his head, trying not to think about the needless expense that was probably pocket money to a Billionaire. 

“Are we going to tell Bruce and Thor?” He asked as Tony dithered over choosing which car to drive back to the Mansion.

“Tell them what?” Tony asked, looking between the Lexus and the Lamborghini.

“About the letter and camp Leheigh?”

Tony paused and looked at him with a frown, “D’you want to?”

Steve shrugged, “Shouldn’t we?” he asked, “The letter said not to keep secrets, this is a secret unless we tell.”

Tony mulled that over in his head, “Yes, it is.” He agreed, “Okay, we’ll tell them, but not Shield, not yet, not until we know what is going on, if anything. I still don’t trust Romanoff as far as I can throw her without the suit.”

This got Steve’s attention, he couldn’t say that he trusted Natasha that much, not yet, he didn’t know her well enough, but Tony seemed to have something personal against her. “What happened between the two of you?” He asked.

“She invaded my company and my home under false pretences.” Tony said, finally settling on the lexus and heading for the car, “It was back when I was dying of palladium poisoning.”

“Palladium…you were dying?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll all better now.” Tony said giving Steve a grin, “I’ll race you back to the Mansion.”

That was an obvious change of subject, clearly Tony didn’t want to talk about it and Steve didn’t know the man well enough yet to push for information. He climbed onto the bike and started the engine, “You do know that the City is still in shambles.” He said, 

“It’ll be an obstacle course then, make the race even more fun.”

Steve snickered and shook head as Tony climbed into the sports car and gunned the engine. 

***** 

The damage in the mansion was impressive, there were puddles of water, egg, flour, and torn pillows all over the ground floor, save for the library that Bruce had put off limits. 

“Buckets, sponges, kitchen roll, dust pans, brushes, MOVE!” Tony barked in a voice that would have made Steve’s old drill sergeant proud, the old bastard would have also appreciated how Thor, Rhodes, Peter, and Zach all leapt to it, scuttling off to undo their damage without argument.

“Dear God, you’d think a tornado swept through here.” Tony groaned, looking over the mess, “They always said kids give you grey hair and its fucking true.”   
“They are adorable.” Steve laughed, “Especially little Zach, how do you keep from melting with those eyes?” 

“I don’t, why do you think he gets away with everything?” Tony said gesturing to the devastation in the house. Presently Bruce came out of his self induced isolation and snorted at the mess. 

“I didn’t realize I was staying in an asylum.” He said with chuckle. 

“Welcome to the mad house.” Tony dead-panned his eyes narrowing, “Sweep that flour up, Peter, don’t just hide it in a corner, don’t think I don’t know what you are doing.”

“Bite me!” Peter muttered, sweeping the flour up. 

“Twas truly a most worthy battle of wills.” Thor said, beaming happily, he had Zach perched on his broad shoulders, the toddler was getting the burst balloons down from the light fixtures and the doors. 

“Great.” Tony said, looking around, “You are never baby sitting again, and you!” He pointed an accusing finger at Rhodey who was trying to be invisible as he cleaned up cracked eggs, “I trusted you to be the sane one, to be the actual adult here, what the fu…. Fumble happened?” 

Zach giggled and leaned down to whisper in Thor’s ear, “Mamma was gonna say a No no word.”

“A no no word?” Thor asked curiously.

“Uh huh, bad words that I’m not allowed to say.”

Steve was torn between watching Zach and Thor discuss No No words, Tony give Rhodey a dressing down, and Peter trying to escape from sweeping with no success as his Mother spotted him and put him right back to work. 

“And I thought Loki was crazy.” Bruce said, taking off his glasses to clean them. 

Steve grinned, “Yeah but it’s the best kind of crazy.”

*****

Once the place was cleaned up and Zach was occupied with colouring in a picture book and Peter was doing his Geography homework, Tony and Steve gathered Rhodey, Bruce and Thor and told them about the letter and Camp Leheigh.

“You are sure this Letter is genuine?” Bruce asked squinting at Tony, “I mean really?”

“Completely.” Tony said, “Cap’s writing one hundred percent matches.”

“It does also explain why the Sceptre was replaced after the fight.” Thor mused, “My Brother would not have relinquished it so easily.” 

“Time Travel though,” Rhodey shook his head, “Seems too…sci fi to be real.” 

Tony cast a look at him, “We just had an alien invasion.” 

“Okay true.” Rhodey sat up straighter, “If you are going to Camp Leheigh then you’ll need back up.”

“Aye, and we shall provide it and ensure your safety.” Thor declared looking eager to do so.

“Actually we were going to try and keep the trip there as secret as possible.” Steve said, not imagining that Thor could do covert or quiet, he always seemed to be loud and boisterous. 

“Nuh uh, hell no.” Rhodey said, “You ain’t going in without me.” 

Tony snorted, “Any how are you going to stop me?” Rhodey gave him a grin that was all teeth, 

“I’ll tell Pepper.”

“That’s cheating!” Telling Pepper was the ultimate way to get Tony to back down and Rhodey knew it, using it to his advantage. 

“So we’re all going?” Bruce asked doubtfully. 

“No.” Tony said, “Steve and I will go in, you guys can wait outside, keep an eye out for danger, don’t engage unless strictly necessary.” 

“Are we inviting Natasha and Clint to join us?” Bruce asked, “Or telling Shield at all?”

“No.” Tony said flatly, “Not yet, not until we have a lot more information to go on.”

“Sergeant Barnes though,” Bruce mused, “They might be able to help there, find him if he is alive.”

“Or scare the crap out of him.” Tony said looking to Steve, “If he is alive he’ll be a very old man now, the last thing he’ll need is a load of Shield grunts beating down his door.” 

Steve nodded in agreement, he wasn’t sure what he thought about finding Bucky. He was elated at the prospect of his friend being alive, but at the same time he was afraid of what state he’d be in. What if he was like Peggy was said to be, alive but mentally failing. What if he was crippled, old age having robbed him off his mobility as it was wont to do. What if he didn’t even remember Steve, even Tony had said that Bucky could have severe head injuries, he might not remember anything of his life before the fall, might have rebuilt himself a life with a different name and wouldn’t want some random stranger coming in an disrupting that. 

“Mamma, mamma, mamma!” Zach’s yelling preceded him bursting into the dining room and throwing himself at Tony. This startled Steve out of his thoughts of Bucky rejecting him and instead brought a pang to him as he saw Zach climb into Tony’s lap grinning at him, with huge chocolate brown eyes and wild black curls. He thought about the plans he’d secretly made in regards to Peggy after the War, how he’d work up the courage to ask her out, eventually propose, and then they’d settle somewhere and have a couple of kids together, sweet little ones, full of mischief and with bright eyes huge smiles, just like Zach.

God it made his heart ache to think of it, to see how easily Tony interacted with his Son. He couldn’t imagine Howard being welcoming to a child interrupting him during a serious discussion, or having a child on his lap the way Tony happily did. 

What kind of Father had Howard Stark been to Tony? There had been nothing Paternal about the Alpha when Steve had known him, hell, the man had said he was married to his work and everything else was secondary. Of course more than thirty years went by before Howard had Tony, so maybe things had changed? He’d have to ask Tony about it at some point.

“Look Mamma, I drawd you fightin’” Zach said showing Tony a picture of Iron Man fighting grey blobs that were supposed to be the chitauri. 

“Wow, this is really good Zach, it looks just like me doesn’t it?” Tony said, holding up the picture for everyone to see. 

“And this is of all the team.” Zach said proudly as he displayed a picture of Iron Man, a huge green thing that was Hulk, a red, white, and blue thing that was Captain America, a shiny gold and red thing with a hammer that looked more like a mallet that was Thor, a black blob with red flowing down its back that was Natasha, and a purple thing with a bow that was Clint. 

“Our first team portrait, it’s it great?” Tony said holding it up for the others to see.

“A fine work of art.” Thor said, “I like the rendering of Mjolnir most especially.” 

“Is your Hammer really magic?” Zach asked, “And can only you lifted it?”

“Yes, only I am worthy.” Thor replied, “Mjolnir bestows her great power on but a few.”

“What be-towed?” Zach asked.

“It means gives.” Tony explained, “Now, why don’t you go and draw a picture of Uncle Platypus in his armour, and don’t forget the big guns he has on it.”

“Okay!” Zach scrambled down and hurried off to do so as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

“You are so good with him.” Bruce said, a wistful look in his eyes.

“Well he’s my Stellina.” Tony said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Stellina?” Steve asked.

“It’s Italian for Little Star.” Tony replied, “My Mother was Italian.” 

Steve nodded, filing away that new piece of information as the conversation about Camp Leheigh resumed and plans were made to go there in five days time, until then everyone would carry on as normal so that the Shield grunts, if they were watching them, would figure that nothing strange was going on and would return to Fury. 

The meeting ended with Zach running back in with a new picture, this one of a grey lump with what looked to be bunny ears on the shoulders that he declared to be War Machine. 

“An excellent likeness.” Tony said grinning at Rhodey and narrowed his eyes at him but thanked Zach enthusiastically. “Hey, guys, did I ever tell you about mine and Rhodey Spring Break fun back in 89?” 

“No!” Rhodey protested.

“He woke up with this lovely lady whose name was in fact Ivan!” 

“That’s it Stark you are dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone coping with the Virus Pandemic. It's been crazy where I am, panic buying and such, and so far Boris Johnson has done pretty much Jack Shit in regards to preparing this country or giving us real information, all we've been getting for the most part in contradictory information from the press.


	10. Chapter 10

Shield HQ.

Clint was tapping his foot on the floor restlessly while Natasha examined her nails with a bored expression on her face as they waited for Fury to arrive. 

“I could murder a double bacon burger about now.” Clint said,

“As usual, you are doing your thinking with your stomach.” Natasha murmured.

“Gut instinct.”

“Bottomless pit.” 

“Ah, you know you love me really.” 

Natasha side eyed Clint who was grinning obnoxiously at her, she rolled her eyes but was happy he was joking around, he’d been in a slump since Loki’s mind control on him, non of it was his fault and intellectually he knew that, but emotionally he was struggling. 

He could go and see Shield Shrink department, but he had little regard for psycho therapy and was avoiding the department like the plague. 

“If Fury doesn’t get here soon I might just have to alleviate my boredom by murdering you in the most imaginative way possible.” She sighed. 

“And leave me with his corpse all over my desk I shouldn’t wonder.” Fury said as he came in with Hill following behind him. He looked at them both, “You are the only ones here?”

“Unless anyone is hiding under your desk sir, then yes.” Clint replied looking under the desk, “Nope, no mole people.” Natasha slapped him upside the head.

“Were you expecting anyone else?” She asked. 

“I had hoped that your team mates might have shown their faces.” Fury said, taking his seat with Hill at his side, “Stark, Rogers at least.”

“Stark?” Natasha didn’t bother to hide her snort, “You know what he’s like when it comes to being responsible Sir, and I’m afraid Rogers is unhappy with how Shield handled the invasion.”

Besides her Clint let out a grunt, “Who can blame him, we all nearly got nuked for Christ sakes. Who’s stupid fucking idea was that?” 

Hill narrowed her eyes at him coldly, “The WSC.”

Clint snorted, “Morons.”

“Their mental abilities aside, Agent Barton, this does put us into somewhat of a difficult position.” Fury said, “The team were seen on national TV fighting together, all of you. Everyone wants to know where the Avengers are now, the WSC especially want to know. So, I have a new assignment for you both.” 

Clint and Natasha looked at each-other, “And we’re going to be doing what?” Clint asked.

“Keeping an eye on the Avengers, most especially Stark.”

Natasha let out an audible groan, “Stark?” She said, “The whole world knows where he is, he goes out for coffee and there’s a dozen tweets in five seconds, you don’t need to spy to know where he is, just look at social media.”

“It’s not Stark’s whereabouts we’re interested, Romanoff.” Hill said, “It’s Banner, Thor, and Rogers. Stark has them staying with him, correct?” She didn’t wait for a reply, “Well, it’s pretty obvious that he’ll be running the show, and it is imperative that they be kept under observation. Stark is easy to find, therefore so are they and we want to know what they are doing at all times.”

Clint raised his hand, “Does that include bathroom visits too?” 

Fury’s good eye twitched and Hill glared. 

“Understood.” Natasha said, getting to her feet, she nudged Clint, kicking his ankle when he didn’t move fast enough. 

“This is a soft approach.” Fury said, “If its not you two, then the WSC will assign their own team, likely headed by Rumlow.”

Both agents grimaced and nodded, “We’ll keep them under observation.” Natasha assured him. 

As they left Fury sank back into his chair, “You are not telling the WSC about this.” He said to Hill, “I know you don’t like the Avengers, but I like the WSC’s decision to nuke New York even less, and I trust that asshole Rumlow about as far as I could throw him.”

“Understood, Sir.” Hill said, “And if the WSC does send out a team of their own?” 

Fury shrugged, “I don’t fancy their chances against Agent Romanoff, do you?” 

*****

Tony had a suit for Steve made up in three days. A dark navy blue Kevlar suit, light weight but exceptionally durable, still having the star at the centre of his chest and carrying the characteristics of the original uniform without being as garish. 

Steve felt much less ridiculous wearing this than he had the bright blue stars and stripes version. 

With Happy and Pepper baby sitting, Rhodes, Bruce, and Thor watching their six, Tony and Steve headed into Camp Leheigh under the cover of darkness. 

Tony wasn’t in the armour, instead he had on bracelets which could call the suit to him if needed and was wearing a bullet proof vest and carrying a side arm and a knife for extra protection. 

“Vehicles have been here recently.” Steve observed as they crossed the gravel and dirt noting the tire tracks. 

“Uh huh, and the lock on the gate was surprisingly well oiled.” Tony said, “For an abandoned base it’s sure seen a fair bit of activity.” He looked around and tapped his ear piece, “J, you with me buddy?” 

“Always Sir.” Jarvis replied, Steve was also wearing a com and could hear him too, as could the others. 

“Everyone stay alert I don’t want any surprises.” Tony said as they reached the door, the lock was digital but Jarvis quickly took care of that and they pushed the door open, stepping into the facility Steve hadn’t been inside of in seventy years. Echoes of memories ran around his head as he followed Tony, Jarvis guiding them via a tablet Tony had brought, taking them to a lift down below the ground level, deep down where the heart of Shield had been. 

“This is where the power source is, Sir.” Jarvis said as they reached what looked to be miles of machinery to Steve. 

“Storage banks?” Tony said as he frowned at the lay out, “Miles of Computer data storage.” 

“Is that what this is?” Steve asked looking at the machines which were humming low.

“Uh huh. Data processors and storage, some of them decades old, some… new.” Tony made his way to what looked to be the newest section where a computer was set up and he began to type on the keyboard. “What’s going on down here, Shield wouldn’t need something like this for Data storage, they could set that up anywhere and scrap all of this.” 

“Could be that they are planning to?” Steve suggested, “They could be planning to move all of this?”  
He leaned over Tony’s shoulder trying to understand the code that Tony was typing in, it looked like gibberish to him, just random letters and numbers. 

“If that were true,” Tony said, “Why update the hardware?” He shook his head, “Something isn’t right here, there’s something..” He yelped as the terminal gave off a static shock and he leaped back, banging into Steve and shaking out his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, his powerful arms circling the Omega protectively.

“Fine, just a static shock.” Tony said, “Someone doesn’t want me looking in here,”

“Someone?” Steve had barely spoken when there was an ominous laugh and an image appeared on the screens before them, a form that Steve vaguely recognized but couldn’t place. 

“You are correct about that, Mr Stark.” It said, addressing Tony whom it seemed to observe, the ancient cameras moving to look him over, “Anthony Edward Stark born 1974, Steven Grant Rogers. Born 1918.” 

“The fuck is this?” Tony whispered, “An AI?” 

“Technically speaking, but not quite, Mr Stark. True, though I am not the man I used to be, I am not simply a creation of another person either.” A photo came up on one of the screens of Armin Zola, the scientist that Steve had captured the day Bucky had died. 

“Armin Zola.” He said glancing to Tony, “A Nazi scientist captured during the war, but he died years ago.” 

“Look around you, Captain.” Zola said, “I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, but my mind however, that was worth saving, in two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.”

Tony looked around, “Eeewww.”

“How did you get here?” Steve demanded as he walked around. 

“Many Nazi scientists with strategic knowledge were hired after the War, not just by America, but Russia, Britain, any of the major powers looking to advance after the War.” Tony said, “Zola, being Skull’s right hand man, would have been a snapped up.” 

“Correct Mr Stark, and while I helped their cause, I also helped my own.” Zola agreed, an image of the Hydra insignia appearing on one of the screens. 

Steve straightened up, “Hydra died with Red Skull in 1945.”

“Cut off one head two more grow in it’s place.” Zola said. 

“Prove it.” Steve challenged and the screens began showing images from Zola’s archive, the creation explaining how Hydra had evolved and had been playing a long game to get Humanity to willing give up its freedom instead of just taking it from them. How they had been in the heart of Shield from the beginning, a malignant growth hiding deep inside the body, slowly but surely gaining size and strength, perverting justice, twisting fact and fiction, mongering war to their own ends.”

“No, this isn’t possible.” Steve whispered, “Peggy would have seen it, someone would have seen it and stopped you.” 

An image came up of a news paper headline Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Crash. Tony inhaled sharply a hand going to his mouth. 

“Accidents that were not accidents.” Zola said, 

“My parents?” Tony whispered looking sick, his skin colour had leached away, his face was pasty and grey. 

“Howard Stark had something in the boot of his car that night which Hydra wanted, so, one of our most useful assets was deployed to retrieve it and eliminate all witnesses.”

It was said to coldly, sounded so clinical that it made Steve sick to his stomach, his arms which had been lose at his sides wrapped about Tony’s waist and pulled him in closer, pulling the Omega flush against his chest. 

“And finally, after much time, the world is now so chaotic, the people so frightened, that humanity is ready to sacrifice freedom in order to feel safe.” Zola said, “Face it Captain, we won, and you failed, just as you failed your beloved friend.”

An image of Bucky appeared on the screen and Steve tensed, Tony unthinkingly laced his hands through Steve’s offering his support to the Alpha. 

“Your failure provided Hydra with an excellent weapon, Captain.” Zola said, “The Winter Soldier has been our best asset, indeed, he was most useful in dealing with the Stark’s.” 

Steve had had enough, pushing Tony aside he punched the screen before them cracking it and for a moment Zola disappeared only to reappear again, “As I was saying, your failure to save James Buchanan Barnes provided Hydra with a super soldier of their own, one whom we could shape and hone for our purpose, and ironically, the method that preserved yourself was also used to preserve him. Just think of it Captain, your best friend, now in league with your greatest enemies.”

Steve stared at Zola his hands curled into fists, his body trembling with anger, with the need to fight, to hit something, to be able to do something. 

Recovering himself, Tony lay a hand on Steve’s shoulder and spoke to Zola, “Hydra’s plans, what are they, what do you mean when you say humanity will hand over their freedom?” 

“Oh, Mr Stark, my plan is most ingenious, but I’m afraid that you two will be too dead to learn of it.” The lift door closed, Steve’s hastily thrown shield not preventing it from closing. Tony tapped his ear piece. 

“Jarvis, suit now!”

“Right away Sir.” Jarvis said, “However it appears that several feet of metal now lay between yourself and the suit, and I have detected a missile, several in fact.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked to Steve, “Tell the others.” He said as Steve grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a grate in the floor, the both of them ignoring Zola as they scrambled down beneath the grate, Steve placing the shield over them both, his body laying over the top of Tony. 

“Cap, if this is it, then it’s been nice knowing you.” Tony said. 

“It’s not ending here.” Steve replied his heart pounding as he spoke. 

“Damn, and here I thought you’d kiss me goodbye!” 

Steve’s face turned scarlet and he began to stammer just as the sound of explosions began.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint and Natasha followed their fellow Avengers and Colonel Rhodes to camp Leheigh, keeping a discreet distance so they were not discovered and watched as Tony and Steve went into the defunct base. 

“What are they doing?” Clint asked, “Why come out to this dump?” 

“Rogers did his basic training here.” Natasha said, “Its in his file.” At Clint’s blank look she rolled her eyes, the day Clint Barton did the reading was the day the world began to revolve backwards.

“So Rogers came here to sight see, reminisce?” Clint asked,

“Who knows.” Natasha said stretching out her legs and settling in for a long wait, however, they did not have to wait very long before things started heat up, literally, with several drones flying over and dropping missiles down onto the base. 

“Jesus Christ!” Clint cried as he threw open the car door, Natasha right behind him, the two of tearing down the road to where Thor, Rhodey, and Bruce was running towards the base. 

“Tony, Tony come in, Tony!” Rhodey bellowed into the Com, “Jarvis have you got him?” 

“Dr Banner now might be time for your larger self.” Thor said as they ran to the burning remains of the base. 

Bruce paused in his run to take off his glasses and put them in his pocket, he also took off his jacket and shirt, pausing when he saw Natasha and Clint running towards them, “We’ve got help.” 

Rhodey turned a frown on his face just before the visor closed and he took off into the air, flying to the centre of the base where he began to remove the slabs of concrete, the beams, the sheets of metal. 

“What are you two doing here?” Bruce asked, as Thor took to the air, following after Rhodey to begin getting the rubble out of the way. 

“Right now, helping.” Clint replied, although there wasn’t much he and Natasha could do, the fires were burning too much for them to get close, all they could do was watch the others and keep and eye out for more drones as their teammates worked to get through the rubble, even Hulk, once he’d come forth did so, smashing his way through the debris like a plough, his sheer bulk forcing it back. 

“Careful.” Rhodey cautioned him, “If they are buried beneath destabilizing the debris could put them in danger.” Hulk paused and grunted, then he began to lift huge chunks of metal and concrete, throwing them across the camp as if they were pillows.

“Is there anyway to be certain of their status?” Thor asked. 

“Jarvis can’t get through, the explosion must have shorted out Tony and Steve’s Com.” At least that was what Rhodey was telling himself, refusing to believe that it was anything other than a malfunction of tech. He wouldn’t believe it was anything else, not until he was confronted with a body. 

“Should we contact Fury?” Clint asked, covering his mouth with his arm and sleeve, coughing at the smoke billowing out of the wreckage. 

Natasha took her phone from her belt and scowled, “I can’t get a signal, whoever sent those drones has blacked out the whole area I’ll bet.”

“Romanoff, Barton, keep a watch out for any further incoming trouble.” Rhodey shouted down to them, “Whoever sent the drones might have foot soldiers.”

“On it Colonel.” Natasha confirmed, she and Clint headed back to the front gate to keep an eye on the road, there was only the one road into Leheigh, so any trouble would come in the direction. 

“What is going on?” Clint asked, not really asking Natasha just speaking aloud. 

“Nothing good, that’s for sure.” Natasha said. 

*****

Steve coughed and choked on smoke and brick dust, his back hurt and his arm was twisted painfully over his head, the Shield over the top of him with a heavy weight on top of it. Beneath him Tony was coughing and spluttering too but very much alive to Steve’s relief. 

“Jarvis, Suit.” Tony rasped out. “Jarvis?” Several seconds went before there was a static crackle in Steve’s ear and Jarvis made a garbled response. 

“The signal must be blocked.” Tony said trying to shift as best he could beneath Steve’s weight and the weight of whatever was on top of them. “Shit, without it the suit can’t lock onto the bracelets.”

“Well we’re alright.” Steve said acutely aware that his groin was pressed right into Tony’s thighs, (So now is a very bad idea to get an erection) He noticed that Tony was breathing very hard, his breath rasping. “Are you alright?” He asked, yes the air was a little thin but it was breathable, they weren’t in danger of suffocating.

“The Arc Reactor compresses my lungs, I only eighty percent lung capacity.” Tony explained, coughing and gulping in air, “You’re on top of me. With a lot of weight on you.” Which was compressing Tony’s chest all the more making it harder for him to breathe. 

“Sorry.” Steve said uselessly, there was nothing he could do, even with Super strength he couldn’t shift the weight from his back, he couldn’t move an inch. 

“I’ll be okay.” Tony replied, “Rhodey will get us out.”

“And Bruce and Thor.” Steve added. 

“Uh-huh.”

“And we’ll be home watching Dr Who with Zach and Peter before you know it.” This actually startled a laugh out of Tony, following by him coughing again. “It can’t be easy,” Steve said, “Raising two Pups alone, and not many people would have taken on another child when their own was so young and they were raising them single handed.”

Tony coughed and sucked in as deep a breath as he could manage, “It was my fault Peter lost his Uncle and Aunt. It was my responsibility to make sure he was alright, I couldn’t just let him go into a care home, not after all he’d been through.”

“What?” That didn’t make sense to Steve, he’d read the file, the report on Vanko and the dead CEO Hammer, they’d been the ones responsible for the disaster at the Expo, not Tony. The file had also contained the true account of what had happened with Stane, not the one that the public had been informed of. How Tony would handle telling Zach about his Father, Steve didn’t know, he certainly didn’t envy Tony the task of telling the little boy that his Father had been a murderer, had tried to kill Tony while he’d been pregnant with Zach. 

The thought of the Alpha daring to hurt Tony made Steve’s Alpha instincts boil inside him, only the most despicable of Alphas could harm their Omegas, he knew that the marriage had been arranged by Howard but that didn’t mean that Stane had a right to hurt Tony as he had. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” He said, “I read the report, it was that Russian guy and that Business tech guy.”

Tony spluttered with a laugh, “Business tech, that’s giving Hammer too much credit, he wasn’t that smart, Cap.” 

“Smart or not, it still wasn’t your fault.” Steve said, “You did nothing wrong, so don’t blame yourself, and you are doing a wonderful job with Peter, he clearly adores you and little Zach.” 

“Everyone loves Zach,” Tony said rolling his eyes at the thought of his toddler, “He’s impossible not to love. All big eyes and cheeky smiles, everyone melts when they see him.” 

“He looks like you.” Steve said, “He clearly takes after you.” Again Tony seemed to become uncomfortable. 

“Hopefully he won’t take after me completely.” He murmured, at Steve’s frown he shrugged as much as he could, “I wasn’t always great, Cap, I did some stupid stuff, used drugs, drank way too much, turned a blind eye to my company and it cost thousands if not millions of lives.”

“Stane was the one double dealing.” Steve pointed out. 

“But I didn’t spot it, because I was too busy blotting everything out with booze just like fucking Howard.” Tony inhaled sharply after he’d said that, Steve freezing up, there was more to that statement, a story there and not a happy one either. 

“Sorry.” Tony said, “I know he was your friend and all, you don’t need to hear this.” 

“Don’t be.” Steve said, “I never really knew Howard that well and he always seemed rather arrogant and too showy.” Howard Stark might have been very intelligent, he might also have been a slick businessman and a charmer when he was in the mood, but Steve had always gotten the impression that there was a mean streak in Howard, that he had a nasty side to him, one that was full of greed, contempt for anyone that he felt was lesser than himself, and a jealous need to always be the best, to be a King in all but name. 

Steve might not know Tony that well yet, but from what he’d seen of him so far he knew Tony’s genius far exceeded Howard’s, one could say that Tony had the benefit of better technology to work with, but that was only half the story as he invented technology so he could create, where Howard had relied on others to build so he could develop from there. 

Considering Howard’s jealousy and his arrogance, it was not hard to imagine him not liking being outshone by his Son, especially by an Omega, whom in Howard’s youth would have been seen the same as a Beta Woman, good for caring for a house and having Pups. 

While Steve didn’t want to think of it, he did not find it hard to imagine Howard being cruel to Tony, wanting to strip away his confidence so that the Omega would doubt himself. But how he could be cruel to his own Pup, especially if Tony had been anything like Zach, Steve had no idea. Just the thought of upsetting the adorable Pup made Steve sick to his stomach, he never wanted to see anything but a smile on Zach’s face, although, that pout was pretty cute too. 

A rumbling came from over head and some of the weight shifted from Steve’s back easing the pressure somewhat and Jarvis’s voice crackled back to life. 

“Sir, are you well?” 

“Been better J, but I’ve still got all my limbs.” Tony replied, “Are the others alright too?”

“We’re fine.” Rhodey said, “We’re getting down to you, is Rogers there?”

“I’m here, I’m fine.” Steve said, relieved he could lift himself a little off Tony so he wasn’t crushing him anymore. He made a mental note to talk to Tony about Howard again in the future, he wanted to know what Howard had done, what he’d been like to Tony as a child, whether he’d had any idea of what Stane was like, Steve prayed that Howard had been ignorant of what a monster Stane really was. 

It took several more minutes and work from above but eventually enough rubble had been shifted for Rhodey and Thor to get Steve and Tony safely out and set them down on the roadside where Hulk joined them with a bellow. 

“Well. That was fun.” Tony said, dusting himself off, “Lets never do that again anytime soon, okay people?” 

Hulk grunted and Thor smiled, satisfied that his comrades were alive. 

“What the hell is going on?” Rhodey asked, “What did you find down there?” 

Tony gave an almost hysterical sounding laugh, “Where the fuck do I even start?” He said, “With the psycho who turned himself into a fucking AI? My Parents assassination, Hydra being alive and kicking, and let’s not forget Cap’s bestie, being shoved in the freezer and used as a Murder doll.” 

Steve flinched at the mention of Bucky. 

“Tone’s, did you hit your head?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yes,” Tony said, pointing at Rhodey, “Yes I hit my head, I’ve hit my everything and what I’ve said was true, the question is, what are they doing here?” He pointed to Clint and Natasha. 

“That is something I’d like to know too.” Rhodey agreed.

“And me.” Steve added. 

“Fury sent us to keep an eye.” Clint said, “The dicks at WSC were breathing down his neck, they want you lot kept under surveillance, it was us or Rumlow and his pack of trigger happy fuckwits.”

Natasha however had her narrowed eyes focused on Tony, “What did you say about Hydra?” she asked recognizing the name. 

“Not here.” Steve said, “We should get out of here,” He looked to Tony, “The Mansion?” 

Tony paused, had Natasha and Clint not been there he’d have agreed immediately, but with them there he wasn’t sure, after a few moments he shook his head, “The Tower, lets go to the Tower.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stark Tower

Tony and Steve explained everything they’d found out about Hydra and Zola, what he’d told them about Tony’s parents and about Bucky, the also explained about the letter Steve had from his future self and how they’d been told to go to Camp Leheigh and had uncovered all of this. 

“This is insane.” Clint said, getting up from the couch and going to the drinks bar, he ran his fingers over the bottles until he found a tequila and then got a shot glass and some salt from the counter, he poured himself a measure and sprinkle the salt on his hand, licking it off he took the shot and grimaced, “Needs lime.” 

“There should be some.” Tony said, he always kept limes around as Rhodey liked Tequila with lime and salt. 

Humming Clint looked over the counter until he found the limes and a knife and set about wedging them. 

“While you are playing bar tender you can get me a vodka.” Natasha ordered him, getting a salute from Clint in return. “So,” She said looked back at the others, especially at Tony, “Were you ever going to tell Shield?”

Tony rose a brow at her, “You mean Hydra.” 

Natasha’s eye twitched, “I mean Shield. We’re not all bad.” She her tongue as Tony exploded in laughter at that statement. 

“God, sorry, but you, the murderous, manipulative, sociopath saying that you are not all bad, that is priceless.” Tony tried to swallow down his laughter unsuccessfully, “I mean shit, Natasha, or is it Natalie, or Natalia? Just how many people have you killed, maimed, or just plain fucked over? Do you keep a score, put a notch on a bedpost for every life taken?”

“Tony Man.” Rhodey murmured in caution.

Natasha leaned forward her eyes narrowed, “Do you?” She asked, “How many have you killed Stark?”

The smile on Tony’s mouth didn’t falter as he met her gaze, “By my own hand with intent, probably around two dozen. But to be fair, they were terrorists, they deserved to be burned to death and blown up. As for my being responsible for the deaths my weapons caused, well, a weapon cannot fire itself, a gun, a missile, hell, even a knife cannot act independently, it takes human intervention and intent to take lives, without that, those weapons are nothing but inanimate lumps of metal.” 

Natasha smirked, “If you believed that you’d have never closed down the weapons manufacturing. What’s wrong Stark, guilty conscience? All that blood on your hands keeping you awake at night?” Her smile became poisonous and vindictive, “Tell me, how do you reconcile the fact you murdered your Sons Father, your own husband?” 

“Hey!” Bruce protested, cutting into the increasingly unpleasant discussion, “That’s enough, both of you.”

“You killed your mate, Stark?” Thor asked looking shocked, “Such a crime carries a heavy penalty on Asgard, one must honour their mate, not seek to destroy them.” Rhodey moved forward, placing himself between Thor and Tony. 

“Back off.” He warned the Asgardian. 

“I did honour him.” Tony snapped at Thor, “He was trying to kill me and Pepper when I killed him, and that was his third try at killing me.” Grabbing hold of the neck of his t-shirt, Tony pulled it down to reveal the arc reactor, “He’s the reason I have this. He was in league with those terrorists, he paid them to kill me, but instead they took me prisoner.” He glared at Thor, baring his teeth as he spat at him, “I spent three months in a cave, being beaten, water-boarded, raped, and starved. I underwent open heart surgery while I was fucking conscious, a man, a good man, dug out as much shrapnel as he could and fitting a car battery into my chest wired to an electromagnet to try and buy me time.” He leaned forward, hissing at Thor now, the demi-God having grown quiet and pale with contrition. 

“Can you imagine that, being awake while your chest is being carved open, feeling every cut, bone being severed and pulled out? I was beyond begging, beyond screaming, all I could do was lay there and wait to die. Only I didn’t, I lived, I survived, and instead of building them the weapons they wanted I miniaturized the arc reactor and built the first suit out of a box of fucking scraps.” 

It was deathly quiet in the penthouse, everyone was just holding their breath, waiting for Tony to go on, waiting for him to tell the rest of the story. 

“So, I came home, to my loving husband of sixteen years, and what do I find? He was the one who set me up, had been double dealing for years, possibly even when Howard was alive. He admitted it to me, told me all of it while he ripped the arc reactor from my chest and left me die. I barely made it down into the lab and got hold of the spare, and then, despite feeling like I had acid burning inside by chest, I went out in the suit and I stopped him from killing Pepper and God knows how many others. He had a suit too you see, one made from the remains of my first, he’d have put them in the hands of terrorists and murderers, cost thousands if not millions of lives, I had to stop him, we fought and in the end there was no choice, it was either me or him, and if he’d lived a lot of other people would have died. So yes, Thor, I did kill my mate and he deserved it.”

The silence hung heavy in the tower after Tony’s speech, an uncomfortable silence that no one felt that they could break, they couldn’t meet each others eyes or do anything but stare down at their feet. 

They’d all known some of the story of course, the parts that had been made Public, Rhodey was probably the only one who’d known it all, except Tony had never before admitted to everything that had happened to him while he was in Afghanistan, not the full extent of what he’d gone through, certainly not the rape. 

Rhodey wished he could say he was surprised, but he wasn’t, rape was a common form of torture used on prisoners, to humiliate, to show that they were at the mercy of their capturers, to emasculate and victimize them. It was done to Alpha and Beta POW, and Tony had been an Omega alone, surrounded by Alpha and Beta men for months, it would have been more of a surprise if he hadn’t been molested by them. 

He looked now to his friend with new respect for Tony’s strength of will, that fighting spirit that had kept him going. Many would have given up, would have just let themselves die, but he hadn’t, he’d fought on and found a way to escape the Ten Rings, to survive Stane, to have Zach and adopt Peter, he’d created a new element in his basement, fought Hammer and Vanko, now fought of an alien invasion and survived being blown up by a mad mans AI legacy! 

A small involuntary laugh escaped his lips and everyone, Tony included looked at him, “You are impossible.” He said with a shrug, “Incredible and impossible.”

Tony gave him a grin, “Right back atcha.”

“Well, this is nice and depressing.” Clint said, setting shot glasses on a tray and brough them over with the tequila, lime wedges and salt, “But can you two kiss and make up so we can go back to focusing on Hydra?” He directed this at Natasha and Tony who looked disgusted at the suggestion, Tony looked around Clint to Natasha.

“Do you want to shoot him or shall I?” 

Natasha shrugged, “You shoot him I’ll stab him.”

“Great!” Clint cheered as if they weren’t discussing his murder, “See, you two are already bonding, soon you’ll be having sleep overs, and pillow fights, dibs on watching naked pillow fights!” He was too slow to dodge Natasha’s kick and the pillow Tony threw at him bounced off his head. 

“Getting back to Hydra.” Steve said, “I don’t even know where to start. Zola said they’ve infiltrated Shield, so does that mean everyone is involved or just a few?” 

Clint held up a hand as if they were in school, “I’m not. I’m good.”

“You’re an idiot.” Natasha and Tony said at the same time. 

“For what its worth, I’m not Hydra either.” Natasha said, “And I think we can vouch for Fury.” She glanced at Clint who nodded, “Phil too. Maria Hill however…”

Clint made a face, “She’s an icy bitch at the best of times, a stickler for the rules. But that doesn’t mean she’s in bed with a Nazi organisation.”

Tony nodded, “As much as I don’t trust Fury, I don’t think he’s the sort to march under a Nazi banner, and he did put himself out to warn us about the Nuke.” 

“How about those who fired it, the WSC?” Bruce asked. 

“You can bet Hydra is in with them, and probably has people in place in governments and other positions of power all around the world.”   
“Bucky.” Steve murmured, “He’s with them, has been for years.”

“Yeah, hows that possible?” Rhodey asked, “He’d be ninety odd by now, super soldier or not, he wouldn’t be capable of much at that age.”

“Cryogenics.” Tony said, “They keep him in the freezer, pop him out and send him on a job then shove him back in. He doesn’t age, doesn’t do anything but sleep until he’s needed.” He let out a deep breath, “It must be the super soldier serum keeping him from being brain damaged.” Steve looked at him sharply and he shrugged, “Freezing human tissue is easy, its meat, it freezes like any meat, it’s the thawing someone out that’s the hard part, it results in brain damage, the serum is what protected you and I’d guess what’s protected him.”

Bruce hummed and tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Why would be work for Hydra though, why wouldn’t he escape?” 

“Mind control?” Clint offered.

“Post hypnotic suggestion is more likely than full on mind control.” Tony said, “And POW’s have been broken before now, sleeper agents created by terrorists. When it comes to torture there is only so much anyone can take, and those bastards have had decades to break him.”

“The Winter Soldier.” Natasha murmured, “He’s a ghost story, a myth amongst spies and assassins, the bogey man.” 

“There are supposed to be files though.” Clint said, “We can get them.”

“Careful, if you’re going to do that.” Tony cautioned, “Hydra know me and Steve are onto them, they don’t know about you, yet, but if they find out then you’ll have targets on your backs too.” 

Natasha smirked, “I’m used to that, we both are.”

“But showing extra caution would not go amiss.” Thor said, his usual joviality gone. “Whatever help I can provide, I shall.”

“You are not baby sitting again, hell no, not after the last effort.” Tony told him. Thor pouted,

“Twas an epic battle, your Son is a great warrior in the making.” 

“Nope.” Tony shook his head, “Not happening, if I let you loose with Zach and Peter again I won’t have a house left!”

“It wasn’t that bad…” Rhodey began, then gave up with a shrug as Tony shot him a death glare. 

“If we are going to do this, if we’re going to work together on this then we have to trust one another.” Steve said looking around, “That is the only way this will work. It’s the only way any team works.” He looked at each of them, “Tony’s told us all his story of how he came to be here, everyone knows mine, how I went from picking fights in alleys to being chosen for the super soldier program. Now how about the rest of you?” 

Natasha and Clint looked uncomfortable, their own history was deeply shrouded in secrecy and Clint had very good reasons not to reveal much about himself, Thor however had no such qualms and soon began to speak of his own history, how he’d always been the favoured Son, how Loki’s true parentage had been hidden from him, how much that had tormented his younger brother and what had led him to acting against Asgard and Thor. How Thor had come to Earth the first time, met Jane, learned humility, something he was still learning. 

After him Bruce spoke of his own abusive past, something that got understanding in Tony’s eyes, how he’d tried to replicate the serum, become exposed the gamma radiation which had created Hulk, how it was his repressed anger at himself and his own inaction against his abusive Father when he was a child that had led to the creation of the rage Monster. 

Rhodey, had no problems in telling everyone about how he and Tony met in college and had been friends ever since, how he’d gone into the air-force and become a carer soldier, with Tony gifting him War Machine two years before. 

Finally it was Clint and Natasha’s turn. Clint spoke of growing up in the circus, of his own abusive up bringing, how he’d found his way into the military and become a sniper, how Shield had recruited him and eventually how he’d met Natasha. 

Natasha told only the bare minimum, how she’d been taken into training as an assassin as a small child, spent her whole lift training and preparing. First working for the KGB, then going freelance, eventually coming onto Shield’s radar and crossing paths with Clint, who’d decided to save her instead of kill her. 

By the time they were all done it was dawn and Tony had to be heading back to the Mansion before his Sons woke up. 

“We’ll head back to Shield and start gathering intel.” Natasha said, “We’ll alert Fury too, let him know whats going on.” 

“We’ll be in touch as soon as we have anything.” Clint said. 

“Stay safe.” Steve said, “Hydra are very dangerous, do not take any chances.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was important to establish a routine. At least that was what Rhodey suggested before he had go back to fort Edwards. If they were being watched then they should establish a boring routine, make it look as if they were just going about their day to day life with nothing interesting happening. 

Having places they frequented would also help them get to know the regular people they met at certain times and it would be easier to spot an something out of the ordinary, or someone out of the ordinary. 

For Thor this meant going to see Jane and Darcy, promising to return if anything happened. 

Tony was still getting the Tower back together, so he went there everyday, taking Bruce with him to introduce him to his R&D division and get his input on the labs. 

Steve, having little else to do set himself up an exercise routine, going for a run every morning, thirty miles, and would hit the gym to do weights and use the punching bags in the afternoon. It was a brutal routine, one that only professional athletes would manage since he was spending several hours working his body hard, but for a super soldier it only just managed to get him building up a sweat. 

Tony groaned dramatically when Steve came back from the morning runs just as he was dragging himself from his bed to begin his morning argument with Zack about not having blueberry pancakes everyday. 

“You could always come with me.” Steve offered downing a couple raw eggs in a few gulps that had Tony gagging in disgust. 

“I have a heart condition.” Tony said, “And I would sooner take a bath in sulphuric acid than pound the pavements at Ass-o-clock in the morning!” 

Steve chuckled and watched as Tony argued with Zack about the necessity for variety in the diet and how Blueberry pancakes or any pancakes were not healthy to eat every single day. Zack it seemed was quite the picky eater, as children often were. He despised practically anything green except for sugar snap peas and leeks. He did like most fruits though, only having an aversion to kiwis because he found the hairy skin scary, and cherries because he was allergic. 

Peter on the other hand ate anything, having come from an under-privileged background, he had been brought up to appreciate whatever food was put on his plate, because while his aunt and Uncle hadn’t been poor they certainly hadn’t an abundance of wealth and couldn’t afford to waste food. 

He was going back to school everyday now, being dropped off either by Tony or Happy and either getting picked up to come home, or going to spend time with his friends in Queens, an adorable chubby Omega boy by the name of Ned, and a Beta girl by the name of MJ. 

Natasha contact them a few days after camp Leheigh to tell them that Fury was beginning a quiet investigation inside Shield, She also forwarded all the information Shield had on the Winter Soldier to Tony, who in return sent Fury an algorithm to help look through Shield’s Database and search out inconsistencies. 

The majority of what Shield had on the Winter soldier was as Natasha and Clint had said, stories of a ghost, no real tangible evidence, just a vast amount of unsolved murders going back seventy years. 

The amount of blood the Winter Soldier, that Bucky had left in his wake devastated Steve. The amount of people that had suffered because of his failure to save his friend, if only he’d been faster, if only he’d been able to reach Bucky’s hand then none of this would have happened. 

It didn’t matter that Tony said it wasn’t his fault, that Bruce said it wasn’t his fault, or anyone saying it wasn’t his fault, Steve would always blame himself for this. For the horror that Bucky had suffered, for the lives lost, for the fact that Tony was having to compile data on his parent’s deaths and face the prospect of their bodies being exhumed for second autopsies. 

“It’s doubtful that their injuries would be consistent with a car crash if they were assassinated.” He explained the Steve, “So in all likelihood the Doctor who performed the autopsies was either Hydra or was paid off by them to falsify the records.” 

“Can we speak to him?” Steve asked, perched on the edge of a scruffy and worn out sofa that was tucked into a corner of Tony’s workshop in the Tower, set before a chipped, stained, and wonky coffee table that wobbled whenever it was touched and threatened to collapse completely if too much weight was put on it. 

The sofa and coffee table looked like they belonged in the shared apartment of a poor college kid who was struggling to pay rent, tuition, and was having to make do with ratty old furniture that should have been thrown onto a dump a decade earlier, not the state of art futuristic lab of Tony Stark. Steve suspected that there was a story that went with these pieces of furniture, that they held some kind of special place in Tony’s heart and that was why he hadn’t thrown them out. At some point he’d ask about them, either Tony, or Rhodey, as the Omega’s oldest friend if anyone knew why Tony had these things then it would be him. 

“I’m afraid not, Cap.” Tony said, spinning on his stool so he was facing Steve, the holographs hovering behind him casting a blue glow over his head like an aura. Butterfingers, who was besides him nudged Tony’s shoulder with his claw and beeped, so Tony nudged the Bot back with his knee. 

“Go find something to do, or I’ll have you installed in a funfair as a crane game.” 

Butterfingers beeped as him and whirred off to go and tidy the work bench, somehow succeeding in making more mess than ever, and upsetting Dumm-E, who was on dusting duty, with a stained, torn, and completely disgusting rag that was smearing more oil everywhere than it was clearing it up. Butterfingers got in his way, setting dirty engine parts back onto the table after Dumm-E had “Cleaned” it. The two angrily beeped and trilled at each other until Tony broke their fight up and sent them to opposite sides of the labs for time out. 

It was hilarious to see two robots making their way across the lab with their claws downcast and beeps sounding saddened as they were chastised. 

“Brats.” Tony groused, shooting U a glare as the Bot began to Lord it over the other two since he still had full freedom. “It’d be easier rearing a pack of rabid rottweilers!”

“They are adorable though.” Steve said still fascinated by how emotive Tony had made the Botts, it was truly incredible how “Alive” they were. They were more like people than machines, clumsy, misbehaving people. 

“They are pains in my ass.” Tony said as he went and threw himself down on the sofa besides Steve. “And back to the Doctor, we can’t speak with him because he’s dead. He conveniently died in a car accident of his own a month after Howard and Maria’s deaths.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “How very convenient.”

“Yeah, so my guess would be that he was just paid off to lie on the death certificate and Hydra dealt with the loose end after the funeral had taken place and any investigation had been wrapped up.”   
Tony grimaced, “They probably made sure any investigation was short lived too. As I recall, Aunt Peggy suffered her first stroke just two or three weeks after their deaths, and while it could have certainly been natural causes, she did have high blood pressure and wasn’t young, it could also have been because of some bastard tampering with her blood pressure meds, switching them out for something that would raise her BP and cause a stroke.” He shrugged, “They wouldn’t have cared if it had been fatal or not, just as long as it got her out of the way, which it did. She had to retire, it took her eighteen months to regain the use of her left leg and arm.” 

Steve felt a twist of guilt in his guts again. Peggy had nearly died, had been badly hurt because he’d failed to destroy Hydra seventy years before. 

“You know that once we’re ready to show our hand to Hydra, I will have to go to the authorities with the information on Howard and Maria’s deaths.” Tony said in a softer tone now, “We can’t hide it. To do so would make us accessories to their murder, we could be charged and do time for it.”

Accessories after the fact, perverting the course of justice, aiding and abetting, the list went on with the crimes they’d be charged with and there was no statute of limitations on murder. 

“Even if we do find Bucky.” Steve said thickly, his throat seeming to tighten as he spoke. “He’ll be no better off, will he? He’ll spend the rest of his life in prison for murder.”

“Not necessarily,” Tony said, “He’s a POW, he’d have a good case for diminished responsibility. Now he would certainly have to go to trial for the crimes, it is unlikely, given the circumstances that he would be found guilty, and even if he were, they would most likely sentence him to a secure hospital for treatment and rehabilitation.”

A secure hospital, a nut house. Steve knew that huge strides had been made in psychology, normal every day people had therapy now, spoken openly about it, mental health was far less of a taboo subject, there were even names for conditions and real treatments for them. Celebrities openly spoke of their own mental health struggles, from Depression, to eating disorders, to Bi-Polar disorder. 

Even knowing that Steve couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about the thought of Bucky being locked away in a mental facility, even a modern, hygienic, state of the art one. He still had one of those old asylums envisioned in his mind. Those hideous places with the high barbed wire covered walls, barred windows, dark forbidding walls, and the haunting echoes of screams coming from within, the few inmates allowed outside all malnourished, shaven headed, sporting bruises and sores, their eyes vacant and hollow, anything of a real person long gone. 

Horror stories of things that had been done to people unfortunate enough to end up in those places were rife through Steve’s youth, and still provided material for horror movies in this modern world. 

Stories of patients being experimented on, brutally murdered and mutilated by the Doctors, created the perfect settings for haunted buildings and the like. 

“We’ll get him the best legal team and Doctors.” Tony assured him, “He won’t be left for the wolves I promise.” 

A genuine smile spread over Steve’s face at Tony’s generous offer. He didn’t have to do this and considering what had been done to his parents there was no reason he should, which he told Tony, the Billionaire shrugging off the gratitude as always and saying that it hadn’t been Bucky, well it had, his hands, but him in control, he’d just been the puppet on the string, it was Hydra to blame and helping get Bucky away from them would be one in the eye for them. 

*****

One month after the battle of New York, Avengers Tower, as Tony had taken to calling it, leaving just the A from the STARK left up on the side of the building, was open for business and for everyone to move in. 

Like Steve, Bruce was just as impressed and overwhelmed by the floor he’d been given, insisting on at least being allowed to cook dinner by way of thanking Tony, since the Billionaire wouldn’t accept anything else. 

Feeling he should try and do something for Tony too, Steve bought a canvas and some oil paints and got to work on a portrait. Firstly, sketching to get the general idea of what he wanted before he started on the final product. 

Bruce cooked an amazing Indian feast, his travels through India having given him experience on how to properly cook with spices and make authentic dishes and accompaniments. He even made a special dish milder dish just for Zack, who’s palate was still a little too young to handle the strong spice from the adult dishes, although Tony allowed him a taste of everything, he liked the look of. 

Steve had never had Indian before, there hadn’t been any Indian restaurants in Brooklyn during the depression and while there likely had in the rest of the City he had never had the money to afford a restaurant, the best he and Bucky had been able to manage were burgers, or sometimes a pizza. 

The sudden rush of flavours from the lamb Rogan Josh brought tears to his eyes and he had take several sips of soda to cool his tongue before continuing to eat, however, once he got past the heat of the spice the found the dish to be delicious and complimented by the rice, the vegetable side dishes, and the nann bread. 

Bruce had even gone to the trouble of making them an Indian dessert Gulab Jamun, which appeared to be like syrup covered doughnuts to Steve, only far sweeter and more intense in flavour. He found that he couldn’t manage more than one, they were just too sweet for him, but Tony seemed to like them, as did the kids, Zach especially, although limited the amount he had, not wanting him sugar hyped. 

Over the dinner Steve was able to get to know Bruce better, learning more about the man rather than just the rage monster and the shy scientist who tried to keep to himself. Tony had certainly taken a shine to him, calling him his “Science Bro” and Steve wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t jealous at all, no sir. He did not feel even the slightest twinge of the green eyed monster, at least, that was what he continued to tell himself every time Tony beamed at Bruce or made a science Joke that only the Doctor could understand. 

He was not jealous. 

He wasn’t. 

Really! 

Okay, maybe he was, but only a tiny bit, and if his jaw was protesting from him grinding his teeth then it was his business and his alone! 

******

Hydra Base.

The Asset was out of containment. His body thawed out, head fog starting to clear and limbs becoming mobile again. 

“Asset, we have a mission for you.” His handler said. 

The asset stared vacantly, “Ready to comply.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was growing to hate sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he would be back there, in the battle of New York, going through the portal to the other side of the universe, the arse end of the universe where there was nothing. No life, no stars, no planets, nothing but cold empty space with the Chitauri waiting to strike. 

In reality it had been less than a minute he’d been out there, any longer and not even the suit would have been able to protect him from the vacuum. But in his dreams he was in that void for far longer, an infinite amount of time, where he didn’t lose consciousness just as the nuke exploded, but stayed awake, able to see everything, to feel the cold settling into his flesh, feel his body beginning to panic from the lack of air. He would be gulping for it, his mouth wide open as he tried to suck air into his burning lungs, but there was nothing, only the cold emptiness of space which he couldn’t inhale. He could feel the gas bubbles forming beneath his skin as the lack of pressure changed the way his blood and other fluids acted. He felt his skin expanding, the suit becoming tight as his body swelled with the gas bubbles, his vision grew hazy as the moisture boiled away, his mouth becoming dryer than a desert as all the liquid in his body boiled. 

He would be stuck there then, trapped in his powerless suit, watching with eyes that he couldn’t close as the Chitauri who’d survived the Nuke swarmed towards him, weapons ready to rip him apart, if he would lucky the lack of air would kill him before they did, but he was never that lucky, it never ended until he was in their grasp, his last piece of protection from the vacuum being ripped off him, exposing his damaged body to space. 

Sometimes it would end there and he’d wake up, other times he’d continue to dream, see his limbs freezing as the cold took hold of him, sometimes the Chitauri would tear him to pieces, taking an arm and leg each and ripping him apart, sometimes they’d toss him back through the closing portal and he would fall back to earth, his bloated body plummeting down, only the Hulk wouldn’t catch him this time, his fall wouldn’t stop until he smashed into the ground, every bone in his body shattering, every organ being shredded, his brain exploding over the street in a shower of blood. 

That was the worst one, not awakening until he’d seen his head exploding everywhere. 

He'd wake up and have to go and vomit straight away, then spent an hour panting and sobbing over the toilet. 

He’d had nightmares after Afghanistan, nightmares where he’d be back in the cave, being tortured by the Ten Rings, with Raza looking on, sadistically amused as his men brutalized Tony. 

He’d also had dreams about Obie ripping out the arc reactor, relived those horrific moments over and over again. Had even dreamed of times where he’d lost the last fight with Obie and the Alpha had gone on to attack Pepper, Rhodey, had subjected the world to terror with no one able to challenge him.

Those dreams had been hard enough to deal with, they’d left him shaken for days afterwards. But they’d not been every night and he’d been able to comfort himself with the knowledge that Obie was dead, Raza was dead, the Ten Rings had been destroyed, they could never come for him or his family again. 

This was different, the Chitauri were still out there, that vast army was still out there, the only thing keeping them for a second invasion was the distance between them and earth, and distances could be travelled, even vast distances, and portals could be opened, like the Bifrost thing Thor had used, like the tesseract had opened, and Loki was still out there, he had the tesseract, he could be doing anything with it, could be getting ready to lead another invasion, a bigger one, and this time maybe they wouldn’t be able to stop him!

The pure terror of what that would mean would have Tony running to Zach and Peter’s rooms, desperate to check on them and be sure that they were safe. Only after he’d kissed their cheeks, stroked their hair, listened to them breathe for several minutes could he find it in himself to leave them to sleep. 

It was after one such nightmare and Tony was staggering to the kitchen to get a cup of peppermint tea to try and clear his head that he ran into Captain America, or rather Steve Roger’s looking as haunted as Tony felt. 

“I’d ask how you are but I think I can guess.” The Omega said, grabbing a second cup and putting a tea bag into it, “Get the honey from the cupboard will you?” 

Steve did so and a spoon from the draw which he set on the counter besides the mugs, “Sorry.” He said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression, “I’ve run out of tea and Jarvis said you had some and wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“Sure.” Tony said giving Steve a smile, “Pull up a seat.” He said pointing to the table and chairs.   
Before doing so, Steve searched the cupboards for some biscuits and set them on the table, helping himself to a white chocolate and cranberry cookie while Tony poured the water into the mugs and added generous helpings of honey before bringing them over to the table. 

“So, what has you up and about?” Tony asked getting a double chocolate cookie which he dunked into the tea smirking as Steve’s nose wrinkled at the sight of it, “Adds a minty taste.” He said, “Its good.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Steve said lifting his cup and wrapped both hands about it as if to warm them. “I was dreaming.” He said staring down at the table, “The ice.” 

Tony didn’t respond, he remained silent, letting Steve take his time and figure out what he wanted to say. After a few minutes Steve started again. 

“I wasn’t conscious you know?” He said giving Tony a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I was knocked out the second I hit the water, I didn’t feel any of it, not really, there was a rush of water and then that was it until I waking up in that Shield farce of 1945. But in my dreams I’m awake, I’m stuck there in that chair, my body frozen to the spot, unable to breathe, to blink, to do anything but sit there like a statue, a statue of ice.” Steve shuddered and clutched his cup harder, “It hurts, in my dreams it hurts, the cold, the lack of air, it hurts so much. Its like…”

“Knitting needles under your nails, sand paper over your skin, lungs feeling like they are going to explode, a fire at the back of your throat burning you from the inside out.” 

Steve stared at Tony in shock and the Omega shrugged, “I was in the vacuum of space. The cold there is even lower than in the arctic,” He tried to smile but didn’t manage it, “I wasn’t conscious for long either, the lack of air had me unconscious in seconds and the suit protected me from the other dangers, although if I’d been out there any longer then I wouldn’t have lived. The suit without power couldn’t have protected me indefinitely, the cold, the lack of pressure, as well as the lack of air would have gotten me in a few minutes.” He drew in a deep breath and tapped the table top with his fingernails, a slow beat, “I keep dreaming of it. Every night, the vacuum killing me, the Chitauri killing me, falling back to earth and dying on impact.” 

Steve’s eyes were on him, baby blue orbs beneath a furrowed brow were searching him out and Tony gave him a weak smile, raising his mug in a mocking salute, “To us basket cases and our fucked up nightmares.” 

Steve didn’t smile but he did knock his cup against Tony’s. 

“What was it like?” Steve asked after several minutes of silence, “The other side?” 

“Terrifying.” Tony replied, “It wasn’t like our solar system with our sun and the planets and distant stars glowing in the background. There was nothing, just cold emptiness and that armada of Chitauri.” He looked over his shoulder, out of the window and up to the night sky, “They are still out there you know? That Nuke only took out one ship and maybe a couple of other vessels. The rest of them would have survived.” Tony flinched as Steve’s hand clasped his and he turned to look at Steve who was offering him a reassuring smile.

“They can’t get here, they are far away.”

Tony shook his head, “They can come here. It just might take a while.”

“And we’ll be ready for them.” 

Tony’s snort was weak almost despairing. “How will we be?” He asked, “We have us, and a planet of armies more interested in wiping each other out than defending the human race. We got lucky with the Nuke exploding outside of our atmosphere, if it had blown on earth we’d be looking at radiation poisoning and Nukes are the biggest arsenal we have for defence, a defence that is also a suicide, so if the Chitauri come again the chances are we lose, the entire planet looses with us.” 

“Then we get better defences.” Steve said, “You’ve said it will take the Chitauri a while to get here, they’d have to regroup first, they suffered a lot of casualties and they are far away, so that buys us time, we’ll put it to good use, get a real planetary defence sorted, so if and when they come again we’ll be ready to kick their ugly asses back across the universe!”

Steve calling the Chitauri ugly asses startled a laugh from Tony, he actually ended up feeling a little less terrified, a little more like they might have a hope after all. 

Steve grinned at Tony, happy to see some life come back into those dark eyes that had been far too clouded for his liking. He kept his hand on Tony’s, his thumb rubbing gently over the Tony’s knuckles as he spoke. 

“We’ll get Hydra dealt with, find Bucky, and while doing so, we’ll get a full defence built. We’ll look for other people like us, with abilities and the desire to use them to help and protect people. Your friend, Colonel Rhodes can help, he can get the military on board, maybe we can get more of those jet things that Natasha was flying back in the battle.”

Tony had just taken a mouthful of tea and nearly spat it out, “You mean the quinjets? They’re not exactly cheap to build, Shield’s funding comes from the W.S.C. Which was now know is likely infested with Hydra, when we route them out the entire council will likely fall and with it goes Shields funding. 

Now SI can probably offer employment to admin staff and such, but not even I could fund an entire intelligence agency and it is very doubtful that our Government or any Government would want to fund them.”

Steve’s enthusiasm dipped a little at that and Tony wasn’t done. 

“Now, even if I could develop some kind of space weapon, we couldn’t even launch it into space without having permission from the UN. Part of the treaties regarding space expressly forbade any kind of weaponry being put in orbit or tested in space, something that all countries with space programs have to adhere to.”

“But this wouldn’t be for the military.” Steve protested, “It’d be used only in defence of the planet, not a domestic war.”

Tony shrugged, “It wouldn’t be seen that way. Once a weapon was up there, there would be the risk of someone getting control of it and using it for their own gain, and, we are Americans, born and bred. The weapon would be seen as the property of America even if the president himself said otherwise. I doubt very much that other countries would be happy about us having such a weapon.” 

Steve let out an exasperated sigh, “It’s stupid.” 

“Its politics.” Tony corrected, “Its double talk, back stabbing, and bullshit. Its also what we’re going to be dealing with as Avengers.”

“Us?” Steve looked confused, “Why would we be involved in politics?”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Because we are public figures, household names. In this era practically everything you say and do is political in one way or another and it is so easy to offend people without meaning to. Its why people like me have PR departments to handle most of my press releases, and I generally only have pre-planned interviews or press conferences with pre-arranged questions.” The exceptions to that had been after Afghanistan of course, but for the most part Tony was careful what he gave the press, only throwing them the meat he wanted them to eat rather than risking getting devoured by them. 

“I don’t know how to talk to people.” Steve mumbled, “The world has changed so much, everything I knew and was accepted in my youth is wrong now and I don’t know how to deal with that. I keep worrying that I’ll say or do the wrong thing and people will get upset or angry. 

I mean, take the President. He’s black! And your Friend Rhodey! Neither of them would have reached such positions in the forties. A black man would never have been made colonel back then, and Fury would never have been in charge of something like Shield. It just didn’t happen, and someone like you, an Omega, you’d never have been in charge of a company, you wouldn’t have been allowed to be C.E.O, and you certainly wouldn’t have been permitted to be Iron Man. 

I’m thrilled that so much has changed and I want to tell people about it, but I worry that if I mention it at all then they’ll think I’m being mocking or am lying or something when I’m not, and gay marriage! People went to prison for homosexual relationships in my day, or were considered insane and thrown into asylums, yet now we have Pride parades in New York!”

He shook his head and sank back in his chair, “How am I meant to speak to the world, to the media when I can barely speak to someone in the street?” 

Tony gave him a sympathetic smile, “For a start you let my PR team handle the media right now, at least until you find your footing and feel more confident. As for the social changes, you may be asked by the media what you think of them, and considering what you just told me, I’d say be honest. Let people know how great you think it is.” 

“You don’t think that I’d upset people?” Steve asked with a sheepish smile.

“Someone always gets upset, but as for the vast majority, I think they’ll be happy.” Tony replied, “And we’ll work on helping you get acclimated, a crash course in social development since the forties, Jarvis? Can you work out some material and a program for Steve to follow?” 

“Certainly Sir.” Jarvis replied. 

“Thanks.” Steve said, happy to have something else to do with his time that would be both practical and useful. This was his home now, this time, he needed to learn about it and how the world had changed, the good, the bad, and the ugly, he needed to know everything, not just the cliff notes that Shield or possibly Hydra had seen fit to give him. 

“And while you are studying we’ll also bring down Hydra, find your BFF, and develop a planetary defence that will be acceptable to the UN.” Tony pursed his lips, “We are definitely going to need for tea and biscuits for this!”

*****

Hydra Safe House.

“Tell me again, Rumlow,” Pierce asked, “What did Rogers say to you in the lift?”

Rumlow rolled his eyes, “For the last time, he whispered into my ear, “Hail Hydra” That was why I gave him the Sceptre, he knew who we are, he has to. I thought he was one of us.”

Pierce scowled and looked to the blurred faces of the W.S.C personnel on his laptop screen, their identities hidden even while in conference with their own. 

“There is no record of Captain America ever defecting to Hydra before his time in the ice and certainly nothing since then.” A woman said to them, “Somehow he came upon the information of your true allegiances.” 

“But how?” Rumlow asked, “He’s had contact with no one but Shield personnel and random idiots in the streets, most of whom he avoided like the plague. He’s been under constant surveillance since he woke up, any and all communication monitored, there is no way he could have gained that knowledge.”

“Stark.” An accented man suggested.

“They had only just met.” Pierce countered, “And while they seem to now be working together, having found Zola’s remains, they had no prior contact to their first meeting in Stuttgart.” 

“Director Fury?” The woman offered.

“Knows nothing.” Rumlow said, “Neither does Hill. They are all still in the dark except for Rogers and Stark,” he grinned and cracked his knuckles, “I’ll take care of them personally.” 

“You’ll only act when commanded to.” Pierce told him sharply, “And before you forget, you and your task force are baseline, Rogers is a super soldier and Stark has that suit of his. It will take more than just your usual brawn to deal with them.” 

Rumlow grit his teeth and growled under his breath.

“Which is why the asset is being placed at your disposal.” 

Pierce smiled, “Excellent, and ironic. Captain America being destroyed by his best friend, the Winter Soldier.”


	15. Chapter 15

After his first talk with Steve, Tony found himself able to talk to the Alpha more freely and felt the better for it. Sharing his experiences through the wormhole, his worries about a second attack on earth, and his nightmares seemed to help ease them, they didn’t go away completely but Tony started to be able to get a few uninterrupted hours sleep a night and eventually even a few days a week without nightmares. 

Likewise Steve found himself sleeping easier, his nightmares growing fewer and not lasting as long or being as intense. He also found himself opening up to Tony more and more on the nights that the two of them couldn’t sleep. 

He would share more than just his worries and his past trauma, he’d speak of his experience growing up in Brooklyn, the things he’d get up to as a child when he was well enough to get into mischief, the scrapes that he and Bucky had gotten into, how they’d constantly come home with skinned knees and filthy hands and faces from playing in the alleys and the streets, daring each-other to clamber over walls, through broken windows, and into abandoned buildings. 

“We had a den in one of the abandoned factories. There were homeless living rough there, but they didn’t care about two boys scrambling through the windows and building themselves a den in a corner made from wooden crates and newspaper.” Steve told Tony over hot chocolate and biscuits during the early hours of a morning after some especially unpleasant dreams. 

“We’d have penny sweets when we could afford them and read comics, pretend we were gangsters on the run from the law, or soldiers guarding our base. Our mothers would be at their wits end with us coming home filthy, our shoes scuffed, and trousers torn. 

With Steve opening up about his own childhood, Tony began to speak about his, slowly at first, only sticking to the good parts, the times he’d shared with Ana and Jarvis, meeting Rhodey in college, the things they had gotten up to. Then as the weeks passed, he began to reveal the extent of Howard’s abuse, his distant Mother, suffering from untreated PND, and having been broken down by Howards neglect and alcoholism, he even eventually spoke of Ty Stone, how the bastard had raped him when he’d been drunk and drugged off his face. How that had ruined sex for him, how he’d never had another Alpha until Obie. 

For all that Obie had been an evil bastard, he had not been abusive to Tony sexually, nor physically until the end, his abuse had been more subtle, verbal and emotional, using manipulation rather than his fists to get what he wanted. 

Growing up in the depression Steve was no stranger to abuse. Desperate times made people more volatile, less inclined to care for others as they were struggling to care for themselves, and it wasn’t the done thing to mention that the Omega next door always had a black eye, or the Beta Woman was sporting a fat lip or had a broken arm, just as no one really noticed anything amiss when a child or Pup was beaten with a belt, or had his/her face backhanded, was sent to bed without supper. 

That was just the way things were, some people got violent and no one said anything, you just learned to avoid certain people when they’d been drinking, or knew to keep your head down and pretend to be invisible around them. 

Just as unspoken of were the back street abortionists, Omegas and Beta Women, already unable to feed the offspring they had sort these people out, desperate to put an end to yet another pregnancy, knowing that there was just no way they could cope with another mouth to feed. 

While those who did speak of these places said it was only the street walkers who came out after dark and tempted the dock workers and factory workers, the truth was, it was all types of Beta women and Omegas, married or not. 

More than once the two were found in the morning by Bruce or Peter or Zach after they’d fallen asleep on the sofa having spent the night talking. 

Bruce would leave them to sleep, Peter would make them coffee and waft the cups under their noses to wake them up, Zach jumped on them and yelled at the top of his lungs for them to wake up. 

Steve secretly loved Zach waking them up like that, although Tony complained about being deafened and his poor old body not being able to stand Zach’s pounding. Having an adorable and energetic Pup jumping on him would always brighten Steve’s mornings, and he’d delight in engaging in some gentle rough housing with Zach, play wrestling him and pretending that Zach was too strong for him and letting the little Pup push him to the ground and declare his victory over Captain America. 

Tony would snort and roll his eyes at the spectacle, and uploaded images of a pyjama clad Zach standing on Steve’s chest to the internet with the caption, Cap’s Arch Nemesis? 

The majority of people who responded to the photos were positive, adoring the image of Zach in his Iron Man pyjamas, hair all tussled and bright, cheeky grin beaming with pride as he raised a tiny fist to the sky. Some however had to disapprove, saying that Tony was using his Son to promote Iron Man or The Avengers, that play fighting was irresponsible and was a bad influence on children as they would come to think of violence as being normal, even though the worst injury Zach was likely to get from tussling with Steve was sore muscles from laughing so much, as Steve had quickly found all of Zachs ticklish spots and frequently had the boy rolling around the floor in fits of laughter. 

Sometimes Peter would join in, using his gangly growing limbs to cling onto Steve’s back and hang off his shoulders, helping his brother to pull Steve to the ground and pound him with pillows. 

It was a delight for Steve to play with such healthy boys, the children of his youth had too often been skinny malnourished things, surviving on a slice of bread a day, or a bowl of thin soup, rarely getting to eat a proper meal as their parents couldn’t afford it. Steve could recall the painful hunger that would gripe his belly at times when his Mother just couldn’t afford to feed them properly, she’d do her best, working herself to the bone and often skipping meals herself to see that he ate, but Steve’s frequent need for medical care ate into the little money she did have making harder to provide for him. 

With how clean and easy life seemed to be in the twenty-first century Steve almost came to believe that people didn’t get ill anymore and he was only reminded of the fact that they were still human and that illness still existed when Zach came down with Chicken Pox. 

*****

Zach was rarely ill, something that Tony was deeply grateful for. He’d gotten all of Zach’s shots, even thought he hated seeing his Pup crying as the needles went into his skin, and he’d taken extra precautions changing Zach’s nappies after the Polio immunisation, having a booster jab for himself. 

Beyond the odd cold, a few chest infections when he’d been teething, Zach had been remarkably healthy, then, without any warning his temperature spiked and began to complain of his muscles aching and feeling sick. 

Panicked, Tony immediately called his Doctor, bundling Zach off to bed with a dose of calpol, orange juice, and cold water for him to sip and fretted over the reading on the thermometer. 

“What if its flu, what if its meningitis?” 

“I highly doubt that it is either.” Bruce said eyeing Zach, while the boy was miserable and uncomfortable, he was not nearly unwell enough for it to be either of those, certainly not meningitis. 

“Could it be tonsillitis?” Steve asked recalling getting that very often as a boy, “What about measles or mumps?” He was taken aback by Bruce scowl, these were common ailments during his childhood. 

“He was immunized against them.” Tony said fretfully, his eyes widened, “What if its swine-flu?” 

“Its not swine-flu Tony, its most likely a bad cold.” Bruce said, “Given a few days he’ll be back to his usual lively self.”

Despite Bruce’s attempt at reassuring him, Tony wasn’t convinced and wouldn’t relax until the Doctor visited and made a diagnosis. 

“Chickenpox.” 

“Chickenpox, that’s all?” Tony asked incredulous. He’d forgotten that Peter had said that several of his classmates younger siblings had gone down with chickenpox after there had been an outbreak at the pre-school, the majority of the kids that were Peter’s age had already had it, Peter included, but it seemed that he had passed the bug onto Zach who was now suffering the childhood illness.

“He’ll be fine.” The Doctor said, “You can give him calpol to bring down his fever, I suggest getting some calamine lotion from the chemist for when the rash really starts to come out, which it soon will, and some child anti-histamines to help him sleep at night. Given a week or so he’ll be over it and the scabs from the blisters will fall off themselves, but he mustn’t pick at them.”

“Right, thank you Doctor.” Tony said relieved it wasn’t anything more serious but also dreading keeping Zach from scratching once the itching started, time to file his sons nails right down so he wouldn’t hurt himself, and dig out some mitts for him to wear at night so he couldn’t scratch in his sleep. 

It was a thoroughly miserable time for Zach, especially when the rash truly started to come out and covered his body in itchy lumps that he desperately wanted to scratch but wasn’t allowed to. 

Tony covered him in calamine to take the inflammation down and soothe the itch, and bulk bought a load of oats which he made up into a bath for Zach to soak in after Jarvis told him that it helped with the itching. 

Zach however wasn’t a fan of the oat bath and threw a tantrum about it, crying and shouting all the way through and kicking his legs so much that Tony and the bathroom were covered in soggy oats. 

Tony was getting to his wits end, having had practically no sleep as he’d been staying at Zach’s bedside for most of the time, and had already dealt with several smaller tantrums over having Zach’s hands mitted to keep him from scratching and scarring himself. Poor Zach, while bright for his age, was too young to understand that what Tony was doing for him was for his own good, all he knew was that his body ached and itched and he wasn’t allowed to relieve it and was being covered in a funny lotion that he didn’t like, had to take medicine he didn’t like, and was now being made to sit in a bath full of soggy oats. 

Seeing his creator getting to the end of his rope after two days of this battle with Zach, Jarvis called in reinforcements, namely Steve. 

“Captain, if you would be so kind, I believe Sir could do with some assistance in master Zach’s bedroom.” Jarvis said, making Steve look up from working on the portrait he was doing. 

“Is he alright, Zach’s not worse is he?” Could chicken pox get worse? Steve didn’t think they could, but he supposed that might have changed in seventy years.

“Master Zach’s condition is the same as it was, but his behaviour is proving difficult for Sir to cope with alone, especially since the young master has managed to cover his Mother and the bathroom in damp oats.”

Steve winced and nodded, “I’ll be right there.”

Steve found Tony scrubbing a pouting, scowling, and sniffling Zach clean of the oats, while wearing a lot of them himself over his clothing and in his hair, the bathroom floor was covered in them, the sink, the walls, even the ceiling had oats on them. 

“Can I help?” Steve asked seeing the way Tony’s hands were shaking with stress and the tension in the lines by his eyes. Before Tony could even reply Steve was moving, “I’ll get the bathroom cleaned up for you,” He said, “You get Zach off to bed and then go and sort yourself out, I’ll take care of this.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Tony protested looking at the devastated bathroom, Zach might be small but he could create a hell of a mess if he tried.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Steve said with a smile, “And no arguments, nor from you, Soldier.” He said with a mock stern voice to Zach, “A good soldier follows his orders or he is put on a charge for insubordination, that means he doesn’t get blueberry pancakes and isn’t allowed to watch Dr Who!” Zach’s eyes widened,

“I not be ins… insborbent.” He babbled, “Promise, I be good.” He looked at Tony, “Promise Mamma, I be good.”

“Then you can prove it by going to bed and quietly looking at your picture book while I clean up and your Mamma goes and takes a shower.” Steve gently said, then leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to Zach, “There might even be a sneaky double chocolate chip cookie in it for you later.”

Zach’s eyes sparked with excitement and he scurried off to bed, snuggling down under the covers and propped his book up on his lap to look at the colourful pictures and read the large printed words, saying them aloud with Jarvis’ help. 

Tony was very grateful to go and shower and change his clothes and relieved to not have to clean up the bathroom after Zach’s tantrum, although he did feel somewhat guilty about Steve doing it, but the Captain had insisted and Tony was just too tired to argue. 

Once he was scrubbed clean he threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and went back to his Sons room, Peter had come home from school and was entertaining Zach for the time being, giving Tony a chance to talk to Steve who was still cleaning up the bathroom, he’d scraped up all the oats by now, and was just rinsing down the tiles and mopping the floor. 

“I really don’t know how to thank you for this.” Tony said, sincerely grateful. 

“You don’t have to.” Steve said, “You’ve done so much for me, giving me home, a place to live and feel comfortable, a family again.” He blushed a little, “I mean I know its your family, but, it, I mean.”

“You are family too.” Tony said cutting off Steve’s stammering, “You are totally a part of this madness and I’m happy to have you as a part of it, as are the boys.” 

The two stared at each other, looking away and looking back with nervous grins and began to make small talk to try and cover up their nervousness. 

In the bedroom Peter snickered, “Mamma and Uncle Steve are flirting again.” 

“Whats flirtin’?” Zach asked. Peter frowned thinking about how best to explain this to Zach.

“You know how Captain Jack Harkness behaves around people he likes a lot and the Doctor tells him to stop?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Its like that.” 

“Why are they doing that?” 

“Because they like each-other.” Peter said, “They like each-other a lot, but they haven’t figured out how to tell each-other yet.” 

Zach looked confused again, “Why don’t they just tell each other?” 

Peter grinned and ruffled Zach’s curls, everything was so simple for him, “Because they’re dorks!” He said, “But they’ll figure it out sooner or later I’m sure.”


	16. Chapter 16

Zach recovered from his chicken pox after ten days of being miserable. After his initial tantrum he settled down and put up with having oat baths, even though he didn’t like it and vehemently refused to have anything to do with porridge, was swearing off oats for life it seemed. 

However, despite his new aversion to oats, Zach was back to normal, and for a treat Tony took him and Peter to Coney Island for the day, letting him enjoy himself at the amusement park and stuff himself on candy floss, cookies, funnel cakes, and other sugar and grease laden junk food. 

One would have thought that the two adults would be bored out of their skulls following a kid around an amusement park, but actually Steve and Tony had a good time, alternating taking Zach on the rides he was big enough to go on and accompanying Peter onto the bigger rides, while one of them stayed with Zach.

“Hopefully he burn the energy off before we get home.” Tony said to Steve with a sigh, as Zach gobbled up the candy floss and looked like he was vibrating with the sugar high, bouncing along besides Peter as they headed to one of the stalls to try and win a toy. 

“We’ll let him run around on the beach.” Steve said, “That’ll help wear him out.” 

“Good, because I don’t want till jumping up and down at midnight.” As he said this Tony was munching on a donut, the sugar getting all over his beard and moustache. Steve snickered,

“What about you jumping up and down at Midnight? With all the sugar you’ve had you’ll be hard to put to bed!” He bit his tongue and his cheeks reddened as he realized how that sounded after he’d said it. “I mean umm, well, you’ll need to burn off the energy too.” He stammered, trying to rectify the situation. 

“Trying to keep me in shape, Cap?” Tony teased, his own cheeks a little red from Steve’s suggestive comment. 

“You’re in fine shape.” Steve said, “Although, if you ever want to come running with me…”

“Oh hell no, I’m not getting up at the arse crack of dawn to pound the pavement. I had enough of ungodly wake up calls when Zach was a baby to last me a lifetime.” 

Steve laughed lightly, “You don’t want more then?” Tony cocked his head at him, “Children I mean.”

“Oh, no, well, I guess, but I can’t exactly do that when I’m not seeing anyone. It takes two to make a baby, and being a single parent doesn’t leave much time for dating.” Not that Tony was interested in dating, he’d not thought about it at all since Obie’s death, firstly because he was pregnant and still recovering from Afghanistan, then he had a baby to take care of, the palladium poisoning to deal with, then Peter came along, and the last couple of years had just flown by; Tony had been completely consumed by caring for two children, purchasing land to build the tower, getting the tower built, moving to the tower, and then all the shit with Loki had happened, sex had really been the last thing on his mind. 

Or at least it had been before he and Steve had started to get closer. He’d already known that Captain America was ripped. Anyone with functioning eyeballs knew that. But lately Tony had started to really notice him, notice the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and how much brighter that smile had become in recent weeks. How he’d suck in and chew on his bottom lip when he was thinking hard about something, and nibble on the end of his pencil when he was sketching. 

Cute details that were becoming more apparent every day and showed that Tony really needed to get laid. When he found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hands down Steve’s muscled back or to nibble on the chiselled jaw he knew he was letting this “Thing” go too far. 

There was no chance between him and Steve, he knew that. He was years older than Steve, widowed, a single Mother, and a fucking mess of emotional problems and mental health issues. 

Steve deserved someone young and uncomplicated, someone who hadn’t spent half their lives mated to a bastard who’d stabbed them in the back, someone who didn’t have two kids already and a shit load of emotional baggage. Someone who was healthy, who didn’t carry around an electromagnet in their chest. 

“I could baby sit if you ever do want to go out.” Steve offered, his voice sounded oddly tight and there was a pinched look to him as if he wasn’t really happy about the thought of Tony going out with someone. 

Well, Tony knew that wasn’t the case, it wasn’t like Steve was into him, he probably just didn’t approve of a widowed Omega dating, not when they had young Pups to care for. 

“Nah, that’s alright.” Tony said patting Steve’s impressive bicep, “I’m not looking to get back on the dating scene.” He pulled his hand off Steve’s arm with some difficulty, really wanting to keep it there for a little longer. “But you should, start dating I mean.” 

The red had left Steve’s cheeks but now it flooded back as the Captain became flustered, “I don’t know about that.” He stammered. 

“You should.” Tony said, “You’re young, you need to get out there and meet people your own age.” He rolled his eyes at the grin Steve gave him, “Your actual age, not the age your body is from your ice nap. You’re a hell of a catch, you’ll have Beta woman, and Omega’s fighting over you.” 

Steve’s flush deepened, “I’ve no real experience with dating.” He admitted, “I wouldn’t know what to say or do. I can’t dance, certainly not modern dance, I struggle with Pop culture, I’d just make a fool of myself.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Tony said, “You talk to me fine.”

“Yeah but you’re special.” For the third time that day Steve wished he could sew his lips together. He was thankfully saved from having to awkwardly try to explain himself by Zach calling for Tony to help him win a stuffed bear from a crane machine. 

He followed behind Tony trying and failing to keep from looking at the Omega’s ass. He knew Tony was being nice about him needing to get out and meet people his own age, but he didn’t want to, he was happy with Tony and the kids, he liked spending time with them, he didn’t want to go and meet some Beta Women or Omega, even if it might mean that one day he’d have his own Pups. He wasn’t even sure if he should have any considering the serum, it might have an effect on the Pups. 

“Mamma likes you, you know.” 

Steve startled and turned to see Peter’s grinning face, the pre-teen had gone and got himself some fresh cookies and he held out the bag to Steve to take one. 

“I like him too.” Steve said, taking and cookie, it was warm and sweet and good, the chocolate melting on his tongue when he bit into it.

“No you dork, I mean really Likes you.” Peter said rolling his eyes at Steve, “You should ask him out.” 

Steve was taking another bite of cookie and actually bit his lip he was so startled by this. 

“But just as fair warning.” Peter added, “If you hurt him, then my Aunt Pepper has killer shoes and I’ll stab you to death with them and then dissolve your body in the bath tub with acid, and I aced my chemistry so I know the exact formula to use to turn your body to nothing!” With a bright smile Peter patted Steve’s arm and trotted off to join his Mother and Brother leaving Steve with a bleeding lip and a stunned expression on his face. 

Him as Tony Stark out on a date? 

Peter stabbing him to death with Pepper Potts shoes and dissolving his body with acid? 

Steve wasn’t sure which terrified him more.

******

To round the day off Tony took them all out to an Italian restaurant where they had the best spaghetti and meatballs that Steve had ever tasted in his life. 

By the end of the evening Zach’s energy was flagging and he rested against Steve’s chest as they waited for Happy to pick them up in the car to go back to the tower. 

While they were in the car Tony’s mobile rang and it was Fury calling him to come and look at something at Shield HQ in Washington, he also said to bring Steve along but wouldn’t say more over the phone, probably being concerned about the line not being secure. 

“Will we stay with Uncle Happy and Aunt Pepper while you’re in DC?” Peter asked. 

“And Brucey-bear.” Tony said, he didn’t want to up root the kids and drag them to Washington, and Peter needed to attend school so it was better that they stayed in New York. “You okay with that Hapster?” Tony called to Happy. 

“Spending time with my best boys? Sure, we’ll have a great time won’t we?” Happy replied.

“Can we make caramel popcorn again?” Peter asked eagerly, “And watch the movies Mamma won’t let me see?” 

“What movies? And no to the Popcorn, last time you two did that, it exploded and there was popcorn stuck to the walls, we practically had to drill it off it was stuck so solid.” Tony said, “And what movies, Happy are you corrupting my precious Petey-pie?” 

“Nah boss, just the sci-fi movies you refuse to have on because they are, and I quote, “An incompetent’s ass-backwards fantasy about how science really works and a complete waste of graphics and digital tech and should be burned at the stake rather than inflicted on the general populous” 

Steve snorted and tried to hide his laughter while Tony huffed, “Just because I like scientific movies to have at least some facts to make them believable.” 

“It’s science fiction, emphasis on the fiction!” Peter cried. 

“That does not excuse plot holes that are as wide as the grand canyon and a blatant disregard of the laws of physics.” Tony said. 

“Science snob.” Peter muttered.

“Watch it Munchkin or you’ll be grounded.” 

“Not a munchkin, you’re a hobbit, a scientifically snobbish hobbit.” 

“And you are now grounded.” 

The bickering continued all the way to the tower and up to the penthouse where they found Bruce watching some kind of documentary and sipping camomile tea which Tony declared to smell like cats piss and ushered Peter off to do his homework and took Zach to get him washed and ready for bed. 

“You had a good day I take it.” Bruce said as Steve took a seat on the sofa. 

“Great.” Steve replied, “Fury called while we were on our way back, he wants me and Tony to go to DC.” 

“Avengers business?” Bruce asked setting his tea cup on the table and muting the TV. 

“Something to do with Hydra I think.” Steve said, “He wouldn’t say much over the phone, Tony’s going to have Happy and Pepper stay with the kids while we’re there, and um you, if you don’t mind.” 

“Not in the least.” Bruce said, he was much happier on Hulk not being called on and would rather stay buried in his lab, only surfacing for food and sleep. He cocked his head at Steve, “It’ll be good for you and Tony to get some time together, away from kids and work. Some alone time.” 

Steve stared at Bruce. Did everyone know about his crush? 

Bruce chuckled, “I may not be an expert on dating but I can tell when two people like each other and you and Tony have been making eyes at each other for weeks. The two of you should go out together, on a date.” 

“That’s not… we can’t, I can’t!” Steve stammered, “He’s Tony, Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Mother, Philanthropist. What am I?”

“Captain America, the first Avenger.” Bruce said, “And its not about what you are, its about how you feel, and you have feelings for him, as he does for you. His children adore you, and from what I’ve seen you are smitten with them.” Steve’s cheeks pinked up but he nodded, he was smitten with Zach and Peter, who wouldn’t be? They were perfect. “So, I think the two of you should give it a go.” 

Steve worried at his bottom lip, the bite had healed already but it was still slightly sore to the touch, “What if it doesn’t work out?” He asked, “What if we end up not being able to stay friends?” That was his biggest concern. He’d found a place here, the start of a family, if he took the chance and asked Tony out and it didn’t work there was a risk he’d lose everything, he wasn’t sure he was willing to take that chance. 

Bruce sighed heavily, “It’s a risk I know. But you are both adults, and I’m sure, even if it doesn’t work, you’ll find a way to stay friends. What you have to ask yourself is if you are willing to sacrifice what might be the best relationship you’ll ever have just to stay safe. Or if you have the courage to take the chance and find happiness.” 

*****

Zach was sleepy, he’d burned off his energy running around the amusement park and spending time on the beach making sand castles and playing chicken with the waves. He could barely keep his eyes open as Tony washed him and brushed his teeth, changing him into his pyjamas, carrying him through to bed. 

“Mamma, if you marry Steef will him be my Daddy?” he asked Tony, his heavy lidded eyes gazing up at the Billionaire Omega as Tony tucked him into bed. 

“What? why would you ask that?” Tony asked. 

“Cuz you like him an he likes you. Peter said so, says you flit, no flet, flip, you flip with him like Cap’n Jack Harkness does.” 

Tony flushed, he was flirting with Steve and Peter had noticed? Noticed enough to tell Zach about it? 

“Can he be my Daddy and Pete’s Daddy if you marry?” Zach asked yawning widely. 

“We’re not getting married, Stellina.” Tony said. “We’re not together, like that. We’re just friends.”

“Pete says your dorks!” Zach hummed snuggling into his pillow, “I like Steve, he’ll be a good Daddy.” 

Tony’s smile was tight as he kissed Zach good night and he had to support himself on the wall outside Zach’s room. 

Married to Steve, Steve being their new Daddy? Dear God, Tony really had to work harder on keeping his crush from being discovered, what the hell would he do if Steve ever found out?


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was still rather shaken after Zach’s sleepy outburst when he and Steve left for DC. He knew that the super solider didn’t know about what Zach had said, he might have really good hearing but he couldn’t have over heard from several rooms away, however, Tony found himself on edge around Steve, watching him out of the corner of his eye as if he were expecting Steve to do something. 

Although what he thought that Steve might do, Tony didn’t know. Yet, as he watched Steve settle into the seat of the Stark Jet, he noticed that the super soldier seemed to be on edge himself. 

He kept jumping his knees and locking his fingers together, shifting nervously and casting glances at Tony, looking as if he wanted to say something or ask something only for the words to die on his lips and then he’d go back to squirming. 

Tony tried to rack his brains thinking if there was anything that could have upset Steve in the past twenty four hours, honestly he couldn’t think of anything at all. Maybe Cap was just antsy about going to shield/hydra, shieldra? Was that a thing, that should be a thing, Tony would definitely have to make that a thing. 

He mentally added making Shieldra a thing to his to do list and took out his phone to looking through his overflowing e-mail box, deleting anything that looked boring, for example anything that came from the members of SI Board of directors. His PR liaison, wanting him to do meet and greets with the rich and thoroughly brain dead. Any aspiring politicians wanting to glad hand, and any e-mails from Pepper’s assistant that wasn’t Pepper herself sending an E-mail practically screaming at him to respond. 

A couple that did catch his attention were e-mails advertising various kindergartens in New York. 

The whole world knew Zach’s age, he would be turning four very soon and would be ready to start going to pre-school. 

Tony was in two minds about sending him though. On one hand he knew it would be good for Zach, he’d get to interact with children his own age, he’d be meeting new people, making friends (Hopefully with great ease and Tony ever had) He’d have new activities and be helped to get ready for starting school when he was six. 

On the other hand. Tony had been in boarding school most of his childhood, he’d been packed off and pretty much abandoned by his parents, Howard being too busy with work and thoroughly disinterested in an Omega Son, while Maria had been too busy drowning in Valium, wine, and vodka. 

Tony’s early childhood had been so lonely and disconnected with anything resembling a family life that feared sending Zach away from home, even if it was just for a few hours a day. He’d not even hired a nanny when he’d gone back to work, he and Pepper had argued about it, her saying that he would need the extra help because he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work and care for Zach at the same time. 

Tony, for once, had put his foot down and not given into her demands, no matter how logical they were, and he had somehow managed to juggle work and caring for Zach. 

But, while Zach had been a baby and a toddler that had been pretty easy, he’d slept a lot as a baby as infants do, so aside from having Jarvis monitor him and going to him when he needed changing, feeding, or just wanted a cuddle, Tony hadn’t needed to do that much to entertain him. 

Then, as Zach had gotten older he’d been content to be in his play pen in the lab, playing with his building blocks, his rattles, his bouncers, and other toys, fascinating the bots who had been curious about the small human who grew in size and like throwing about soft balls as much as they did. 

Now though, Zach was getting older, he needed more activity, more to occupy his growing mind and help him develop. Tony could keep him entertained with colouring books, children’s stories, and toys for now, but that wouldn’t last forever, Zach was growing more energetic and adventurous by the day, he’d already climbed over the gates in the play pen twice, giving Tony a heart attack. Thankfully Jarvis had alerted him the second he’d done so, so Zach hadn’t gotten anywhere near the equipment in the lab which he could have seriously hurt himself with, but it had shown that Zach was getting bored, the play pen wasn’t enough for him anymore and the Lab was no place for a Pup that young. 

If Tony had to restrict Zach from being in the Lab, which he may well have to as there were too many chemicals and tools that could do serious harm to a curious pup, then he was going to need someone to watch him while he was working, and unless he hired a Nanny to keep an eye on Zach, then Kindergarten was the only alternative. 

He could ask Steve, but the Captain had his own life to lead, and likewise, Bruce had his work, as did Happy, and while they might not mind a few days of baby sitting, they weren’t prepared to take on a growing child twenty four hours a day seven days a week. 

Kindergarten might well be good for him anyway. Tony knew that just because his own school experience had been shit, didn’t mean that Zach’s would be, and anyway, he had never gone to a Pre-school, he’d just been sent to boarding school as soon as he was old enough and dumped in a class of much older children which had prevented him from making friends. 

At least if Zach went to Pre-school he stood a chance of making friends before he went to mainstream school, especially if he went to same one as those friends. 

Pete had been in kindergarten with Ned and their friendship had lasted all the way through to middle school, so there was a good chance that Zach would make just as solid friendships himself. 

With a sigh Tony archived the e-mails, planning to look into the pre-schools when he returned to New York. He’d get Pepper’s opinion too, and Happy and Rhodey’s. He would need to thoroughly check out the security of the schools before he sent Zach there. 

He might be Iron Man, but he was also a Billionaire, Zach, as the Pup of a billionaire was a kidnappers dream. Any school Zach went to would have to have air tight security or he simply wouldn’t be safe. 

Tony gave Pete a little more leeway in schooling, he’d wanted Pete to go to the same school as his friends so his life wouldn’t be any more disrupted than it had been by his Uncle and Aunt’s deaths. Plus, Happy had given Pete some basic self defence lessons, and Pete carried with him a custom made alarm that not only screeched 130 decibels, it also sent an emergency alert to Jarvis with a GPS, so Tony could act in seconds if anything ever happened to him. 

Thankfully Pete had never had to use it and hopefully it would remain unused, but Tony wasn’t taking any chances with his safety or with Zach’s. At three and nearly four Zach was too young to handle to responsibility of carrying an alarm on his person all the time, and Tony didn’t want to scare him into thinking he wasn’t safe. He’d learn the dangers of the world soon enough without Tony having to take his innocence away from him any sooner. 

Across from Tony, Steve watched as the Billionaire Omega went through his phone, frowning over something and getting that pinched look about his eyes and mouth that he got when he was contemplating something. 

It frightened Steve to realize just how well he’d gotten to know Tony, that he knew what his contemplative expression looked like, and how often he’d have to have been looking at him to judge his moods by his facial expressions. 

Bruce was right, Peter was right. He did like Tony, really like him. Wanted to go steady with him. But how could he? 

Tony was everything he wasn’t, rich, successful, experienced, suave, charming, cultured, and stylish. Hell, he somehow made an oil stained vest, torn jeans, and three days of unwashed hair and stubble look good! 

He had a fortune 500 company, was one of the most intelligent people on the planet, had survived being held captive by terrorists, miniaturized the arc reactor and made the first Iron Man suit from scraps, defeated his enemies, had two children, and had managed to create a new element while he’d been dying of blood poisoning!

What did Steve have or had ever done that could possibly compare? 

He’d been lucky enough that Erskine had chosen him for the super soldier program, then his abilities had all come from the serum. Aside from that and a talent for art there was nothing special about him, he wasn’t overly smart, he could hardly work a mobile phone! What could he possibly offer someone like Tony Stark? 

Yet, even though he knew this, Steve couldn’t help but imagine what it might be like to Alpha to such an amazing Omega, to be Father to two adorable (If occasionally terrifying) Boys. How wonderful it would be to wake up in bed with Tony every day, maybe even be woken up by Zach jumping on the bed, like on his birthday or Christmas day. He could imagine the Pup scurrying into the bedroom, bounding up onto the bed, his cheeks flush with excitement and hair a tangle of wild curls, demanding that his parents got up because it was Christmas day or his Birthday, or simply because it was morning and he wanted their attention. 

Steve sighed wistfully. He’d give anything to have that in his life, but he knew it could never be. He was lucky to have Tony as his friend, he shouldn’t be wanting more than that, he should be contented at having that much and not wish for anything more. 

*****

The asset was ready. His mission had been given to him, his targets identified, all that was remaining was a location, something that was changing it seemed. 

His handler was cursing as new information came to him. It didn’t matter to the Asset, he didn’t handle that side of things, that was for the handler to deal with, he just did the physical work, the elimination of the targets. Who picked them, who decided these things was unknown to the asset and he did not question it, didn’t think to, he didn’t care. He hadn’t been programmed to care. 

His handler put away the device he’d been speaking into and gave him a grim smile, “Looks like plans have changed.” He said and the asset briefly wondered if he’d be put back on ice. He hoped not, he hated that. It always hurt before the unconsciousness took him, he was aware of his fingers and toes aching, his lungs burning, the sharp sting of the cold over the flesh and the sense of panic that came with being trapped. He wouldn’t fight it though, he knew better than to fight his handlers. He no longer fought the chair, no matter how much he hated it, how sick the thought of being in it made him feel, he forced himself to comply, because he had learned, as every kicked dog learns, that it was better to do as he was told, he was hurt less if he didn’t fight back. 

“It seems we won’t be traveling after all.” The handler said, “It seems the targets are coming to us.”

The asset inclined his head considering the handler’s words. 

“They’ll be in D.C. Fury decided to call his pet freaks in for a chat. Which gives us perfect opportunity to strike and kill two birds with one stone.” The handler paused and snorted, “Well three actually and maybe more. But the deaths of Stark and Rogers at the hands of an unknown terrorist will be just the final push the UN and the world governments will need to launch project insight. The loss of their beloved superheroes will terrify the world so very much that they will hand over their freedom without a second thought.” He smiled happily, “Then, there will just be a few loose ends to tie up, Fury, Romanoff, Barton, anyone else who can’t toe the line.” He slapped the Assets flesh shoulder, “Keeps you busy, eh, big guy, anything to stay out of the freezer eh?” 

The asset didn’t reply, he knew better than to reply unless it was a direct question about a mission, his handler didn’t care, just continued talking to him, and to himself. 

The asset shifted his gaze, looked at the photos of his targets. Stark, a dark haired Omega, threat level six according to Hydra, they had considered bringing him in and using him several times, but the Omega had proven too volatile after he’d escaped captivity at the hands of some terrorists, so now he was just to be eliminated on sight. 

The second was a blonde alpha. Rogers. There was something about him that was familiar to the Asset, something in the back of his mind that he just couldn’t quite grasp, like the fading remnants of a dream, he knew it was there but he just couldn’t recall it. 

Not that it mattered. He had a job do, a mission to complete, and that was what he would do.


	18. Chapter 18

D.C.

Steve supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that Tony had booked them into the best hotel in the city, rented out the president suite for them to use while they were staying there. But still, even though he had become used the tower, the expensive décor, finest cuisine, (Pizza, burgers, and other junk food not included) and every kind of modern convenience available, even some that weren’t yet commercially available, Steve couldn’t help but feel rather overwhelmed by the sheer opulence of the place. 

He worried about leaving fingerprints on the polished surfaces, of his trainers scuffing the marble lobby, felt horribly under dressed in his simple jeans, t-shirt, and plaid over shirt, (Which had Tony rolling his eyes at) Tony Stark did not do plaid, or khaki pants, or any of Steve’s (Old man and Kansas farm boy style)

He had been sneakily adding to Steve’s wardrobe over the past months, adding shirts, jeans, slacks, even a couple of suits, which fitted like a glove. Apparently Jarvis was capable of taking body measurements so Tony had been able to get the clothing tailored to fit. 

Steve had made the mistake of looking up the price of one of the suits and had nearly choked on his own tongue when he’d seen the eye watering figure. He’d been too scared to wear them, worried that he’d damage them somehow, but as he walked through the hotel, surrounded by people dressed in outfits that must have cost five figures without including accessories, he wished he’d put one on. 

Tony was wearing a suit, which he’d teamed up with a pair of bright red trainers. He had a thing for wearing trainers instead of proper shoes, something that irked Pepper apparently, especially when she had to wrestle him out of the trainers and force him into dress shoes for galas and other black tie events. 

They actually made Steve feel a little bit more secure about his outfit as they checked in and went to the suite. 

It was huge, over course, it was more like a luxury apartment rather than a hotel room. With three bedrooms, a huge bathroom, and a lounge area with a fully stocked liquor bar, and a balcony complete with a table and chairs to lounge outside. 

As guests they had access to the hotel gym, spa, and swimming pool, they were invited to dine at the restaurant and partake of the cocktail bar, with the price being added to the final bill. 

Tony tipped the porter with a wad of notes that added up to a nice round grand, then went and threw himself down onto the plush sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV. 

“Don’t you have any manners?” Steve chided him nudging Tony’s calf to get to put his legs down and get his trainers off the table. 

“Nope.” Tony replied, popping the P, “I have people like you for that!” He shot a grin at Steve who snorted.

“You are incorrigible, Mr Stark.”

“And proud of it, Captain Roger’s!”

******

One of the perks of flying in on a private jet meant that Tony was able to bring one of his cars with him. Well, it was a perk to him, to Steve it meant watching Tony commit two dozen driving offences in the first ten minutes of being on the road, after that he stopped counting wondering how Tony even had a licence when he drove like a lunatic on speed.

“You know, I’d let you drive back, but you got your licence in the dark ages and I don’t think you handle my baby.” Tony said, tossing his keys into the air and catching them. 

“Please, I learned to drive in WWII, if I can make it across landmines without blowing a car up I think I can handle a porche.” Steve scoffed. 

“Yeah but the cars only went at like twenty mph back then, my baby does zero to sixty in like half a second, there is no way your ancient self can handle that.” Tony teased, nudging at Steve like a pre-pubescent tormenting a friend. 

“Ancient, I’m younger than you.” Steve protested, nudging Tony back, taking care not to use much strength, he didn’t want to knock him over. Tony of course retaliated, elbowing Steve and poking at him until the Captain lifted him up and carried him over one shoulder with Tony hooting with laughter, oblivious to the stares that came from the Shield staff observing their antics. 

“The worlds mightiest heroes.” Nick Fury said, observing them from his office. “Dear God give me strength.”

It was only Natasha who met them and took them to Fury’s office, Clint was on a ten day leave and she wouldn’t say where he was, only that he was dealing with some personal stuff. 

They kept the conversation on “Safe” subjects as they rode up in the glass lift, Natasha asking how Peter was doing back in school since the battle of New York, how Zach was doing, if he’d gotten over his chicken pox. What Bruce was up to, just general talk so if anyone was listening, (Which they probably were) They would not be alarmed. 

Once they were in Fury’s office however, and the door was shut, Fury switched on a small device that looked like an IPlayer. 

“This creates a static feedback on any listening devices.” He explained, “The office has been swept, but I won’t take any chances.”

“Smart move, Nicky.” Tony said, taking a seat and slouching like an ill mannered adolescent. Steve sat straight, feeling the need to appear smart before the director. “So, I assume you dragged us down here for a good reason, lets get to it.” 

Fury rose an eyebrow at Tony, “Just like that, no small talk, no smartass comments? What’s the matter Stark, has Rogers finally tamed you?” 

“Excuse me!” Steve cried at the same time as Tony snorted.

“Like he could!”

Steve looked at Tony and back at the director, “Tony doesn’t need taming. He’s a person not an animal. I thought those notions regarding “Breaking” Omegas were long gone.”

“They are Cap, I was just joking.” Fury said putting a hand up in surrender. 

“No need to get so upset.” Natasha added, eyeing Steve and Tony. They weren’t bonded, but Steve was giving off protective vibes like a beacon, he was practically screaming out, “My Omega, My Omega!” and the funniest part was, he didn’t seem to realize that he was doing it. 

No, the funniest part was that Stark was unaware that Steve was doing it, and that he was reciprocating. His body leaning towards Steve, seeking him out, wanting to bath in his scent if he couldn’t be in contact with him. He wasn’t completely baring his neck, but there was a drop in his shoulders and a slight incline of his head when he looked at Steve, suggestive of what his inner Omega desired. 

“Maybe I’ve tamed Cap.” The Omega in question offered with a grin to Steve. 

Fury snorted and Natasha rolled her eyes. These two should be given white walking sticks if they couldn’t see what was right in front of them, and she would bet the next six months of her salary that neither of them had a clue. 

Idiots. 

She settled back to watch the pair as Fury explained about Project Insight, what it would entail and what that would or could mean for either Hydra or for the world depending on who was controlling it. 

“That seems like a lot of power to have at your disposal.” Steve said, frowning at the plans and schematics. “The ships are built?”

“They are.” Fury said, he glanced at Tony, “Your suggestions for the engines have sped up making them operational.” 

The Omega bristled, “Had I known it was Hydra I was helping….”

“We don’t know that Hydra is involved, this could be pure Shield.” Natasha cut in, “The plan isn’t to harm.”

“No, but it is to control.” Steve said, setting the designs back onto Fury’s desk, “That was Hydra’s ultimate goal. Global control, and with project Insight at their disposal they would be able to achieve it.” He glanced at Tony who nodded slowly. 

“Full access to all information on anyone and everyone at any moment of the day, three full battle-ready ships air born over major cities. It isn’t just security cameras or remote surveillance of hostiles. This normal everyday people having their entire lives documented and recorded.”

Fury leaned forward folding his hands and resting his wrists on the desk, “It will only be used to deal with hostiles.” 

“And what do you determine hostiles to be?” Tony asked, “Loki level threats, 911, on those I’d agree with you. But what about run of the mill threats. Bank robbers, grand theft auto, hell what about kids cutting class to go and see a movie?” He shook his head, “Cap’s right, this is too much power. The UN would never support it, hell, the US Government would never get it past the Senate. All of those wankers in Congress aren’t going to want to risk having you lot spying on them while they’re enjoying a quicky in the back of a limo with a prostitute!”

Steve frowned at the crude analogy but couldn’t say he disagreed. On the one hand it seemed like a good idea, being able to react to threats swiftly and prevent catastrophes like New York from happening, but on the other, it was taking away people’s freedom and privacy. Not just those with something criminal to hide, but normal, innocent, everyday people. That was not protecting their liberty, that was taking it away. 

“Is this even going to be made public knowledge?” Tony asked, “Are the people Shield are proposing to protect going to have a say in this?” He knew the answer without Fury saying anything and scoffed, “No wonder Hydra found such a cosy home here.”

“What would you prefer, another New York attack?” Natasha asked sharply. 

Tony turned a hard gaze on her, “I’d prefer the people having a say in what is going on in their country, and across the planet. That’s what a democracy is for. What this country is supposed to thrive on.”

“The UN will be made aware of this and implementation across the globe will follow on their go ahead.” Fury said. 

“Uh huh, before or after you’ve already launched?” The Omega drawled, “You know, I think George Orwell had something to say about this kind of thing coming to pass, and if I recall, it wasn’t complimentary.”

Steve could see the situation was deteriorating rapidly and tried to keep a full scale argument from breaking out, asking the Director why he’d brought them there. 

“Mostly to let you know about Project Insight, but also, we have weeded out several probable Hydra agents within Shield, and, more worryingly, in the US Government.”

This served to shut Tony up for the moment, but that moment was brief as Alexander Pierce was named. 

“Like that was surprising, the asshole has the word Megalomaniac printed on his forehead!”

“Among other things.” Natasha muttered. Fury looked pained, Pierce had been a “Friend” of his, finding out that he was a likely traitor, had been all along, or at least for a very long time, hurt him, both his pride and his heart. 

“Jasper Sitwell, there was several inconsistencies regarding him, and Brock Rumlow.” Fury added, “There are more of course, but these seem to be the main contenders.” 

“And what of your W.S.C.?” Tony asked. He watched as Natasha and Fury exchanged an uncomfortable look between them, “You don’t know.” He said and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Project Insight can’t go ahead, Nick. Not with Hydra in the works. Not without full public support.” 

“I know.” Fury said, surprising Tony. “That’s why I’m bringing you in. I’ve got too many eyes on me to do anything without being stopped. You however are only a consultant to Shield, a freelance consultant who is blasé about following any orders. If you were to come across confidential information while helping us do a computer update and were to leak said information… well…”

“It’d just be another reason of why I am not recommended for Shield.” Tony finished and a grin, “Sure, fine, suits me. Wikileaks will love this.” 

“Wikileaks?” Steve repeated. Tony reached over and patted his knee.

“I’ll explain on the way home, Honey.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you wanted me to be here.” Steve said. “I’m not computer expert.”

“No, but you are a super soldier whom Shield are interested in having working for us on one of our strike teams.” Fury said, “As far as anyone is concerned you are here so Agent Romanoff and I can sweet talk you into joining. In actuality I wanted you here to be added protection for Stark and to see for yourself what we’re up against so that when the shit does hit the fan you won’t be going in blind.”

“I don’t need protection!” Tony protested. 

“Says the man who nearly set his hair on fire when he fell asleep while using the toaster.” Steve dead panned. 

“You are now out of the will!” Tony said pointing at him, “You are cut off, traitor!” 

With a small smile Natasha cut in, “Putting levity and Stark’s pyromaniacal tendencies aside for the moment, I think it would be best to stay on track?”

“I am not pyromaniacal. I just like blowing things up on occasion!” Tony said pouting. 

“We know sweetie.” Steve said patting his shoulder, he cleared his throat, “I think it would be best if you show us these ships Director.”

“We will, but not yet.” Fury said, “We’ll go tonight, or rather the early hours of tomorrow morning, when the guards are sleepy and won’t be paying much attention. Two am, meet us at West Potomac park and don’t be late.” He said the last to Tony who give him a ‘who me?’ look. 

The director snorted, “Go on and get out of here the pair of you.” 

Neither needed to be told twice, happily vacating the directors office and going back to the life where they were met by Rumlow and his strike team. Steve subtly put himself between Tony and the team of Alphas. He kept his hands loose at his sides but his muscles were all tensed and ready to fight if necessary. The heavy scent of Alpha in the air did nothing to ease his concerns for Tony. Out numbered and out of his suit he was in serious danger if things turned nasty. 

“Captain.” Rumlow said, “Mr Stark.” 

“Rumlow.” Tony murmured trying not to give into the urge to hide behind Steve. So many Alphas and likely all of them working for Hydra did not make him feel safe, especially not in a confined space. 

Thankfully they team got off at the next stop and he and Steve were left alone after that, both eagerly heading out to Tony’s car. 

“Thanks for the protective stance in there.” Tony said as they got in. “I don’t think I could have fought off all of them without the suit, even if those guys aren’t Hydra they are all creepy as fuck.”

“I’d have killed them if they had dared put so much as a finger on you.” Steve growled, startling himself and Tony with the vehemence in his voice. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced away as Tony started the car and pulled out of the car park. 

*****

In the Strike team’s locker room Rumlow watched the tracker on Tony’s car as it moved, a red dot on a map on his tablet. 

He brought up Pierce’s number and called him, “Stark’s car is tagged, we’ll know where they are and where they are going from here on.” 

“Excellent.” Pierce replied, “Now keep an eye on Fury. The Asset can deal with Stark and Rogers.”

“Yes Sir. Hail Hydra.”


	19. Chapter 19

Stark Tower.

“I miss Mamma.” Zach said with an unhappy pout. He was sat in front of the TV watching Doctor Who. He had a panda plushie in his fist, something Tony had given him when he was a month old and he had slept with the Panda by his side ever since. The fact he was cuddling said panda now showed how much he was missing Tony, something that tugged on Happy’s heart strings, he hated seeing the Pup upset for any reason. 

“I know you do little Man, but he’ll be home soon.” Happy said, “And in the mean time you’ve got me, and you’ve got Dr Banner, and Peter.”

“Sure he does,” Peter said jumping over the back of the sofa, something Happy let him get away with where Tony would have scolded him, “And we’ve got lots of delicious junk food to eat while we watch bad Sci Fi movies that Mamma never lets us see.”

Bruce look up from his scientific journal which he had been buried in until now, “Not too much junk food, your Mamma will kill us if we don’t send you back to him healthy.”

“He won’t, he likes you, you’re his Science Bro.” Zach happily chirruped, oblivious to how Bruce’s cheek’s reddened at the nickname. Zach frowned and tilted his head as he looked at Bruce. “You’re real smart aren’t you, like Mamma?”

“Well I…guess so.” Bruce stammered, he really didn’t have a lot of experience around children and often felt out of his depths when dealing with Zach. Peter was easier as he was older, but Zach was still a toddler and Bruce was often unsure of what to expect from him. His eyes widened as Zach set his panda down, slid of the sofa and toddled over to him and climbed up his legs to sit on his lap. 

Bruce wrapped his hands about Zach’s back afraid he would fall if he didn’t, he glanced up at Happy hoping that the man would come to his aid, but Happy was in an argument with Peter over ordering Pizza.

“You gotta ess’plain to me why Mamma wont tell Steef that he likes him.” Zach said drawing Bruce’s attention back to him. 

“Umm.”

“He does like him, like Cap’in Jack likes people and gets all smilely and fluffy!” 

“Fluffy?” Bruce repeated growing more confused and uncertain by the minute. 

“Peter says that they fluff wit’ each-other but don’t tell each-other that they like them like that. Why is that?” Zach asked frowning in the most adorable way, “And when I asked Mamma if Steef will be my Daddy if they get married he said that it wouldn’t happen, but it has to happen! If people like each-other they get married, like Roary and Amy, and River and the Doctor, so Mamma and Steef have to get married.”

Bruce’s cheeks were glowing by now and not green but red, at the back of his mind Hulk was rumbling with laughter, the oversized bastard was enjoying Bruce’s discomfort! 

Bruce cleared his throat and stammered as he tried to answer the question, while wondering how it was possible that such adorable chocolate brown eyes seemed to pin him in place more than an academic board of assessors ever had. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that Zach. Your Mamma and Steve do like each-other but they are being careful about becoming more than friends, there are lots of things to consider when getting into a relationship.”

“Like what?” 

Bruce groaned wishing Zach wasn’t so bright, or so hard to refused, the damn kid was so adorable that even the Pope couldn’t have refused him if he’d asked for something. 

“Well they have to consider if it is practical for them to become more than friends, if it will impact on their lives negatively.” Zach’s frown showed he wasn’t understanding, Bruce sighed and decided to try and make it as simple as possible. 

“They are afraid of getting hurt.” He said, “Neither of them has realized that the other feels the same and they are both afraid that if they speak out they will be rejected.”

“But they do feel the same!” Zach exclaimed bouncing on Bruce’s knees, making him tighten his grip to secure the toddler. 

“Yes they do, but they haven’t realized that yet, and there is also the chance that a relationship won’t work and they’ll break up, they are afraid that if that happens they won’t be able to be friends anymore.”

“Why wouldn’t they be able to be friends?” Zach asked, “Wouldn’t they like each-other anymore?”

Bruce grimaced as he tried to explain, “Its complicated Zach, when adults have relationships that are deeper than friendship it has consequences for them and their lives.”

Zach grinned and nodded his head, “I know, they make Pups and babies!” 

Were it possible Bruce would have choked on his own tongue. Zach frowned again, “Mamma said that Pups and Babies grow in Mamma’s tummies and that Daddies put them in there. He says that the Daddy plants a seed inside Mamma that grows into a baby or a pup, but he didn’t say how the seed gets in there, how does it get there?” terrifyingly expectant eyes turned on Bruce and the Doctor balked. 

“I think you should ask your Mamma that question, little Man.” He said and set Zach down onto the floor, “Now, shall we go and choose pizza toppings before Peter chooses for us?” 

“Uh-Huh!” Zach sped across the floor and jumped up at Peter his arms wrapping about Peter’s legs as he tried to reach for the menu, shrieking and protesting when Peter kept it out of his reach. 

“Wuss.” Happy teased. 

Bruce eyeballed him, “Do you want to give him the Sex Talk?” 

“Christ no, the Boss is on his own for that.” 

*****

Washington DC.

Why would a man who could afford to dine at five star restaurants and order the most costly items on menus without making a dent in his petty cash chose to eat at fast food joints? 

Because he could. 

If Tony Stark had a choice he would choose burger king over a high end restaurant any day. Or, when he wanted something other than fast food, he liked to go for small family run establishments, like the Italian he had taken Steve and the boys to after Coney Island. He found the atmosphere more friendly and relaxed than in one of the up market restaurants, where the waiters were all in livery and spoke in overly polished accents, had their noses in the air as if they smelled something foul, and everyone was so stiff that they never enjoyed the food they were eating because they were too focused on how they looked and if they were impressing those around them. 

Tony had endured many meals in such places for business reasons, he always found that the Alpha’s and the Beta men spoke and laughed too loud, as if they were trying to prove their strength by being the loudest in the room, the Omega’s and Beta women were always sat stiffly besides their partner, smiling with false smiles that had too many teeth, their posture would never slump in the chair, they would never sit back to relax it was always sat stiffly bolt upright or at an angle so no flesh rolls could be caused by a slouch. 

In those places people didn’t tend to order things that they actually enjoyed eating, they would order the most expensive items on the menu to show off the fact that they could, even if they hated what it was, they would eat it and make a show of doing so just to impress others. 

Steve couldn’t say he disagreed with Tony’s opinion. He had attended a few dinners like that back in his stage days when his employers had been trying to impress the local mayor or governor, they’d take then out to the fanciest most upscale restaurant in town. Steve would feel so uncomfortable in those places, his shoulders seeming too big and wide for the suits he was forced into and his lack of social graces painfully obvious. 

He was actually thankful when Tony took them to Burger King rather than dining in the hotel restaurant or ordering food service and he enjoyed the walk back to the hotel getting to take in some of the sights before they went back up to the room to waste some time watching a movie on the TV and eating Popcorn before they went down to the car to drive to the meeting point. 

As it was DC the roads weren’t totally clear even at half one in the morning, but they were quieter and there was less chance of Tony hitting anyone when he ran red lights. 

“Honestly I don’t know how you manage to avoid getting arrested.” Steve said after they went through the third one. 

“Its my secret power. Shit good luck and a winning smile.” Tony replied shooting Steve a grin as they headed under the bridge. Steve snorted and shook his head,

“You are full of sh…” 

Steve never got the sentence out as suddenly something heavy landed on the roof of the car caving it in and caused Tony to swerve violently, losing control of the car which spun off the road, going down the embankment before finally coming to a stop against the stone piler of the bridge. 

The airbags deployed and it was a moment before Steve got his bearings, his head was spinning and something was running down the side of his face. 

“Tony?” He called out and heard a groan from the billionaire just before a metal fist shattered the windscreen, grabbed it’s metal frame and ripped it out of the car. 

“Holy shit!” Tony breathed in shocked horror, he and Steve watched as booted feet impacted on the front of the car, a figure with a metal arm coming into view. The figure was male, with shoulder length dark hair, his face concealed by a mask and his body covered in some kind of tactical suit. He stared at them, what was visible of his face completely blank and emotionless, the eyes hollow empty orbs that reflected nothing.

“We have to move.” Steve said not taking his eyes of the man as he undid his seat belt, he heard Tony give his agreement and the sound of fumbling followed which he assumed was the seat belt, as the man sprang into action Steve opened the door of the car threw himself out onto the ground, pushing himself to his feet and spinning around ready to fight, only the man wasn’t outside the car, he was still in the car, in the car with Tony!

Tony’s seatbelt was stuck, he’d hurt his arm in the crash and his hand wasn’t moving that well so he couldn’t undo the lock, when Steve had leaped out the car the man who’d attacked had lunged inside and with only one person left there he turned his attention on Tony back handing him with that metal hand which nearly knocked Tony out then that hand and the flesh one were wrapped about his throat and squeezing.

Tony gagged and spluttered, he thumped uselessly at the man’s chest but it felt like he was hitting solid metal, the grip tightened and stars exploded before Tony’s eyes as the blood supply to his brain was cut off as well as his air, he wouldn’t last long like this, a few seconds at the most and the last thing he would see were soulless eyes staring at him as his throat was crushed.

Steve didn’t even think about what he was doing, he simply ran and jumped onto the bonnet of the car reached inside the front where the windscreen should have been, he grabbed the man who’d attacked them, hauling him off Tony who gasped for air and began to cough harshly. 

“Run!” Steve barked at the Omega, as he pulled the man out of the car and onto the bonnet only to get a metal elbow in the gut and his legs kicked out from under him, sending him down onto the bonnet. The man was on him in an instant, lifting him up and punching him repeatedly, the blows hit and hurt, this man was enhanced, he was as strong if not stronger than Steve, whom he hefted like a doll and threw him down onto the ground, jumping after him and kicked him in the back to send him sprawling again. 

With his throat still raw and head still spinning, Tony staggered from the car and fell to his knees, crawling to the back and popping the trunk where the suitcase armour lay, swiftly he opened and activated it having to bite back a cry of pain as his wrist was jolted. 

“Alright stand down Robocop!” He shouted blasting off into the air and hovering just over Steve and the man who’d attacked them. The man looked up but didn’t stop his assault on Steve and he was too close for Tony to risk using the repulsors. Cursing Tony flew in closer and grabbed the man by his underarms lifting him up off Steve and held him even as the man struggled and Damn was he strong, like super-soldier strong. 

Spitting blood from his lips and sporting a broken nose and a nasty head injury Steve staggered to his feet and swiftly moved in to disarm the man (No pun) taking the knife and gun from him, which Tony was glad hadn’t been drawn, he then reached up, deflecting the thrashing legs and pulled the mask of the man’s face letting out a gasp of horror when he saw who it was. 

“Bucky!” 

Tony’s eyes widened, Steve stared in shock, the mask falling from his limp hand, the man continued to squirm, “Who the hell is Bucky?” He demanded.

“You.” Steve whispered, “Don’t you remember?” Like one would approach a wild animal he carefully grew closer so as not to alarm the man, “Bucky it’s me, it’s Steve, I’m your friend.” 

The man snarled and lashed out, he kicked Steve in the face and his hands suddenly became vices on Tony’s gauntlets, the metal groaning under the strain which added pressure to Tony’s already wounded arm, his grip on the man loosened which he used to his advantage dropping down and using his body weight to drag Tony down with him then hurled Tony hard against the piler, the brickwork cracking and the suit caving in on one side. 

“Bucky stop!” Steve pleaded running forward to put his hands against his chest, Bucky ignored him beating him down and wrapped the metal hand about his neck. “Hail Hydra!” He said as he took hold of Steve head ready to snap his neck….


	20. Chapter 20

Steve braced himself for the pain of his bones breaking but it never came, instead there came a blast from one of Tony’s repulsors and Bucky was thrown back, freeing Steve who coughed and spluttered, looking to where Bucky had fallen. 

The Winter soldier was laying on the ground with his metal arm sparking from exposed wires, a good chunk of the metal blown away by the force of the blast Tony had given him. 

Dragging himself up from the ground, Tony kicked the boot repulsors into action and flew over to Steve, “Time to get out of here.” He croaked lifting the Captain up into the air, but before he could completely get away Bucky grabbed onto his boots and pulled him down, refusing to let go even as the repulsors burned him. 

Tony groaned as the metal twisted and began to pinch, threatening to crush his foot, his ankle protesting when he tried to twist free. 

“God forgive me, I’m sorry Buck.” Steve choked out, wrapping his arms about Tony’s neck he kicked down onto Bucky’s face, kicking him repeatedly until the soldier let go and Tony was able to get them away. 

Steve let out several hoarse sounding cries as he and Tony flew over Washington, Tony wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright, but his throat was too bruised, too swollen for him to speak much, and his ribs, where he’d hit the piler were throbbing, likely he’d broken one or more and his injured arm was agony, all of this combined made Tony unable to do anything but hold Steve, trying to get them as far away as possible before the damaged suit gave out and he was forced to make a landing or risk them crashing. 

“Jarvis, sentry mode.” He ordered as they touched down, he grit his teeth at the sound of shrieking and grinding metal, gears protesting and groaning as they forced to move. Showers of sparks and metal filings sprayed the air as the suit opened allowing Tony to get free with some difficulty, it didn’t open up as wide as it should so he had to squeeze out, jarring his injuries as he went. 

“Ugh, that’s going to take some fixing.” He murmured rubbing at his sore throat, he then looked to a shell shocked Steve, “How are you doing?” 

Steve shook his head and shrugged helplessly, “Yeah,” Tony sighed patting him on the shoulder with his good hand, “We should find a way to contact Fury, give him the heads up, if the Winter Soldier is on the loose then Hydra has to be on to us.”

“Right.” Steve’s reply was mechanical, he was barely functioning, was just holding himself together by sheer stubbornness, that was all that was keeping the shock at bay. He’d just seen his best friend, be attacked by him, and the man hadn’t even known who he was himself let alone who Steve was. 

Hydra had certainly done a number on the poor bastard that was for sure. 

Deciding to take charge for the moment, until Steve came back to his senses, Tony looked around for something he could use to drag the suit with them, doubting that it would fold back down into the suitcase form, not until he’d done some serious repair work on it, all he needed was some rope and he’d be able too……blinding light shone in his face and Tony held his good hand up to shield his eyes.

“Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my garden at 2am?” an irate and suspicious sounding man asked.

Blinking to clear his vision Tony stood up straight, “Just making a pit stop actually, I don’t suppose I could trouble you for some rope if you have it?” 

The light fell so it wasn’t directly in Tony’s face and the man stepped closer revealing himself, a mid to late thirties African American, in good shape, wearing an army surplus T-Shirt and boxer shorts with a set of dog tags dangling around his neck. The man frowned as he looked closer at Tony, seeing the injuries he was sporting and recognising him.

“Holy shit, you’re Tony Stark!”

Tony managed a small smile, “I am, and who might you be, and what Unit you with?” He asked gesturing to the tags. 

“Sergeant Sam Wilson, 58th Para-rescue, former.” Sam said, “Did two tours, now I’m working down at the VA.” 

“58th,” Tony repeated, the name ringing a bell, “Oh shit, the Exo program, the falcon wings. Damn, that was a badass project.” 

Sam grinned showing perfect pearly white teeth, “It sure was, Mr Stark.” 

“Oh call me Tony,” The billionaire said with a wave of his hand, which he regretted as it pulled on his ribs, he heard a subtle cough from behind him and half turned, “Sergeant Wilson, meet my good friend, Steve Rogers.”

If Sam’s eyes had been wide before they were dinner plates now, “Holy shit, Captain America!, I’ve got Iron Man and Captain America in my backyard at two in the morning.”

Steve gave him a choked sound laugh, “You sure do Son, I don’t suppose you could help me and Tony out, could you? We could do with somewhere to patch ourselves up.”

Sam nodded, “Sure, come on in, I’ve got a first aid kit.” 

“Mind if I bring my suit in, I don’t like to leave it out in the open.” Tony said heading back over to the armour which had stopped sparking and was standing awkwardly, one side caved in, one boot and one gauntlet mangled.

“Nah Man, go right ahead.”

*****

With Steve’s help Tony managed to bring the armour into Sam’s condo and rested it in a corner. 

In the light of the kitchen the pairs injuries were far more visible. Steve had a nasty gnash from his hairline down to his eyebrow, his nose was swollen and bloody, both eyebrows split, as were his cheeks, and his lips were swollen and caked in dried blood. When he took of his shirt bruising on his ribs, abdomen and back were clear to see from where Bucky had pummelled him. 

Tony was in no better shape, his left arm was broken, like Steve he had a bloody nose and lips, his throat was badly bruised and swollen from where Bucky had been strangling him. His left side was bleeding too, some shards of metal had pierced his skin when the suit had caved inwards. 

Steve helped him out of shirt revealing livid bruising over the Omega’s ribs and several shallow but nasty cuts. 

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked as he lay out the first aid kit on the kitchen counter, setting out disinfectant, gauze, bandages, adhesive dressings, and cotton wool balls. 

“We were attacked.” Steve said wetting a cotton wool ball with disinfectant, he bent to start cleaning the cuts on Tony’s side, but the Omega pulled away. 

“You need to treat your own wounds Cap.” Tony said, feeling very exposed before the alpha and male beta. He never used to have an issue showing off his body, but that had been before Afghanistan, his chest was littered with scars centred mainly around the arc reactor which glowed brightly from his chest, he was also very aware that his body was not what it had been before he’d had Zach. While he had lost the weight he’d gained during the pregnancy, his core muscles were not as strong and his belly not as flat as it had been, he had stretch marks and his pelvis was wider, the muscles having been stretched by the pregnancy and birth. 

Standing before the physical perfection that was Steve Rogers would have made anyone feel intimidated and insecure about their physique, but with the added issues of his arc reactor, scars, and loss of perfect muscle tone, Tony felt very inferior. He also wasn’t overly happy about Sam, a stranger seeing him like this either. The Sergeant may not be the squeamish type but he had looked shocked when he’d seen the reactor before hiding the reaction under concern over the injuries Tony and Steve bore. 

Steve frowned at him, “The serum heals me faster than most humans, I can wait.” 

“You sure man?” Sam asked, “That head injury looks nasty,” He squinted at the cut on Steve’s head, “You sure you don’t need the hospital, either of you?” He looked back to Tony, making the effort to keep his eyes on Tony’s face not going any lower, a gesture Tony appreciated. 

“We’ll be alright, thank you.” Steve said, “Although if you have something we can make a splint with for Tony’s wrist?” 

“Maybe,” Sam said glancing around the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of wooden spoons from a ceramic pot on the countered and offered them to Steve to a roll of bandages. 

“This will do for now, but you’ll need to see a Doctor.” Steve said taking Tony’s arm and carefully immobilized the limb, securing the spoons with the bandage. 

“I’ve got a guest room you two can use.” Sam offered, “You look like you both need a rest.” 

“Thanks.” Tony murmured, he really wanted to cover up, but he needed to get his side treated and wrapped first. 

Sam led Steve and Tony into the spare bedroom, pointing out that the bathroom was just across the hall and said he’d go and put the kettle on and have tea ready for them. 

Sitting on the bed the two took it in turns at cleaning and bandaging injuries, Steve was healing quickly, once the dried blood was washed away it was clear to see that the wounds were scabbing over and bruising was coming out, they would likely be healed in a day or two where Tony would be looking at weeks to recover. 

He was relieved when he got to put his shirt back on, hiding the arc reactor from view along with his scars, Steve had gone quiet again as he collected up used cotton balls and put them into the bin. 

“You okay?” Tony asked and rolled his eyes, “No, of course you’re not, but how are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted shaking his head as he sat back down besides Tony, his face creased with concern as he stared at the Omega’s bruised throat, he could see finger shaped bruising there, his best friends fingers had nearly crushed his Omega’s throat.

Whoa, back up there Rogers, Tony was not his Omega, no matter how much he might want him to be. 

“He didn’t even know his name.” Steve murmured, reaching out to trace the bruising on Tony’s throat, “How could he not know that at least?”

Tony shivered at the contact from Steve’s fingers, they were gentle but his skin was extra sensitized right now so it felt like electric jolts dancing over his nerve endings. 

“Brain washing, some kind of hypnotic suggestion.” He whispered, his voice hoarse both from the swelling in his throat and the sudden dryness of his tongue. “They might even have him on some kind of drug to supress his memories.”

Steve inhaled sharply looking like he would crumble to pieces, “He didn’t recognise me, didn’t know me at all. I was nothing but a stranger to him, my best friend…and now I’ve left him again.”

Tony wasn’t having that, fuck no! he wasn’t letting Steve beat himself up for their leaving Barnes, Christ it wasn’t like they’d had a choice in the matter, the man had been waling on them they’d had to get out of there! 

“Don’t you do that.” He said reaching out and cupping Steve’s face with his good hand, “This was not your fault and we didn’t have a choice, he would have killed us if we had stayed, or we’d have been forced to kill him.”

Steve took a shaky breath and watery eyes met Tony’s, looking painfully young and innocent, “I should have done better.” He whispered, “Tried harder,” His eyes flitted to Tony’s throat, “He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t, you saved me.” Tony reminded the Alpha, “And somehow we’ll save him.” 

Steve scoffed, “How? I can never seem to save anyone, all I do is mess up_” He was cut off as Tony placed his fingers over his lips, on instinct Steve stared into concerned Chocolate brown eyes and couldn’t help but to pucker his lips against the fingers, kissing them, he heard Tony inhale sharply but the Omega didn’t pull away, taking his chances Steve surged forward and captured Tony’s lips in a kiss….


	21. Chapter 21

Steve was kissing him, Steve Rogers was kissing him, Captain America was kissing him! 

Tony’s brain was going through a complete short circuit, he couldn’t think beyond Steve’s lips upon his own, how soft they were and how tenderly he pressed them against Tony’s own, the scent of his skin, how smooth it was, not silken but smooth, like genuine velvet, and how large his hands were, how strong they were, how capable and powerful, they could crush him with simple flick of the wrist, but he was holding Tony as gently as one would spun glass. 

Tony could melt into this kiss, he could turn to nothing but a puddle of squirming and whining Omega on the bed sheets, could happily bear his neck for this Alpha, get down onto his hands and knees and present himself ready for knotting, oh to be mated and bred by such an Alpha, to be filled with strong, handsome Pups… But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do this, 

“Nnno.” Tony pushed regretfully and weakly at Steve’s chest, not really wanting to push him away, what he really wanted to do was wrap his arms about that broad chest and rub his body up against Steve, but he couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair on Steve. The Alpha was so young, he deserved so much better than Tony had to offer. 

Regretful but resigned Tony pushed Steve away and stood up, forcing himself not to chase the taste of Steve’s mouth that lingered on his lips. “We can’t do this.” He said, his voice coming out in a rush of breath. God he hated this, hated saying no, and the look of hurt on Steve’s face was heart breaking, made him want to throw himself onto the Captain and kiss away all traces of that pain, especially since he was the one that had caused it. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, “I shouldn’t have… it won’t happen again.” Steve was closing in on himself, his shoulders hunching as he avoided Tony’s gaze. 

“It’s not you,” Tony said, cursing himself for how lame that sounded. “You are in a really bad place right now, you are vulnerable and hurting and… it’d be wrong of me to take advantage of that.”

Steve looked up at him confused and hurting, yet hopeful too, a hope that Tony had to extinguish before it hurt the Captain even more. Because this could never be anything and Tony had to make Steve see that, so he could stop kidding himself and go and find an Omega his own age, one who was without emotional baggage, covered in scars, and already had two kids. 

“In other circumstances and if I were ten years younger, then I would jump at the chance to be with you.” Tony said, trying to let Steve down as gently as he could, “You need someone your own age, someone unspoiled and without all of my issues.”

“What?” Steve was looking even more confused now, “Tony, what does our ages have to do with anything? And find someone my own age, my age is ninety, what am I going to do with a ninety year, I can hardly take them to the local dance hall can I? They’d dislocate their hip doing the Lindy Hop!”

Tony snuffled a snort at the image of Steve twirling some grey hair geriatric around a dance hall and having to rush them to hospital because they’d hurt themselves. 

“Besides,” Steve added with a shrug, “I can’t dance.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, “Seriously?” 

“I never got the chance to learn.” Steve said, “Before the serum no one wanted to dance with a scrawny twig they were likely to break and then afterwards Peggy was going to teach me, but then the ice happened and well…” He gestured as if to say here I am.

“Oh, well, okay, I can teach you.” Tony said, “I had over ten years of dance lessons so I would know how to move on a dance floor at galas and balls, I don’t think I could still do ballet at this stage in my life, but I’m certain I can take you through a waltz, a tango, and a few other styles.”

“Yeah,” Steve’s smile was back and it was like the sunshine coming after a long and heavy downpour. “That’d be great.” His chest puffed out, he was so pleased with himself, “My first real Dance Date.”

“Yeah, whoa, what?” Date, who had said anything about a date, Tony hadn’t said anything about a date, had he, had he? Damn, he so needed Jarvis for times like this. His mouth somethings did things without informing the rest of him and then he’d be scrambling to catch up and figure out what the hell he’d said when his brain wasn’t paying attention, and said brain had no reason not to be paying attention, it wasn’t like he was working right now, the only interesting thing in the room was Steve, and yeah, okay, that was very interesting, those shoulders, those pecs, damn, having a body like that should be illegal, it should come with a Government health warning, alerting those with health conditions that prolonged exposure might cause heart attacks and strokes. 

“I think I understand what you are saying or trying to say.” 

Oh, good, Steve was talking again and Tony had been zoned out, his interest fixed on Steve’s torso and bulging muscles. Stupid Omega brain, stop thinking about knots and bites and focus!

“But I don’t care that you have issues, I have issues, you know I do, we’ve spent nights discussing them together, and I don’t care that you are older than me, I don’t care that you’ve been bonded before and have Pups, I love your Pups, Peter and Zach are the best boys in the world, I would be proud to call them mine too, and I understand that they have to come first, of course they do, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smiled and held out a hand to Tony, which the Omega took feeling very confused by this, “And you’ve been hurt in the past so much, your last Alpha betrayed you and hurt you terribly and you are afraid of being hurt again, that is only natural, but Tony, I promise I will never hurt you.” Steve was cupping his cheek again, stroking his skin and cupping the back of his head, “I’ll go slow with you, court you, Alphas still do that don’t they?” 

“Um, yeah, I guess.” Tony murmured, he knew vaguely of Alpha courting, but he had never experienced it himself, he’d been married off to Obie, there had been no need for Obie to woo him as the contract had been signed and sealed already. 

“Then when this is over, when we’ve brought down Hydra and found Bucky and brought him home, then I’ll court you.” Steve said. A shyness came over him then, a blush finding its way to his cheeks, “If you want me to that is.”

“What? of course I want you to, are you tripping? Have you seen you? Only a blind, demented, moron wouldn’t want to have you court them.” Tony cried, “You are hot and you are thoughtful and kind and generous, your fashion sense is terrible but as you are from the dark ages I can make allowances for that,” He ignored Steve’s indignant “Hey” and kept on talking, “You taste in music is a bit, well you need way more heavy metal and rock ‘N’ Roll in there, but it’s okay I guess. You get on with the bots, and my kids adore you, even if you are a complete sucker for Zach’s puppy eyed looks and make him pancakes far too often. You are perfect.”

“I’m really not.” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks a darker red now, “And if you think that, then why push me away?” 

“Because of that!” Tony exclaimed, “Because you are fucking perfect and I am a wreck. I’m emotionally and physically scarred, I’ve been sexually abused, I have a history of addictions, and I am terrible at remembering things that are important to relationships, like dates, birthdays, anniversaries. Hell I have forgotten Rhodey and Pepper’s birthdays every year! The only reason I remember Zach and Peter’s is because Jarvis, Rhodey, and Pep scream it at me.” He threw up his arms and began to pace. 

“You are the peak of physical perfection, strong, healthy, handsome, virial. Where I’m reliant on this.” He tapped the reactor in his chest, “Am covered in scars, I have stretch marks, extra weight on my hips and lower belly. I don’t sleep for days because I get lost in work, and I get nightmares, and I freak out, I’m sarcastic, short tempered, and have no idea what a healthy romantic relationship is because I’ve never had one.”

“Neither have I.” Steve said, “So, we’ll learn together.” He stepped forward his body towering over Tony but instead of making the Omega feel crowded he felt safe and protected, “I don’t care about scars, it’s just skin, discoloured skin, and this?” He gently placed his fingers on the arc reactor, not putting any weight on it just touching it, “This is a symbol of your strength, your ingenuity. You were in an impossible situation and you survived, you created this and used it to live and defeat your enemies, you should be proud of it not ashamed. Your body looks fine to me, I know they we are all our own worst critics when it comes to our appearances, but you really do look perfectly fine to me.

I know you’ve been abused and I hate that you went through that, I wish I could kill the bastards who hurt you, but that fact you have survived that shows how strong you are. You are standing here alive and well after suffering so much, have two wonderful Sons that any Alpha would be proud to call his own. You can be sarcastic and cutting at times, but you are also observant, thoughtful, impossibly generous, and incredibly loyal. So, why wouldn’t I want you?”

For once Tony didn’t have an answer and Steve moved in once again, this time checking with Tony before he placed a lingering kiss on his lips. 

“We’ll find our way together, small steps.” He whispered, “I’ve never courted anyone and I guess you’ve never been courted, so, we’ll figure it out as we go.”

“I like carnations.” Tony murmured, “If you are thinking of getting me flowers, I like carnations.”

“I’ll remember that.” Steve said giving Tony once last kiss before straightening up, “We should probably go and see our host or he’ll wonder what’s happened to us.”

“And get in touch with Natasha and Fury.” Tony said, regretting that his phone had been left in the car and Steve’s at the hotel on charge. “Hopefully Sam’s got a computer he won’t mind me borrowing.”

*****

Bucky. 

Bucky.

Why did that name ring a bell? 

The asset was troubled. His arm hurt, the Iron Man had shot him and taken a chunk out of it, disabled three of the fingers and caused the rest of the arm to spasm. He needed servicing, repairs had to be done, he had to return to his handler and get maintenance. 

Pain he could manage, he was used to pain, he could ignore it and push on through it. But the name, the Alpha Captain had called him, had seemed to recognise him…

“Bucky it’s me Steve, I’m your friend!” 

That was what the Captain had said, and he’d looked so earnest about it, so desperate for the asset to remember him. But that was absurd, the asset didn’t have friends, people had friends and he wasn’t a person, he was just a tool, Hydras tool.

Only, that wasn’t entirely true, was it? 

There were times, glimpses of mostly forgotten shadows of memories, like images of dreams, of a time before Hydra, before the ice, before all of this. If the asset concentrated then he would get glimpses of a diverse group of men in old fashioned military uniforms. He’d remember the sound of laughter, of voices, he’d even see filthy streets in some smog filled city where vintage cars rolled down the road and two children played. 

He never mentioned these glimpses to the Handlers, he knew what it would mean if he did, more time in the chair, more pain, more feeling like his brain was being turned to scrambled eggs. 

But who was Bucky and why did the Captain seem to think Bucky was him? 

The Asset would have to think about this, but first he needed to be fixed. Get his arm fixed and get his mission accomplished, then he might have time to think.  
The middle aged man whose house he had entered startled upon seeing the asset at his kitchen table but quickly covered his surprise. 

“Your mission is accomplished?” he asked eyeing the deep gnash in the metal arm. “Stark and Rogers?”

“Got away.” The asset said, “I need maintenance so I can complete the mission.” He’d be punished for his failure, but not until after the mission was completely, they would want him to finish that first before they chastised him and put him back on ice. 

The asset watched as the man made a phone call and got himself an alcoholic drink, he didn’t offer the asset anything, no one ever did. All he got was water and some dense chewy bar of very sweet and sticky oats. He didn’t remember what food tasted like, if he had ever known. 

“Rogers said something, he called me a name.” The asset said, “Bucky. Why would he call me that?” 

A strange look came over the man, one of fear. The asset knew fear, he had seen it on his victims faces many times, he could practically smell it these days. 

“He mistook you for someone else.” A lie, the asset could read lies too, he was always being lied to. No one ever told him the truth.

Bucky, who was Bucky?

“You and me, to the end of the line.”

The words flitted through the assets mind making him frown harder. There was something there, something lingering just beyond his grasp, something to do with the Captain and this Bucky. He just had to figure out what it was.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam was sat in the kitchen drinking tea, there was a suspicious glass at his elbow with melting ice and the dregs of an amber liquid. Whisky most likely, well neither Steve nor, Tony could blame him for needing a drink after a couple of superheroes dropped on his doorstep. 

Sam rose as soon as they came into the kitchen looking uncertain as to what he should do. 

“Are you two alright?” He asked looking them over, he winced when he saw the makeshift splint on Tony’s arm. 

“Uh, do you have anything to eat?” Steve asked blushing a little, it was at times embarrassing that he had to eat so much, but his metabolism now ran so fast that he had no choice. It had been difficult back in the war with the rationing and he’d felt guilty, getting double the rations to everyone else, he’d made it a rule to never complain, to eat whatever was put in front of him regardless of whether or not he actually enjoyed it, after all, what right did he have to complain about the food he was getting when he was getting far more nutrition than anyone else? 

That was definitely one of the best parts of the twenty-first century, the abundance of food, and so much variety too. He didn’t have to feel guilty now that he ate more than anyone else, because no one was before forced to make do with less. 

However, at moments like this, his appetite could still cause him some embarrassment. 

Sam looked taken aback by the request but quickly recovered, “There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge if you want something quick, or there’s bread and various spreads, I’ve also got some ben and jerries in the freezer if you’re in the mood for something sweet.” 

“The pizza will be fine, thank you.” Steve said, his cheeks still pink and he went to Sam’s fridge and found the take away Pizza box. 

“Cap’s got a super fast metabolism.” Tony explained with a grin, “He needs to eat every few hours, and the lucky bastard never gains and ounce.” 

“Damn,” Sam said looking Steve over, “I wouldn’t mind that myself.”

“I know, right?” Tony said making his way over to the damaged armour and began to force open the chassis and looked over the wiring, “Damn this is going to take some fixing.” He sighed, “What tools do you have here?” He asked Sam.

“Uh a basic kit, nothing fancy.” Sam said joining Tony by the suit, “What do you need?” 

“A decent computer terminal, long-nose pliers, wire cutters ad wire strippers, tweezers, and a full welding kit.” Tony listed.

“The computer I can provide you with, the pliers, wire cutters and strippers and the tweezers are no problem, but I can’t give you anything for welding.”

Tony nodded, “Have you got a heavy duty hammer? I might be able to beat it out some the dents, at least get it to open up properly so I don’t have to contort myself to get in there.” 

“You’re getting back in there?” Sam sounded shocked which earned him a risen eyebrow from Tony, “Well, you’re injured, that arm needs to rest, hell, it needs properly setting, you need to go to a hospital. Both of you.” He added looking over at Steve who had finished the pizza and was pouring tea. 

“Not possible right now, Sergeant, and my arm can wait.” Tony said disconnecting the helmet and taking it to the table, “The tools?” He asked Sam. The Sergeant nodded and headed off to get what Tony had asked for.

“Can you repair it?” Steve asked.

“Not completely no.” Tony admitted, “I’d need my lab to do that, but I should be able to get it functioning enough to contact Jarvis and offer a fair fight to Hydra.”

“Hydra doesn’t do fair fights.” Steve said his expression dropping, “None of this is fair, not to you, to Bucky, none of it.” Tony stopped examining the wires and reached out, taking Steve’s hand and squeezed it. 

“It’ll be okay.” He said, “We can get through this, together.” This brought a smile back to Steve’s face and he interlocked his fingers with Tony’s.

“I like that.” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush, as those brilliant blue eyes stared at him like he was a wonder, like he wasn’t the flawed and damaged Omega he knew he was. They were still gazing into each-other’s eyes when Sam returned with his laptop in one hand and a tool kit in the other. Tony and Steve sprang apart when he set them on the table, both of them flushing at having been caught in an intimate if innocent moment.

“Uh, was I interrupting something?” Sam asked looking between the two. 

“No, of course not.” Steve said having to clear his throat, “And, um, is there anything I can do?” He asked, “We need to contact Natasha and Fury don’t we?”

“You can use my phone.” Sam offered but Tony vetoed that, 

“We don’t know if their calls are being monitored, we need to be careful, we can’t let Hydra find out where we are, at least not yet.” Steve slumped, he was no engineer, he didn’t know how to help Tony repair the armour and there really wasn’t much else for him to do right now.

“I could go and buy some burner phones?” Sam offered, “They can’t be traced.”

Tony glanced up at him, “I’ll have Jarvis wire a reimbursement to your account.” Sam waved it off,

“No problem, I’m kind of psyched to be helping out Captain America and Iron Man,” He paused, “Although, what exactly am I helped you guys with, its not another invasion of those reptile looking things is it?”

“No, no reptile aliens.” Steve assured him glancing to Tony who shrugged,

“If he’s helping us out he deserves to know.”

So between them they explained the situation to Sam, how they had discovered that Hydra had no only survived but was thriving, how Bucky had been found and turned into an assassin for Hydra, that he’d been the one to attack them and apparently had no idea who he was or who Steve was. How they had fought him and escaped barely with their lives and wound up in Sam’s backyard. 

By the end of the explanation Sam had not only poured them all a glass of scotch each, which Tony pushed away, he hadn’t had a drink since before Zach was born and he wasn’t going to start again now. But Sam also got the ben and jerry’s out of the freezer and a couple of spoons from the draw saying that this called for comfort food and alcohol. 

“You sure you still want to get involved?” Steve asked him, “This is going to be dangerous, very dangerous.”

Sam shrugged, “So was the Exo project and I don’t regret signing up for that.” He dug into the half baked, getting both cookie dough and fudge brownie on his spoon, “If I can get the wings I can even help you take down Hydra, or at least this… cell? Is that the right term?” His nose scrunched up as he frowned, “They call terrorist groups cells, so I guess it fits.”

“Works for me.” Tony said around the spoon that he had stuck in his mouth while he worked on the wiring in the helmet, exposing several wires which he stripped down and began to do something complicated to them, he also had the helmet linked up to Sam’s laptop via a USB and was tapping on the keys every few minutes, frowning and then went back to the wiring, seemingly only remembering he had a spoon in his mouth when he tried to shove the tweezers in there too and bumped them against the spoon. 

Frowning, he took the spoon out of his mouth and helped himself to another spoonful of Ben and Jerry’s. “If I can make contact with Jarvis I can find out where the Wings are being stored, then it’ll just be a matter of breaking them out of the facility.” He shrugged, “It’ll piss off the military, but I don’t give a fuck, that’s what Honeybear is for.”

“Giving a fuck?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Smoothing the militaries ruffled feathers after I’ve brushed them up the wrong way.” Tony replied, the spoon was back in his mouth now and he was typing furiously with one hand while doing something inside the helmet with the tweezers, there was a bright flash and several sparks and the eyes of the armour glowed. “Hey Jay?” Tony asked, taking the spoon from his mouth, “Can you hear me buddy?” 

“Yes Sir, just about.” Jarvis replied, his voice distorted and crackling with static, “What has happened, I lost your signal a few hours ago.”

Tony allowed himself a few moments of glee over getting back in contact with Jarvis before he turned serious again. “Major shit has gone down. Hydra put a hit out on me and Steve, we were attacked by the Winter Soldier, who just so happens to be Bucky Barnes. We managed to get away but we’re both pretty beat up and we need to lay low. 

When my car is found there is going to be a media shit storm over our whereabouts and I can’t afford to let the world no that I’m alright and Steve’s alright because that will give away our location to Hydra. However, I don’t want Zach and Peter worrying, or Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Bruce for that matter, so I need you to let them know that we are alright and to hold the fort for us.”

“Certainly sir, anything else I can do for you?” 

Tony glanced to Sam, “Locate the Falcon wings from the EXO project and send me the address. Monitor Shield activity,” He paused and glanced at the time on the computer, “Has Natasha or Fury called?”

“They have not.”

Tony glanced up at Steve who felt a twist of dread in his stomach, They were late, very late for the meeting, Natasha and Fury should have called them, and if they had called Tony’s mobile then Jarvis would have been able to trace the call as he was linked with Tony’s phone.

“Jay, access the news feeds, look for violent crimes or road traffic accidents, hell anything where people have been injured in Washington in the past three hours.”

“Accessing Sir.” 

They waited, Steve counted the seconds in his head, counted each moment until Jarvis replied. 

“There has been a shooting in west Potomac, one man confirmed dead, identity unknown.” 

Tony wet his lips, “Is there a description of the man?” 

“African American, late middle aged, blind in the left eye.” 

Steve closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Fury. The bastards had murdered Fury. 

“Witnesses, survivors? Anything else Jay?” 

“A red haired female was seen fleeing the scene, as were other potential suspects.” 

Both Steve and Tony sat up straighter at that. Natasha had gotten away, she was alive, but…. Did that mean she’d been lucky or that she had betrayed Fury, betrayed them? 

“Scan all possibly security feeds, hack road traffic cameras if you have to, Jay, just find her. We need to have a conversation.” Tony said. 

“Indeed, Sir, and shall I alert Mr Hogan and Dr Banner as to what is occurring?” 

“Yeah, you better, and let Rhodey know and have him tell Pepper. She needs to brace herself for the media storm that’ll be coming her way.” Tony agreed wearily, “And tell them to keep Peter off school, I don’t want kids pestering him with questions of where I am and what’s going on. It’s better he stays home for a few days.” 

“Do you think we’ll have this sorted in a few days?” Sam asked dubiously,

“No, but I want to be home in a few days.” Tony replied, “I don’t like being away from my children for long periods.” 

Sam nodded accepting the information. 

“Should we contact Clint, do you think?” Steve asked, “Or get the others involved?” He hadn’t fought alongside Rhodey yet, their trip to Leheigh aside, but he’d read about War Machine and knew he’d be a hell of an asset to them, as would Hulk for that matter.

“Not yet.” Tony said, “Rhodey’s on a mission as far as I know, I don’t want to pull him away from that if we can help it, and I’d rather have the Hulk guarding my boys, I don’t fancy anyone’s chances of getting near them with Big Green watching out for them, as for Clint… Jay, it might be an idea to give Barton a heads up, let him know what’s happened so he can lay low. Hell, he might even have an idea of where Natasha has gone.”

“Will do Sir.” 

“Oh, and while you’re at it, wire Sergeant Sam Wilson’s bank account with Ten grand, will ya?” 

“Wha…. The hell man?” Sam sputtered.

Tony shrugged, “Me and Cap are gonna be hanging here for a few days at least, I don’t want you to be out of pocket.” 

“Yeah but that’s not ten grand!”

“Have you seen how much he eats?” Tony asked pointing the tweezers at Steve. 

“You haven’t seen his coffee consumption yet.” Steve shot back.

Seeing that this was a losing battle Sam sighed and nodded, “Thank you.” He said to Tony who barely acknowledged it, ten grand was hardly worth mentioning to him. 

“Okay, so first thing in the morning, we get burner phones and start trying to contact Natasha.” Tony said, “J, will keep us updated on what’s going on with Shield and Hydra, Shieldra? That has so got to become a thing, I am officially making that a thing. Until we have some news, I guess we should rest up?”

Steve nodded, “That sounds like a plan.” He then paused, thinking about the bed situation, “I err, I’ll take the couch?” 

Sam immediately began to protest, offering Steve his own bed while Tony scoffed at Steve’s chivalry,

“I’m not a blushing virgin, Cap, we can share a bed without it being an issue, we don’t even need to put a pillow between us.” He said giving Steve a grin.

“Right, okay.” Steve agreed, hoping that he wouldn’t do anything embarrassing in the night, like snuggling against Tony, or god forbid, wouldn’t wake up flush against him with his morning erection pressing against Tony’s thighs, or worse, his backside! 

Once Tony had finished speaking to Jarvis the three of them quickly turned in, while Tony had said there was no issue with him sharing a bed with Steve, both of them were awkward as they actually got into bed together and shut out the light, laying side by side, very conscious of the fact that their shoulders were touching. 

“If I snore, groan, or kick in my sleep then I don’t care!” Tony blurted trying to ease the tension with humour.

“So long as you don’t fart!” Steve chuckled, “Or drool, I don’t want to wake up on a soggy pillow!”

“I never fart, or burp, its undignified.” Tony lied making Steve laugh again, since spicy food made Tony do both. The laughter however eased the tension and they relaxed, settling down in the bed and as he rolled over onto his side Tony couldn’t help but to smile as he felt the reassuring warmth of Steve against his back, the Alpha feeling much the same about the presence of Tony’s body close besides him, well within reach so he could protect him if the need arose.


	23. Chapter 23

When morning came Steve awoke first, which wasn’t unusual since he required much less sleep than Tony. However, what was different was that he was wrapped right around the Omega, their legs tangled and Tony’s head was tucked under Steve’s chin, he was laying on Steve’s left arm and Steve’s right arm was wrapped about his waist hugging him close.

Steve gulped as he realized that his morning glory was pressed flush against Tony’s buttocks and the erection became far more demanding. 

Steve lay very still trying to figure out what to do for the best, perhaps he should just lay very still and think horrible thoughts, like Red Skull in a tutu, Hulk with gastric flu, His old Drill Sergeant screeching his lungs out at dawn. 

Well that didn’t work, Steve managed to gross himself out but his penis remained stubbornly hard, then Tony shifted and made the problem worse, the Omega was grinding his delectable backside against Steve’s erection providing the most delicious friction. 

Steve let out a whimper, he was going to die here, he was going to die of blue balls. Now wouldn’t that make a headline? Captain America dies of blue balls!

Tony mumbled something, wriggling more and Steve bit hard on his lip hoping that the pain would distract him from his raging hard on. 

Maybe he could get up, slip away into the bathroom and take care of his little problem before Tony woke up. 

Holding his breath, Steve pulled his arm back from Tony, instantly missing the warmth of Tony’s abdomen on his palm and set about pulling his leg free from between Tony’s thighs, after a few attempts he managed to get his leg free and silently cheered for himself. The was only one limb left to retrieve, then he could run… limp off to the bathroom and spend a few minutes relieving himself. 

Carefully, Steve began to extract his arm, tugging carefully at the limb, trying to slide it out from under Tony without disturbing the Omega, not an easy task when Tony was moved every time he pulled on his arm. 

Steve carefully reached out and slid his free hand under Tony using it to lift him a little so he could free his other arm easier. 

Once his arm was all but free Steve allowed himself to smile, an expression that became a groan as Tony suddenly moved, plastering himself all over Steve’s front, clinging like a koala bear. 

Steve whimpered and gazed up at the ceiling, begging for mercy as Tony made himself comfortable upon him, rubbing his nose into Steve’s chest and smacking his lips quite contentedly, it would have been a perfect scene, a perfect moment, had Steve not had an erection about to explode. He looked down at Tony, wondering if he could move the Omega, but one look at that relaxed face and Steve knew he couldn’t do it. Tony didn’t get enough sleep as it was and Steve was damned if he was going to disturb him for something as trivial as this. 

He tried to make himself as comfortable as possibly and closed his eyes, hoping he would slip back off to sleep again or at least a pleasant dose, only he heard something that had his senses on alert. 

There was movement outside of the door, someone was outside of the door! 

Franticly, Steve looked around for a weapon to defend himself and Tony with, he jumped when the door was softly knocked on and felt like an idiot a second later when Sam called out. 

Of course it was Sam, who else would it be? This was Sam’s house for heaven’s sake! 

“Come in.” Steve softly called out, thankful that the bed covers and Tony’s body were managing to hide his burgeoning erection from view, although, Sam was military, he’d have shared quarters with plenty of Male Alphas and Betas, morning erections were such a common occurrence that no one mentioned them anymore than they did the freezing cold floors beneath bare feet. 

Sam came into the bedroom, he stopped dead and his eyebrows shot towards his hair when he saw Tony plastered over Steve slumping quite peacefully. 

“He’s a cuddler.” Steve confessed in a whisper, “But don’t tell him I told you.”

Sam grinned, “My lips are sealed. I just wanted to see how you were both doing and let you know I’m heading out on my morning jog, if you want I can pick up some bagels and toppings on the way back.” 

“You don’t have to go to any trouble just for us.” Steve said, but bagels did sound good, bagels and cream cheese.

“Its no sweat, the bakery is on my route anyway.” Sam assured him, “I just wanted to let you know as I’ll be gone about an hour or so.”

Steve nodded, appreciating that Sam had taken the time to let them know and not just leave them to wake up to an empty house. 

“Where do you run?” He couldn’t help but to ask. 

“Around the Potomac, just under five miles, usually takes me between thirty and forty minutes depending on wind direction and how tired I am.” Sam sounded proud at this, and he had a right to be, most people couldn’t run nearly five miles in thirty minutes, only professional athletes and those with military or service training could do it. Steve however could do better and couldn’t help but to show off.

“I do a similar thirty minute run myself.” He said, letting Sam take the bait before adding, “Usually a good twelve to thirteen miles every morning.”

Sam’s smile fell and a look of disbelief widened his eyes, “Twelve to thirteen miles in thirty minutes?” 

Steve shrugged, “Depends if I’m getting off to a slow start.”

“Uh huh, well you should be ashamed of yourself, make yourself run an extra lap to make up for it.” 

“Maybe we could go running together some time.” Steve said, he looked Sam up and down, “If you’re capable that is.”

“Oh ho? Is that how it is?” Sam grinned, “Well I’ll let you and sleeping beauty enjoy your lay in while I pound the pavement. There is coffee in the kitchen and help yourself to anything you want, and I’ve put towels in the bathroom, plus a couple of pairs of clothes.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve said very grateful that he wouldn’t have to wear his bloodied clothes throughout the day, Sam saluted him and took off for his run. 

The conversation with Sam had served to lesson Steve’s problem and he lay back contentedly until Tony finally shifted off him and he was able to get up and make use of the bathroom. 

*****

Tony awoke sore and aching from head to foot, his arm was throbbing and he couldn’t move his fingers much, they and his arm were mottled and ugly purple with bruising and were swollen. His throat was sore too, it ached when he swallowed and had it not been for the need to empty his bladder he’d have just curled back up and gone to sleep. 

Groaning he struggled out of bed and had just gotten to his feet when Steve came back into the bedroom wearing a pair of too short jogging bottoms, drying his damp hair on a towel, an army surplus T-Shirt tossed over his bare shoulder. 

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Steve asked cheerfully, he was already on the mend, his injuries far less visible and no longer painful thanks to the serum; Tony envied him that. 

“Like I got hit by a truck.” He grumbled and yawned, “Tell me there is coffee.”

“Sam said theres a pot in the kitchen,” Steve replied neatly placing the damp towel over a rack on the back of the door. 

“Thank God.” 

The first thing Tony did was empty his bladder, then he unwrapped his throbbing wrist and peeled off the adhesive dressings to he could take a shower. Washing his hair with one hand was difficult but he managed it, however he had to ask Steve to re-wrap his arm and split it with the spoons. 

Like Steve he was dressed in Sam’s sweat pants and a T-Shirt, however, he had to fold over the waist band and roll the legs up to keep from tripping over them, and the T-Shirt looked rather like a mini dress on him it was so long. 

Steve thought it made him look adorable, wearing too big clothes and his hair all floofy since he didn’t have any products to use on it. 

By the time Sam arrived back at the house, panting, sweating, and clutching not only a bag of bagels plus toppings, he also had a couple of burner phones with him which he set on the table before going to shower. 

Steve, being a polite guest, unlike Tony who was working his way through Sam’s coffee supplies and wouldn’t really begin to function until he’d down an entire pot of it; got the bagels sliced and warmed under the grill, and set up the butter, cream cheese, thin sliced honey roast ham, and a couple of spreads from Sam’s cupboards on the table, so that by the time Sam came back from showering and getting changed, breakfast was ready. 

“Makes the perfect housewife, doesn’t he?” Tony commented, engrossed in his coffee and the suites wiring. 

“Unlike you who just depletes the coffee supplies.” Steve shot back. He topped a couple of bagels for Tony, one with cream cheese and ham, the other with Nutella and set them on a plate before the Billionaire. “Eat.” He instructed. 

“You are not the boss of me.” Tony said but began to devour the bagels anyway. 

“No I’m not, Pepper Potts is.” Steve agreed amicably.

“Damn right she is, have you seen those heels she wear? Lethal weapons I’m telling you!”

The bantering continued over breakfast and Tony woke up a bit more with fuel in his system and called Jarvis to find out what was happening. 

His car had been found and he and Steve had been declared as missing, Pepper and SI had not made any comments to the press, but they were congregated outside the Tower, Bruce and Happy were going to keep both boys indoors and away from the news channels so they wouldn’t get upset. 

“Should we try and contact Natasha?” Steve asked picking up one of the burner phones, it was heavy and clunky, nothing like the sleek Stark Phone he was used to using. 

“It’d probably be a good idea.” Tony said. Nodding Steve got up from the table and dialled Natasha’s mobile number, the phone that Tony had given her and all the avengers, not her Shield issued phone.

The phone was answered but Natasha didn’t speak, for a moment Steve considered not speaking himself, then figured that if he did so she would hang up and they wouldn’t get anywhere, and Tony had said these phones couldn’t be traced so while he’d be letting potential enemies know he was alive, (Which he probably already knew) he wouldn’t be giving out their location.

“Natasha?” he asked and heard a relieved exhale.

“Had me worried for a moment Cap.” Natasha said, “Are you with Stark?” 

“I am.” Steve said, “Are you alright, where are you?”

“I’m safe, for now.” Natasha replied, “I have some bolt holes I can hide out in. What happened to you, me and Fury were attacked by Rumlow and his men, they were in Hydra uniforms, or I assume they were Hydra by the insignia on them.”

“We were attacked too.” Steve said, “By the Winter Soldier.” It still made his stomach clench when he thought of Bucky like that, “We only just managed to escape with our lives.” 

“I’m amazed you survived at all.” Natasha cleared her throat, “We should arrange to meet.” She said, “A location, preferably public, a crowd will grant us anonymity.”

“Yeah, okay, how about the Smithsonian?” Steve suggested,

“Your exhibit or the rest of the fossils?” 

Tony snorted having heard Natasha and Sam looked amused too, Steve shot them a half hearted glare, “Fine.” He agreed, “2pm.”

“Don’t be late.” With that Natasha hung up.

“So, you’ve got a date with the Black Widow.” Tony said giving Steve a grin.

“We have a date with the Black Widow.” Steve corrected, “And hopefully we can start to solve this nightmare.”

****

“I’m with you Buck, till the end of the line.”

The Asset jolted awake the words echoing in his mind along with images of the man he’d nearly killed the night before, dressed in fatigues and clutching his arm a smile on his face. 

It was like the Captain knew him, or had known him, but that wasn’t possible, the Asset had no past that Hydra didn’t create, he existed for them, was created by them, he didn’t have friends or anything that people had because he wasn’t a person, he was just a weapon.

So why did he feel attached to this Captain and why did he remember that?


	24. Chapter 24

Stark Tower.

Keeping Zach out of the loop was pretty easy given his age. He accepted being told that his Mamma was busy and that he’d call later, he could be distracted with games, Dr Who, food, and other things. 

Peter was another matter. He was too old to be fobbed off, he couldn’t be so easily distracted, he knew that there was something going on and it was inevitable that he would ask, so Happy and Bruce were not surprised when he approached them, leaving Zach engrossed in his colouring on the floor before a Dr Who DVD. 

“Where’s Mamma?” Peter asked in a hushed voice, “And does his location have anything to do with why we’re not allowed to go outside and why there are two hundred reporters camped out in front of the Tower?” (He’d been out on the landing pad and seen the reporters down there.)

Bruce looked to Happy, the two of them exchanged an uncomfortable glance before beckoning Peter to come through to the kitchen with them to talk away from Zach’s hearing. 

“Take a seat, Champ.” Happy said pulling out a stool for Peter to sit on, Bruce busied himself making tea and getting cookies out which he set on the table.

“Javis, let us know if Zach needs us, will you?” Happy asked as he shut the door to.

“Certainly, Mr Hogan.” Jarvis replied. 

Patting Peter’s shoulder, Happy sat down besides him at the table and the two waited for Bruce to serve the tea and take a seat himself. Peter reached out and snagged a cookie, breaking it in half but not eating it, “He’s not dead, is he?” He blurted out. Having already lost two sets of parents he was far more a aware of the possibility that parents could die than others were.

“No, no he’s not dead, honey.” Happy assured Peter, “He’s…he’s in hiding, with Steve.” 

Peter frowned, “Why?” 

“They were attacked by Hydra.” Bruce said, “They escaped but want to remain hidden so that Hydra can’t find them.” 

“Hydra are a terrorist organization…” Happy began but Peter cut him off.

“I know who they are. Steve and the Howling commandos fought them back in WWII. I learned about it in School and Mamma told me stories.”

“Right.” Happy agreed with a smile, “Well, what wasn’t know up until recently, was that they hadn’t been destroyed back in the forties but had gone into hiding. You Mamma and the Avengers have been working to expose them and destroy them for good. But it seems that Hydra have decided to strike first.”

Peter worried at his bottom lip with his teeth and broke the cookie again, crumbling it on the table, “Is he okay?” He asked, “He’s not hurt?” 

“A bit banged up, but he’ll be alright.” Bruce said democratically, in truth neither he nor Happy knew exactly how badly either Tony or Steve were hurt, they could only assume that they were not too seriously injured by the fact that they had not sort medical attention. However, Happy had said that Tony had once nearly severed a couple of toes when he’d been bare foot in the lab and as he’d been too busy to go to the hospital, he’d attempted to patch his foot up with electrical tape and his shirt!

The image, while amused, was not encouraging when it came to imagining Tony in charge of his personal safety. 

“Is he still in DC?” Peter asked.

“So far as we know.” Bruce said, “He and Steve are laying low right now. Your Mamma’s car was found abandoned at the road side, damaged. His and Steve’s disappearance has caused a stir with the media, hence the reporters outside.”

“And why me and Zach aren’t allowed outside or on the internet.” Peter said, guessing that there would be a lot of posts on social media asking where Tony was and speculating if he was dead, not something he or Zach should read.

“When will they be back, no, don’t answer that, that’s stupid. Can we help them?” Peter asked, “I want to help.” 

Bruce smiled. Peter really was the best of kids, many who’d suffered what he had would have become sullen and aggressive, turning their backs on the world which had caused them so much pain. Peter however was friendly and kind, a very well adjusted child which was remarkable considering what he’d been through. 

“The best thing you can do is help keep your brother occupied so he doesn’t start to worry.” Happy said, “He’s too young to understand this and he’ll just get upset.”

Peter nodded in agreement, privately pleased to be considered old enough to understand and to be treated like a grown up. 

“Now, drink your tea before it gets cold.” Bruce said, “And tonight, you can help me make a korma from scratch.” 

Peter’s smile grew and he helped himself to another cookie to dunk in his tea. 

*****

Washington D.C.

Sam had lent Steve and Tony baseball caps to wear and hoodies to help conceal their appearance from anyone who may be watching for them. The two of them made their way to the Captain America exhibit and stood with tourists pretending to be interested in the exhibit. 

“I still say that costume did nothing for your ass.” Tony said, looking at the original Captain America suit that was on a dummy, all shiny material and tights that made Steve cringe, he’d felt like an over-sized sugar-plum fairy in that get up. 

“No one asked you to look.” He whispered back.

“How can I not? I’m just being patriotic.”

Steve frowned at Tony, “Patriotic?”

“Sure, that’s America’s Ass.” 

Steve very nearly let out a girlish shriek as Tony gave his backside a pinch! 

“Nice, good and firm with just enough squeeze.” Tony praised enjoying the fact that Steve’s face was turning crimson. 

“Can we keep this PG, this is a public venue after all.” 

The voice came from behind them and both men yelped, turning to see the smug looking Black Widow who’d crept up on them without either of them noticing. 

“Woman, you are a danger to those of us with heart conditions.” Tony complained, Natasha smirked at him. She looked alright except for some bruising at her temple and a cut across her eyebrow. She glanced at the security cameras and ducked her head,

“We should keep moving.” She said, “Play the tourists for a while and then get out of here.”

“You got a bolt hole we can go to?” Tony asked moving away from the exhibit, Natasha and Steve following him, he kept his broken arm stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie to hide the spoons that were acting as splints. 

“I thought you two had somewhere.” Natasha replied, “You managed to stay hidden since the attack.”

“We do.” Steve agreed, “But…well it’s complicated.” He wasn’t sure about letting Natasha know about Sam, he wanted to trust her, but he was wary of doing so and didn’t want to put Sam in danger if he could help it.

“Most things are.” Natasha replied, “I’ve managed to get some information from Shield, not much because I couldn’t stay in the servers for long without them tracking my IP, but from what I gather, Sitwell has taken command, backed by Alexander Pierce.” 

“What about Maria Hill?” Tony asked, “I thought she was Fury’s right hand.”

“Missing.” Natasha said, “Which could mean she’s gone to ground, or they’ve got to her too.”

“Fuck.” Tony cursed and Steve appreciated the sentiment. 

“Project Insight goes live just days from now.” Natasha said, “Sitwell and Pierce are using Fury’s murder and your suspected murders as leverage with the WSC to push it forward faster, they’re not even going to wait for Congress to vote or the UN, they’re just going to make it live.”

“Of course.” Tony muttered with a sneer, “The murder of Captain America and Iron Man will make people panic, they’ll welcome some powerful Anti-bad guy device, thinking that it’ll save lives, not realizing that they’ll be signing away their freedom to the people that murdered us.”

“But we’re not dead.” Steve said, “That’s a spanner in the works.” 

“One that is easily removed with a couple of bullets.” Natasha reminded him, “Not even you can survive a bullet to the head, Cap.”

“I know.” Steve said a little defensively, “But we can prove they are lying, go to the authorities, warn them of what Pierce, Sitwell, and Hydra are planning.” 

“And tell them what?” Tony asked, “We’ve no proof Cap, if we go to the cops, the FBI, or CIA, or hell, even the president himself, it’d be our word against the Undersecretary of the WSC, without unequivocal evidence our accusations would be dismissed as hearsay.”

“And we’d all wind up suffering “Accidents” soon thereafter.” Natasha added, she glanced at Steve who had a tightness to his jaw, “We’re on our own, Steve.”

“And we need more information.” Tony said, “We need to keep those hellicarriers from ever becoming airborn and we need to expose Hydra.”

“But we also need to protect Shield.” Natasha said, “Not all of Shield or the WSC are Hydra, the families of the innocent must be protected, their details cannot become public, nor the identities of those undercover.” 

“I could design a program to search through Shields database, encrypting the files that have to be protected while uploading the information about those linked to Hydra to the Internet.” Tony mused, “Once I’ve got it ready I can put it onto a USB stick,” He glanced back at Natasha, “You’ll have to directly upload it Shield’s database you won’t be able to do it remotely.” 

“So we’ll have to go into Shield.” Natasha said with a shrug, “I’ve gotten in and out of worse places.”

“We’ll need to anyway.” Steve said, “The hellicarriers will have to be taken off line.” He looked at Tony, “I assume you can do that?” 

The Omega grinned, “Get me into the engine rooms I can make sure they never even start up.” 

“Then we have the makings of a plan….” Steve trailed off as three men in black combat suits marched through the doors at the end of the hall, he glanced over his shoulder and saw three more there, “Looks like we’ve got company.”

“Damn, and I didn’t get anything in to serve them!” Tony quipped trying to cover the fear that snaked its way down his spine. Steve was practically fully healed and a super soldier, Natasha was no doubt armed and was a deadly assassin, he was sporting a broken arm, broken ribs, and was unarmed, this was not a good situation to be in. 

“There are too many civilians around.” Natasha noted keeping herself turned to the side and observing the agents out the corner of her eyes, “We can’t risk this becoming a gun battle.” 

“I’m open to any suggestions.” Tony said.

“Can you manage to stun one of them while Nat and I deal with the other two?” Steve asked, his head down looking like he was studying the display before them. 

“Think so.” Tony said. 

“Great, you take the one on the right, Nat, get the one in the middle, if I’m right he has a couple of knives strapped to his legs, get them, use them on him and our friends behind us if you can.”

“If I can?” Natasha sounded offended. 

“Everybody ready?” Steve asked. 

“No, but lets do it anyway.” Tony said. 

Staying a relaxed as they could, the three of them made their way towards the exit and the agents who were trying to appear as if they weren’t searching for anyone and were just part of some beefed up security. 

Once the three of them reached the agents they acted. Tony elbowed his agent in the gut with his good arm, grabbed the side arm as he doubled over and smashed it across the back of the agents head knocking him outcold. 

Natasha delivered a chop to her agents wind pipe, snatched his knives from their sheeths and with a whirl of her arms, slashed his throat, spun around and threw the knives with deadly accuracy, hitting and killing to of the agents behind them. 

Steve’s fist met his agents face shattering his nose and front teeth, he then picked the man up and threw him across the room, body slamming him into the remaining agent who was calling for back up. 

“Run!” He shouted to Natasha and Tony as panic broke out with tourists running in all directions and more agents on the way along with museum security. 

They ran for the stairs but found it blocked by tourists and agents coming up the stairs, more were following them down the corridor leaving them with no escape route, or almost no escape route. 

“Can manage the drop?” Steve asked Natasha, she understood what he meant immediately and nodded,

“Drop?” Tony asked confused then his eyes widened, “No…”

With Tony cradled in his arms, Steve jumped through the museum window, shattering it with his shoulder and twisted in the air so his body took the impact when they landed outside. Natasha followed, tucking and rolling and sprung to her feet with the grace of a cat, “C’mon!” She shouted to the two men.

“You okay?” Steve asked Tony, helping him to his feet.

“I hope all our dates don’t go like this.” Tony grumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

The three of them ran down the road, glancing over their shoulders and seeing Hydra agents coming out of the museum and it didn’t take long for them to spot the three agents.

“We need to find cover.” Steve shouted to Natasha, his pace increased, not to his maximum but enough to match Natasha’s. He flinched as did Natasha and Tony as guns were fired, the bullets not finding their targets but making very aware of how precarious their situation was. 

“Head for the holocaust museum, we can try and lose these assholes in the crowds.” Natasha said her voice hoarse as she panted. Steve nodded once in agreement and looked back over his shoulder to see how close the hydra agents were, in doing so he saw Tony falling behind as he struggled to keep up with the two of them. 

Slowing, Steve waited for Tony to catch up with him, “C’mon you’ve got to run faster.” He urged the Omega, but Tony shook his head and Steve heard the tell tale rattle as Tony struggled to breathe, his respirations coming harder and faster in desperation to draw in air and he recalled Tony telling him that his lung capacity was reduced. 

Steve looked back over their shoulders to where the Hydra agents were chasing them and made a swift decision, taking hold of Tony by the shoulders he stopped him from running and before Tony had a chance to ask what he was doing Steve had the Omega flipped up over his shoulder and was off and running again, easily catching up with Natasha who was a little way ahead of them. 

“I am not a sack of potatoes!” Tony complained as he was jostled by the motion of Steve running,

“More like a sack of…” Tony held up a finger to Natasha who had a far too smug looking smirk on her face,

“Finish that sentence and it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Sorry about this.” Steve said, although he didn’t sound overly sorry but that might had something to do with the fact that he was cradling Tony’s thighs which were very pleasant to hold onto. He didn’t have long to appreciate it though as more bullets were fired and suddenly there was a car screeching to a halt in front of them forcing Natasha and Steve to stop running or run right into the car. 

Steve lowered Tony down onto his feet and the three wavered uncertainly for a moment until the driver of the car got out and shouted for them to get down as she aimed a hand gun and fired at the Hydra agents following them, when the clip was spent she shouted at them to get in the car, ducking back into the driving seat. 

As soon as the doors were shut, the driver of the car put her foot down and they sped off leaving the Hydra agents in the dust. 

“The hell, Sharon?” Tony cried, coughing into his fist, he was still regaining his breath from running and his chest was aching both from the cracked ribs and the arc reactor. 

“Sharon?” Steve asked with a frown, he had recognised the woman as the Nurse who’d been living next door to him in Brooklyn, Kate.

“Steve Roger’s, meet Sharon Carter, also known as Agent 13.” Natasha said, “She was placed in an apartment next to you to… keep and eye on you and how you were adapting to the twenty-first century.”

“To spy on me.” Steve snapped scowling at the two women in the front of the car. 

“Yes.” Sharon admitted, glancing at Steve in the rear view mirror. 

“Your Aunt would be pissed at you.” Tony scolded and Steve’s head whipped around to look at him.

“Aunt?” 

Tony nodded, “Sharon is Peggy’s niece.” 

Steve stared at Tony then at Sharon, there was little resemblance between the two women, Sharon was fairer, the also didn’t have Peggy’s strong features or the determination on her face, but then Sharon had been born into a time when Women and Omega’s had at least some equality where in Peggy’s time, she’d had to fight for even a slither of respect. 

“You don’t get to talk about my Aunt, Stark.” Sharon snapped at the Billionaire, “Not when you haven’t visited her in five years.”

“And you have?” Tony shot back, “I stay away because she doesn’t remember me anymore. When she see’s me she thinks I’m Howard and start’s screaming at me for something he did, or something he didn’t do, and her getting upset is bad for her blood pressure and heart. It’s better if I stay away and remember the woman that she was than risk causing her to have another stroke.” He leaned forward, gripping hold of the seats and bared his teeth at Sharon, “What’s your excuse?” He hissed at her. 

Sharon glared back at him, “I am working, I am continuing my aunt’s legacy, protecting the free world, not destroying it like some people.”

“People, that’s enough, this is a discussion for another time and place.” Natasha cut in, “Now where are you taking us, Sharon?” She asked as Tony sat back in his seat with a huff and scowl. 

Steve wanted to comfort him, to tell him that Sharon was wrong in saying what she did but his mind was reeling over her having been spying on him, the fact she was Peggy’s niece, and the painful reminder of Peggy’s wandering fragmented mind. 

“We’re going to see a friend.” Sharon said. 

*****

Sharon took them outside of the City, to an underground bunker where non other than Nick Fury was hiding out with Maria Hill. 

“Glad you could make it, Captain,” Fury said, looking very healthy for a man who’d been reported to have been shot multiple times, he looked to Natasha and Tony, nodding to and addressing them, “Stark, Romanoff.”

“Director.” Natasha said and gave a curt nod to Maria, Tony however scoffed and shook his head, 

“I swear, the next time you are on a slab, I’m sticking a stake through your heart just to be sure!” He held out his hand to Fury who shook it with a wry grin. 

“Well I think we can skip the preliminary details, Fury said getting down to business, “Hydra are onto us and have made the first move, a pretty successful one given that we’re all in hiding right now.”

“And that you three are wanted terror suspects.” Maria added turning on a computer monitor and showing Natasha, Tony, and Steve the news report of them with declaring them public enemies.

“We’re still alive.” Steve pointed out, “And we have the beginnings of a plan.”

“One put together with wooden spoons and bandages?” Fury drawled eyeing Tony’s makeshift splint, “Carter, go and get the medical supplies, Stark needs something better than that.” 

“Yes Sir.” Sharon headed off to get the supplies leaving the others to talk. 

“You could have let us in on your plan to fake your death.” Tony pointed out, “Let Natasha know at least.” Natasha glanced at Tony in surprise, he was still prickly towards her and she hadn’t expected him to come to her defence, it made a pleasant change, one she hoped would remain. 

Fury shook his head, “The situation changed too fast. I’ve had this plan ready to go for years in case I needed to lay low, I just wasn’t expecting to be taking bullets last night.” 

“As soon as the news of his death was released I came here.” Maria said, “I knew this was where he’d go to and we contacted Agent 13 and had her start to search for the two of you.” She directed this to Tony and Steve, “Finding Agent Romanoff too was just luck.”

“Good luck.” Sharon said as she returned with the medical supplies, she set them down on one of the metal desks and Maria took charge of getting them ready, beckoning for Tony to come over and have his arm properly splinted. 

“This still needs to be set.” She said, examining the wound, “The bone is out of alinement, the longer its left the worse it will get and you risk having to have the arm rebroken to set the bone properly.”

“I tried to set it.” Steve said immediately feeling guilty about having put Tony at risk of further pain. 

“I jarred it when we went through the window.” Tony said, “Probably knocked the bone out of alinement again,” he looked to Maria, “Can you set it?” He asked her, Maria frowned.

“It’ll hurt.” She warned him,

“We’ve got morphine.” Fury reminded her but Tony shook his head.

“I need to keep a clear head, morphine will put me on my ass.” Tony picked up one of the spoons and put it between his teeth, he nodded to Maria and clenched his jaw around the spoon,

“Wait!” Steve crossed the small distance and joined Tony taking hold of his good hand, “Squeeze me hand.” He instructed the Omega. 

Tony frowned at him but did as he asked, “Ready?” Maria said, Tony nodded, closing his eyes and let out a cry of pain as the bone was pulled back into alinement, he bit down hard on the spoon and squeezed Steve’s hand tight waiting for the pain to pass while Maria swiftly splinted his arm to keep the bone from going out of alinement again. 

Once the splint was secured, Steve pried the spoon from Tony’s mouth and guided him to a chair as the Omega looked pale and was shaking, “Have you got anything sweet he can drink?” He asked Fury, recalling that Sugary drinks were always given for shock, or at least they were during the war, hot tea with plenty of sugar had been a regular treatment back then. 

“Get him something.” Fury said to Sharon who looked like she was about to protest but as Fury glared she went to do as she was told with only a little muttering under her breath.

“What’s the problem between the two of you?” Steve asked Tony. 

Tony shook his head, “She didn’t like that Peggy was close to me, or that her parents consulted with me over residential care for Peggy when her condition became too severe for them to handle caring for her at home. She felt that it was a betrayal that they put her in a home instead of caring for her themselves, even though they weren’t remotely qualified to do so, and Peggy was becoming a danger to herself.” At Steve’s look of alarm Tony quickly went on, “She’d go out for walks and forget where she was and what she was doing, the Police brought her back more than once, and she was mugged by some asshole who took advantage of her. She also set fire the kitchen by accident, she forgot that she’d left the oven on, thankfully a neighbour saw the smoke and alerted the fire department, but it could have been very serious.”

“Thank God.” Steve breathed, while he didn’t like the thought of Peggy being in a home, he could understand why her family had put her in one, for her safety as well as for her health. 

“I think Sharon hasn’t really dealt with her aunt’s illness. She was very close to her at one time.” 

Steve nodded, “She still shouldn’t be taking it out on you.” 

Tony shrugged, “I’m an easy target, and I’ve heard worse.” That didn’t make Steve feel any better, he hated the hate that was directed towards Tony, that some people felt that he should be vilified for being rich, as if being born into money was a crime. He could understand the jealousy, he’d been jealous of the rich when he’d been starving in the depression, but never to the point where he’d actively slandered them or attacked them.   
Natasha cleared her throat, “As fascinating as this is, I think we should get back on topic. Stark says he can design a program that will go through Shield’s files, encrypt the ones that need protecting and upload the Hydra files to the internet.”

“I can even send them directly to news stations.” Tony said with a smirk, “Hydra will be completely exposed for the world to see. Every piece of dirty laundry will be airing in public.”

“How soon can you have it ready?” Fury asked, “We’re days away from the hellicarriers being launched.” 

Tony glanced around at the equipment, “Gimme a day and a half.” He said, “But as I already told Natasha, it’s going to have to be directly uploaded into Shield’s servers, I can put it on a memory stick but I can’t remotely put it into the servers.”

“We’ll have to get into the base at the Triskellian.” Maria said.

“I think we’ve got something that can help with that.” Fury said a smirk curving his lips, “Something to hide our identities until it’s too late.”

“We can also get help from an ex-air force Sergeant.” Steve offered, “He was part of the uh..”

“Exo-program.” Tony said, “He flew the falcon wings, I’ve got Jarvis searching for whatever silo they’ve been dumped in, once he finds them we can go and liberate them from mothballs and we’ll have some air born back up.”

Sharon returned with a hot drink for everyone, and took a seat herself.

“What about Bucky?” Steve asked, “I know we need to take down Hydra, but I can’t just forget about him.”

Fury looked at Natasha and she explained that it had been the Winter Soldier AKA Bucky Barnes who’d attacked him and Tony. 

“We have no idea where to start looking for him.” Maria said, “Hydra have likely gotten him hidden somewhere and will only send him back out when they have a use for him.” 

“Well he was sent to kill us and failed to do so, I would think that mission still stands.” Tony said. “And he’ll probably be present at the hellicarriers when they launch, Hydra would likely have their best on the ground to secure the area.”

“Likely so.” Fury agreed, “Alright, Stark, get to work on that program and let us know when Jarvis finds the Falcon Wings,” he looked to Natasha and Steve, “Think the two of you can handle retrieving them?”

“No problem.” Natasha said and Steve nodded in agreement. 

“You’d better contact your friend too.” Maria said to Steve handing him a phone, “Don’t worry, it’s untraceable, no one will be listening in.”

“I need to call home too.” Tony said, “See how the boys are doing, and how Jarvis is getting on.” His nose wrinkled, “If I’ve been labelled as a terror suspect Pepper is going to be getting a lot more flack off the media, which she is so going to take out on me.”

Natasha snorted, “Better buy some Jimmy choos to make up for it.”

“Some Jimmy Choos? It’ll take the entire seasons collection to appease her for this!”


	26. Chapter 26

When Steve called Sam and explained the situation, Sam was worryingly eager to join them, it seemed he was a bit (A lot) of a fan boy and working side by side with Captain America was a teenage boy wet dream come true!

Tony was rather concerned over Sam’s mental state when he felt it perfectly safe to flirt with the Black Widow of all creatures, as if he didn’t know that Natasha ate the heads of her victims and crushed testicles and sprinkled them over her cereal at breakfast. 

Honestly, the poor boy clearly had a death wish. However, possibly suicidal ideation aside, Sam did bring the suit with him so Tony could work on repairing it enough to make it functional while he also worked on the program to bring down Hydra. 

Multi-tasking. He had a fucking Doctorate in that, which he loudly declared to everyone and pointed at Fury with his most obnoxious grin and demanded that he be gotten a double strength latte with caramel syrup, a pesto and mozzarella panini, and a triple chocolate muffin. 

Fury narrow his eye at the genius looking like he was ready to string Tony up by toes and go over Shield protocol in nauseating detail, or something equally as painful, however he did send Maria out for the drink and food order so at least Tony was getting feed and watered. 

Fury also put in requests for everyone else too, giving Maria quite a shopping list of supplies to keep them going for the next few days.

“I’m sorry, Director.” Steve apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and looked embarrassed since more than half the order of supplies were for him. 

Fury waved him off, “At least you’re more polite than Stark.” He grunted, which Tony ignored. 

“Well he’s not slept that well.” Steve offered.

“Oh? So he wasn’t asleep on top of you this morning then?” Sam asked far too innocently and Tony slipped with his tools and cursed. He risked looking up and saw Steve blushing furiously and stammering incoherently. 

“Hmm, should have known you’d be the type to go on top Stark.” Natasha mused, “Not the type to get pinned down.” 

Tony could resist leering at the Alpha Female, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Oh Stark, we both know that if I wanted to find out I could more than easily.”

Tony pursed his lips and tutted, “I don’t know, I think you’d find me pretty hard to handle.” 

Natasha’s eyes flashed, “I like a challenge, especially one with the potential to bite back.” Tony snapped his teeth at her and Fury cleared his throat,

“If you two are quite finished with the inuendoes, we do have business to be getting on with.”

“Yes Sir.” Natasha said and Tony stage whispered,

“He’s just pissed because he’s out of his little blue pills.” 

Fury gave Tony an impressive glare, “Carry on Stark and I’ll bend you over this table and make damn sure you can’t sit down for a month!” 

Tony blew him a kiss, “Is that threat or a promise, Nicky, Darling?” He threw him a wink for extra measure and Fury snorted, rolling his eye. 

As everyone got back to what they were doing Steve made his way over to Tony who was doing something complicated with wiring that looked like a bowl of spaghetti to Steve’s untrained eyes. 

“How do you do that?” He asked. 

“What, this?” Tony asked, “Electrical engineering, I started as a kid and, well, I kind of just never stopped.”

“No, not that, the… flirting and breaking all that tension.” Steve said, “I thought I’d choke on my tongue, but you just handled it without batting an eye.”

Tony shrugged, “Practice, and not giving a fuck.” He grinned, “Sam was just teasing, and I really don’t care if they think we’re having sex or not, it doesn’t matter, we’re consenting adults, we’re both single, so why should it be an issue.” 

“Yeah I know, I guess that sort of thing was kept more private in my day.” Steve said thinking of the past and of conversations regarding sex back then. People had talked, Alpha’s and Male Beta’s like to brag about their conquests, but only with one another and only in hushed tones over a few pints of cheap beer, never out loud in front of Omega’s and Female Beta’s.   
Steve didn’t know if Omega’s and Female Betas had spoken about sex like that, if they had shared stories of conquests like their Alpha and male beta counterparts. He’d figured not, as there was the great risk of an unmarried pregnancy and it was still expected that a female Beta or an Omega would be a virgin on their wedding night. Whether or not they really were was questionable, but it was what society had expected they be, or at least seem to be. 

“Sex isn’t a taboo subject anymore.” Tony said, “The sexual revolution of the sixties saw to that, the invention of the Pill, giving Beta women and Omega’s the freedom to choose whether or not to get pregnant, the legalization of abortion, more contraceptive choices, and the loss of the stigma attached to unmarried mothers have all put pay to the secrecy regarding sex.”

“I didn’t mind you know.” Steve said making Tony frown, “You sleeping on me, it was nice, it made me feel….protective I guess.” He was blushing again and there might have been a faint flush on Tony’s cheeks too. Before he lost his nerve, Steve added, “When this is all over, I’d like to take you out on a date, a proper date, dinner, and a movie.” He felt like scuffing his boots on the floor like a little boy and he remembered something at the last minute, “Should I ask the Colonel for his permission?” 

“What, Rhodey, permission for what?” Tony asked, his mind already running over the possibilities for their date and cataloguing his wardrobe options and whether or not getting a new suit would be best, if he asked Pepper, (Which he would) she would undoubtedly drag him on a shopping trip which would inevitably lead to him adding to her wardrobe too. 

“To take you out.” Steve said, “He is your guardian Alpha isn’t he?” 

Back in the forties an unmated or widowed Omega would have a guardian Alpha, usually a family member, or if there was no family, then a close family friend would do instead, and when an Alpha or a male Beta wanted to court said Omega, he or she would ask the guardian Alpha’s permission to take them out. It was pretty much the same as asking a Beta Female’s Father for her hand in marriage. 

“Oh, no, we don’t have that anymore.” Tony said with a grin, “That went out sometime in the seventies I think, no, Rhodey is only a friend, not my guardian.” 

Steve nodded but didn’t look convinced and he mentally planned to ask Rhodey anyway, official guardian or not, Steve was pretty sure Rhodey would take War Machine to him if he hurt a hair on Tony’s head. 

The talk swiftly returned to being just shop talk after that as more intel was gathered via hacked security cameras and a couple of operatives like Sharon that Fury had in the field keeping tabs on Hydra, one of which managed to get Steve’s suit and Shield from the hotel room he and Tony had been staying in and dropped them off at Fury’s hideout. 

Jarvis came up with the location of the Falcon Wings, and Steve went with Sam and Natasha to liberate them from the silo, “Just like getting back on the horse.” Sam declared, taking them for a test flight, he was only a few feet off the ground, both to stay below radar and to minimize injury if they failed, which they didn’t and Sam could officially be part of the line up to take down Hydra. 

*****

It turned into a shit show. 

Well no, okay, not a complete shit show, Tony’s program worked, Natasha, Fury, and Maria were all able to infiltrate the HQ using Veils which disguised them from Hydra and everyone else, Sharon didn’t have to hide her identity, neither did Agent Bobby Morse or the other operatives Fury had on base and they carefully switched off the security cameras to the hellicarriers giving Tony and Sam the opportunity to fly themselves and Steve past the guards and into the ships. 

With his suit still compromised and the fact he was sporting several fractures, Tony wasn’t going to be fighting, his job was to disable the engines and get the hell out, leaving Steve and Sam to handle any Hydra assholes that got in their way. 

Disabling the first ship was easy, then as they went to the second one they were spotted by Rumlows band of assholes and the fighting began. 

Tony continued his work, disabling the engines, while Fury, Maria, and Natasha entered the program he'd designed in Shield’s mainframe and exposed Hydra to the entire world, Pierce and his Hydra goons attempted to stop them resulting in Fury shooting Pierce, the bastards last words being “Hail Hydra,” a final fuck you that just rubbed salt into the wound he’d given Fury with this betrayal of friendship. 

The shit really hit the fan after that, while Tony hadn’t meant to get involved with the fighting, he ended up having to do so anyway and had to make a made dash to catch Sam whose wings had been damaged and was free falling to the ground, sadly the third ship got into the air and worse still, Steve was on board fighting the Winter soldier. 

Before Tony could get to Steve to help the ship went down, with both super soldiers on board. 

*****

He still wasn’t clear on who this Bucky was, or who this blonde with the shield was, although the shield seemed familiar somehow, as did the outfit the blonde wore, but something about the outfit didn’t seem right, it wasn’t bright enough, or shiny enough. 

But there was something, something he couldn’t ignore, when at the last moment, the blonde had told him, “To the end of the line.” Had stopped fighting him, accepting whatever the Asset was going to do, it had triggered something in the asset that had him saving the blonde, getting them both to the shore and making certain that the blonde was breathing before he departed. 

With his handlers gone the Asset really didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, he’d never been without handlers before, had never had to make his own decisions. 

It was both frightening and pleasing. 

No handlers, no more chair, no more pain, no more freezing. 

He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted, eat and sleep what and when he wanted. 

He had freedom, something that he thought was a good thing, it seemed like a good thing, he hoped it would be, and maybe, given enough time, he might figure out who he was and just who this Captain America was to him too. 

*****

They found Steve on the river bank, he’d been dragged out of the water, along with his shield and left laying on his side. Someone had put him in the recovery position before they’d left him, ensured that he was breathing and not in danger of choking on his own vomit. 

“I’ve got EMT’S on the way.” Fury told Tony over the coms as Tony stepped out of his suit and knelt down besides Steve. The Captain had been beaten within an inch of life, he was frighteningly still and cold to the touch. 

“Don’t you even think about leaving me.” Tony ordered him, his voice tight as he held Steve’s hand, “You had the nerve to get under my skin, to come into my life and turn it all upside down and make me feel things for you, you don’t get to do that and just fucking die on me, you hear me Rogers? 

You’re gonna live, you have to live, you asked me out on a date, remember? Dinner and a movie, and I expect the works, Mister. I want you to show up in a nice suit, with flowers and a box of chocolates, I want you to open doors for me and pull out my chair at the restaurant, I wanna share a fucking bowl of spaghetti with you and have out mouths meet like in Lady and the fucking Tramp! 

I wanna wake up with you in my bed every morning, I wanna fall asleep with you at my back, I wanna spend my heats with you, have breakfast in bed with you, get a damn dog and go on stupid afternoon walks with you and the kids, so don’t you fucking dare leave me now Steve.”

Sam had to pull him away when the EMT’s got there, Steve was then taken to the nearest hospital, where he underwent surgery for internal bleeding and had his broken bones set. Were it not for the serum he’d probably have been looking at months of being immobilized, certainly weeks being bed bound, but thanks to the serum he’d be fully healed in a week and probably wouldn’t even have a scar from his surgery. 

When consciousness returned to him, Steve awoke to find his hand was being held by Tony, who was in a clean set of clothes and had washed and shaved since he’d last seen him, showing that it had been a while since Steve had last been awake. 

“I should kick your ass for worrying me like that!” Tony sniped at him making Steve chuckle, “Fuck, babe, don’t do that to me, okay? I’ve got a heart condition, I can’t survive that shit.”

Steve squeezed his fingers gently, “Promise I’ll try not to.” He sighed and looked around, “Is everyone else okay, Sam, Natasha?”

“They’re fine. Nat and Sam have gone to get some food, Fury’s dealing with the fall out, the WSC are pretty much disbanded, Shield is calling in all of its agents to clean house and rebuild now Hydra’s been up routed.” 

“And Bucky?” 

Tony frowned, “There’s been no sign of him, he must have slipped away after the fight.” 

Steve sighed, “He saved me, got me to the river bank.” He’d hoped Bucky would have stuck around, hoped that he’d gotten his friend back, the fact Bucky had saved him proved that he remembered something.

“Maybe he needs some time.” Tony offered by way of explanation, “He’s probably very confused and needs some time and space to get his head together, instead of looking for him, maybe we should give him that time, let him come to us when he’s ready.” He huffed a small laugh, “Its not like we’ll be hard to find, the entire world knows where the Avengers are.”

“That’s true.” Steve agreed with a small smile and stretched out his legs which only gave a few aches of protest, “When do I get out of here?” 

“Doctors said a couple more days,” Tony replied, “Why?”

“Well, I’ve still got to take you out on a date.”


	27. Chapter 27

Stark Tower. 

As soon as he arrived back at the tower Tony was bombarded by his children. Zach leaped at him, wrapping his arms about Tony’s thighs and looked up at him with huge eyes until Tony picked him up into his arms and balanced him on his hip, ignoring the ache in his ribs and his broken arm, he envied Steve his accelerated healing, the Captain was in perfect health now, without even a bruise or a faint scar to tell the tale of what he’d been through, where Tony was bruised, cut up, and suffering the aches of his healing bones. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, holding back from hugging Tony in fear of hurting him more, but was pulled into the family hug anyway. 

“I’m fine.” Tony said, “Just a few scrapes.” 

“Mamma got funny arm.” Zach said, tapping the cast, “Why?” 

“Well, I have a broken bone in my arm which is going to take time healing,” Tony explained, “This cast helps protect and support my arm while it heals.” 

Zach frowned at the cast and ran his fingers over it, “Hurt?” He asked.

Tony shrugged, “All better now you’re here, Stellina.” Satisfied, Zach rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and began to run his fingers through Tony’s hair while Tony spoke with Peter, who was not so easily appeased, knowing what broken bones meant.

“Honestly Munchkin, I’m okay, or I will be.” Tony assured him, “I’m sorry I worried you, again.” 

“That’s okay.” Peter said giving Tony a small smile, “You had to fight Hydra, and you won, right?” 

“Well, we defeated them at Shield and threw a large cog in their works, but I doubt that was the only cell of Hydra.” Tony said, “We’ll probably have to fight them again and again for a while.” 

“That sucks.” Peter sighed following Tony as he headed over to the sofa and sat down shooting back onto his feet when something brushed against the back of his legs.

“What the fu…” 

“Puurreow!” The culprit jumped up onto the sofa and was promptly pulled onto Zach’s lap and petted. 

“Okay, I have the phrase “Having kittens” but I’ve never seen it in reality.” Tony said looking down at the ginger fur ball that Zach was cuddling, “Explanation?” 

Bruce coughed into his fist and suddenly became very interested in the journal he was reading and Happy babbled something about needing to check on the security roster making a strategic exit,  
“Cowards.” Tony spat at both of them, his eyes narrowing when something attacked his feet, looking down he saw a black bundle of fur that was having a whale of a time scrabbling around at his shoe laces. 

“This is Gingerbread, and this is Espresso.” Peter explained, lifting Espresso, the black kitten into his arms, the kitten meowed and squirmed bouncing down onto the sofa, “Zach saw an advert about an abandoned animals shelter and wanted to go and help out.”

“I gived them my ‘lowence and we ‘dopted these kitties.” Zach declared happily. 

“They are ten weeks old, they were found abandoned at perhaps two weeks old, their Mother was no where to be found.” Peter explained, he bit his lip and looked down at the kittens, “Can we keep them?” he asked.

Tony sighed, he liked cats, but he wasn’t sure that he had the time to deal with pets, however, one look at Zach playing with both kittens on the couch with such a look of adoration on his face and Tony knew he couldn’t say no. 

“You can.” He said, “But you and Zach will be responsible for caring for them.”

“Of course we will, thank you!” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony a little too vigorously and it took everything Tony had not to yelp in pain. 

“Fank you, Mamma.” Zach chirruped, scrambling after the kittens as they bounded off the sofa to continue going about their business of attacking everything they encountered which just so happened to be Steve as he joined them from his own floor after settling back in. 

“Umm, hi?” He looked down at the kittens who attacked his laces with vigour, Espresso even began to try climbing his trouser leg!

“Meet Gingerbread and Espresso.” Tony said, “Bruce and Happy are suckers for Zach’s puppy eyes and took him and Peter to a shelter, where Zach donated all of his allowance and adopted the fleabags.” 

“Not got fleas.” Zach said, “Vet said so.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked, lifting Zach up onto his shoulders, “And you gave your allowance to the shelter? That’s very generous of you.” 

“We brave, generous Stellina.” Tony praised, very proud and quite moved by Zach’s generosity. 

“Steef, you an Mamma fighted Hydah?” Zach asked, “Tell me ‘bout it, tell story?” 

“Umm, yes we did fight Hydra,” Steve said looking to Tony uncertainly, he wasn’t sure if Tony would want him to tell Zach anything about the fight. 

“Maybe if Steve isn’t too tired and he keeps the story munchkin friendly…”

“Not munchkin, Petey Munchkin!” Zach said with a pout from Steve’s shoulders, 

“I’m not a munchkin, you’re a baby Hobbit!” Peter shot back, “You’re even getting hairy feet like Mamma.”

“I don’t have hairy feet.” Tony retorted, “And you’re grounded.” Peter stuck his tongue out, Tony was always threatening to ground him and never did, the worst punishment Peter ever got was being sent to his room when he’d really been playing up. 

“Well, I think I can make a story for you.” Steve said, lifting Zach down from his shoulders and carried him over to the sofa to put him on his lap, “So, you want to hear how Iron Man and Captain America defeated the big bad Hydra?” 

“Yeah!”

*****

Steve was determined to wait to court Tony until he had spoken to Rhodey, he was worried that the Colonel might not come to the tower for several weeks, being on active duty, but his fears were unnecessary as Rhodey showed up three days after their return from DC with forty eight hours leave to check on Tony, which granted Steve the opportunity to ask Rhodey’s permission to court the Omega Billionaire. 

Steve had never asked a Father or a Guardian’s permission to court anyone before and was rather nervous when he finally came to asking Rhodey, who was rather taken aback by the request since Guardian Alpha’s no longer existed except in the cases of children and Pup’s being fostered. 

“This is unnecessary, you do realize this, don’t you Captain?” Rhodey said, “For one thing, Tony is a grown man, he’s very capable of making his own decisions, he’s also been married and has two children.”

“I know.” Steve said, “But you are the closest he has to a Guardian, even if it is unofficial and I would like to have your blessing before I proceed.”

“I assume Tony has given the indication that he is receptive?” Steve nodded, “Well then, proceed.” 

Steve grinned, “Thank you Colonel, I promise I won’t take advantage of your trust.”

“Good, because if you do hurt Tony then there won’t be enough left your body for anyone to find.” Rhodey warned him, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “And I have enough resources to ensure that they won’t even bother looking.” 

“Understood.” Steve said, “And umm, do you have any advice?” 

“Advice?” Rhodey rose an eyebrow, “Dating advice, surely you’ve been on a date before.” At Steve’s shame faced blush Rhodey gaped, “Holy crap. Well, uh, I assume I don’t have to explain everything…you know about how Alpha’s and Omega’s….work right?”

“Yes, god yes, I’ve just never really dated anyone.” Steve said, his cheeks heating with embarrassment, “Before the serum no one wanted to date me, after the serum, well there was the war and I didn’t get time to date, I was either on the road with war bonds sales, or in the field. What down time I did have was spent with the Howlies and while there were… some encounters with Omegas and female Beta’s it wasn’t anything that lasted more than a few nights, if you know what I mean.” To Steve’s relief Rhodey just chuckled and nodded,

“Gotcha Cap, and you want to make this special.”

“I do,” Steve enthused, “He’s already told me his favourite flowers are Carnations so I know to get a bouquet of them, I also know he likes junk food, rock ‘n’ roll, heavy metal, sports cars, most genres of movies and books, so choosing a movie to take him to won’t be difficult, but I’d like to know what sort of restaurant to take him to, how fancy the date should be, if it should be suits or something more relaxed, if we should go for drinks first, or if we should go to a bar after dinner…” He gave Rhodey helpless, making the Colonel chuckle again. 

“Okay, firstly, skip going for a drink completely, I don’t know if he told you, but Tony’s been sober now for nearly four years, he won’t want to change that. As for how fancy it should be, aim for something romantic but relaxed. Tony would be most appreciative of a meal in a family run restaurant, where people dine wearing jeans with a smart shirt and tailored jacket. Smart casual, understand?” Steve nodded, “Getting him a bouquet of flowers is great, no ones done that for him before so he’ll appreciate the gesture and the novelty, don’t worry about having to give fancy gifts or expensive gestures, he’d much prefer something meaningful and from the heart, making him a coffee and a sandwich while he working in the lab for instance. Other dates you might consider, going for coffee and cake, walks in the park, take the kids to the beach, that’s the kind of thing he’d really enjoy, especially family outings because Howard…” Rhodey broke off not wanting to colour Steve’s opinion of Howard but Steve shook his head,

“Tony explained how Howard was, you don’t need to protect him from me, if he was still alive I’d punch the hell out of him for how he treated Tony.”

“You and me both.” Rhodey agreed. “Other than that, I think you’ll have to find your own way, I can’t really advise you any further.” 

“No, that’s great, thank you.” Steve said already planning to have Jarvis search New York for restaurants that were family run so he could look at them and any reviews they had. 

This was not Rhodey’s only request for romantic advice as Tony dragged him into the lab and put said lab on blackout mode going into a babble about his dating Steve and if it was the right thing to do and if he was getting in over his head, “I’m so much older than him, Rhodey, and I’m so fucked up, I’ve never done this before, the actual dating thing, what if I mess it up, what if he hates me, what if he decides I’m not worth it and moves out of the tower and then goes to the other end of the country or decides to move to Canada and I never see him again, the team will hate me, the Kids will hate me, I can’t let him move to Canada Rhodey, he has to stay here with us!”

“Okay, breathe!” Rhodey said taking Tony by the shoulders and shaking him a little to get his attention, “First off, why would Steve move to Canada? Secondly, you are not fucked up, thirdly, he won’t hate you, he already adores you so you don’t need to worry about that, and you are not that much older than he is.”

“More than ten years.” Tony grumbled, “I’ll be old and wrinkly and saggy while he’s still young and hot.”

“Well that’s what cosmetic surgery is for isn’t it?” Rhodey joked, “Seriously Tones, you’ve nothing to worry about, if I didn’t think he was serious about you, I wouldn’t have given him my blessing.” This made Tony pause, 

“He asked for your blessing?” A part of Tony light up at the thought of Steve going to ask Rhodey’s permission to date him.

“He did.” Rhodey confirmed, “The guy is really gone on you, he is serious about dating you properly, so you know what you have to do.”

“Not put out on a first date?” Tony asked,

“That, and make sure that on said date night, you are clean and presentable, and that you show up on time, not on Tony Stark time, which is three hours late.”

“Oh, one time, I keep you waiting one time…”

“Or never showing up at all!”

“Damn, Honeybear are you ever letting that go?” 

“No.”

*****

A week later, Steve stood in the common room waiting for Tony, he was wearing a pair of jeans that Natasha had picked out for him, along with a crisp white button shirt that was tucked into the waist band of his jeans, showing his trim waist, and a new suit jacket in grey/blue, with his hair styled and gelled into place by Natasha and a musky cologne scenting his skin, he was as ready for the date as he would ever be. 

His breath caught as Tony came into the lounge, he was dressed in black jeans with a red silk shirt that Pepper had picked out for him, and a fitted leather jacket. His beard and hair were trimmed, his skin was scented from the shower gel he’d used and he looked as nervous as Steve felt. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Steve gave Tony the carnations, three dozen yellow and red carnations, Iron Man colours. 

“Thank you, their beautiful.” Tony said sniffing the flowers.

“You’re welcome.” Steve said as Pepper took the flowers to put them in water and Natasha and Bruce urged the two on their way so they didn’t miss the movie they were going to see before they went to dinner. 

“Which one of them do you think is the most nervous?” Bruce asked,

“Honestly, I think they are both hopeless.”


	28. Chapter 28

Steve and Tony went to see Skyfall at the cinema, Steve had seen several of the James Bond movies which Tony had recommended that he watch, insisted he avoid On Her Majesties Secret Service, since the movie sucked and George Lazenby was more wooden than an old fashioned mop handle!

Steve was on the edge of his seat throughout most of the movie, fascinated by the story and even shed a few tears when M died in Bond’s arms. 

“It was just so tragic.” He said to Tony as they walked hand in hand to the restaurant Steve had picked for them to eat at. “Although the character of Q reminds me of you a little, more than the older one did.”

“Because I’m so skinny, tall, and wear glasses?” Tony asked sarcastically,

“Because you’re brilliant.”

Tony blushed at the compliment and ducked his head while a smile curved his lips. He cleared his throat trying to ease the tension, “I’ll bet the fanfic writers will be going batshit insane over this. A new and hot Q, the perfect slash partner for Bond.”

“Slash, fanfic?” Steve asked confused. 

“Fiction written about fictional or even real people, it’s posted at online websites, they aren’t making any profit from it so they can’t be charge with plagiarism.” Tony explained, “There are even some fics written about me out there. I’ve been paired with Rhodey and with Pepper, they’ve even had us in threesums!” He shot a glance up at Steve, “There are even some about you, you are slashed with Bucky mostly, but sometimes with Howard which grosses me out in so many ways, a couple even have the entire Howling Commandos having an orgy!”

“Oh God!” Steve chocked out, his cheeks turning an interesting shade, “And slash?”

“Is a homosexual pairing, femslash is two females.” Tony grinned, “When we get home I’ll show you some of the fics that have started to be written about the team. Bruce and I seem to be one of the most popular pairings, we are Sciencehusbands according to the internet, where you and I are Superhusbands.”

“Okay.” Steve stammered, he was still confused by portmanteaus, didn’t really see why they were important and why this generation seemed so obsessed with them. Still, people writing about him and Tony as Husbands…that gave him a pleasant butterfly feeling in his stomach.

The restaurant that Steve had chosen for them was a small, family run steak house. While he was enjoying trying new cuisine, Steve still liked the foods he was familiar with and had always enjoyed, Steak especially, since meat had been rationed during in the war, and difficult and expensive to buy, at least decent cuts had been during the depression, a really good steak had been a rare treat. 

He knew he had made the right choice when he saw Tony beam at the surrounds, relaxing completely as he sat at their table and began to look over the menu. 

“May I take your drinks order?” The waitress asked,

“I’ll take a peach iced tea, thank you.” Tony said,

“Make that two.” Steve added, the waitress took a note on her pad and left them to get the drinks order. 

“You can have a beer or something if you want to, I don’t mind.” Tony said, “Just because I’m alcohol free doesn’t mean you have to be too.”

Steve shrugged, “I’m not that bothered really, I like a drink now and then but I’m happy enough without it.”

“Wish I was like that.” Tony sighed, Steve reached across the table and held his hand giving a smile,

“You’ve beaten your addiction, you’ve been dry for over three years haven’t you?”

Tony nodded, “Well then, that is something to be proud of, you’ve done so well.” Tony couldn’t help but to dimple at him. 

“So, what do you fancy?” Steve asked, “To eat I mean,” At Tony’s snicker he groaned, “Food wise, not… not that!”

“Aww spoil sport!”

The food was excellent and conversation flowed easily, over a variety of topics; they managed to keep away from talking shop, neither of them wanted to speak about Hydra while on a date as that would truly destroy the mood. 

After dessert they lingered over coffee, their fingers intwined across the table and their eyes darting nervously as they spoke, they neither of them wanted the date to end, partly because they were enjoying themselves so much and also because they both knew what the end of the date could mean; Sex. They were not really ready to take their relationship to a physical level, they still needed to get to know each-other better, grow more comfortable with each-other before going beyond kissing. 

“How about we make the walk back to the car very slow?” Steve offered after he settled the bill.

“Sounds good to me.” Tony agree, linking his arm through Steve’s “It’s a lovely night, what better way to spend it than with a handsome soldier?”

****

Peter let out an ooff of air as Zach leaped on top of him, he was ready for bed, had even been put to bed and looked adorable in his Captain America pyjamas, especially with his gravity defying curls going every which way. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Peter scolded him, setting aside his pad and saving his homework.

“Can’t sleep, need t’talk.” Zach said, wriggling around until Peter had pulled back the duvet and allowed him into bed besides him. Zach burrowed down into bed and wrapped his arms about Peter, snuggling into him. 

“Is Steef gone be our new Daddy now?” he asked Peter, “Him and Mamma have goned on a dot.”

“A date.” Peter corrected, “And I don’t know, I guess it depends on whether or not it works out.” 

“If what works out?” Zach asked with a frown, “Are them going to go running togeffer?” 

“Together, and no, that’s not what I meant.” Peter said with a grin, “I meant if their relationship is successful or not.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Zach innocently asked, “Them goes on date thingy, then Steef buys pretty ring like Rory did for Amy, then them gets mawwied and has babies,” He frowned “How does them do that bit, how does the baby get into Mamma’s tummy?”

“Ask Mamma.” Peter said, in no shape way or form was he giving Peter the details on that subject, “And it’s a bit more complicated than them just going on one date.”

“Why?” Zach pouted up at Peter, to him it was so easy, Steve and Tony liked each other, he liked Steve, so they should get married and make him a little brother or sister to play with.

Peter thought for a minute on how best to explain it, “You remember when Amy woke up on the night before her wedding because the Doctor had returned?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well a couple of years had gone by hadn’t it? She and Rory had been dating for quite so time before they got married. Mamma and Steve will do the same, they won’t get married right away.”

“Oh.” Zach looked rather disappointed at that, “Does that mean I can’t call Steef Daddy?” 

Peter was surprised by Zach’s question, while he’d been asking about Steve becoming his new Daddy if he and Tony got together he’d not said that he wanted to call him Daddy.  
“I don’t know.” Peter said, “Do you want to call him Daddy?” 

Zach shrugged, “Never had a Daddy, fink it be nice though, Steef be a nice Daddy.” He looked up at Peter, “Was your Daddy nice?” he asked.

“I never knew my Mother or Father.” Peter replied, “They died when I was just a baby, I don’t remember them. But my Aunt May and Uncle Ben told me about them and they sounded like nice people.”

“Oh. I never knew my Daddy.” Zach said, “Him died in plane crash before I was borned and Mamma doesn’t talk ‘bout him.”

Peter nodded, he knew a little more than Zach did but not all of the details regarding Obadiah Stane, clearly, at some point Tony would have to explain things to Zach but at present he was too young to fully understand what Stane had done and what Tony had gone through. 

“Do you fink Steef would mind if I called him Daddy?” Zach asked looking up at Peter with those impossible chocolate brown eyes that could ensure he got away with murder.

“I think you should talk to Mamma first.” Peter said, “Then, ask Steve.”

“Okay.” Satisfied Zach snuggled closer to Peter and closed his eyes.

“Umm, you do have your own bed.” Peter said,

“Wanna sleep here, you’re warm. Night Petey, love you.” Zach said and with the ability of children he was fast asleep in a few moments of closing his eyes. 

Peter sighed and set his pad on the beside table, “Dim the lights Jarvis,” He said, settling himself down to sleep.

“Pleasant dreams Master Peter.” Jarvis said as he dimmed the lights.

“Thanks Jay, see you in the morning.”

*****

Tony and Steve parted ways in the lift, sharing several lingering kisses before they headed to their own floors and to bed. 

“I trust you had a good night, Sir?” Jarvis asked, as Tony hummed his way into his bedroom, positively skipping along he was so contented.

“Wonderful, Jay.” Tony said, “That was the best first date ever. So relaxed and fun and I can’t wait to go out with him again.” Tony stripped his clothes off and threw himself down on the bed in a belly flop. “Steve’s really sweet isn’t Jarvis?”

“Positively saccharine Sir.”

“And so handsome, is their a better word than Handsome? I’d say beautiful but that seems to girly. But he is beautiful, those clear blue eyes, azure, that’s what they are, azure. I like that word, Jay, make a not of that will ya?”

“Noted Sir.”

“Hmm, his hair is like burnished gold in candle light, and all light and glowy in sunlight, and how is it possible for his lips to be that pouty and kissable all the time?”

“I cannot fathom Sir.” 

“Oh and those muscles of his, God, I could climb him like a tree. Jarvis, do you think he’d mind if I climbed him like a tree?” 

“I have no data to corroborate an accurate answer.” Tony snorted with laughter,

“You use the big words, Jay, did I mention I’m too drunk on happiness for the big words?”

“You have no Sir, shall I prepare a shower for you, or will you just go to sleep as you are?” 

“Just gonna sleep as I am.” Tony said, he grabbed a side of the duvet and burrito wrapped himself up. “Was a really good night though Jarvis.” He added as he the lights dimmed.

What passed was a very comfortable nights sleep and Tony was in no hurry for it end, his young Son on the other hand had other ideas.

At barely six am, Tony was leaped on by a far to awake Zach who latched onto him and wouldn’t let him go back to sleep at all. 

“Need to speak to you mamma, is super impotant!”

“Important.” Tony groaned too groggy for this, “Jay, what’s the time?”

“Six am Sir.”

“Fuck!” Tony buried his face into the pillow but Zach kept on tugging at the duvet and shaking his shoulder, refusing to let Tony sleep again. 

“Okay, I’m awake.” Tony said, “What’s up Stellina, besides you?”

Zach rolled off Tony’s side and lay on the bed staring at his Mamma, he was all pillow creases and bed head making him look twice as adorable as usual. 

“Can I call Steef Daddy?” He asked. 

“Umm, I guess.” Tony stammered, it was way too early to deal with this. “Have you talked to Steve about this?” Zach shook his head, 

“Talked to Petey last night and he said I should talk to you.” 

“Which you are doing at six am.” Tony sighed, he freed one arm and ran a hand over his face.

“I’d like a Daddy, Mamma. I never had one, him died before I was borned.” 

Tony swallowed hard, conversations about Obie were never easy, he had tried very hard to forget the bastard, but Zach didn’t know that and he had every right to speak about his Father, Tony knew he was getting curious about the man who’d Fathered and he was dreading having to explain the truth to Zach, frankly because he had no idea what to say.

“I think we should talk to Steve about you calling him Daddy.” Tony said, running his fingers through Zach’s curls, “See how he feels about it, okay?” 

Zach nodded eagerly and snuggled closer to Tony, “What was my real Daddy like?” he asked,

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, “He was a…complicated man, sweetheart. He was very close friends with your Grandfather, my Father. He was a lot older than me, he was also a very big man.”

“As tall as Steef?” Zach asked.

“Taller.” Tony said, “And much broader.” Tony said, “I’ll show you some pictures if you’d like.”

“Uh huh.” Zach said nodding his head, he gave Tony a cheeky grin, “Can we has pancakes now Mamma, boobewwy pancakes?”

Tony snorted and nodded his head, “But not for at least another hour, Mamma needs more sleep.”

“But I’m hungweey!” Zach whined, kicking his legs into the mattress, “Please Mamma, PLEEEEEAAAASE!” 

“Dear God fuck my life!” Tony moaned, “What do I have to do to get a lay in?”


	29. Chapter 29

Steve was still riding high on the success of the date, when he walked into the kitchen, breathing in the familiar scent of blueberry pancakes and syrup that Zach had talked Tony into cooking for him. 

“Good morning.” He said, looking his fill at Tony, who was pouring batter into the frying pan,

“Morning.” Tony replied, he looked deliciously sleep mussed; his hair was still tangled, there were pillow creases on his face, and his dressing gown was open at the chest revealing the glow of the arc reactor. 

“Steef!” Zach yelled, leaping from his stool and charging full steam at Steve, who caught him about the waist and lifted him up to sit on his hip. 

“Good morning to you Zach, did you sleep well?” he asked,

“Uh huh,” Zach said, “Can I call you Daddy?” 

“Uh…” Steve stared at Zach and looked to Tony who was pinching the bridge of his nose, Peter on the other hand was laughing into his orange juice. 

“He definitely gets his subtlety from you.” He said to Tony, grinning despite Tony’s glare.

“Stuff your mouth, brat.” The Billionaire growled.

“Please can I?” Zach asked, “Mamma said its okay, but I had to ask you, please be my Daddy?”

It was adorable and so moving, the way Zach earnestly looked up at him, those impossible chocolate eyes pleading with him to say yes, while his little body vibrated with excitement. 

“Well, if it’s alright with your Mamma,” Steve said glancing up at Tony who nodded his consent, “Then I yes, I would love to be your Daddy.”

Zach gave a squeal of delight and wrapped his arms about Steve as tight as he could, “Love you Daddy.”

“I love you too, champ.” Steve said holding Zach close to his chest. The toddler might not be his by blood be Steve was be proud to call him his own Pup. 

Once Breakfast was over, Tony sent Zach and Peter off to wash and dress, getting a few minutes with Steve along before Bruce came into the kitchen in search of breakfast and coffee. 

“Sorry about Zach catching you off guard like that.” He apologised, “He came and landed on me at dawn wanting to know if he could call you Daddy.”

Steve grinned, “I’m flattered, and I would love him to think of me as a Father. So long as it’s alright with you.”

“It’s fine by me.” Tony said getting himself another coffee. He set it down on the counter and took a seat, running his hand through his hair. “He’s asking about his Father, he’s getting curious about him.”

Steve bit his lip and Tony sighed heavily, “It’s to be expected of course. He was bound to get curious sooner or later.” He tapped his fingers on the countertop, “I was hoping it would be later, a lot later. So I might have had a chance to figure out what the hell I’m going to tell him.”

“What have you told him?” Steve asked gently.

Tony shrugged, “That Obie was a big man, that he was much older than me, and that he was very close with Howard.”

“No details then.” 

Tony shook his head, “No details.” He repeated and looked up at Steve, “What the hell am I supposed to say to him? That his Father was a murderous bastard, that he tried to kill me three times and would have succeeded if I hadn’t killed him first?” 

A sharp in take of breath startled both men and to their horror, when they turned and looked they saw Zach standing in the doorway. 

****

Zach was getting better at putting on his clothes. He always put his underpants on first, then his socks, which had colours to show where the toes and heel went. His Shirts were ease, he could just pull them on, although he sometimes got them back to front. It was his pants he would struggle with. 

His legs would get tangled, his feet getting in one leg instead one leg each. Annoying things, pants. 

So, Zach took his pants with him, heading back to the kitchen to get his Mamma to help him put them on properly. 

His Mamma was talking to his new Daddy, he sounded upset, his voice was low and sad sounding. 

Zach frowned, he didn’t like it when his Mamma was sad. He’d seen him sad before, only a few times, when he hadn’t been able to sleep at night, and he’d get up and go looking for his Mamma. A couple of times he’d found his Mamma with his Uncle Rhodey, his Mamma would be crying while Uncle Rhodey rubbed his back and whispered to him. 

Zach hated seeing his Mamma cry. It didn’t seem right, his Mamma should never cry, his Mamma should always be happy and laughing, not sad. 

He’d quietly padded back to his room those times, cuddling up in bed and wish hard for his Mamma to be happy again, and by morning his Mamma had been all smiles again as if nothing had ever happened. 

His Mamma wasn’t crying now, so Zach got closer, stepping into the kitchen doorway and listened to what his Mamma was saying. 

“No details.” He repeated and looked up at Steve, “What the hell am I supposed to say to him? That his Father was a murderous bastard, that he tried to kill me three times and would have succeeded if I hadn’t killed him first?”

Zach let out a gasp and both his Mamma and Daddy turned to look at him. 

“Zach!” his Mamma breathed rising from the counter, Zach stumbled backwards, his pants falling from his hands as tears filled his eyes. 

His Father had hurt his Mamma? 

His Father had tried to kill his Mamma? 

Tears blurred Zach’s eyes as he turned and fled, pushing past Peter and ran for his bedroom, shutting the door and ran to his bed to grab his favourite cuddly toy, before he scrambled under the bed and curled up in a ball, crying into his toy. 

****

“The hell?” Peter cried as Zach tore past him.

“No, no no!” Tony hissed, running after Zach.

Peter looked to Steve for an explanation. The Captain sighed running a hand over his face, “Zach heard something that your Mamma would rather he hadn’t. About his Father.” 

Understanding came over Peter, “Stane hurt him.” He said, “I know that much.”

Steve nodded, “He was a very bad man, he didn’t deserve to be bonded to your Mamma, or to have a Pup like Zach.” 

Peter rolled his lips and glanced over his shoulder, “Should I go and help?” 

“Not right now.” Steve said, “I think this is something your Mamma needs to work out with Zach alone.” He rose from the counter and put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “How about we see if we can find something on the TV to watch?”

*****

“Zach, Stellina, please, I need to speak to you.” Tony said, following Zach into his bedroom, when he didn’t see his Son, he got down onto his belly and peer under the bed where he saw Zach curled up and crying.

“Sweetheart, its alright, you don’t need to cry.” He said squirming until he was under the bed besides Zach.

Zach sniffled, lowering his cuddly toy from his face and looked at Tony, “My Daddy was bad.” He whimpered, “Hurted you.”

Tony bit his lip, “He did. He was a…. he was a bad man; he did a lot of bad things. I was going to explain when you were older, I didn’t mean for you to hear it like that.”

Zach sniffed, his lips wobbling, “Am I bad?” he asked, “If he was bad, will I be bad?”

“No, Stellina, no. It doesn’t work that way.” Tony assured his Toddler, “You are perfect, you are my star, nothing your Father did has any influence on you or the man you will become.”

Zach stared at Tony for several minutes them wriggled over to be enveloped in Tony’s arms, pressing his head against Tony’s chest. 

“Why’d he do it?” He asked.

Tony sighed, “He was greedy.” He said eventually, “He wanted the company and all of the money.” 

“Is he why you have the glowy thing?” Zach asked, meaning the arc reactor.

“Yes he is.” Tony said, “And ironically, is why I became Iron Man.” 

Zach cuddled into Tony tighter, “I hate him. Hate he hurt you.” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Zach’s head and held him tighter. “He’s gone, Stellina, he can never hurt either of again.” 

The two of them cuddled under the bed until after Zach’s tears had subsided, then came the trouble of getting back out from under the bed, which was a lot harder than getting under it had been. 

After hitting his head several times, Tony had Jarvis call Steve in to lift the bed up so he could get out without giving himself a concussion. Zach giggled as Steve lifted the bed, Peter was laughing too as Tony scrambled out, red faced and embarrassed. 

“Captain America to the rescue.” Peter declared,

“Oh shut up.” Tony grumbled,

“Feeling better now, little Champ?” Steve asked Zach, who nodded his head but made his way back to his Mamma, taking his hand, he might have stopped crying but he wanted to be close to Tony for the day.

“How about we have a lazy day watching movies?” Peter said, “We can stuff our faces on junk food and help catch Steve up on the entertainment he’s missed.”

“Aristocats?” Zach asked.

“Sure.” Tony said, getting to his feet, “Jarvis, get Aristocats loaded up, and lets get this movie day started.” 

Zach beamed happily all the way through to the living room and automatically took his place on the sofa giggling as Espresso and Gingerbread jumped up to join him. 

“Aristocats and kittens.” Tony said, settling in, “The perfect way to spend a day.”


	30. Chapter 30

Zach was pretty clingy after learning about Stane; he was struggling to sleep in his own bed too, something he hadn’t had a problem with in over a year. 

Tony didn’t mind sharing his bed with his Son once in a while, but with Zach running into his room every night for over a week it was starting to get worrying. 

“I just don’t know what to do to help him, Pep.” He said to Pepper as they face timed, she was in Malibu handling Stark industries from there. 

“He’s had a couple of nightmares and wet the bed twice.” Tony said running a hand through his hair, “He can barely stand to be away from me for more than an hour, he’s terrified something is going to happen to me, that someone will take me away from him; he’s even asked Cap to train him so he’ll be able to fight any “Bad guys” who try to hurt me.” 

Tony slumped, resting his elbows on the desk and looked desperately at Pepper’s concerned face.

“You could take him to a child psychologist.” Pepper suggested, “They may be able to help him deal with this healthily.” 

Tony made a face, he didn’t have a high opinion of Shrinks and certainly didn’t want to take his Son to one of them. 

“Where is he right now?” Pepper asked.

“With Steve.” Tony said, managing a weak smile, “Cap took him out for ice cream. He can still be bribed with ice cream.”

“Just like his Mamma.” Pepper teased. She sighed and sat up straighter, “Well, if you don’t like the psychologist idea then maybe you should let Cap give him some training.”

“What? Pepper he’s three! Okay he’ll be four in a couple of weeks, but he’s a kid!”

“I believe several cultures begin teaching their children forms of martial arts from about the age of three. There is no reason that Zach couldn’t learn a form of martial arts; and if Steve isn’t comfortable teaching him, then I am sure you can find a school for children his age.”

Tony perked up at that, he knew that Steve was too afraid of accidently hurting Zach to train him, if Zach was to received training it would be best if it came from a professional with experience in teaching children. Learning a form of martial arts may well help his confidence, it would also teach him self-discipline and defence. 

“Thanks Pep, I’ll look into getting him lessons.” Tony said brightly, “You’re still coming back to New York for his party aren’t you?” 

“Are you kidding, I wouldn’t miss my Nephew’s birthday party for the world.” Pepper exclaimed, “What have you got him?”

“Nothing.” Tony said, “I’m making himself something.”

“Oh, do I get any hints?” Pepper asked,

“Nope, you’ll have to wait for the party.”

“Fine,” Pepper said, then she grinned, “No gimme all the details of your relationship thus far, I want to know everything!”

*****

Hearing Zach call him Daddy was still something of a shock to Steve. While he could easily think of Zach as a Son he had never expected for Zach to think of him as a Father. 

He didn’t think that he had ever felt more proud though, having the adorable little boy calling him Daddy and bouncing along besides him as they walked through the streets. Not even the success of his rescue of the soldiers from Hydra had filled him with as much pride as this did. 

When Zach had happily declared that Steve was his new Daddy to the waitress in the ice cream shop, Steve had felt like his heart would burst, especially when Zach had said that he was the “Bestest Daddy ever!” 

It would all be perfect, if not for the difficulties Zach was having as a result of learning about his bastard of a Father. 

If Tony hadn’t killed Stane, then Steve would have gladly done so; he would have taken his time on it too, made the swine suffer for all the pain he’d inflicted on Tony, was still inflicting even now he was gone. 

It wasn’t fair. Stane was long dead, he shouldn’t still be able to have power over Tony or Zach; yet his spirit seemed to have a long reach and could still hurt them even from beyond the grave. 

It had been heart breaking when Zach had come to him, asking Steve to teach him how to fight bad guys, so that no one could hurt his Mamma anymore. 

Had Zach been older, then Steve might have considered it, but at his it would just be too easy for Zach to get hurt and Steve would never forgive himself if Zach got so much as a scrapped knee because of him. 

He knew Tony was struggling, not knowing exactly how to help his Son; the ice cream trip had been partly to get Zach out of the tower to Tony could speak to Pepper and see if she had any advice for him. 

Steve hoped she did, he hated to see Zach upset; he was far to young to be dealing with such matters, hell! No one should have to learn that their Father was a murderer, but at Zach’s age it just made it even harder, because while he was very intelligent for his age, he wasn’t anywhere near emotionally developed enough to deal with this. 

As they reached the Tower, Steve noticed a couple of familiar faces and smiled as they drew closer. 

Natasha was outside with Sam and Clint. 

Natasha had gone back to DC for a few days and had apparently only just returned, bringing Sam and Clint with her. 

“It’s Spy Lady!” Zach said with a bright smile, “Hi Spy Lady, have you comed to Spy with Mamma?”

Natasha smiled charmingly and elbowed Clint in the gut as he snorted at her being called “Spy Lady”

“Hello Zach, I’m afraid I’m not going to be spying on anyone, but I have come to see your Mamma, and I brought these two fools with me.” She said, lifting Zach up to sit on her hip, pretending to groan under his weight, and poked him in the middle, “You’re getting to heavy for me to lift!” She said, “You’re growing huge, what are they feeding you?”

“I had Ice Cream with Daddy.” Zach said happily. 

Natasha rose an eyebrow, “Daddy?” 

Steve, who had been shaking hands with Sam, beamed with pride, “Yeah, I’m his Daddy.” It was only thanks to the serum that he didn’t double over as Clint slapped him on the back.

“Congrats man, I didn’t know you’d become a Father. But hey, if they grow that quick them you must have super sperm!”

“What’s sperm?” Zach asked innocently. 

Natasha glared at Clint who had the grace to look chastened, “We’ll talk about it later.” Steve mumbled, red faced and embarrassed. 

He led them into the Tower and took them up to the common room, where Tony was speaking a frazzeled and sleep deprived looking Bruce. 

“I’m not saying your shouldn’t pull all nighters, big guy, what I am saying is, you should invite me to them. We can have an epic science night, you, me, and some sensitive equipment.” Tony wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Bruce scoff and roll his eyes. 

“He’s flirting again, Cap, can’t you do something about it?” He asked Steve. 

Steve sighed dramatically, “Honestly, I’ve pretty much resigned myself to having permanent competition for his attention.”

“Oh baby, no.” Tony said, grinning brightly, “Brucey-bear’s is my Science boyfriend, we only have professional and scientific schmoozing, it is completely different to the unadulterated, wild, and super crazy feelings I have for you.” 

Steve snorted and shook his head, while Sam murmured that in some language that word vomit might have made sense.

“So, what brings you three strays to my Casa?” Tony asked, turning to Natasha, Clint, and Sam at last, “Zach, what have I said about bringing home strays, we already have the damn cats!”

Espresso chose that moment to leap up on the back of the sofa and chirrup loudly at Sam to get his attention. 

“Spy Lady brought Birdy Man and offer man to see you, Mamma.” Zach informed him, wriggling down from Natasha and running over to get picked up by Tony.

“Birdy Man?” Sam snickered at Clint.

“Bite me, fly boy.” Clint shot back, “And Zach honey, it’s Hawkeye, not Birdy Man.”

“It’ll be mute man if you don’t shut up.” Natasha said, “And as for what brings us here. Clint and I have been stood down from active Shield Duty until such time as Fury can get it up and running again. Clearing out Hydra has made things difficult, it could be a long time before Shield is back in business.”

“Uh huh, and… you what, want a job?” Tony drawled, “I don’t really have an opening for highly trained assassins. Okay they might be useful when it comes to some business negotiations but most countries frown on using murder as a way to get leverage, they don’t even allow torture or death threats.”

“Ain’t that the breaks.” Clint drawled in amusement, he was holding out his fingers to Espresso, the black kitten was batting at them like they were a toy. Gingerbread, who’d been terrorizing a toy mouse, saw this and bounded up the sofa to join in.

“We were thinking that, considering Shield is out of commission, the Avengers will be in greater need than ever.” Natasha said, “Especially with Hydra still out there.”

“She’s got a point, Tony.” Steve said and Tony gave a wounded cry.

“No, you can’t agree with the scary super-spy, you are on my side Cap, not hers!” 

“Yes, but you’ve been scientifically cheating on me with Dr Banner, schmoozing and handling equipment!”

“Oh please don’t encourage this, it makes me feel dirty.” Bruce protested, groaning as Tony grinned at him,

“Brucey-bear you can be as filthy as you want with me.”

“Dear God, do you flirt with everyone?” Sam asked.

“Well only those who don’t have hard on’s for Cap.” Tony replied shrugging nonchalantly.

“What’s a Hard on?” Zach asked.

“A stiffening in a body part.” Tony said.

“What’s Sperm?”

“It’s a Whale.”

“Wow, Daddy, you have whales?” 

Steve’s eyes widened and he began to stammer at Zach’s question, managing to fudge an explanation about having met a few Sperm Whales while he’d been under the ice in the arctic. 

Who knew, maybe he had met some while he’d been sleeping.

“So, Stark, what do you think?” Natasha asked,

“About the Avengers? You are probably right.” Tony said, “In fact you are definitely right, it’s only going to be so long before the next super villain shows up, best to be prepared.”

“Excellent, I’d have hated to have to persuade you.” Somehow Natasha made the word Persuade sound very painful. 

“Where are you staying?” Tony asked, having a sneaking suspicion that Natasha already knew about the floors that were available for the Avengers. 

“Oh, some crappy Motel,” Clint said dismissively, “We were kind of hoping that a super rich friend of ours might be willing to give us a spare bed or two, maybe a couch to crash on?”

“Were you now, and what do I get out of it?” 

Clint grinned, “You get my spectacular chilli for dinner tonight!”.

*****

Clint’s chilli did actually impress everyone. It was the only thing he could cook other than charcoaling meat on a BBQ, but it was certainly a dish worthy of culinary praise. Spicy by not too hot, enough to catch the back of the throat while still mild enough for the appreciation of the flavours. 

Tony gave Natasha and Clint a floor to share and Sam moved into the guest room on Steve’s floor. Tony said that he’d get them individual floors given time, but no one was upset about the arrangement, especially since the floors, while being shared, were three times the size of a normal apartment and far more luxurious than any of them could afford. 

After dinner everyone settled down to relax, reading, watching TV, surfing the net. Tony and Steve went out onto the balcony together to enjoy the last of the sunset. 

“Did Pepper have any ideas on how to help Zach?” Steve asked.

“She did, she suggested I enrole him in a martial arts school for children his age. It’ll boost his confidence and teach him several skills.” Tony said, he wrinkled his nose, “She also suggested a Shrink but I don’t want to go down that road yet, not until I’ve exhausted other options.”

“That sounds good.” Steve said, “And he’ll be mixing with kids his own age, he’ll probably make a few friends.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Tony said, “Peter is great with him, as are you, Rhodey, Pepper; he has plenty of social interaction, but he needs friends his own age as well and I want him to start making them.”

The two of them glanced into the living room as laughter exploded from Clint and Sam, who were watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with Zach and Peter.

“Then again, the mental age of some of our team mates might be just around Zach’s age.” Tony drawled, making Steve chuckle and pull him into a kiss; neither of them aware of the spectators in the Sky scrapper opposite them, taking pictures on their phone.


	31. Chapter 31

With the snaps of Steve and Tony hugging and kissing on the penthouse balcony being safely stored in a phone and then sold for a six figure sum to a tabloid; it did not take long for the story to explode. 

A Patriotic Affair.

The Iron is hot for the Captain.

Stark romance behind the shield.

Were just some of the headlines, #Stony, #Ironshield, #CaptainIronMan, were trending on Twitter, with discussions on the validity of the photos, what the portmanteau should be, if the relationship was going to last, were all underway; with people arguing that the photos were staged, photoshopped, or absolutely legit. The suggestions for Stogers to be the Portmanteau, or Steny were thankfully vetoed quickly. The same could not be said for the arguments over how long the relationship would last. 

Some were adamant that it would be long term; because Cap is an old fashioned guy and wouldn’t just have a casual hook up or a fling. Others said that he would do so because he’d never gotten the chance to experience sexual liberation back in the forties. More argued that it wouldn’t last because Tony was “all wrong” for Cap. He was too much older, too selfish, too demanding, too childish, an alcoholic (Apparently they hadn’t realised Tony had been dry for four years) 

Tony’s supporters claimed that he would be looking for a long term romance because of his children, and that as he’d been married already he wouldn’t be interested in short term flings. The counter argument was made that he would want short term flings because he’d been married at a young age and hadn’t had the chance to experience flings.

That of course led to arguments about whether or not Tony would be faithful to Steve, if he had been faithful to Obie. Which also brought up the subject of whether or not Obie was faithful to Tony. 

(Which he had not been, there had been several female Beta’s and Omegas that Obie had enjoyed while being married to Tony)

What impact would this relationship have on Peter and Zach? 

A psychologist who chose to remain anonymous said that in her opinion the relationship could only be detrimental to the children in the long term. “The relationship will not last, Steve Rogers is still coming to terms with the twenty-first century; it is far too soon for him to be having any kind of relationship, he is confusing love with dependency, and from what I gather he is dependant on Stark for his home, food, clothing, etc. When he starts to break away from Stark’s influence; he will come to realize that he is in fact not in love with Stark and the relationship will end. 

This will sadly deprive Peter and Zach of a “Father figure” which they will naturally have grown close to. The fall out from this failed relationship will no doubt also have a devastating effect on the rest of the Avengers team. 

It would be easy to blame the inevitable failure of this relationship on Steve Rogers, but really the blame will be on Tony Stark. He is in a position of power over Steve Rogers and whether knowingly or not, he is taking advantage of the Captain while he is still very vulnerable. 

I would urge them both to end things now before anyone gets hurt, especially the children.”

Tony threw the paper across the penthouse and glared at it, smirking when Gingerbread leaped from the sofa and dive bombed the sheets, clawing at them happily.

“I fucking hate shrinks; I hate them almost as much as I hate the Paps, and whoever it was that sold those fucking photos to the fucking tabloids.”

“At least Stogers isn’t your portmanteau.” Clint offered as he scrolled on a tablet, “That just sounded wrong.” He gave a suggestive leer and shoved a handful of cheeseballs into his mouth.

“That sounds wrong?” Tony exploded at the archer, “Whats wrong is the fucking media making me out to be some kind of manipulative whore, and Steve to be some kind of brain deficient idiot.”

The kittens apparently agreed as Espresso joined Gingerbread in clawing up the offending pages.

“Jarvis, find me someone to sue, hell! Call the lawyers, I want to sue everyone; the tabloids, the paps, the fucker who took the photos, all the wankers on twitter and facebook, fuck I want to sue the makers of social fucking media!”

“You can’t sue everyone, Tony.” Natasha said as she came into the common room with Steve and Sam. The three of them had been working out in gym; or rather she’d been kicking the crap out of them in the gym and hardly breaking a sweat doing it. 

“I can.” Tony replied raising his chin defiantly, “I am Tony fucking Stark. I am Iron Man. I am a billionaire genius, and if I want to sue every bastard who owns a tabloid, works for a tabloid, or puts comments on social media, then I damn well will!”

Clint let out a laugh which got everyone’s attention; he held up the tablet showing them the photoshopped photo, which had Steve and Tony taking the places of a bride and groom before a church. 

“I don’t think white is your colour, Stark.” He said,

“Nor does Tony have fake tits, which that bride clearly has.” Natasha scoffed, “They look like a couple of cantaloupes shoved down her dress.”

Tony made a disgusted noise and threw himself down onto the sofa, “I hate everyone.”

“Well it had to come out sooner or later.” Sam offered, taking the damp towel from the back of his neck and rubbed his hair with it.

“I would have preferred later.” Tony grumbled, then thought better of it and looked worriedly to Steve, “I just wanted us to have some privacy for a while.”

Steve gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down on the sofa and rubbed Tony’s shoulder, “I know, that would have been nice; but it’ll be okay, this will all die down in a few days.”

Tony stared at him like he’d grown a second head, Clint snorted, Natasha rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen, and Sam cleared his throat, “I think you may be under-estimating just how crazy this is going to get, Cap.”

*****

Steve quickly learned what Sam had meant by that. The frenzy didn’t die down in a few days, as he had thought it would, as it would have done back in the forties when social media didn’t exist and the world swiftly lost interest in the relationships of celebrities, being more focused on the war and surviving to care about who was sleeping with whom. 

He found himself having to fight his way past Paps and Fans as he went out for his morning runs, Sam often going with him, being an early riser thanks to his years in the military and able to manage the long gruelling runs Steve went on, even if he couldn’t keep up pace with the Captain and was frequently being lapped by him. 

Steve had thought that he’d experienced excitement from fans back in his stage days, but this was unlike anything he’d faced before; crowds of people screaming in his face, shoving cameras, phones, and microphones at him, demanding comments, answers, even daring to ask intimate questions about his and Tony’s sex life. 

Sam had grabbed Steve and pulled him away every time, telling him it was better to say nothing, that way his comments couldn’t be twisted or misconstrued. 

He wasn’t the only one suffering the media’s unwanted attentions; Peter’s school had Paps outside the gates trying to get information from him, some even daring to try and bribe the teachers and other parents. 

Naturally there were some takers, and several articles were printed about how this person or that person had seen Steve and Tony together when collecting or dropping off Peter, how Peter seemed to be developing too much of an attachment to Steve, which they assumed was only to be expected when the only guardian he’d had since his Uncle and Aunts death, was Tony Stark. 

The questions of Tony’s abilities as a parent infuriated Steve and had it not been for the whole team calming him down, Steve would likely have stormed the offices of the papers printing the trash and given their editors the dressing down of their lives.

“It’s just not fair.” Steve ground out, “How can they get away with printing this garbage?” 

“Freedom of speech, freedom of the press.” Tony said, rubbing at Steve’s shoulders; he was very touched by how offended Steve was on his behalf, this wasn’t the first time that the press and general public had questioned his abilities to be a parent and it probably wouldn’t be the last; but Steve’s support and his disgust at the comments helped to stifle his own doubts about his parenting skills.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Steve asked, reaching up and taking hold of Tony’s hands, tugging him around so that the Omega came and sat in his lap.

“We could do an interview if you want.” Tony said, “I’ve received offers from various magazines wanting to do one with us.”

Steve wrinkled his nose, “No, I don’t want that. But I want to do something, to get my opinions out there; if these assholes can say stuff like this, then I have the right answer them back.”

Tony snuggled into Steve’s broad chest, “You do Cap.” He said, kissing Steve’s jaw, then a brainwave hit him, “We can set you up with your own social media accounts.”

Steve blinked, “Really?” He knew that the team had an Avengers Facebook and Twitter accounts, Tony’s PR had set them up and did most of the work on them, with Tony, Clint, and Natasha only occasionally adding to them. He knew that Tony had his own accounts as well, and he suspected they others, possibly with the exception of Bruce since he wasn’t really into social media, also had their own. But he had never thought of having his own. 

“Sure Cap, we’ll get it sorted now.” Tony said, taking his phone out of his pocket and began to tap at the screen. 

Sure enough, within the next thirty minutes Steve had a Facebook account, and Twitter account set up, and Tony gave him tutorials in both so Steve would be able to post images and comments at his leisure. 

The first thing Steve did was take a selfie of him and Tony snuggling and posted it on Facebook, the put out the Tweet #Thisislove. 

His next posts on Facebook gave some basic details in how he coped waking up in the twenty-first century, how he was adapting and learning to live in the modern world. 

He went on to say how he’d fallen for Tony almost as soon as they had met, finding him undeniably attractive and appealing even as they had argued; how Tony was exactly the kind of Omega he’d always liked. Feisty, intelligent, loving, generous, and independent. 

Steve kept the details of his and Tony’s relationship private, only saying how they were very happy, were taking things slowly, and would not be rushing into anything. He did however elaborate on how much he loved being a part of the Stark family, how much adored Zach and Peter and spending time with them. 

He also made a point of detailing his anger at how people were attacking Tony, asking how these people would like it if they had their parenting skills questioned in the media, or how they would feel if their children were being bombarded by Paps and Journalists outside their schools.

As Steve’s posts were read, shared, liked, followed, and gathered more and more attention; Tony took a snap of Steve holding a Stark Tablet and posted it on his account with the caption, “My Hero!”

While this did not stop the curiosity and general interest in their bidding romance, it did help ease the frenzy somewhat and gave everyone at the tower some breathing room; which was very fortunate as a very important day arrived. 

Zach’s fourth birthday. 

*****

As expected, Zach was up at dawn, bouncing on Tony’s bed and then Peter’s as he squealed in delight and demanded that they get up and celebrate his “Getting bigger day” 

Thankfully everyone had anticipated Zach’s over-excitement getting him up early and everyone had risen to accommodate this and joined the family on the common floor for Zach’s favourite breakfast of Blueberry Pancakes drowning in syrup and hot chocolate over flowing with marshmallows and whipped cream. 

After breakfast came the presents, firstly from Rhodey, who sent his love but unfortunately couldn’t get away from his assignment to be there. He’d sent Zach an Ironman and War machine action figures that light up and made the noises like the actual suits did. 

Pepper, ever practical, (Someone had to be) had bought Zach new pyjamas since he was out growing his current sets, but these were all Avengers themed, she also bought him new Iron Man trainers, and, since winter was fast approaching, a new winter coat with Captain America gauntlet gloves, a star spangled scarf, and a cowl hat. 

Steve blushed at this but Zach was thrilled he’d be dressed up like his Daddy. 

Peter had gotten Zach a sticker book that detailed the complete chronology of Dr Who and promised to help him go through it. 

Bruce had bought Zach a children’s book on the cosmos and a decent telescope, promising to help teach him about the stars. 

Happy had gotten Zach a couple of toy daleks that light up and said “Exterminate” 

Sam had gotten him a gift box filled to the brim with chocolate and candy, which had Tony groaning since it meant Zach would be sugar hyped before very long. 

Natasha, having spoken with Tony when she’d heard about him enrolling Zach in a martial arts school, had bought him a karate suit. 

Clint gave Zach a childs archery set, promising that he’d teach Zach how to use it safely and that he’d never let Zach get hurt. 

Steve gave Zach a huge set of brand new colouring pencils, water based paints, chalks, and pastels. He also got him books on introductions to art, drawing paper, and a child’s easel and selection of paint brushes. Zach had seen Steve sketching several times and voiced an interest in learning to do more than make blobby figures or matchstick figures so this had given Steve the perfect idea for a birthday present. 

Finally Tony’s present came. He brought it up from the lab, insisting that Zach keep his eyes shut as he wheeled it in, the team snorting and rolling their eyes when they saw what it was. 

“Okay you can open them.” Tony said, standing back; he grinned as Zach let out a scream of delight. 

Tony had created for Zach his very own Tardis. It didn’t work, of course, but the outside was Tardis Blue, it had a light on top that light up, the Police Box sign on the double doors, and the inside had the Tardis console with various levers and buttons that made noises and flashed lights. Zach could go inside and pretend he was flying his own Tardis, and since it was on wheels, it could be easily pushed too and from his bedroom.

“This is the bestest day ever!” Zach enthused as he explored his new Tardis.

“You do realize you are never going to get him out of there now, don’t you?” Pepper said.

Tony shrugged, “At least I’ll know where he is.”

“Dalek attack!” Peter cried starting up the daleks, making Zach shriek and shut the doors so he could defend the Tardis!

****

The rest of the day passed with Zach playing with his new toys, enjoying a lunch of chicken nuggets and chips with his favourite dips, having an art lesson from Steve on how to draw basic animal and people shapes. 

At dinner he was given his favourite dinner which was macaroni cheese, with extra bacon, and had a slice of his birthday cake, a Dr Who themed birthday cake of course and blew out the candles as everyone sang happy birthday to him. 

He was put to bed in his new Captain America pyjamas with the Tardis rolled into his bedroom; and a huge smile on his face as he fell asleep dreaming of all the adventures he’d be having in his Tardis.


	32. Chapter 32

Tony’s heats had been erratic even before he’d had Zach. Years of being on suppressants, drinking excessively, his poor diet, and drug abuse over the years, and the palladium poisoning had all had an effect on him. While a regular Omega could expect to have three or four heats a year, Tony could have two or he could end up with as many as six. The unpredictability made it difficult for him to plan accordingly. 

If his heats were regular as they were meant to be then he could book a few days off work every three or four months and either go through it on his own or have a trusted partner go through it with him; but, with his heats being as unpredictable as they were he was never given more than a two day warning of the approaching heat. 

The only saving grace was that he was very used to the symptoms of pre-heat now and knew exactly what it meant when he awoke with his skin feeling prickly, a dull ache in his pelvis, soreness in his breast tissue, and a heavy feeling in his belly. 

His body was preparing itself to conceive a litter, fluid was being gathered in his pelvis and breasts, his uterus lining was thickening, his sweat glands were all gearing up to produce the intoxicating pheromones that Omegas gave off when in heat. 

Since having Zach, Tony had spent his heats alone, having Pepper and Happy take care of Zach and Peter until the heat had passed, but this time he had a choice.

He had Steve.

Well, technically he did, they were dating, but they hadn’t gone any further than kissing yet. Steve was very much a Gentleman, no hands below the waist, only clean cuddles, no groping under the clothes. 

As much as Tony found this sweet and appreciated it, appreciated Steve respecting him and wanting for them to take things slow, it did make this situation difficult, because he would rather have had them already have been physical before his heat, then he wouldn’t have felt so embarrassed when it came to talking to Steve about it. 

He could of course just do as he always did, only this time have Steve baby sit while he got through it alone, but the truth was, Tony didn’t want to go through it alone, he wanted to share this with Steve, to enjoy his heat; not because he wanted to get pregnant, he didn’t, between Zach, Peter, and the Avengers he had more than enough going on without adding a baby to the mix, nor were he and Steve remotely ready for having a Pup of their own, maybe in a few years, but not yet. 

Still, Tony resolved to talk to Steve about his heat, catching the Alpha as he headed to the kitchen for breakfast after his usual morning run and drew him to one side so they could speak in private. 

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked as Tony took him into his bedroom, the one place Steve hadn’t been into yet. He noted the clothing laying on the floor, the plasma screen running on silent showing the current stock market, the unmade double king size bed with pillows, sheets, and a duvet tossed every which way. Tony was may things; a good housekeeper was not one of them. 

“Everything is fine.” Tony said running a hand through his hair, a hand that was trembling just slightly. He took a breath and seemed summon up his courage before he spoke again, “My heat is coming.” 

“Oh!” Steve was slightly taken aback by that; although he didn’t know why, Tony was an Omega; he had heats, it was only natural that he’d be going into one. 

“Yeah, so umm, I’m pretty erratic, this is my first in eight months; I’m in pre-heat now, got scent blocker on, but I’ll be in full heat the day after tomorrow.” Tony said, shifting from foot to foot. A lot of Omegas became agitated before their heats, were unable to settle, to concentrate, to do anything really as their bodies flooded with hormones in preparation for potentially conceiving a litter.   
“So, normally when this happens, I just go through it on my own, but this time I was thinking that maybe….” Tony broke off and gave Steve an expression as if he hoped Steve would understand. 

Steve thankfully did, although he couldn’t help but to gape at first, “You don’t have to.” Tony hurriedly said, worried that he was moving too fast for Steve, “I just… I’d like you to, but I understand if you’d rather wait, it’s not mandatory or anything, so if you don’t want to it’s cool I totally understand..”

“I want to.” Steve said cutting Tony off mid babble. Tony paused momentarily silenced by this admission.

“You do?”

“Of course! I’d be honoured.” Steve said, smiling as Tony let out a relieved sound chuckle.

“Okay, great! I’ll make the arrangements for Zach and Pete, and I’ll stock up on snacks and water for us.” While in heat Tony wouldn’t eat, but Steve would as he would be exerting a lot of energy during the heat. Omega’s relied on body fat for energy and would sleep between sessions to conserve energy; then, when the heat ended, they would feast to replace the spent energy. 

“I’ll go to a chemist.” Steve said blushing a little. Condoms might now be readily available and not hidden away behind the counter and sold with hushed whispers to the proprietor, but that didn’t make buying them any less embarrassing. 

“Yeah, I’ll need to pick up some After-heat pills too.” Tony said, at Steve’s frown he shrugged, “There is no such thing as too much protection. Besides, you’re, serum enhanced, for all I know your spunk could be super charged and slice through a condom and lay siege to my ovaries!”

“Really?” Steve snorted, “You make it sound like I’m keeping a battalion in my pants!” His eyes widened and a breathy gasp escaped his lips as Tony’s hand stroked over his crotch.

“Maybe not a battalion, but I’d say there is a cannon and a couple of good sized balls there!”

Steve choked and shook his head, “You are incorrigible.” 

“And proud of it.” Tony said giving Steve’s chest a pat, “Come on big guy, lets go and get some breakfast, you’re going to need all your strength.”

*****

Sadly for Tony before his heat came he had an engagement he had to go to, or rather all the Avengers had to go to. 

The Mayor of New York was hosting a charity Gala to help raise funds for the continuing rebuilding of the city, naturally the Avengers were to be guests of honour. Thor should have been coming too, but unfortunately, when they called Jane, they found that Thor had gone back to Asgard. Heimdal had sent a portal for him or something, or Odin had conjured dark energy…. No one was really sure, but Thor was off world and there was no word on if or when he’d be back. 

This meant that the rest of the team would have to double their efforts to make a good impression, something that was going to be difficult when Clint tried to hide in the vents. His departure from them was less than heroic and involved a lot of high pitch screaming, as when Natasha told Tony where Clint was hiding, Tony decided to send one of Zach’s Daleks into the vents to get Clint out. 

Clint had been sleeping at the time and had awoken to something prodding his leg and saying “Exterminate!” as it flashed a blue glowing light at him. 

Screaming like a little girl, Clint and tumbled out of the vents and landed on his ass, disoriented and confused, which became embarrassed when a video of the whole thing was played on every TV, Phone, and Tablet owned by the team. Tony had set up a mini camera on the Dalek so it recorded everything. 

“Now get your feathered ass into a shower and get yourself dressed in that gorgeous Armani suit Tony bought for you.” Natasha ordered him. 

Clint lifted his chin defiantly, “You are not the boss of me.” Natasha rose an eyebrow and held out her phone for Clint to see the screen, which showed Youtube Upload. 

“Five, four, three…” She smiled as Clint bolted for the nearest door, “Predictably easy as always.” She cheerfully sent the video to Laura, Clint’s wife, it would be the perfect blackmail material for when Clint was trying to get out of doing the washing up. With a bright smile on her face, Natasha heading for room to go and get changed into the beautiful emerald green Gucci gown that Tony had purchased for her. 

Tony had bought the evening wear for the team; because, he wanted them to have really nice clothing, but also because he knew that if they were wearing anything other than tailored designer brands, then the society vultures they were going to be mingling with would rip them to shreds. 

He'd gotten Bruce a classic dark grey suit, with a white shirt, and black silk tie and pocket handkerchief. He figured that the understated elegant look would appeal to Bruce more than anything more flashy. 

Natasha, he gotten a beautiful floor length Green chiffon dress with emerald earrings and matching necklace. 

Clint he’d put in a simple black suit, with a black shirt, and a dark purple tie and matching pocket handkerchief. Like Bruce the archer was also sporting a rolex on his wrist, the only part of the outfit he wasn’t grumbling about having to wear. 

Steve was dressed in a light blue/grey suit, with a royal blue shirt, a grey tie that had a patten in blue over it, and a grey pocket handkerchief. He’d also been given a rolex to wear and a Saint Michael tie pin in gold. 

Tony was dressed in cream suit, with just enough yellow in the shade to keep it from being white, which complimented up his tanned complexion, he wore a black silk shirt with a matching tie and pocket handkerchief. Rather than wearing a rolex, he was wearing his gauntlet bracelets on his wrists so he could call the suit to him if needs must, something he hoped would not happen but was prepared for anyway. 

*****

Bruce was shifting nervously in his new dress shoes and Clint was running his finger about his collar only to get Natasha slapping his hand down as they waited for Tony and Steve to join them. 

Steve arrived first, looking very handsome in his suit and didn’t even acknowledge Clint’s wolf whistle. 

“Looking good Cap.” Natasha said, “I’ll give this for Stark, he has excellent taste in both clothing and Alphas.”

“Why, thank you, Natasha, I shall take that as a compliment.” Tony asked as he finally joined them. He preened for Clint’s wolf whistle then stuck his finger up at the archer while he kissed Steve. 

“You look incredible.” Steve said breathing in the increasingly heady scent of pheromones that the scent blocker was not completely smothering; it would fool the casual person who came into contact with Tony, but anyone getting up close would know that Tony’s heat was due. He was going to have to be on his guard at this gala, because no damn Alpha or Beta was going to get their hands on his Omega. 

Smiling, he took Tony’s arm and together with Clint, Natasha, and Bruce, they got into the lift and headed down to the garage where the limo was waiting for them.


	33. Chapter 33

It was once they were in the limo that the nerves began to show. Natasha sat rigid in her seat, her back straight and fingers laced together on her lap, while her face remained expressionlessly calm, her knuckles had turned white from the tight clenching of her fingers. 

Clint was shifting around, his knees bouncing and fingers tapping with restless energy, Bruce was worrying at his bottom lip and there was a frown on his face as he stared out of the window. 

Steve was trying to appear collected but even he was showing strain, it would be the first time the Avengers had attended a public setting like this, one that was going to covered by the media and would be scrutinized by everyone who saw the coverage, they were also going to be mingling with high society, something that only Tony had real experience with. Steve had some but that was seventy years ago, and Natasha had only ever been on the fringes when she was working as a honeytrap or a double agent trying to smoke out a villain. 

“When we get there let me get out of the car first.” Tony said, “That way I can distract the Paps and you can each take a moment to get yourselves ready.” 

Bruce nodded and Natasha gave small incline of her head, one of the decorate curls from her bouffant bouncing over her ear. 

“Do we have to say anything?” Clint asked, “Sign autographs and such?”

“No.” Tony said with a smile, “There might be some fans present but you are not under any obligation to interact with them and you don’t have to speak to the Paps either. Just say hello, give some smiles and a wave or two, then head up into the building.”

Clint nodded looking relieved that he wouldn’t have to try answer questions from the press while more reporters screamed at him and blinded him with the flashing lights of their cameras. Bruce too looked very relieved, he wasn’t someone who enjoyed being the centre of attention and this would be a lot of attention, so to not have to do more than smile was a relief to him. 

When they reached City Hall, Tony moved so he was next to the limo door and gave everyone a reassuring smile which he stretched into a full, white teeth grin as the door opened and he stepped out; being greeted by the scream of fans and the flashing of cameras. 

With practised ease Tony posed for a few photos then made way for the next person to come out of the car; Steve was next, stepping out and freezing for a moment as the attention was turned onto him. Feeling like a deer in the headlights he managed to force a smile and a wave, quickly joining Tony. Next came Natasha, an enigmatic smile on her face, her smokey eyes giving seductive half-lidded winks to the cameras as she glided up to join Tony and Steve. 

To share the burden, Clint and Bruce exited the Limo together and stood side by side with stiff smiles before joining the others, where they stood for a few group photos then headed up into City Hall. 

Only a handful of journalists had been allowed inside the building to cover the event, all specially selected and thoroughly vetted as they would be more inclined to give detailed reports on the event rather than just celebrity gossip. 

Half of America’s social elite were present and the Avengers felt every eye in the room fall on them as they entered the room. 

Once again Tony took charge with an overly large smile on his face and loud greeting for the first socialite he came across, breaking the ice and getting some of the attention off the others so they had a chance to get their bearings before they were set upon. 

Natasha was naturally earning a great deal of male attention, she might be an Alpha, but her curvaceous figure made her look more like a Beta woman rather than the typically flat chested whip cord lean figures that female Alphas were prone to. 

Skilled at flirting and making small talk, Natasha easily navigated her way through the crowds keeping one eye on Bruce and the other on Clint. 

Both had garnered attention themselves, some from some potential cougars and sugar Daddies which was just hilarious, especially when it resulted in both men blushing and stammering excused to get away from the late middle aged, heavily botoxed men and women tried to flirt with them. 

Eventually the two decided to stick together and began to attack the finger food on the trays that the servers were carrying while sipping at the champagne. 

Steve was getting a lot of attention from the Omegas and female Betas despite everyone knowing that he and Tony were a couple. He didn’t give any sign of even noticing the flirtation though, his focus was on Tony, whom he never let out of his sight and never more than two metres away from his side. 

Tony was being pulled into discussions by various business owners and politicians wanting his input on this and that. 

It took every ounce of strength Steve had in him not to start growling every time and Alpha or a male Beta approached Tony or touched him, all of them seemed to get too close to the Omega for his liking, their hand shakes lingering too long and glances upon his person being too lascivious. 

The alpha in him longed to shove himself between Tony and those interlopers and start snarling and stake his claim so that all of them would know who they would be challenging if they dared to try and take Tony for themselves. 

“It must be so confusing for you, Captain.” An elder Senators wife was saying. 

“I’m sorry?” Steve said half glancing at her and hurriedly looked away, the woman wasn’t pleasant to look at; the skin of her face was pulled too tight, her eyebrows slanting up too much and her eyes looked permanently surprised, her mouth was made up in a far to bright shade of lipstick for anyone to wear, let alone a woman in her seventies whose skin tone had begun to fade regardless of cosmetic treatments, it was also overly plumped up with collagen and looked far too big for her face. 

The rest of her was no easier to look at. Her figure was naturally in decline, her body no longer able to maintain a decent muscle mass, and her determination not to gain weight had resulted in a far too restrictive diet that made her bones far too prominent beneath too thin, over stretched skin, that had been nipped and tucked over and over to the point that there was no give left in her abused flesh which looked to be in danger of splitting it was so tight. Her breasts were practically comical, sitting as high and firm as a twenty-year-olds and were as round as a couple of grapefruits. They were also on display in the far too low cut dress and the woman kept thrusting them at Steve despite his lack of attention or desire. 

“I said it must be confusing for you, being here in the twenty-first century when so much of the world has changed, society especially.” The woman repeated, she gave a faint tinny laugh, “Why, to think I had only just been born when you went into the ice. Not that you’d know it, looking at me of course.”

Steve cringed but was saved from speaking when another socialite joined them, a younger woman, but still middle aged and heavily botoxed, so much so that she could hardly move her face at all.

“Indeed Violet, you don’t look at a day over seventy-five.” The woman said, “How old are you again?”

Violet’s face became livid, “I am seventy-two!” 

“Really, and I could have sworn you were nearing eighty!”

Steve chocked on his laughter hoping that the two women didn’t start fighting and gave a sigh of relief when Tony joined them. 

“Vi, sweetheart, I’ve just been speaking to Arthur, I had no idea that your Son had remarried, and don’t you look radiant tonight, red really is your colour.” 

Violet softened as Tony charmed her and happily spoke of her Son’s fourth marriage to a woman thirty years younger than himself. 

“I wonder if it’ll last past five years, the last three marriages haven’t.” The woman who’d insulted Violet muttered beneath her breath. 

****

After an hour or so mingling everyone went and took their seats at their designated tables, the Avengers thankfully had one together on their own so they could relax through the meal. 

There was a choice of Asparagus spears with poached free range duck eggs, citrus cured salmon with avocado and caviar, or Foie Gras for a starter. 

Natasha and Tony had the Asparagus and eggs, while Steve, Clint, and Bruce both chose the Salmon. 

“How much are the plates costing?” Clint asked, his nose wrinkling at the pitifully small portion.

“It’s about a grand per person.” Tony said, “Not including the drink.” 

“Fuck me, rich people pay that much to eat so little?” Clint seemed disgusted at that.

“It’s very rich food though.” Bruce said, “You don’t need much, the flavours make up for the lack of mass.”

“That ain’t what my Stomachs saying!” Clint grumbled and Steve could agree with him, hoping that the main course was more filling. 

The main course was a choice of, filet mignon with a balsamic glaze served with green beans and sauted potatoes. Pan seared red snapper, served with vegetables and rice. Or creamy truffle risotto.

Steve, and Clint both chose the filet mignon and while the meat was superb there was far too little of it, or the vegetables, Natasha chose the red snapper and donated some of her rice to the two starving men, while Bruce and Tony both had the risotto. 

Different wines were served with each course, reds or whites depending on the choice of food and were replaced after the meals were done. Tony refused the wines, continuing to sip at mineral water which Steve joined him in drinking, as did Bruce, only Natasha and Clint drank and even then they had only a full glass of champagne each and a few sips of the wines they were served. They were keeping their heads clear. 

Desserts were served with a sweet dessert wine, a choice of Chocolate lava cakes topped with vanilla ice cream, strawberry and macadamia mille feuille, or lime and mascarpone souffle. 

All of them chose the lava cakes wishing they were larger and the rich tasted lasted longer, but all too soon they were eaten and speeches began. 

For what felt like forever people droned on and on, they paused to clap and then listened or pretended to listen more, until finally the speeches ended and the coffee and little truffles were brought out along with after dinner liquors as the orchestra started playing again and people rose to dance. 

“C’mon you are not getting out of at least one dance with me.” Tony insisted, taking Steve’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor where other couples were dancing. 

“Tony, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Steve protested. 

“I’ll show you.” Tony said, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. Awkwardly Steve put his hands on Tony’s waist but allowed the Omega to lead, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor so he could see where he was putting his feet so he wouldn’t trample the Omega as they moved to the music. 

“See, it’s easy.” Tony said, “Just relax and go with it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Steve murmured pulling Tony in closer as they neared other couples, the Omega’s scent was stronger and Steve felt the stirrings of arousal, Tony would be in full heat by morning and Steve had to fight the urge to sweep him up into his arms and carry him away to a nest right then and there. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Tony asked, “I don’t want to wait a second to be with you.”

Steve’s only answer was a growl of approval and he pulled Tony closer still, not wanting the slightest trace of anothers scent upon his Omega. 

*****

They left the gala early, staying just long enough for politeness sakes and then made their exits, pausing on the way back to the tower to pick up a couple of pizzas since the meal hadn’t been large enough to fill Steve at all and Clint and Bruce were both still peckish with Natasha only having a slice, Tony, due to his on coming heat had no appetite, just wanting to get out of his suit and take a shower before going to bed so he could get some sleep before his heat arrived. 

Once they were back at the tower Steve quickly got changed and showered, putting on sweat pants and a t-shirt and headed up to Tony’s bedroom where he found Tony waiting for him, fresh from the shower, his hair damp and swearing nothing but boxer shorts and a faded MIT t-shirt. 

There were bottles of water and boxes of snack food besides the bed, the linens were fresh and the air in the room was pleasantly cool with a scent of rose petals that mingled well with Tony’s natural scent. 

“I’m going to get a few hours sleep before it hits.” Tony said, getting himself comfortable.

“Sure.” Steve said sliding into bed besides Tony, “Do you mind if I read for a bit?” He asked, having brought a paper back with him. Tony shook his head as he settled into sleep drifting off quickly. Steve managed a chapter before he went to sleep himself, being awoken several hours later with Tony straddling him, pupils blown wide and thighs wet with slick.

Steve growled as the heady scent filled his nostrils and caught Tony about the waist, flipping them over so the Omega was beneath him. Tony whined and wrapped his thighs about Steve’s waist bucking his hips and grinding his sex against Steve’s. The Alpha caught the Omega’s wrists and pinned them behind his head, holding Tony down and growled in warning as Tony nipped playfully at his wrist. With his free hand he lifted Tony’s pelvis and positioned himself at the gushing entrance to Tony’s body, thrusting inside him in a single fluid motion that had Tony keening and arching beneath him, the inner muscles of Tony’s body clamping down on his cock and spasming as he beneath move in and out. 

Tony panted and moaned, he was beyond speech, beyond anything but fulfilling his bodies desire, he writhed beneath Steve, trying to pull him in closer and hold him in deeper. Steve’s alpha was strong, wanting to utterly posses Tony but he still had enough sense to be careful and not unleash his full strength not wanting to damage the Omega, he came swiftly and paused panting, his knot only half formed and Tony still in the throes of heat, he wouldn’t come until Steve’s not had fully expanded which could take another couple of ejaculations with Tony in heat. The Alpha’s body would ejaculate more semen to further ensure a conception, and once Steve had regained his breath his cock began to harden again for the second bout. 

Steve ejaculate three times before he knotted Tony and the Omega finally came, tears shimmering on his cheeks and sparkling in his eyes, his face flushed and body quivering as the first wave of heat passed. The two traded a few kisses and lay quietly in each-others arms waiting for Steve’s knot to deflate so he could move and eat while Tony slept until the next bout arrived. 

Only three hours past before the next wave; this time Tony straddled Steve and rode him. His body bucking and writhing above Steve as he came and slowly knotted for the second time. He held Tony then, as the Omega shivered against his chest whimpering slightly and swiftly falling asleep once more. 

Steve disposed of the soiled condoms, quietening his Alpha which raged against the use of protection wanting nothing more than to fill Tony with Pups. 

He watched Tony sleep while he ate and drank. The Omega slept in a foetal position, arms and legs drawn up together and face flushed with heat, his breathing shallow and pulse quick. The air in the room was thick with pheromones and the smell of sex, the bed linens were becoming soaked with sweat, slick, and semen, disgusting to anyone not in heat or sharing a heat with an Omega, but paradise for those that were. 

After four hours Tony awoke again and this time got onto his hands and knees giving Steve plaintive mewls and doe eyes glances over his shoulder until the Alpha mounted him and fucked him into the soiled bedding, then lay over him as Tony shivered and squirmed on his knot, he stroked Tony’s hair and kissed his skin, his tongue tracing over the bonding gland he longed to sink his teeth into but resisted, and rested, waiting for the next wave. 

For three days Tony remained in heat being fucked raw by Steve until finally the hormone storm broke, then, after the finally knotting they curled up together a slept soundly for twelve solid hours awakening filthy dirty, covered in sweat, dried semen, and slick, and more hungry than they could ever remember. 

“Lets shower and go out for something to eat.” Tony suggested, relishing the soreness he felt, his body ached in the best way, he felt like he’d run a marathon, was throbbing but exhilarated and euphoric, he’d never felt like that with Stane, he’d always felt empty and used after his heats, with Steve he felt cherished, desired, and secure. 

“Sounds good to me.” Steve agreed looking rather sex-dazed, he also had a Cat-that-got-the-cream smile on his face and a strut in his step as he walked to the shower with Tony, joining him beneath the spray, the both of them eager to get clean and go and eat so they could satiate their hunger.


	34. Chapter 34

Clint wolf whistled when Steve and Tony returned from the diner and Sam gave Steve an appreciative once over chuckling at the puffed up chest and smug look on the Alpha’s face. 

“Way to pop the caps cherry, Stark, you’ve made a big boy of him at last!” Clint teased. 

“Shut it feather-head.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes as Steve protested about being a virgin before this. 

Tony ignored the playful bickering in favour of greeting Peter and an excited Zach who ran into his arms for a hug, then slid down smushed his face against Tony’s stomach.

“Am I gonna have a little brover or sista?” Zach asked, resting his chin on Tony’s stomach while looking up at Tony with huge eyes. 

“What?” Peter began to have a strange coughing fit and Clint appeared to be having some kind of strange sinus issue that had him snorting loudly. 

“Peter said that you and Daddy was makin’ baby Pups while you was all hot. Will them be Bruvers or Sistas?” Zach explained. Tony’s eyes narrowed and he glared at Peter. The pre-teen was choking on laughter and stumbled towards the door with a vague excuse about needing to do some homework.

“You’re grounded!” Tony called after him only to receive loud laughter for his trouble. 

“Heh, congrats Cap, not only have you had the cherry popped, you’re gonna be the dad of Zach’s bruver or sista!” Clint laughed, doubling over with his mirth. 

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Natasha warned him.

“Make you, I thought hurting him was your version of giving a hug!” Sam said, Natasha gave him a beatific smile.

“You are learning swiftly.”

Tony picked Zach up and balanced him on his hip so he could talk to him face to face without killing his back. 

“Zach, honey. Daddy and I spent my heat together, but we haven’t made babies.” 

“You hope.” Sam muttered faintly.

“Us having babies won’t happen for a very long time.” Tony explained, ignoring Sam and Clint. 

“Why?” Zach asked, pouting unhappily. 

“Well, because…”

“Because we want to focus on spoiling you, Champ.” Steve said rescuing Tony from trying to find a way to explain the situation in terms a child would understand. “You and Peter are our priorities right now.” Steve said, taking Zach from Tony’s arms and held his weight with ease, “Maybe one day when you are older we will think about having a Pup together, but that is a long way off.” He put his forehead closer to Zach’s and spoke in a stage whisper, “I still have a lot to learn about Pups before I can make any with your Mamma, do you think you can teach me about them so I will be ready one day?” 

Zach immediately brightened, thrilled to be asked to teach Steve something so important, “Cause I can, I’ll teached you everything!” 

Tony smiled at the interaction, impressed by the way Steve had handled the situation. There was no guarantee that he and Steve would have Pups together, there was no guarantee that his fertility hadn’t been permanently damaged by the palladium, but if one day in the future they should have a litter, Tony would not be upset by the prospect. 

******

November went past, and December drew in, bringing with it icy weather and several feet of snow that thrilled Zach. As soon as he woke up to find the world had turned white outside, he was desperate to go out and start to build snow men and go sledding, and have snow ball fights. 

It was only Steve’s quick reflexes that had him catching Zach about the waist that prevented him from running outside in just his pyjamas!

Tony got Zach kitted out in his winter clothing before he allowed him out onto the balcony to go and build some snow men (They would go to central park for the snow ball fights as Tony didn’t think it would be safe on the balcony) 

Happily Zach ran about in the snow seemingly impervious to the biting cold as he set about rolling a ball that grew and grew until it was twice as big as himself! He then called for reinforcements to help get the head put on the snow man because he couldn’t reach that high. Peter helped him to get the head up onto the impressively fat base and made sure it was stable, they then got an old knitted scarf from Bruce to put about the Snowman’s neck and an old beanie from Natasha to put on its head. Steve painted some tennis balls black and cut them in half so they could be used to make the eyes and some buttons down the front of the snow man, he also painted some golf balls to be used to make the mouth. Clint provided a bright orange sock stuffed with silver foil to serve as a nose instead of a carrot, and finally spray painted some scrap metal that he cut down into stick arms which Zach stuck into either side of the snowman completing his body. 

“The Avengers new member. Mr Frosty!” Steve said snapping some pictures and up loading them to the internet. 

Zach frowned at his snowman, “We got to make more.” He said hurrying to start rolling more snow.

“Why?” Tony asked. 

“Because he be lonely by himself, he needs family.”

Well, no one could argue with that and soon enough two more snow men joined Mr Frosty. A Miss Chilled who had a bright pink scarf about her throat, and her metal stick hands had been spray painted red to look like fingernails. She also had a red sock rolled up to form a lipstick smile, and some artificial pink flowers placed over her head like an Alice band, that Natasha gave to Zach, which had come free with a bath salts collection. The last Snow man was called Kool, (Named by Clint) He had a tie from Tony’s closet tied about his head as if he were wearing a bandana, a paint stained bed sheet that Steve had bought from a rags bin in a charity shop to use to wipe his paint brushes on, tied about his neck like a funky scarf, and Clint rolled up a length of silver foil and pushed it in the side of the snow mans mouth making it look like he was smoking a joint! 

“Now Frosty has got friends!” Zach cheered happily as more pictures were taken, and Gingerbread and Espresso came out onto the balcony at last to see what all the fuss was about. Curiously they dipped their paws into the snow and shook them when they discovered that the white stuff was cold and wet, Espresso quickly lost interest and hurried back inside to find a warm place to curl up in which Gingerbread continued to explore for a while, burrowing into the snow face first as if he were a plough, until he too grew tired of being cold and wet and went back into the penthouse. 

Since he didn’t’ want Zach to get too cold, Tony insisted that the Central Park trip wait for the following day after Zach had already spent so long out into the snow. Zach whined for a little while but was soon occupied playing with the kittens and drinking hot chocolate, his previous sulk forgotten. 

“Will you come with us?” Tony asked Steve. This was Steve’s first winter since waking up. So far, he’d been handling it pretty well. He had still been going out for his runs, up until the snow fall had made that impossible, he had, however suffered a few nightmares since the weather had turned so brutally cold. 

“Of course.” Steve said determinedly hiding the dread deep down inside him. Man up Cap, he told himself, it’s just snow, you are going to the park to have fun, there is nothing to be afraid of. 

Tony eyed him uncertainly for several moments but was then distracted by Zach giving Steve the chance to escape from his scrutiny. It wasn’t that he wanted to hide anything from Tony, he really didn’t. He was happy to be sharing everything with the Omega, emotionally and physically. 

Since Tony’s heat he had not slept in his own bed, he had only gone to his own floor to shower, changing his clothes, and to paint. The rest of the time was spent in the penthouse with Tony, Zach, and Peter, and the others. 

Having Tony with him at night certainly helped with the nightmares. Waking up in a warm bed with a warm body flush against his own helped to calm him down far faster than he’d have been able to calm down on his own. Once he got his breathing under control he would bury his face into Tony’s hair and hold the Omega close, breathing in his scent and letting it soothe his nerve and slowly pull him back into sleep. 

Waking up to Tony every morning was still a novelty to Steve, he was always awake before Tony, even before Zach who often came to visit in the mornings, much to Tony’s dismay since it meant he’d be leaped on by his far too awake son, followed by a couple of kittens who found feet a lot of fun to attack. 

Thankfully Zach hadn’t walked in on them doing anything “Adult” yet, but they both knew it was only a matter of time and were dreading that happening. 

Steve determinedly convinced himself that he could get through a snowball fight with the team and kids and that he would have a good time doing it. Painting a smile on his face the next day as they headed out to Central Park. 

*****

At the park they split into two teams. Zach insisted he be on Steve’s team with Sam, and Clint. While Peter was on Tony’s team with Natasha. Bruce opted to act as referee not wanting Hulk to become over excited by the activity. 

At first everything went well as they bombarded each other with frozen projectiles, Clint had incredible aim but Natasha had impossible stealth and speed. At one point Steve had Zach up on his shoulders and the little boy was throwing snowballs at Tony and Peter who made a big show of struggling to dodge them, that was when disaster struck. 

Some of the snow Zach was holding melted and rained down onto Steve’s head and face, rolling down inside his collar and sending an icy stream down his back. In a second he was unable to breathe, was stumbling and falling to his knees as he began to gasp and choke for air. 

Vaguely he was aware of Zach crying and the others calling out, but all he could focus on was the lack of air and the cold closing in on him. 

The he was being lifted, being made to sit up and face Sam as the other man spoke to him in clear but gentle tones. “Just focus on me Man, just focus on my voice and do what I am telling you. Now I want you to breathe, slowly inhale through your nose and hold it, one, two, three, now exhale counting backwards from ten as you do it. Now again through the nose, hold it, one, two, three, and exhale through the mouth counting backwards again.” 

Steve struggled to comply, struggling to make his body do as Sam was telling him, but slowly his breathing began to calm down, his heart slowing as he followed the breathing exercise until he was breathing normally again, at which point he found that he was kneeling in the snow and shaking all over, his body horribly damp with sweat and face sore from tears that had been attacked by the harsh wind. 

“Okay now, can you stand?” Sam asked him. Mutely Steve nodded, letting Sam help him to his feet, he was proud of himself that he didn’t wobble when he was upon them, but felt terrible when he saw Zach sobbing in Tony’s arms. 

“It’s okay, we’re all okay.” Tony assured him, rubbing Zach’s back, “Daddy is alright now, see sweetheart?” Sniffling Zach lifted his head and looked at Steve, his face puffy and red. Steve managed a wobbly smile. 

“Sorry for scaring you Champ.” He said, relieved that he hadn’t hurt Zach when he’d stumbled. 

Zach sniffed, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked timidly and Steve’s heart shattered at the question. 

“No, sweetheart, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He assured the Pup, “I just had a bad time in the snow a long time ago and today made me think of it. But it is nothing you have done I promise.” 

Zach nodded still sniffing and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder his previous enthusiasm gone, “Wanna go home Mamma.” He mumbled. 

“Okay we’ll go home.” Tony said adjusting his weight, he gave Steve an understanding smile, but Steve still felt like he had a lead weight in his stomach and hated that he had been the cause of Zach becoming upset, that he’d ruined this day for him. 

He had to get over this fear, this could not happen again. 

*****

Steve was quiet for the rest of the day, he put on show for the others but he couldn’t fool Tony who knew he was still feeling upset. Figuring the best way to help Steve was to show him that he had nothing to be ashamed of, Tony revealed something about himself to Steve as they prepared for bed that night.

“I can’t have deep baths or go swimming.”

“What?” Steve asked confused by the non sequitur.

“Since Afghanistan.” Tony explained, “Since I was water boarded. I can’t have deep baths or swim. I’m still afraid of deep bodies of water.” 

“Oh.” Steve fumbled with his loose sleep shirt which he’d started wearing since the weather had turned cold. 

Tony held out a hand to him and Steve took it, climbing onto the bed and settled down at Tony’s side relaxing as Tony began to stroke his hair. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of you know, having triggers. Its no wonder that you do have issues with the snow and ice, not after what you’ve been through, and you don’t have to suffer alone. You can talk to me about anything.”

“I know.” Steve murmured, “I just didn’t want to let everyone down,” He scoffed, “But I did that anyway.” 

“Hey, no you didn’t, and you were very brave for trying to face your fear. You should be proud that you did that, no beating yourself up because it triggered you.” 

“I upset Zach though.” Steve said guiltily, he hated that he’d frightened the young Pup, had made him cry. 

“Zach is fine, and you will get through this.” Tony said, “When I first got back from Afghanistan it was struggle for me to even shower, and it was months before I could sit in a shallow bath. Now I can do both, so I hope that maybe one day I’ll be able to have a deep bath again, go swimming with Zach and Peter. Stop fearing water.”

Steve smiled, “You are so strong.” He breathed.

“And so are you.” Tony said, “Most people who’ve been through what you have would be gibbering idiots in a corner. You’ve made the effort to adapt and learned to live in this century. You have nothing to reproach yourself for, so please don’t do that to yourself.” 

Steve sighed heavily and eventually nodded, “So, no more snowball fights.” He said, “Small steps right?” 

“Right.” Tony agreed, “Maybe just talk a walk in the snow for a few minutes every day, let yourself get used to it, then slowly start to do more.” 

Walking in the snow. Such a simple task for most, but to Steve it seemed daunting to face going back out into the frozen winter, but he had only to think of Zach’s tear stained face to know that he was going to do whatever it took to get past this, so that when winter came next year he’d be able to have as many snowball fights as Zach wanted without there being any issues at all.


	35. Chapter 35

Christmas was now fast approaching and the tower was a flurry of activity with members of the team bringing in gifts which they hurriedly took to their rooms to hide away until Christmas day. 

Zach was naturally over excited, he’d started to become more enthusiastic about Christmas since his third year as he was really able to understand what was happening. He insisted that they get a Christmas tree and put decorations up all over the penthouse, which meant that the penthouse became covered in gaudy shiny snow flakes and lanterns, tinsel and a multitude of fairy lights, which Tony put up while sitting on Steve’s shoulders, this was a thoroughly enjoyable experience for Steve as he got to enjoy Tony’s thighs wrapped about his face for a good hour. 

The Christmas tree was a good seven foot tall and everyone had fun hanging decorations upon it and wrapping it in tinsel, Steve lifted Zach up so he could place the star on the top of the tree when it was fully decorated. 

Sadly the tree only remained upright for about half and hour; then Espresso and Gingerbread leaped into what they saw as their newest toy and soon had it over on the floor and were attacking the decorations and kicking the baubles around the floor. 

Picking the tree up and replacing the decorations soon became a regular activity, as did removing a squirming and protesting kitten from within the branches. 

Since it was going to be Steve’s first Christmas since the forties, the team decided to make it as special a Christmas as they could, even going so far as to bake a Christmas cake, which took several attempts, a lot of swearing, a lot of smoke alarms screeching, too much drinking of the brandy that should have been going into the cake, and once the cake was actually successfully baked, the battle to get the marzipan and icing upon it commenced. 

The first failed as Tony and Clint glutted themselves on the marzipan and then spent the better part of three hours being sick.

“I’d have expected this behaviour from Zach, but you are supposed to be a responsible adult.” Steve scolded as he handed Tony a cup of mint tea to help settle his stomach. 

“I am an adult, but I have never claimed to be responsible.” Tony replied, rubbing his aching stomach, his only solace being that Clint was suffering the same as he was. 

Following this failure, Bruce and Natasha took over decorating the cake, this went well, expect for the fact that the icing sugar went everywhere, and they were thoroughly covered in it by the time they were done. 

With the success of the Christmas cake under their belts the team began to bake other goodies, mice pies, sugar cookies, and yule log. The efforts ranged from inedible to possibly a criminal offence against cooking, haphazard, singed, and finally something presentable and edible. 

Tony purchased the biggest fattest turkey that Steve had ever seen, Clint joked that it was actually an ostrich since a Turkey could not possibly be so huge, not even if it was given hulk enhanced steroids. 

The vegies were brought in, even the complained about brussels sprouts. Pounds of potatoes were carried in as well as the ingredients to make Christmas pudding, stuffing, brandy sauce, and a couple of packets of instant custard because no one could be arsed to make that from scratch. 

Every day Zach opened a door on his advent calendar getting more and more excited as the day drew closer. 

Tony and Steve took him to see Santa in a department store, Zach had a cuddle with Santa and had his picture taken while he was sitting on Santa’s lap, and was given a huge bag of candy that had Tony groaning because all that sugar meant he’d be dealing with a hyperactive child once Zach had gobbled all the candy; he was already attack the candy cane before they’d even left the store. 

They all went to see the Christmas tree in Washington Square Park and went skating at the Rockefeller Centre. Zach wasn’t quite coordinated enough to skate alone, so everyone took it in turns to support him as he skated around the rink. 

Natasha was of course the best at skating, her poise and grace which she had learned from ballet made her able to glide over the ice practically effortlessly, Bruce and Clint alternated between supporting each-other and helping each-other back up when they fell, Steve had never skated before so he ended up on his backside several times much to the amusement of Zach and Peter. He’d been concerned at first that being on the ice might trigger another panic attack, but he found himself enjoying his time there, eventually finding his balance and was able to make several turns around the ice. 

When they finished skating Tony treated everyone to hot chocolate and snacks and they sat to watch some semi-professional skaters on the ice. 

Zach was all wide eyed and opened mouthed awe as he saw them spin and leap high into the air. 

“Could I learn to do that, Mamma?” He asked watching them in fascination.

“Of course you can sweetie.” Tony said, mentally planning to enrol Zach in skating classes in the new year. He was enjoying his martial arts classes and had made a couple of friends in the class, another activity would give a chance to make more.

“Maybe you can become a professional skater.” Peter said wiping his mouth which had a chocolate moustache. 

“Really?” Zach asked excitedly. 

“Maybe we should go to an ice show at some time.” Natasha suggested.

“Can we Mamma, can we please!!!!” 

Tony rolled his eyes at Zach’s pouting and puppy dog eyes, cursing the fact he was pushover for his kids pleading and nodded his head. But was rewarded with a huge hug and several kisses from Zach so it was well worth it. 

*****

The week before Christmas was utter mayhem as everyone was buying last minute gifts, checking that they had everything for Christmas dinner, Sam was heading back to Washington to be with his Mother for Christmas, Clint was going to his family, whom he had finally told the team about and would be bringing them to New York in the New Year to meet everyone. 

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy arrived at the Tower for Christmas, and there was also the annual Stark Christmas Party which everyone attended. 

When Howard had been running the company it had always been a rather formal event. Howard had been a snob, had wanted to be thought of as society and loved every chance he got to dress up in black tie and rub elbows with the rich and entitled. 

Tony had a far more relaxed approach and had always made sure that the party was informal, so that none of his staff would feel under dressed or out of place. 

Instead of doing secret santa as some companies did, Tony had set up a system so that money was collected from the last week of September to the second week of December and whatever the total amount was he would double and then presents for all of Stark Industries employees children were bought and were given out by “Santa” at the party. 

Zach and Peter were very popular at the party, all of the children crowded around them to learn what it was like living with Superheroes and was so jealous that Zach had his own Tardis. After checking with everyone’s parents and having Happy accompany them, Zach was allowed to take the younger children to his bedroom to show them his Tardis and Daleks. 

The older children milled around together, speaking in groups and dancing to the music the DJ was spinning, a couple of the more courageous ones asked for kisses under the mistletoe which resulted in red cheeks and giggles. 

Naturally some of the adults indulged in some kisses under the mistletoe, even Tony found himself standing under the mistletoe with Steve who at least tried to look like he hadn’t manoeuvred him beneath the plant, the kiss was more than worth it though even if it did attract a lot of cooing and cheering. Of course this turned to sighs and frowns when the younger children returned and began to demand that their parents get them tardis’s and daleks like Zach had!

On Christmas Eve the team gathered around the TV to watch Christmas Carol, and the Muppets Christmas Carol which had them all laughing. Before he went to bed, they helped Zach put out some mince pies and a glass of sherry for Santa, and some Carrots for the reindeer. 

“How old is Santa if Santa has lived for so long?” Zach asked sleepily as he was tucked into bed. 

“He’s very, very old.” Tony said, “He’s magical you see, he doesn’t age like we do.”

“Does Thor know Santa, he is magic too.”

“Maybe.” Tony said, “We’ll ask him when he comes back.” He leaned down and kissed Zach’s head “Now you go off to sleep, remember you have to be asleep or Santa won’t come.”

Zach nodded and burrowed down under his cover with his eyes screwed tightly shut as if he was willing himself to fall asleep as fast as possible. Tony kissed his head and wished him good night, turning off the light as he left the room, going back to the common room to wait for Zach to fall asleep before everyone got the Christmas gifts and put them under the tree for the following morning. Peter joined in; he was too old to believe in Santa so he could help out the adults getting ready for Christmas day. 

They all got an early night, knowing that Zach would be up early, his excitement would have him up practically at dawn and then there would settling him until after he’d seen what Santa had bought during the night. 

*****

“Wake up!” 

Peter yelped as Zach leaped on him and began to shake him, disturbing Espresso who had curled up on Peter’s pillow during the night, the black kitten grumbled at the disturbance and jumped off the bed, padding out of the room to go and find somewhere quieter to catch up on her sleep. 

“Get up Peter, Santa’s been!” Zach enthused, pulling back the duvet and began to tug on Peter’s arm until Peter got out of bed, he insisted on being allowed to go to the bathroom first so he could relieve himself and brush his teeth before he accompanied Zach to go and wake up Steve and Tony. 

Tony groaned in dismay when Zach jumped on him and began to yell in his ear, Steve chuckled at the little boys excitement. 

“Has Santa been in the night?” Steve asked, sitting up and pulling Zach into his lap so Tony could take a few minutes to try and wake himself up properly. 

“Uh huh, he had the Mince Pies and the sherry and the reindeer ate up all the carrots.”

The team had eaten the mince pies, the carrots had been chopped up ready to be roasted and Happy had drunk the sherry. 

“There is loads of presents under the tree and loads of them have my name on them!” Zach squealed. 

“Wow, I wonder what he’s brought you.” Steve said, “We’d better go and wake everyone up so we can go and see.” 

“And I’ll go and put some coffee on.” Tony said still looking half asleep, he wished Peter a merry Christmas as he headed to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and empty his bladder, wishing that Zach’s body clock wasn’t set on waking at the crack of dawn. 

Within fifteen minutes everyone was gathered around the tree with warm drinks and presents were being handed out, some from Santa for Zach and Peter, although the ones addressed to Peter from Santa were for Zach’s benefit. Other presents were labelled from the actual sender and Zach made sure he properly thanked everyone for what they had bought him. He was especially thrilled by the new bike he’d been given, as was Peter, who like Zach couldn’t wait to go riding.

The kittens had a whale of a time as the wrapping paper and boxes were set aside, this gave them new toys to play with, they charged through the wrapping paper and jumped in and out of the boxes, scrabbling around in them and curling up to sleep. 

Finally there was just one present left which was addressed to Tony from Steve. Frowning in bemusement Tony pulled off the wrapping paper and gasped at the portrait which Steve had spent months working on. 

It was a large canvas oil painting and could have been likened to the Birth of Venus, only this was the Birth of Iron Man. Steve had painted the Iron Man rising up from amid the Manhattan Skyline, a magnificent sunset behind him, the reds, oranges, ambers, pinks, and violets glinting off the armour that was soaring up to the sky. The detailing was perfect, Steve had captured every curve and slope of the armour, had even made an accurate detailing of the arc reactor and the light that flared from the repulsors.

“This is beautiful.” Tony said a little misty eyed. 

Steve shrugged bashfully, “I wanted you to have something unique.” He replied, “Something special.” 

“Well this is more than Special Steve, it’s perfect.” Tony said hugging and kissing him, “Thank you.” 

****

Once all the presents were open they had breakfast and went to shower and dress for the day. Cooking Christmas dinner had been split into individual jobs, Bruce was in charge of the Turkey, Steve was in charge of the stuffing. Natasha was in charge of the roasted vegetables, Rhodey was in charge of the gravy and other condiments, Tony was in charge of the bacon wrapped sausages, Pepper was in charge of the boiled vegetables, and Happy was in charge of the Christmas pudding. 

So he wouldn’t feel left out, Peter was put in charge of setting the table, a job he took very seriously and even made sure to put name tags on the plates with the crackers so everyone would know where they were sitting. 

Before they sat down to eat the team had zoom calls from Sam and from Clint, thanking them for the presents and wishing everyone a happy Christmas. 

At Two pm dinner was served, without any major culinary disasters and soon the dishes were brought in and plates were loaded with meat, vegetables and condiments, crackers were pulled and stupid jokes were read out followed by groans and paper crowns were put on heads as everyone enjoyed their dinner. 

Since they were all very full from the dinner they all decided to wait a while before having dessert, Tony, Steve, Peter, Happy, and Rhodey went to play with Zach and his new toys while the others washed up. 

Still feeling full they decided to take a walk around Manhattan before dishing up dessert and settling down to watch some movies in front of the TV, and of course, the Doctor Who Christmas Special. 

It was very late evening before anyone wanted to eat any Christmas cake or yule log and even then they only had small slices having also enjoyed the chocolates that were being handed around and were content to spend the rest of the night lounging around and enjoying each-others company. 

The happy post-Christmas contentment continued past Boxing day, heading for New Year, Rhodey was sadly called back to base to be sent out and Pepper and Happy had to return to Malibu. They had been gone only two days when Happy was put in hospital by an explosion presumed to have been caused by the new terrorist who called himself The Mandarin. 

Leaving Zach and Peter with Steve Tony headed to Malibu to see how Happy was doing, when he left the hospital he was cornered by the press and in a fit of temper challenged the Mandarin to face him, giving out his address and telling the man he’d leave the door open. 

In retrospect it was not his best decision as his Malibu mansion was attacked and plunged into the ocean with Tony inside it. Jarvis managed to get him out of what could easily have become a watery grave, but then the AI fell silent, leaving Tony in Rose Hill Tennessee with a broken suit and the whole world suspecting he was dead.


	36. Chapter 36

New York

Steve felt his heart stop as he watched Tony’s Malibu mansion plunge into the ocean after the missiles had hit. 

This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. He can’t be losing Tony, he can’t, he can’t. 

Vaguely Steve was aware of Peter besides him, the pre-teen taking his hand, interlocking their fingers as he too stared at the screen in disbelief. 

“Mamma!”

It’s the confused and frightened cry from Zach that pulled Steve out of his frozen trance. 

Zach had been staring at the TV too, he’d seen it all just like he and Peter had. 

“There is still no word of Tony Stark or Iron Man. CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts was lifted out of the mansion by one of Tony Stark’s suits just seconds before the mansion plunged into the ocean with the billionaire still inside.” A Reporter said into the camera. She was dishevelled, her suit stained, hair falling out of the French twist it had been in, make-up streaked down her face, and the hand she held her microphone in was trembling. 

“Rescue service, are already in route, but it seems highly unlikely that Tony Stark could have survived the attack on him home…”

“Turn it off Jarvis.” Steve said, braking contact with Peter to go and pick Zach up from the floor. The AI didn’t respond and the TV remained on, “Jarvis?” Again no response. 

“The explosion.” Peter whispered dully, “It must have damaged him.”

A damaged AI, Steve had no idea how to fix that, he doubted that Bruce did either, and the man had bolted for the Hulk proof room that Tony had purposely built for him, the second the mansion had fallen into the ocean. No doubt he was there now, giant, green, and raging. 

A horrid feeling of helplessness filled Steve. He was on his own here, Natasha had gone to stay at Clint’s until after the new year, Sam was still in DC, Thor was God knows where, Bruce was hulked out, Pepper was being taking to a hospital, or Steve assumed she was, Rhodey was incommunicado on his mission, and Tony was….

There was no one for Steve to turn to, no one he could ask for help, and these two little boys, Tony’s boys, they were relying on him to be the adult now, to know what to do and how to get through this. 

Steve’s eyes burned with the need to cry; but, at his feet Zach was starting to whimper and let out the first choked sounds of what was bound to become a crying fit. Steve blinked back the tears and pulled himself together, this was no time for him to break down and start sobbing; he had two children depending on him right now, children he’d been entrusted with and he would be damned before he’d let them down. 

He bent down and picked Zach up, holding him against his chest and began to rub the boys back, Zach wrapped his arms about Steve’s neck and buried his face into his chest sobbing. 

“Want Mamma, want Mamma now.” He cried. 

“I know.” Steve murmured, holding Zach with one hand just long enough to turn off the TV, then he cradled him again, making his way to the sofa, where he sat down, beckoning for Peter to join him. 

The pre-teen sat stiffly at his side, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Steve try to comfort Zach. 

The three of them sat in silence until Zach’s tears had subsided, to Steve’s distress it was because Zach had thoroughly exhausted himself crying and had finally fallen asleep. He felt like a complete failure as a parent, having not been able to stop Zach’s tears or do anything other than to hold him while he cried himself out. 

He wasn’t being any help to Peter either, the poor boy was stoically trying to hold in his tears, trying to stay strong and not demand comfort of his own when Steve knew he shouldn’t have to demand it, he should be receiving it anyway. 

“Pete.” He said, securing Zach’s sleeping form with his right hand while he extended his left arm to Peter, offering him a one arms hug. Peter hesitated for a minute, looking uncertain, then he sank down into the embrace. He turned and hide his face, pressing it into the back of the sofa and Steve pretended that he couldn’t feel the shudders running through Peters body or the tears that were dampening his shirt, he gave Peter his privacy and just held him as best he could while he tried to think of what to do now. 

He wasn’t sure how long he, Peter, and Zach sat there like that, but none of them moved until the intercom phone rang. All three jerked in response and Peter got up, wiping his face as he went to answer the phone, after a few seconds he looked to Steve confused, “Security say there is a woman called Maya Hansen is downstairs. She says she knows Mamma and that she might know something about the Mandarin, she thinks her boss is involved and she knows he met with Pepper just before Happy was blown up. His name is Aldrich Killian.”

The name meant nothing to Steve, but he couldn’t afford to turn away potential information right now. 

“Let her come up.” He said, carefully putting Zach down onto the sofa. Zach had awoken but he was still sleepy and would soon drift back off to sleep. 

Steve went and stood by Peter putting an arm about his shoulders as they waited for Maya Hansen before the lift. Soon enough the doors dinged open but before they even got a word out both he and Peter were hit by darts fired from some kind of plastic pistol, the kind that kids played with and fired suction cup bolts from, no doubt so it could get through the metal detectors. 

Steve tried to catch Peter as he fell to the ground but his own vision was blurring and he stumbled, trying to reach out for Zach, tried to tell the little boy to run, but it was too late, he was falling to the floor and blackness was swallowing him whole. 

*****

The plastic pistol had been easily hidden inside her bra, the darts had been hidden under her broad silver wrist cuff so the guards had thought that it had only been the cuff that had set the alarm off as she had been wanded without any other alarms. 

With her heart racing she had loaded the pistol in the lift, firing as soon as she was through the doors, taking down Stark’s elder kid and his new boyfriend, leaving the Pup alone. 

The little Pup stared at her in terror, his face red and puffy from crying, eyes wide as he saw his brother and Rogers pass out. 

“Come with me and you won’t get hurt.” Maya said, not relishing the thought of frightening him further. 

“Not allowed to go with strangers.” Zach said, sliding off the sofa, he looked at his Brother and the Captain, then he turned and tried to run. He was fast on his feet but Maya had the advantage of longer strides an easily caught him, lifting him up and clamped a hand over his mouth, swearing when he bit her. 

“Hold still and stop struggling.” She snapped at him hurrying back to the lift, she’d seen a button that said Sub Basement and knew that was her way out, once in the street she would be picked up by Killian’s men and would be taken back to Miami, Stark’s Son in tow. 

Maya ran as fast as she could from the lift and through the car pack, Zach Stark held tight in her arms, his little arms and legs beating her as she went, his cries of protest muffled against her breast as she kept firm hold of him. 

She bolted down the street as fast as she could go, not stopping until a dark car pulled up in front of her and one of Killian’s men got out. 

“That him?” He said looking at the squirming ball of fury she had in her arms.

“No, it’s a random child I decided to kidnap, what do you think?” She snapped at him, shoving him aside so she could get into the car and get Zach Stark buckled into the middle seat. 

“Let me go!” Zach screamed, kicking and punching for all he was worth, he caught Maya’s mouth and actually split her lip, making the man who’d gotten out of the car laugh, the second man in the seat besides Zach was less amused and grabbed hold of Zach’s flailing arms. 

“Now you stop this, kid, or I’ll break both of your arms, understand me?” He snarled at the boy. 

Zach glared at him, bottom lip wobbling and eyes watery looking like he was going to burst into tears, but to everyone’s astonishment he spread his lips and spat directly into the mans face!

“Oh I love this brat!” The first man laughed, getting into the front passenger seat, “He’s got spunk!”

“He’ll have a thick ear in a minute.” The spat on man snarled, he pulled back his arm ready to strike Zach but Maya caught it before the blow could fall. 

“You are not beating him.” She growled, “Leave him be.” Her eyes flashed dangerously at him and the man grumbled, letting his arm drop. 

“It’ll be alright little one.” Maya said settling herself into the seat besides Zach, “No one is going to hurt you, I promise.”

Zach glared at her, “Don’t call me little one.” He snarled at her, “My name is Zach Stark and I want my Mamma, I want my Daddy, I want my Peter, I want them NOW!”

“Oh for christ sakes gag him!” The driver complained, “I don’t want to listen to that all the way to Miami.”

“That could suffocate him.” Maya protested, as she tried to comfort Zach and get him to calm down. 

“Please, sweetheart. We just need your Mamma to do something for us and then we’ll let you go.” She said, “Please just calm down and I promise all of this will be over soon.” 

Zach wasn’t having any of it though, he screwed his face up and screamed louder, “Mamma won’t help you, he’ll turn into Iron Man and he’ll kick your bitch ass!”

The man in the front passenger seat burst into laughter, “Oh this kid is priceless.”

“He’s a noisy little fucker.” The driver grunted, “Shut him the hell up!”

“Screw you!” Zach spat at him, “My Mamma and Daddy will beat you up!”

“Not if they want to see you alive again, they won’t.” The man besides Zach growled, he grabbed Zach by his t-shirt and pulled him close so he was snarling into Zach’s face, “Now you shut up, or I swear I will give you beating of your life, have you bound and gagged and thrown in the boot for the rest of the trip, understand me kid?” 

Zach glared defiantly at him but his shouting stopped, “Good.” The man said pushing Zach back, “Now just stay like that and you might live through this.”

Zach sucked in his bottom lip and worried his fingers nervously in his lap. He didn’t want to show it but he was very scared, very scared. He didn’t know where his Mamma was, his Daddy and Peter were hurt and he was on his own with strange bad people. He wanted to cry but he wouldn’t do it, he would be brave and strong, he would make his Mamma and Daddy proud. He was Iron Man’s Son and no one was going to see him cry.

*****

Steve awoke with a throbbing headache and Bruce shaking him. He was laying on the floor of the penthouse, Peter was besides him, still unconscious but moved into the recovery position, presumably by Bruce. 

“Zach.” Steve said, wincing as his head ached more, his mouth tasted disgusting and was horribly dry. 

“Drink.” Bruce said, pushing a bottle of water into his hands. 

“Where’s Zach?” Steve asked again. Bruce’s expression told him everything he needed to know, and he was on his feet in a moment, nearly falling over as his head swam, but he managed to keep his balance. “We need to call the police.” Steve said, “We need to get Clint and Natasha here, Sam too. We need to find him!” 

“Clint and Nat are on their way, Sam too.” Bruce said, “They saw the news and are already flying back to New York. I’ve called the police they should be here soon.” He scratched the back of his head, “What happened?” 

“A woman, Maya Hansen. She shot me and Peter with something.”

“Tranq darts.” Bruce said holding up one of the offending items. 

“She must have taken Zach, she kidnapped him!” Steve raked a hand through his hair, “I let her up to the penthouse. She told security she might know something about this Mandarin guy and I let her in!” Sickness swirled in his stomach at the thought, “I should have gone downstairs, if I had, none of this would have happened.”

“Steve..”

“Tony was relying on me to care for his Sons and I do this! I let Zach get kidnapped!”

“You didn’t let anything happen.” Bruce said, “And beating yourself up will get you no where.” He gestured to the water, “Drink, you are dehydrated and we need you on top form.”

Steve unscrewed the cap and downed most of the water in a few gulps, “Why hasn’t Peter awoken?” he asked, kneeling down besides Peter. 

“He has a normal metabolism, your burned through the drugs faster.” Bruce said. “His pulse is strong, his breathing is normal, he’s probably just going to sleep for a long while and then wake up with one hell of a headache.”

Steve nodded, if the worst that came out of this was a headache then they could consider themselves lucky. He stroked Peter’s hair wishing the boy would wake up, wished Zach were with them, wished Tony was with them and none of this nightmare had happened. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispered to Bruce, “Pepper’s in the hospital with Happy, Rhodey is God knows where doing God knows what, and Tony….” Might be dead….

“It’ll be alright Steve.” Bruce said, but they both knew it was only words, something to say to try and make them both feel better, because the truth was, neither of them knew if anything was ever going to be okay again.


	37. Chapter 37

Rose Hill Tennessee 

Of all the places to end up this would have been the last one that Tony expected to find himself. 

With the suit down, Jarvis out of commission, and his mobile completely trashed thanks to it being bathed in the ocean, Tony was in the middle of no where, freezing his ass off, and seriously reconsidering several life choices, like making threats to terrorists on national TV. 

Yeah, not his brightest move. 

When he got back to New York his kids were going to kill him, Steve was going to kill him, huh, maybe he’d just tie him to the bed, that could be fun.   
Pepper was going to kill him, that was guaranteed. 

He harnessed the suit to himself with rope he found hanging from a sturdy tree branch, it had been holding up a tire, obviously having been some kids makeshift swing, but now it served as a way for Tony to take the suit with him since there was no way he could carry it’s weight. 

He ended up walking for two miles before he found an open garage, there was a couch inside, patched and worn much like the dilapidated thing he kept in his workshop, he immediately took refuge upon it, sitting the suit besides himself and left his body rest for several minutes. 

The next thing Tony knew, some kind of projectile was whizzing past him and he found himself face to face with a young but rather undersized and skinny Alpha. 

“Nice potato gun.” Tony drawled at the boy, “Your aims a little wide, and now you’re out of ammo so….”

“What’s that glowy thing in your chest?” the boy asked,

“An electro-magnet.” Tony replied.

“And what does it power?”

Tony beckoned the boy further into the garage and the torch the boy was carrying revealed the armour. “OHMYGOD!” 

The boys face lit up and he charged over to the suit, “This is Iron Man, You are Iron Man!”

“Technically yeah.”

“And technically you are dead.” The boy said, “S’all over the news, your house and shit…”

“Language. Oh Fuck I’m turning into Steve!” 

The boy ignored him as he continued to examine the suit, surprising Tony by suggesting retro-reflective panelling so stealth mode and hello, not only cool but a really good idea, he had to look into that. 

“So, who’s home?” He asked.

“Mom’s at the diner, Dad went to get scratchers.” The boy shrugged, “I guess he won because that was like six years ago.”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, some Dad’s are assholes and abandon their families, and there’s no reason to be a pussy about it because you’re better off without him.” The boy looked up surprised at Tony’s word choice. “What’s your name rugrat?” 

“Harley. Harley Keener.”

“Okay Harley Keener, I need some things, actually I need a lot of things, and you are going to get them for me.”

Harley narrowed his eyes, “What’s in it for me?” He demanded.

Tony folded his arms over his chest and studied the boy, “What’s his name?”

“Who?”

“The asswipe douchebag who bullies you at school.”

Harley’s eyes widened, “How do you know I’m bullied?”

“Kid, I’ve got two boys of my own. I know when a boy is being bullied, anyway, I have just the thing.” Tony proceeded to exchange a piece of Iron Man with Harley in order to get the things he listed for him, top of the list was a phone, which, dear God, was a landline that Harley gave him so he could call the Tower and let Steve know he was alive, while Harley went to get everything else.

*****

New York.

The Police was already calling an Amber Alert. Dozens of officers were stomping all over the tower, dusting for prints, snapping photos, taking statements. 

Peter had yet to awaken from the tranq dart and the EMT’s decided to take him to hospital and have him admitted just to be on the safe side. 

Steve went with them refusing to be separated from Peter right now, the last thing the kid needed was to be apart from him when his whole world had been turned upside down. 

After taking blood samples and checking his blood pressure, breathing, and heartbeat, Peter was moving into a paediatric side room where he’d be monitored until he’d regained consciousness. The paediatrician decided to administer a drip feed just to help flush the tranqs out of Peter’s system faster, Steve still winced when he saw the canula going into the back of Peter’s hand. He hated this, hated that Peter was hurt, that Zach was missing, that Tony was missing and that there was nothing he could do about it but sit at Peter’s bedside and wait. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when his mobile rang and he answered the call without even looking at the number, his heart leaping inside his chest when he heard the voice through the ear piece. 

“Steve.”

“Tony, Oh my God, Tony I thought… where are you, are you alright?”

“Been better.” Tony said sounding tired, “I’m in fuck hole Tennessee.”

“Rose Hill!” An unimpressed voice shouted.

“Private phone call, Rugrat, and I asked for a tuna sandwich, I still don’t see a tuna sandwich anywhere.”

“What did your last slave die of?” Came the snarky response.

“Recruiting reinforcements?” Steve drawled letting himself enjoy the fact that Tony was alive for a few moments before he had tell him the horrible news about Zach. 

“Something like that. Kid tried to shoot me with a potato gun. He’s some kind of super genius, kind of cute too. I think he’d get on well with Peter and Zach. Are they okay, can you put them on the phone, I need to apologise to them.” Steve’s breath caught in his throat as Tony went on, “I was stupid I know, I should have known better. I’ll try and make this up to all of you I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again. Look Jarvis is out of commission at the moment, I’m going to try and get him and the suit fixed up, before he shut down Jarvis said something about information on the Mandarin being in this area, I need to check this lead out before I can come home. I’ve got to take this asshole out Steve, he has to be stopped. I’m sorry I’ve gotten you guys involved in this shit but I can’t let this go, not now.”

“Tony listen.” Steve said cutting Tony off, “Theres something you need to know, and I am so sorry.”

“What, what do you have to be sorry for Cap?”

Steve winced and clutched the phone tighter, “Tony, it’s Zach….he….he’s been abducted. A woman came to the tower shortly after the mandarin attacked you. She said she knew you, had information about her boss, linking him to the Mandarin. God, I was so stupid, I let her up to the penthouse and she shot me Peter with tranqs, she must have snatched Zach then, Bruce was hulked out in the secure room, there was no one to stop her. Shit!” Steve ran a hand through his hair, “Tony I am so sorry, the police have called an Amber Alert, the team are on their way back to New York, I didn’t mean to let you down, I didn’t…” Steve’s voice cracked and he broke off, biting his lip so hard it tore and bled down his chin. 

“Zachs…. Zachs… Kidnapped….” Tony’s voice sounded faint and Steve could hear the far too rapid intake of breaths down the phone. 

“Tony, you need to control your breathing.” Steve said urgently, “I’m sorry, we’ll get him back I promise, please baby, try to calm down.” 

“Can’t!” Tony rasped, there was the sound of metal clanging and stumbling and Tony fell to the ground his breathing getting worse.

“Hey, what’d you do to the mechanic?” A voice demanded, the boy from earlier.

“Hey Son, I need you to help Tony okay?” Steve said gripping his forehead and rubbing at his temples as he tried to keep calm himself. “He’s having a panic attack, I need you to help him get his breathing under control.”

“Screw it!” Steve clucked his tongue at the boys language but moments later he heard a rustling sound, “Here, breathe into this.” The boy was saying, “A kid at school has attacks like this and she gets paper bags to breathe into.” 

More noise followed and then the boy spoke into the phone again, “He’s breathing into the bag, looks kind of like he’s puking into it from this angle, hey! He just flipped me off! You can’t flip me off I’m a kid!” despite the situation Steve couldn’t help but to grin at the boys commentary, no wonder he and Tony had hit it off.

“Okay Son, what’s your name?” Steve asked.

“Harley, who are you?”

“I’m Steve. So Harley are you home alone?”

“Kinda, my sister’s sleeping, and Mr Stark trashed her watch.”

“I’ll buy another one.” Tony’s hoarse voice called out.

“It was a limited edition!” 

“It sucked.”

“You suck!” Harley snarked, “Breathe into your bag, you sound like Darth Vadar having an asthma attack!”

Several minutes passed until Tony’s breathing was suitably under control and he was able to speak to Steve again. 

“It’s likely Zach’s been taken by the Mandarin.” He said shakily, “I have to find this fucker, there has to be something connecting him here, he’s been blowing shit up all over the place.”

“There was an explosion here, an army guy, Chad Davies, he went nuts and blew himself up.” 

This got both Steve and Tony’s attention. 

“Do you have anymore information about this Chad Davies or know of anyone who might?” Tony asked eagerly. 

“Well his Mom still lives in town. She goes to the bar most days, she’s been pretty messed up ever since.” 

“Figures.” Tony said,

“You should talk to her.” Steve said, “And be careful. Natasha, Sam, and Clint should be arriving here soon, I’ll let them know what’s happening.” He paused, “I’d join you but Peter…”

“Stay with him.” Tony said, “Tell him I’m sorry and I’ll see him soon with Zach. But aside from him and the team, don’t tell anyone I’m alive. Let the world think I’m dead for a while, if no one is looking for me I can move undetected, that’ll give me an edge going after this bastard.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Steve promised wishing he could be with Tony, wishing none of this was happening. “Call me after you’ve spoken to this woman and don’t go after this guy alone; you’ve got a team now, we’re all here to support you, you don’t have to do this alone.” 

“I know.” Tony whispered, “I love you Steve and I’m sorry about all this.”

“So am I.” Steve breathed feeling tears prickling at his eyes, “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Take care Cap and give Peter a big hug from me.” Tony said before disconnecting the call. 

Rubbing his face Steve leaned forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands giving in to the urge to cry, everything was falling apart, Tony was miles away probably going into danger alone and unarmed, Peter was in a hospital bed, Zach was God knows where and this bastard terrorist was still at large. Steve didn’t know what to do to fix this or even how to try, he could only hope that Peter woke up soon and that Tony got a lead on the Mandarin, and that he decided to call for back up before going after him alone. 

But there was no guarantee that he would, his Son was in danger now, Tony wasn’t just angry anymore, he was going to be beyond anger and fear, his instinct as a Mother would be fuelling him now and he would stop at nothing until he had Zach back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be anymore updates on my stories for a couple of weeks as I am moving to a new flat and things are rather hectic right now. I'll try and get some updates out but I can't make any promises. I am not abandoning any of my fics though this will just be a short leave of absense while I deal with real life.


	38. Chapter 38

New York.

Natasha and Clint Met Steve at the hospital as soon as they got to the city, Bruce picked them up at the airport and drove them there, Sam was still on his flight back from Washington and would join them as soon as he could. 

“Has there been any news?” Natasha asked as soon as they walked into the suite. Bruce picked up Peter’s medical chart and began to read through it, pursing his lips and nodding his head. 

“He’ll be fine.” He said to Steve when he looked up, “He’ll probably have one hell of a headache, but nothing else.”

Steve let out a breath, nodding his head in relief. “Tony called.” He said answering Natasha’s question, “He’s in Rose Hill Tennessee. Someone there was recently involved in an explosion, it was recorded as a suicide but before his system shut down, Jarvis made a connection between this guy and the Mandarin attacks.”

“Any news from the Mandarin?” Clint asked, “I assume that he/she/they are the kidnappers?”

“No, and yes that’s pretty much definite.” Steve replied, he ran a hand through his hair and looked back to Peter. “I wish he’d wake up. But when he does, I’m not sure I know what to say to him.”

Clint patted his shoulder, “We’re here, you don’t have to do this or try to explain it alone.”

“You don’t think we should go to Tennessee?” Bruce asked the two agents. Natasha shook her head. 

“Whatever information Stark gets he can relay to us. I doubt the Mandarin is still in town, but Stark may get a lead on where he/she/they are now.”

“And we’re certain he will call us?” Bruce looked dubious but Steve nodded his head.

“He’s worried about Peter, terrified about Zach. He’ll call, he won’t want to take any chances.”

“Then we wait.” Natasha pulled back onto the plastic chairs and sat down, stretching out her feet in front of her, “And be ready to move out the second there is news.”

*****

Rose Hill.

While they exchanged further snarky comments, Tony and Harley worked on Jarvis’ system and Iron Man before Harley took Tony into the town, where he met with Chad Davies’ Mother. 

The woman had clearly been expecting someone else when she handed Tony a file and spoke about being left alone now. The people she had been expecting showed up shortly after, claiming to be government agents. Tony called Bullshit, because, well hey, they were full of it and found himself running from a woman who was literally on fire. 

He managed to escape from her and got out with the file from Mrs Davies, happily appropriating the car the fake Government agent had been driving. 

“You’re leaving?” Harley asked looking through the window to Tony, “What about Iron Man and Jarvis?”

“Jarvis is still rebooting.” Tony said, “I trust you to keep an eye on that for me and I’ve done all the patch up I can for the suit, it’ll be ready to go when J is back online, now get your skinny little ass home and stay near the phone, because when I call, and I will call, you need to be ready to jump, got it?” 

Harley pouted at him, his large eyes growing wider, “So you are just going to leave me here like my douchebag Dad?” He asked in an oddly high pitched voice. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the young Alpha, “Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me, really? Kid I just came close to getting curly fried by some lava chick, do you honestly think pouting at me like that is going to tug on my heart strings?”

Harley’s eyes grew inexplicably wider, “I’m cold.” He whined. 

“I know.” Tony said in a falsetto voice, “And do you know how I know that? We’re connected.” He grinned and winked at the kid, “Get your butt home, I’ll call you.” With that he sped off leaving Harley to make his way back to his garage and the suit. 

While on the road Tony looked through the file that he’d gotten from Mrs Davies swiftly learning of A.I.M,s involvement in all of this and recalled that A.I.M had been used to make the adjustments on the War Machine suit recently. Making use of the fake agents phone and dialled Rhodey to get all the info the military currently had on the Mandarin, he also asked for Rhodey’s password so he could give it to Harley and the kid could search through the files while he drove.

“War Machine Rox with an X.” Rhodey said with a sigh and who ever he was interrogating/threatening laughed at the password as did Tony. 

“That is so much better than Iron Patriot.” 

“Screw you Tony.” Rhodey said, “Now where the hell are you and are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Tony replied as he turned the car around, “One I get my Son back.”

“Your Son…Zach…Peter…”

“Peter’s in the hospital sleeping off a tranquilizer, Zach’s been abducted most likely by the fucking Mandarin. Now what does the military know about this fucker?”

Rhodey cursed, “We’ve traced the signals to Miami.” He said, “We don’t know exactly where in Miami but it is coming from there.”

“That’s enough.” Tony said, “I’ll let you get back to whatever you are doing.”

“No, Tony, don’t go in alone…” Tony disconnected before Rhodey could complete the sentence. 

“Miami. A.I.M is based in Miami. Owner of the company…..” Tony slapped the steering wheel in frustration as he tried to recall the name of the billionaire owner and creator of the outfit. Pepper had a meeting with him recently, Happy had been unhappy about it. Alan…Arlen….Adrian? Tony couldn’t remember. 

Sighing he punched Steve’s number into the phone his heart feeling lightened when the Alpha answered. 

“Hey, got some info on the Mandarin, or at least I possibly do. It’s connected to A.I.M. They are based out of Miami and according to Rhodey the military have traced the broadcast signals the Mandarin have been using back to Miami.”

“So you are heading to Miami?” Steve asked once Tony paused for breath,

“He’s going to Miami?” a voice asked.

“Who’s that, is that Barton? Hey featherhead, flutter your saggy ass down to Miami and meet me there, bring agent sociopath with you.” Tony called. 

“Screw you Stark, my ass is the finest in this business.” Clint called back and Tony could picture him flipping him off.

“You wish, Birdboy, Steve’s ass is America’s ass. That ass has the stars and stripes on it and makes spangles look fine!”

“Tony, please.” Steve groaned and Tony could imagine the flush on the Captain’s cheeks. 

“Mamma?” Peter’s sleepy voice caught Tony’s attention and he demanded that Steve put his phone to Peter’s ear. 

“Hey baby boy, I hope you’re feeling better. I wish I could be there with you, I miss you so much sweetheart and I promise I’ll be home with you very soon.”

“Mamma, feel funny. My head’s heavy.” Peter mumbled sounding really out of it. 

“I know sweetheart, just lay still and try to rest, you’ll feel better soon.”

Peter mumbled and yawned, “Thirsty.” He said. 

“Hey you go champ.” Steve said placing a straw against Peter’s mouth so he drink water from a plastic cup, “Slowly now, don’t choke.”

“Enough.” Peter said after a few moments, “Sleepy Mamma.” He murmured. 

“You go onto sleep then.” Tony said, “And I’ll be with you as soon as possible.” 

“Kay. Love you Mamma.” 

Tony swiped at his face which was damp with tears; he so wanted to be with Peter right now, he wanted to be with Zach right now, he wanted for them all to be together and for this shit to not be happening.

“He’s asleep again.” Steve said into the phone. “So Miami…”

“Yeah, that’s where the signals are coming from. I’m gonna get Jarvis to look into AIM.”

“Is Jarvis back online?” Steve asked. 

“Not yet, He’s rebooting, that genius rugrat Harley’s watching over him, so I’ll give him a call. Snarky little sod, I like him.” Tony mused, “Do you think his Mother would mind if I kidnapped him when this is over?” 

“Yes, I think she would.” Steve said sounding amused, however the amusement was short lived as it only reminded them both of Zach and what he may be going through. 

“Hey Stark, we’re heading to the airport. See you in Miami.” Natasha called to him. 

“Thanks Nat.” Tony said.

“Promise me you’ll be careful.” Steve breathed into the phone and Tony knew just by the sound of his voice that Steve wished he was going to meet them too, that staying away was killing him. But Peter needed one of them to be at his side and right now that one had to be Steve. 

“I promise.” Tony said swallowed down the painful lump that had risen in his throat, “Give him a big kiss from me when he wakes up again and tell him I’ll be home with Zach soon.” He inhaled sharply, “I love you Steve.” Quickly he disconnected the call and spent several minutes breathing heavily and fighting off another anxiety attack before he called Harley and a recovering Jarvis. 

*****

Miami.

Zach kicked and struggled, screamed, spat, and bit as he was carried into the factory by his capturers. 

He was taken through the factory which was practically deserted, to where a tall slim man was waiting. 

“So this is the little Stark heir.” 

“Screw you asshole!” Zach snarled, treating the man carrying him to an elbow in the stomach, the man grunted and dropped him down onto the floor. Zach quickly scrambled to his feet and made a run for it, ducking under the product rails and dodging around equipment, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. 

“Get the little bastard!” 

“The fuckers fast!”

Zach scurried behind some large packing crates and paused to catch his breath before he caught sight of a door, biting down on his bottom lip and ran for the door and stood on his tip toes to get the handle, by luck the door wasn’t locked and he was able to get through to what looked to be where the products were packed up ready for shipping. 

Zach ran through the darkened room and scrambled up onto one crate then pulled himself up on top of another, standing up he looked over the darkened hall seeing multiple crates lined up and huge storage bins. The door rattled behind him and Zach hurriedly ducked down, climbing back down onto the small crate and wedged himself into the shadows so he wouldn’t be spotted as the lights were flicked on. 

“Are you sure he came this way?” A voice asked. 

“It’s the only way he could have come, we’d have seen the little bastard otherwise.”

Zach stayed silent, even holding his breath as the men began to search through the hall, sticking his head out of his hiding spot, Zach saw the man with their backs turned to him and quietly slipped out of his hiding place, running as fast as he could for one of the storage bins in which he figured he could hide, what he didn’t count on was the wrapping wires which had been left on the floor. His feet got tangled in them and he fell with a cry, his eyes filling with tears as one of the sharp sides of the wires dug into his knees. 

“Where is he?”

“Get the brat!” 

Chocking back sobs Zach struggled back to his feet and made himself run for the storage bins, only to find himself running straight into the legs of the man who’d met them at this factory. 

“And where did you think you were off to?” The man said, taking hold of Zach in an unbreakable grasp. 

“Lemme go!” Zach cried struggling against the man who’s hand seemed to be burning him it hurt so much. The two men who’d been looking for him soon joined them, holstering their guns and glaring at Zach. 

“You are certainly your Mother’s Son.” The man said, lifting Zach up and slinging him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. “Just as much trouble, more than you are worth.” 

Zach squirmed, his knees were hurting and so were his shoulders where the man had gripped him, he tried to wriggle free but the man was too strong as he carried him through the factory and finally tossed him down onto a metal gurney, pinning Zach down with one hand while using the other to secure straps over him. 

“You are worth something to Stark though, and that makes you worth something to me.” The man said then he grinned, “At least you’d better hope you are worth something to your whore of a mother, or you’ll die burning from the inside out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last update until after the 1st of September as I am going to be without internet for a while in my new flat. Once that is sorted I'll be back to regular updates. Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Miami.

Of all the people Tony had expected to find inside the mansion that he, Clint, and Natasha broke into, a drunken, drug addled, lecher was not one of them. 

Natasha and Clint had arrived in Miami a few hours before he’d arrived and they’d scoped out the mansion before he got there, locating all the blind spots and easy access points, saving them time once their plan was in action. 

Natasha and Clint easily took down the guards hardly making a sound as they swiftly and expertly dealt with them, while Tony entered the property and followed the scent of sex, stale alcohol, pot, and bad plumbing. 

The latter was explained when a left over from Woodstock staggered out of the bathroom telling his two bed partners not to go into the bathroom for twenty minutes. 

The idiot started babbling about fortune cookies and then swore when Tony pointed a gun at his head. 

“If you want something, take it, although the guns aren’t real, those wankers wouldn’t trust me with a real one.” The man said gesturing around at the dilapidated room. “Do you fancy either of the birds, no wait, you’re an Omega and their Betas, although now we’re all politically correct I suppose that an armed robber could be gay…”

“Shut up!” Tony snapped as Natasha arrived and rose her eyebrow at the scene. 

“You are not him, the real Mandarin.” Tony said, stating the obvious; this moron couldn’t fix a light bulb without screwing up he certainly couldn’t be the head of a major terrorist organisation. “Where is he?” He demanded of the idiot. 

“Whoa whoa!” The idiot protested hurrying to sit in a chair, “He’s here but he’s not here, its complicated.”

“It is?” Tony asked. 

“I doubt he’s capable of complicated.” Natasha sneered, she grabbed some clothing and threw it at the women, “Get dressed, get out.” She ordered them both; neither protested, wanting to get out of their before the idiot was shot. 

“Uncomplicate it, jackass.” Tony barked.

The idiot sighed, “My name is Trevor, Trevor Slattery.” 

“And you are what, besides a drunken, drugged up moron?” Tony asked, “A decoy, a double…?”

“What, like an understudy, absolutely not!” Trevor seemed insulted by the suggestion. 

“What then?” Natasha growled, advancing on him, her fist raised ready to strike him. Slattery cowered begging her not to hit his face and proclaiming himself to be an actor.

Tony had, had enough already, “Alright fuckwit, the Mandarin, the real one, has kidnapped my Son, put one of my best friends in hospital, and my elder Son, not to mention blowing up my house and nearly killing me. I am right at the end of my frigging rope with this shit and if you don’t start talking, I am going to do so much damage to your ugly mug that not even your dentist will be able to identify you!”

Trevor glanced at Natasha who just smiled menacingly, he was not helped by the arrival of Clint either, who was wiping blood off his hands as he came in. Gulping Trevor began to explain how he had a problem with substances, (Yeah, no shit.) And how he’d ended up doing things on the streets for his fix. 

“So you’re a whore, what else?” Natasha snarled, grabbing the back of his collar and twisting the material so it was cutting into Slattery’s throat. 

“They approached me, with a role.” Trevor said, “And they knew about the drugs.”

“So, what, they said they’d get you off them?” Tony asked looking about the shit hole the dumbass was living in.

“No, they gave me more!” Trevor happily declared. “They gave me things, they gave me this palace, plastic surgery, they gave me things.” He lay back in his chair, his eyes closed. A moment passed, then another, and another.

“Did he just nod off?” Tony asked screwing his face up in disgust. Natasha snarled under her breath and slapped the back of his head. 

“And a lovely speed boat!” Trevor said as he awoke again, “The thing was, he needed someone. To take credit for some “Accidental explosions” 

“He?” Clint pressed. 

“Killian.” Tony said, “He created you didn’t he?” The recovering Jarvis and 

“He created me.” Trevor confirmed. 

“A custom made terror threat.” Clint spat in disgust. He’d seen some sick shit in his time, too much really, but this was beyond belief. That someone could be low enough to become the face for a terror organisation just to get drug fixes and a few expensive gifts was unbelievable. 

“His think tank thought it up.” Trevor elaborated, getting up from the chair when Natasha released his collar, the idiot went to a filthy dresser and got a couple of beers while babbling about his stunning performance bringing the Mandarin to life, seemingly not understanding how serious his crimes actually were. 

“You are going down for all of this.” Clint said, “Accomplice to terrorism, murder, grievous bodily harm, assault, kidnap, and quite frankly, for being a worthless piece of shit!” 

“Hey now, come on!” Trevor protested, just as a couple of A.I.M’s goons showed up. As fast as their reflexes were, neither Clint or Natasha were fast enough to stop the tranq darts before they were embedded in their necks and neither was Tony. All three fell to the ground while Trevor happily drank his beer. 

******

When the three awoke they were all in what looked to be a cellar, their wrists bound to metal frames while a few thugs looked on. 

“Well, this isn’t how I wanted to spend my time in Miami.” Clint said, “I was hoping to sun bathe, maybe surf a few waves, check out a club or two…”

“Shut up!” One of the thugs spat at him.

“Good luck on that.” Natasha sneered rolling her eyes, “I’ve known him nearly ten years. He never shuts up.”

Clint lolled his head to look at her and grinned, “If you clown are looking to get on with the torture shit, then I suggest you untie Nat. She could teach you asswipes everything you never wanted to learn about torture. Natural little sadist is our Natasha here.”

One of the thugs pressed closer to Clint, leering at him, “And what are you then, the masochist?”

Clint shrugged. “I do enjoy the odd spanking..”

“Uh, TMI Birdbrain.” Tony protested, he tugged on his cuffs, “Are we doing something here or were you dumbasses just looking for some strange house ornaments?” His humour dried up when Maya Hanson came down into the dungeon.

“Bitch, you bitch, where’s my Son?” He roared at her yanking on the zip ties so hard they cut into his wrists, “Where is he? I’ll cut your fucking face off and staple it to your ass if you don’t..” One of the thugs punched him in the face stopping the speech.

“That’s enough.” Maya said, “Out.” She ordered the thugs, who hesitated but complied. Once the door was shut Maya approached Tony, glancing dismissively at Natasha and Clint who were watching her with the intensity of a couple of cats eyeing a mouse. “So, this brings back memories.” She said looking Tony over, “Stane and I had you tied to the bed that night I believe. Hell of a night, wasn’t it?”

Tony looked up and spat blood at her, “For you and him. Personally, I can barely remember anything, being sky high on coke and tanked up on booze tends to make things a bit hazy.” He gave her a mirthless smile, “I assume we fucked, or did you guys just tie me up and fuck besides me while I slept it off, because for the life of me, I can’t remember a fucking thing.”

Maya barely restrained herself from slapping Tony’s face, reigning herself in with effort and thrust a faded piece of paper at him, “Remember this?”

Tony squinted, “Extremis.” He said, “Yeah, I remember jotting that down, I can’t recall fuck all else after we got to the bedroom, but I do remember that.”

“I’ve almost got it stable.” Maya breathed. 

“Bullshit.” Natasha spat. 

“People are blowing the fuck up.” Clint added tugging on his bonds, “You gave this shit to Killian right, you put this….whatever it is in his hands he’s using it to kill people.”

“I didn’t know he’d do that.” Maya cried, she shook her head, “I needed the money to fund the research.” She looked accusingly at Tony, “Stane said Stark Industries would help but he…”

“Left you with a hicky and enough money for the cab fair?” Tony drawled, “Yeah, story of that bastards life.” He rolled his shoulders, “I may not remember you that well, but I don’t recall you being psychotic back then.”

“I’m not now.” Maya whispered.

“You kidnapped a child, put another in the hospital.” Natasha growled at her, “You are holding three people captive here and now.”

“Not me. That’s him, not me.”

“Then lets us all go.” Clint said. But a chilling laugh echoed throughout the room and all four people stiffened and Aldrich Killian himself came in. 

*****

“So, lemme guess.” Tony sighed rolling his eyes, “You’re still pissed about Switzerland like she is, right? Did Stane blow you off too, did he blow you as well, no wait, he was never much for oral unless he was receiving it.” Tony grinned at Maya, “You’d know all about that wouldn’t you honey?”

Killian chuckled while Maya grimaced at the memory.

“No, Tony, why would I be pissed, when you actually gave me the greatest gift ever.” He got right into Tony’s face as he spoke, “Desperation. You know, after you agreed to meet me on the rooftop I actually believed you, continued to believe you’d show for the first twenty or so minutes. Then after that I thought about taking that step down to the lobby, the short cut, know what I mean?”

“Pity you didn’t.” Clint growled, “No one would have missed you.” 

“Indeed.” Killian said with a smile, “As I looked out over the city I realized something. Anonymity. It’s been my mantra ever since. You simply rule behind the scenes. Because once you give evil a face you create a target.”

“Fascinating.” Tony drawled, “Now where the fuck is my Son?” 

Killian chuckled, “Would you like to see?” he tossed three holograph nodes across the floor, “You know, since Bern I’ve been desperately wanting to bestow on you the same desperation you gave to me, I just couldn’t figure how to do it.”

Natasha snorted, “Are you smoking the same crack as that fuckwit Slattery? Stark was drunk and drugged out of his mind when he made you that promise. How stupid are you that you took the word of man who could have barely strung a sentence together?”

“And if you wanted a business meeting why didn’t you arrange an actual meeting with Stark. Go through the proper channels, then you’d have met him sober and coherent, not practically about to pass out and start drooling over himself!” Clint added. 

Killian however ignored them as he activated the nodes. The room froze and Tony went rigid in horror as Zach was displayed, strapped to a gurney, his tiny body writhing in pain as something burning hot surged beneath his skin. Maya gulped and averted her gaze, unable to bear the sight of a child in so much pain.

“Right now your Son’s body is debating whether or not to accept Extremis or too….well, you know.” Killian said snickering, “I’m not sure if you can tell from this, but until his body either accepts it or not, all he’ll experience is searing, agonising pain. It’s kind of like acid in your veins, lava seeping into your muscles, organs liquifying… you get the picture?” 

Tony lifted his head and glared at him, his face twisted into a mask of pure fury, “I will rip you limb from limb.” He whispered, “I will break you, shatter your body, flay you, and beat you to death. My face will be the last thing your pleading eyes will see in this life, and before I end your misery I swear I will pluck them out and make you eat them.”

Killian laughed, “Oh, so dramatic Tony, all that rage in your eyes, the maternal instincts to protect your progeny must be driving you insane right now.” 

“I’ll help him dispose of your body.” Natasha said her voice devoid of any emotion as she stared at Killian, “Acid should do the trick, right Clint?”

“I think we should drop him into a vat while he’s still breathing.” Clint replied, his voice as cold and emotionless as Natasha’s, “Feet first so he has time to suffer before it kills him.”

Killian looked between the pair, “You think burning scares me?” He asked as a glow began to build up under his skin, “I am filled with liquid fire, I already burn hotter and brighter than the stars!” he thrust a hand out and wrapped it about Tony’s throat squeezing tightly and burning Tony’s skin as he did so, “The fire inside me will melt away the cold iron you have encased yourself in and thought you would be safe from all threats.” He tightened his grip making Tony’s eyes bulge and his face turn red, “I will roast you alive inside your metal coffin, laugh as you scream and plead. I will enjoy every moment of watching your skin melting away, your blood bubbling and boiling, your eyeballs exploding inside the sockets!”

“That’s enough!” Maya Hanson suddenly shouted, “Let him go.” 

Killian grunted but let go of Tony’s throat and turned to see Maya holding a hypo to her own neck, one filled with enough extremis to kill herself with. 

“If I did Killian, what happens to your soldiers, to you, to your product?” She asked, backing away but keeping the hypo against her throat, What happens when you burn too hot Killian?”

Killian glanced at Tony, “She thinks I don’t know.” He said, “She thinks that I am not already well aware that it is not her that I need to finish this project.” He took a gun from inside his jacket and fired at Maya killing her outright, “It’s you.” 

For a moment Maya’s eyes met with Tony’s. She silently apologised, silently begged for forgiveness as she bled out, her body falling to the ground as Killian holstered his gun. “So, you’ve got a choice, Tony.” He said pleasantly, as if he hadn’t just committed cold blooded murder, “You can either watch your precious brat die in agony, and then face a similar death yourself. Or, you can choose to use your much talked about brain and solve the final problems with extremis.” 

“You a maniac.” Tony whispered.

“No, I’m a visionary.” Killian said jogging back up the stairs and heading for the door sending his thugs back inside to keep and eye on Tony, Natasha, and Clint. 

While Natasha and Clint experimented with getting free from their bonds, Tony twisted his left hand and wrist, ignoring the way his flesh tore and bled as the zip ties cut into his skin. He continued to twist until he managed to get his fingers pressing down on the subdermal implant he had there which summoned the suit to him. 

“Jay I hope you are back up to spec, buddy.” Tony whispered.

“What did you say?” one of the thugs asked him.

“Uh, I said I’m gonna kill you second.” Tony replied, “Gonna kill him first.” He pointed to the thug besides him.

“Oh, is that right, dude you’re zip tied to a bed.”

“Yeah, not the first time, and if Cap’s kinky it won’t be the last either.” Tony said with nonchalant shrug, while mentally calculating how long it would take for the suit to reach him.

“Dude, TMI!” Clint protested, “What you and our fearless leader get up between the sheets is not a mental image I need.” 

“Shut up.” The first thug said, “All of you, shut up.” 

“Alright, I take it back, I’m gonna kill you first.” Tony said, “In five, four, three, two…” one of the gauntlets smashed through a window and smacked the first thug upside the head as it found its way to Tony’s wrist, “One.” He fired the repulsor at the thugs who immediately ducked for cover as the rest of the suit followed and covered Tony’s body. 

With the suit on he was able to make short work of the thugs and the reinforcements that came running at the noise, once he was done with them, allowing one to escape since he threw down his gun and admitted that he hated working for such weird people, Tony got Natasha and Clint out of their bindings and the two helped themselves to the guns that were laying on the ground. 

“Hey Jay, how you doing buddy?” Tony greeted the AI. 

“Much better Sir, thank you.” Jarvis replied, “And I believe you will have company in a few moments.”

“Company?” 

The sound of repulsors setting down alerted Tony as to what Jarvis was referring to and moments later a hole was blasted through the wall and War Machine or rather Iron Patriot, (Tony still hated the name) was peering in at the three former prisoners.

“Jarvis sent me your coordinates.” Rhodey said, “I just saw an airship heading off, should we be following that?” 

“Definitely.” Tony replied, “I thought you were in Pakistan?”

“I was, now I’m here, saving your sorry behind again.” Rhodey drawled sliding the face plate back up. “Good to see you Tony.”

“You too big guy.” Tony said, “Now lets get after that bastard and get my son back.”


	40. Chapter 40

Zach was in agony. His whole body was throbbing from the inside out. He felt like he was burning, like he was on fire and it hurt so much. He’d screamed until his voice had broken, cried until he’d run out of tears, all he could do now was sob silently and dryly, wishing that his Mamma would come and find him. 

He wished he could be brave, wished he could be strong, wished he wasn’t so scared. He wanted to make his Mamma and Daddy proud of him, but he hurt so much, and he was so frightened all he wanted to do now was to go home. 

Zach flinched as a door slammed open and he turned and looked to see Killian storming into the lab, his skin aglow and his eyes aflame. Zach gulped and tried to scoot as far away as he could get from the man, but the bands holding him to the gurney wouldn’t allow him to move more than an inch, he was pinned in place and could do nothing but cringe as Killian loomed over him. 

“Still with us then, lab-rat?” He asked cruelly pinching and twisting Zach’s cheek, making the boy choke back a cry of pain. Killian laughed at Zach’s expression and pinched his skin tighter before he finally released it and took his hand away from Zach’s face. “Well that’s good.” He said taking a step back from Zach, it’s good you’re still here. It’ll give your Mother some much needed encouragement.” 

“Mamma?” Zach whispered, his throat was so dry from crying that he could barely get the word out and his voice was hoarse and scratchy as he spoke. He cringed again as Killian grinned at him. 

“Yes, I’ve got your Mamma as my “Guest” and he was very keen to know all about you, so much so that he was willing risk having his face melted off.” Killian lifted his hands and held them out palms up to show Zach as they became red hot. “Do you think you’d recognise your Mamma without his face?” He asked grinning down at Zach, “Do you think he’d recognise you without yours?” he approached the gurney and lay his hands down either side of Zach’s head, “Shall we find out?” 

Zach closed his eyes tight and held his breath waiting for more pain to begin but the pain never struck as suddenly there came the sound of an explosion followed by Killian swearing and taking his hands away. Zach let out the breath he’d been holding and strained his upper body to sit up, looking about the lab and at the computer monitors which showed the outside of the factory and the destroyed gates where War Machine had set down and was firing at everything that moved. Two other monitors showed The Black Widow, and Hawkeye at different points in the factory, Hawkyeye from a vantage point shooting at Killian’s men and Natasha fighting on the ground. 

“Motherfuckers escaped!” Killian snarled, his skin growing red again, “If they’re here where the fuck is Stark?” 

“Right here Asshole!” 

Zach let out a cry of delight at his Mother’s voice, turning his head to see Tony, bloody, sweaty, and filthy dirty, aiming a gauntlet at Killian. 

With a snarl of rage Killian turned and opened his mouth letting out a wave of fire at Tony, who fired his gauntlet, which threw him backwards into the wall but also got him out of the line of fire. 

The repulsor blast hit Killian in the side and tossed him into his computers throwing them to the ground in a shower of sparks and breaking glass. Tony didn’t wait to see if the man was going to get back up, he just ran to Zach and began to undo the straps on his body. 

“Mamma, Mamma I was so scared, I tried to get away, I fighted them and struggled but they catched me and they did something to me.” Zach babbled wrapping his arms about Tony’s neck and holding him tight. 

“I know baby, I know.” Tony said undoing the last strap and lifting Zach up, he closed his eyes barely holding back the tears as he breathed in Zach’s scent. For a moment he didn’t do anything other than just hold Zach, feel the familiar weight of him in his arms and the press of his small body against him. The relief at having Zach back where he belonged was overwhelming, not even when Rhodey had found him in Afghanistan had he felt this much joy. 

When he felt he could speak again Tony cupped the back of Zach’s head and lifted his Son so they were eye to eye, “I swear I am never letting you out of my sight again.” He said. “You and your Brother are never leaving my lab again. When we get home, you two will live there now.”

Zach giggled, “Wiv the bots, can I have my Tardis in there too?” 

“Uh huh.” Tony agreed, making his way towards the fire escape door he’d cut through to gain access to this room, “Anything you want honey, although you and Pete will never leave the lab again.”

“As you will never leave here.” 

Tony didn’t have time to turn or to move or to do anything before his back was engulfed in pain as Killian set him on fire. 

Strangely enough it was Zach’s screams of horror as his back erupted into flames that kept Tony from giving into panicking. Feeling rather like he was having an out of body experience, Tony got down to one knee and set Zach down on the ground urging him away before he saw to his own health and rolled over onto his back smothering out the flames and cringing as his raw skin stung and ached. 

He didn’t have long to think on it though as Killian was still on the war path and came charging at him his skin burning with the liquid fire in his veins. 

“Zach run!” Tony yelled at his Son firing the repulsors at Killian to slow him down, “Jarvis get the rest of the suit here now!” firing the repulsor had sent Tony skidding across the floor so he caught up with Zach who clung to his thigh. 

“I’m gonna need you to let go for a moment baby.” Tony said biting into his left wrist and drawing out a small piece of metal which he placed into Zach’s pocket. He cupped Zach’s cheek and gazed down into eyes that were so similar to his own that it was like looking into a mirror, “I love you baby.” He said to Zach, “Never forget that.” 

Zach frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he was being encased in the Iron Man armour, “Mamma!” He yelled struggling against the metal chassis that was big enough to fight almost his entire body. 

“Get him out of here Jarvis.” Tony ordered, “Take him home.”

“Very good Sir.” Jarvis replied as the boot repulsors powdered up and the suit was in flight once again, leaving Tony to face Killian with his single repulsor. 

*****

Tony managed to blast Killian back again but was thrown across the room smacked painfully hard into the wall, his burned back erupting in fresh torrents of agony that had him fighting nausea and an urge to pass out. It was sheer determination that got him back on his feet and running for cover as Killian let loose another mouthful of fire at him. 

“Jeez man, with heart burn like that you need to see a Doctor pronto!” Tony quipped shoving stacks of packing crates between himself and the deranged Killian. 

“Still with cheap lines Stark, can’t the Great Iron Man do better than that?” Killian called after him, burning his way through the debris that Tony threw in his path. He was thrown back by another blast from the repulsor but it only slowed him down for a minute, he was still going strong and Tony was injured, exhausted, and without the suit very vulnerable fighting an enhanced. 

Swiftly Tony surveyed the room he was in. The only exit was too far to reach, he was running out of material he could throw in Killian’s path, not that it was helping to slow him down much anyway. He needed to get some distance between the two of them. Scowling, Tony looked up and spied a catwalk above them. Ignoring Killian he calculated the trajectory and took aim with the repulsor, blasting it at the floor which propelled him up into the air and smacked into the catwalk on his side, just between his ribs and pelvis. Scrambling madly he managed to hook his arm over the metal grate of the walk saving himself from what would have been a fifteen foot drop. 

He hooked his other arm over the catwalk and hauled himself up, dragging himself over his belly onto the catwalk and squirmed his legs upon it in a graceless manoeuvre, but grace was the last thing he was worrying about right now, finding a way to defeat Killian without getting roasted was the priority.

Killian watched Tony’s escape onto the Catwalk and roared in fury letting loose a massive wave of fire that engulfed all of the stocks around him burning them to cinders and igniting further fires about the facility that were rapidly spreading as the flames came into contact with flammable substances to burn through. 

Killian let out at laugh as Tony let out a yelp as the contents of one of the crates exploded, sending flames shooting up the walls and licking at the catwalk, making it impossible for him to cross and heating the metal beneath his feet. 

“You didn’t think you were getting away that easily did you, Stark?” He called casually strolling through his burning factory and igniting products as he went causing more fires and explosions until the other end of the catwalk was cut off too leaving Tony in the centre with no where to go but a fifteen foot drop with debris on fire to cushion his fall. 

Taking off his jacket Killian made his way up the stairs, passing through the flames without any difficulty and made his way onto the catwalk. He slowly stalked Tony, laying his hands on the railings and channelled his heat into the metal turning it red, then white hot as he walked. 

Tony’s free hand had been resting on the rail when it suddenly became red hot. He let it go with a yelp, his alarm growing as the rest of the catwalk began to glow with heat that he could feel, the soles of his shoes were beginning to melt and his skin was stinging from the intensity of the heat. 

“A choice Tony.” Killian said, walking towards him. He hardly looked human anymore, his skin was red and glowing, his eyes flames, his hands pulsating with deadly heat as he stalked towards Tony. 

“You can do as I was going to in Bern. Take that short cut straight on down and end it all. Or you can stay up here with me and burn.” Tightening his jaw Killian suddenly wrenched the glowing railing off the catwalk and tossed it down onto the burning factory floor below. “Just one step Tony and it all ends.” He said gesturing out to the billionaire. 

Tony panted, it was getting hard to breath with all the smoke in the air and his eyes were stinging and watering. He looked down at the ground below the smoking and burning debris and felt the catwalk shifting beneath him, it wasn’t going to stay stable for much longer not with Killian burning it. 

Bending his knees and holding his breath Tony leaped off the catwalk and counted a few seconds in his head before firing the repulsor at the ground, clearing debris and breaking his fall as the blast shot his body back up once he was ten feet off the ground, so when he did hit the ground it was not as deadly a fall as it would otherwise have been. That wasn’t to say it didn’t hurt, because it did and Tony felt his shoulder dislocate as he rolled over on it, getting himself to his feet running for the exit as fast as he could. 

******

Zach punched at the chest plate and kicked his legs screaming angrily for Jarvis to take him back to Tony. 

“I’m sorry little master but I can’t do that.” Jarvis said, “Just calm down and you’ll be home soon.” 

“No!” Zach raged, he could feel a heat building up inside him, it felt like the fire inside him was going to erupt like a volcano. As he looked at his fists he saw them glowing with heat and saw the wires nearest to him spark. “Jarvis take me back to Mamma.” He said with increased determination, “Override code Delta57298Fotxtrott372Omega.” 

“Override code accepted.” 

Zach grinned, he’d heard his Mamma use that code a few times and now it had come in handy, “Take me back to Mamma, Jarvis.” He ordered the AI.

*****

Damage from Rhodey, Natasha, and Clint fighting Killian’s guards had damaged the rest of the factory and the inferno that Killian had created was spreading fast, Tony was struggling to stay ahead of the flames as well as struggling to breathe through the acrid smoke. However he was nearest an exit, he could see the fire escape (Huh irony) right ahead of him. Putting a last burst of speed into the run Tony raced for the door threw his weight against it, getting outside just as the factory blew apart. 

Rhodes in the war machine armour was blasted out of the air and sent skidding across the ground gauging a deep track into the ground as he went. 

Natasha and Clint were thrown back too, tucking and rolling, covering their heads as debris rained down on them. 

Tony was thrown across the ground landing on his front with the air knocked out of him and metal, glass, and brick raining down on his body adding to his bruises. For several moments he just lay there panting and letting his hearing return before he struggled to his feet only to have a burning hand wrap about the back of his neck and he was being lifted up and thrown down onto the ground. 

“I’ll burn you alive!” Killian roared at him, he grabbed Tony by the repulsor covered hand and began to heat up the metal, burning Tony’s hand as he did so. “Everything you are I will destroy!” He seethed at the Billionaire, grabbing him about the throat, “Your legacy will be ashes!”

Tony choked as he stared at Killian, out of the corner of his eye he saw something that couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be the Iron Man suit minus a gauntlet, but suddenly repulsors were blasting Killians back and they were both flying across the ground. 

Stunned and confused Tony looked up from where he landed and saw to his horror and amazement Zach stepping out of the armour his skin ablaze with amber and fists aflame. 

“Get the hell away from my Mamma!” He roared and charged at Killian. 

Chapter.

Zach’s tiny body slammed into Killian, his burning hands wrapping around the madmans neck burning into his flesh as Zach poured all of his rage and hatred into his attack. 

“Zach!” Tony yelled in horror, struggling to his feet, this was his worst nightmare, his Son on a battle field. 

Killian staggered up onto his knees trying to pry Zach from his body, but the boy held on tight, was unaffected by the heat Killian was giving out and only channelled it back at him. From behind them both Natasha and Clint began to shoot at Killian with their remaining bullets, peppering his back with continued fire further weakening the man as he struggled against the enraged Zach. 

“Jarvis, you better have a damn good excuse for this.” Tony growled as he staggered to the suit and climbed in quickly taking control. 

“Master Zach used your override code Sir.” Jarvis replied apologetically, “He is certainly your Son.”

“He sure is.” Tony said grinning at Zach’s audacity, “Now lets finish this fucker off.” 

As Tony took to the air Rhodey joined him and between them they rained down repulsor blasts on Killian until he was face down on the ground as Zach had stepped away giving them the chance to go in low and finish him. They continued firing until there was nothing but charred piles of smoking flash and bone left which Natasha took pleasure in kicking into the wind. 

Tony got out of the suit and approached Zach who stepped back fearfully, “Don’t wanna burn you.” He said looking at his glowing hands worriedly. 

“You won’t.” Tony assured him, getting down on his knees and spreading his arms wide, Zach hesitated then ran into his arms burying his face in Tony’s chest. “It’ll be okay sweetheart I’ll fix this.” Tony promised him holding him tight, “You’re safe now, and you’re a hero.”

“He sure is.” Clint said with a grin, “Quite the little fire cracker.”

“Fire cracker.” Zach repeated as he lifted his head from Tony’s chest, “That can be my hero name! I’m Fire Cracker!”


	41. Chapter 41

Miami.

Rhodey took charge of dealing with the police, since Killian had been a civilian the crimes he’d committed couldn’t fall under military jurisdiction and with the FBI’s involvement due to Zach’s abduction and some of Killian’s crimes having taken place in different states it was going to be a jurisdictional nightmare for the investigating offers involved in sorting out the mess. 

However, Rhodey was able to use his authority to get the officers to only ask the minimum of questions before allowed Tony and the others to leave, for one thing Tony especially needed medical attention and both Natasha and Clint had several cuts that could do with being stitched. 

Tony also needed to get Zach to his lab as soon as possible and start working on stabilizing Extremis. 

For the time being it seemed to be stable in the boy, but no one wanted to take a chance and have Zach blow himself apart as others had done thanks to this serum. 

Zach’s involvement in the killing of Killian they all agreed to keep out of the official story, if the word got out that Zach had helped to kill a man then it would bring him all the worst kinds of attention. 

People would declare him a monster, would demand he be locked up so he couldn’t harm anyone else, others would want to manipulate him, to use his powers for their own purposes. There was even the likelihood of Tony’s competency as a parent being called into question, social serviced may decided to become involved and once those bastards got a foot in the door it was almost impossible to get rid of them again. 

Tony explained the decision to keep his actions a secret to Zach as best he could without frightening his Son, who had already been traumatized enough for one lifetime. He explained it in a way of saying how comic book super-heroes kept their identities a secret in order to protect their civilian lives and families, and how The Doctor never actively sort out recognition for what he had done, he left his actions speak for themselves. 

Always thrilled to be compared to the Doctor, his idol, Zach agreed to keeping his new abilities and his actions a secret, so long as he could tell Peter and Daddy Steve! This Tony agreed to with a laugh and a kiss to Zach’s head. 

The burns on Tony’s back, hand, and the back of his neck were first and second degree, painful but only a few would scar. The Doctors who treated him wanted to keep him in as he had suffered burns to such a large area of his body, but Tony was adamant that he needed to get home to Peter and refused to stay for longer than getting them dressed and his shoulder put back in place. 

By the time the Doctors were done with him, Natasha and Clint were sporting stitches and a couple of support bandages each. Tony should have been wearing a sling to rest his shoulder but it would rub the burn on his neck so the Doctor just told him to rest the arm as much as he could and to try not to move it about too much. 

“Rhodey’s managed to get us cleared to fly to New York.” Natasha said, “I assume that’s where you want to go?” 

“Yes, I need to get to Peter.” Tony said, although he did feel guilty about not going to Malibu to see Happy and Pepper, but he had to put his elder Son first and he still needed to get Zach to the lab and start working on Extremis.

******

New York

On the flight back to New York, Pepper called from the hospital in Malibu to let Tony and the others know that Happy had regained consciousness. He was still pretty out of it due to the medication he was on, but the doctors were confident he would make a full recovery. 

This good news, along with Peter being fully free of the tranqs that Maya had shot him full of had everyone in much higher spirits by the time they reached New York and headed for the hospital, where Peter was being kept in just for observation. 

It was a good thing that he was awake and alert when they got there as Zach’s reaction to seeing his big brother was launch himself up onto the bed and threw himself into Peter’s chest so hard that had Peter not been ready for it he would have probably hit his head on the headboard and suffered a concussion!

“Hey Zachy, how you doing?” Peter laughed, hugging his little brother.

“I’m a superhero Pete!” Zach declared, lifting his head so he could look at his brother, his eyes were shining with pride and a huge smile was on his face as he spoke. “I’m Fire Cracker. I defted the bad guy and saved Mamma.”

“Defeated.” Tony corrected, ruffling Zach’s hair and bent to kiss Peter, “How you feeling baby?” He asked him clucking his tongue over Peter’s complexion, which to his eye was too pale and he didn’t like the dark circles beneath Peter’s eyes either. 

“I’m good.” Peter said with a shrug, “My head’s still a bit woozy but the Doctor said that’ll wear off soon.” Tony made an unhappy noise at this information, clearly not loving the fact that Peter was going to be suffering after-affects from the tranqs. Peter’s attention however had switched back to Zach whom he bounced on his lap, “What’s this about trouble here being a super-hero?” 

“I am!” Zach declared, “I’m Fire Cracker.”

“In about twenty to twenty five years you can be Fire-Cracker.” Tony said refusing to melt when Zach pouted at him.

“But Mamma!!!!!”

“Hell no, school and College first.” Tony stated, “If you start running around in a cowl and spandex then I’m going to officially loose all my marbles and become a dribbling idiot in a corner.”

“You mean you’ve still got some marbles left to loose?” Rhodey teased grinning as Peter greeted him. 

The distraction of Peter greeting his Uncle Rhodey and Zach launching into a detailed story of how he had become Fire-Cracker and how he was going to be the leader of the Avengers served as a distraction which allowed Tony to properly greet Steve. 

The two of them went out into the corridor just outside of the door so they were still within earshot of the boys. 

At first they didn’t speak, they just fell into each-others arms and held one another tight, letting their bodies reassure their senses that yes, they were both alive, they had come through this and it was all over with. 

When they both felt like they could breathe again they broke apart but remained with their hands holding each other. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked eyeing the bandages that he could see peeking out from Tony’s collar and the one about his hand, he’d also noticed the wince Tony had given when he’d held him. 

“I will be.” Tony said, running his good hand through his hair. “Stane, all this shit was because of him. That bastard is sill fucking up my life even from beyond the grave. He fucked over Maya, and because I was drugged up to my eyeballs because I was dealing with his shit, I fucked over Killian and it all led to this.” Intellectually Tony knew that Killian’s madness was not his fault, he should have known better than to take the word of drunken and drugged man, but having come so close to losing his Sons and his best friend to this vengeance, Tony would not be letting go of the guilt anytime soon. 

“What about Zach?” Steve asked, they had spoken on the phone during the flight back from Miami, but not in detail. 

“The bastard shot him up with extremis.” Tony spat, “It’s made him capable of producing massive heat from his body and fire. It’s stable-ish right now, but…” He broke off and rubbed his face tiredly, “I need to get it stabilized in him before it goes critical, and no one can know about his abilities, at least not until he much older. 

The official story for what happened is that Jarvis remote piloted the suit to the factory, that Zach never left my side, he had no involvement in Killian’s death, that was down to me, Rhodey, Natasha, and Clint. He was hiding in the debris until it was all over.”

Steve nodded, “That’s plausible and I doubt anyone will argue.” He glanced through the window of Peter’s room to where Zach was enacting the battle for Peter, bouncing on the bed as he dramatically told his story, “What does he think of this?” 

Tony let out a choked noise that was somewhere between a sob and a hysterical laugh, “He thinks its all an adventure. He’s not aware of how close he came to dying, at least I hope…” He inhaled sharply, “I saw him Steve, Killian showed me my Son strapped to a fucking gurney while liquid fire was burning inside him. I fucking saw him writhing in agony and I couldn’t do a shitting thing to save him!” 

Steve’s face creased with sympathy for Tony while his eyes blazed with fury over what Killian had done. He pulled Tony back into his arms, mindful of the burns and held him close. 

“What kind of parent am I?” Tony asked against Steve’s chest, “One of my kids gets kidnapped, the other ends up in hospital. I’ve nearly died on national TV twice now, what the hell am I doing to them, traumatizing them like this?”

“Shush, you’re not traumatizing them, you are protecting them, protecting the world. You are making them very proud of you,” Steve lifted Tony’s chin so the Omega was looking up at him, “You are not to blame for any of this, this is all on Killian and his insanity, please don’t blame yourself because of him.”

Tony sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes and let out a shaky breath, “I need to call the Rug-rat, I owe that emotional manipulator.”

“Emotional manipulator?” Steve asked with a chuckle. 

“Oh yeah, he’s got the puppy eyes and pout down to a fine art.” Tony groused, “Kids had a rough time too, his dickbrain dad left him, his Mother, and Sister. His Mother is having to leave them at night to go to work.” 

“Shit situation.” Steve mused.

“One I can help with.” Tony said, “Money may not buy happiness but it can certainly make lives easier. I’ve already got Jay to look at their living situation, I’m buying the bank and I’ll be writing off her mortgage so that’ll ease up the financial burden she’s been under and I’m setting up college funds for both Harley and his Sister. The kid needs a lab too, that garage isn’t enough for a mind as sharp as his, I’m thinking state of the art and a brand new potato gun, one that stores extra ammo he can use to shoot his bullies with.” 

“He gets bullied?” Steve asked, slipping into Captain America mode, “Maybe we should pay a visit to his school, help steer the younger generation on the right path.”

Tony’s lips quirked into a smile, “The Star Spangled, apple pie for everyone, path?” he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I suppose you’d prefer a hot rod red and gold-titanium path.”

“You have to admit, it does have style.”


	42. Chapter 42

Before they could head to Rose Hill or Fuck-hell as Tony called it, Tony had to stabilize the extremis in Zach’s body.   
Thankfully Zach found it fun being in his Mother’s workshop with his shirt off, sitting up on one of the work benches with electrodes attached to him and monitors beeping. He didn’t even complain when Tony took some blood from him which had Bruce running panels on, (Although that might be because he got lolly pops to suck on) 

The bots and Peter helped keep him amused while Tony and Bruce ran tests an simulations. The whole procedure lasted a long weekend in which neither scientist slept until they had a formula to stabilize the extremis. It would allow Zach to keep the ability to produce heat and fire from his hands at will and it also gave him immune system and natural healing abilities a massive boost to the point he would never get sick again and would likely heal from broken bones within hours. But he would not be breathing fire from his mouth or run the risk of exploding with the liquid fire in his veins getting too unstable. 

Tony also began to work on a training plan for Zach. He needed to be able to control his abilities and not start lashing out with them by mistake if he got worked up as they could result in him hurting someone by accident. 

They found that a fear response would bring the fire to the surface, as would anger and pain. Tony struggled with this not wanting to upset or hurt Zach even if it was only a small pin prick on the fingertip, he still hated it. He didn’t like having to see Zach get angry or afraid either, which they achieved by showing him some of the footage of the Malibu house being blown up, or Tony in danger. 

Once they had found the triggers for Zach’s power, they had to teach him to control it and not allow it to control him. This was going to take more time, it wasn’t as simple as turning off a tap, it would take Zach a while to learn to contain the natural instinct to fight, however, part of his martial arts training was to learn self-control so he was already learning this along with mediation, which Bruce also helped him with as he did a lot of mediation himself to try and keep Hulk under control. 

Another thing that slowed them down on going to see Harley and his family was the discovery that the Sceptre, which had been secured in Tony’s vault, had gone missing along with some arc reactor prototypes. 

Thankfully the arc reactors were missing several vital components so whomever had taken them would not succeed in backwards engineering them. The sceptre however was of more concern. 

“It had to have been done when Jarvis’ systems were down.” Tony said with tired finality. “Someone saw an opportunity and took advantage of it.” 

“Or he, she, or they, were in league with A.I.M. Knew when the attack was to take place and when the security systems would be down so they could go into the lab and get the sceptre.” Natasha said, tapping her fingernails on a workbench, glancing at Butterfingers who beeped besides her curiously, looking rather like a curious cat lifting itself onto its back legs, neck craned, and nose sniffing furiously at the air. 

“Do you have reason to think that?” Steve asked her, placing a hand on Tony’s tense shoulder. He knew his lover was blaming himself even thought it wasn’t his fault in the least. 

“Well we are still going through all of the information we’ve gathered about A.I.M and Killian.” Natasha said, “But there are several clear instances where A.I.M was involved with Hydra.” Natasha rolled her eyes while Steve and Tony groaned at the news, which, to be honest was not overly surprising. Hydra seemed to have stuck their filthy fingers into every pie in the world, especially the poisonous pies like A.I.M.   
“While we cannot be certain, it does appear that A.I.M was originally a part of Hydra, their R+D department as it were, but at some point their broke away from Hydra and set up on their own.”

“But continued to work with Hydra maintaining an alliance.” Tony said with a snort of disgust, “Honour among thieves. Or in this case genocidal maniacs.” Natasha hummed in agreement to the statement. 

“We’re sure its Hydra who has the sceptre then?” Steve asked, “Not that I am doubting it, they are the mostly likely suspects, but is there any other outfit that would or could do this?”

Tony shook his head after a few moments, “Not ones who would have had opportunity the way Hydra would, if they had prior knowledge of the attack.” He glanced up at the camera nearest him, “J, look through SI employees, those who have taken a recent leave of absence or resigned their job. Discount holidays and Maternity or Paternity leave.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Don’t blame yourself for this, love.” Steve said rubbing Tony’s back, “This isn’t your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Tony asked, “I chose to have the sceptre here. I said that no one would get to it, believed that my systems couldn’t be beaten, that I could face any threat and then Killian starts blowing shit up and everything goes to hell, all because of my damn ego.” He kicked at the nearest table making it shudder and scattered a box of screws across the floor.

“Calm down.” Steve said, putting an arm about Tony and drawing him into his arms so he could hold him and kiss his head. “This has nothing to do with your ego and everything to do with Hydra. Don’t let them, let Killian get the satisfaction of upsetting you.”

“He’s right Tony.” Natasha said, unexpectedly supporting Steve’s argument, it was surprising since she was the first to call Tony out on his ego, but this time she was not and did not believe that Tony was at fault in any way.

“Sir, I have a list of persons who have taken leave of absence or resigned.” Jarvis piped up, “I have taken the liberty of discounting those whose reasons were genuine.” 

“Genuine?” Natasha asked with a frown.

“Margaret Patterson, Lucas Fiore, Philip Lee, and Jane Curtis, have all taken leave for medical reasons. Two to begin cancer treatment, one for IVF treatment, and the fourth to care for her mother who is to undergo surgery.” Jarvis replied, “Michael Flint is taking compassionate leave as his Father has recently died of a stroke. Angela Hamilton is going to assist her sister who has just given birth for the second time but has been abandoned by her husband, and finally Layla Antione is on Jury Service.” 

Natasha nodded her head in agreement, “What of those without genuine reasons?” 

“There are three who stand out, Andrew Grey. He has resigned, however, his resignation may well be to avoid being prosecuted for dipping his fingers in the departments kitty upon which he was questioned after money went missing for the second time and he was the most likely suspect.”

“Petty thief, he’s not likely to be it.” Tony said dismissively. At Steve’s look he shrugged, “We won’t take it further because of the bad publicity, and taking it further will cost us money, court costs etcetera.” 

“Who else?” Natasha asked. 

“Victoria Campbell. She has taken a leave of absence for reasons unspecified, however I have, and I hope you will forgive me for the breech of her privacy. Followed a trail of her credit cards and it seems she is heading for Las Vegas and has made the purchase of wedding gown.”

“She’s eloping.” Tony said with a snort. 

“It would appear so sir. Which leaves the third and most likely suspect. A young man who had come into R+D within the last six months and has suddenly resigned without warning. Edward Bartlett. I have looked into him further and he has terminated the lease on his apartment, turned in his car, and emptied his bank account.” 

“He’s disappeared.” Natasha said gritting her teeth, “Little bastard. A plant.”

“Yes Agent Romanoff. A particularly toxic plant at that.” Jarvis agreed. 

“Son of a bitch.” Tony spat, hating that he’d had an enemy under his nose once again. “I don’t suppose there is any way to trace the little bastard?” He asked. 

“Unlikely.” Natasha relied, “He has a good head start, he’s probably already been enveloped back into the arms of Hydra. If we had known of him the day he ran then maybe we could have traced him, but after so long….”

“It’s not like it would do much good anyway.” Tony said shaking his head, “He’d only be a low level flunky. Someone to get his hands dirty and do the grunt work but to know the big secrets or anything worth our while.” Natasha’s hum was one of agreement and Steve didn’t argue, it was unlikely that Hydra would have placed anyone of great value in SI as they wouldn’t have wanted to risk losing them or their secrets if he was detected. 

“We need to find the spear.” Tony said, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm, “We don’t know what its truly capable of. Reindeer games could control minds with it, shoot energy beams from it, whose to know what else it can do, or what it might do to people stupid enough to play around with it.”

“I suppose its too much to hope that they might blow themselves up with it?” Steve asked, but it wasn’t really a question, they all knew they wouldn’t be that lucky. 

******

Sokovia 

Baron Von Strucker beheld the sceptre as it lay upon the work table resting in a stand that had been built to house it. 

“It never ceases.” He murmured making the scientist nearest him look up. 

“The energy, it is constantly in motion, constantly surging like the heart of a star.” He stretched out his hand not quite making contact with the orb within the sceptre, but traced his fingers over the flickering energy ball like someone running their fingers through a flame. “Like the heart of a star it contains great power and the potential to beget life.” A slow cruel smile twisted his features, “Or to alter lives and bodies.” 

He spun around and turned his attention upon the scientist, “You have the test subjects ready?” He asked. 

“We do Sir, we will begin the trials right away.”

“Good.” Strucker purred looking back to the sceptre, “The Avengers have claimed too many victories in America. They thinned our forces, hobbled and humbled us, but we are not yet on our knees, and with this gift from the Gods, we shall rise again stronger than before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get the Sceptre into Hydras hands somehow or there wouldn't be a Civil War rewrite as the Maximoff lunatics would never be given their powers.


	43. Chapter 43

Rose Hill Tennessee 

Harley was beside himself over the new workshop that Tony provided for him along with a Potato Gun Mark II that could store additional ammo so Harley would not be without a weapon once he had launched one spud. 

His little sister Emma was jealous at first, until she was gifted half a dozen new dolls with accessories and a custom made doll house from Tony. At this her face lit up and she threw her arms about his waist hugging him as tightly as she could. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.” Harley’s Mother, Grace Keener said, she was still reeling over Tony having bought the bank and written off her mortgage, a sum of money she could hardly fathom him gifting her and her family no top of all of the toys for the children. 

Grace was an attractive woman at the start of her thirties. She was not as put together as Pepper was, but she had clearly tried to maintain her appearance while juggling being a single Mother and working all hours to keep a roof over their heads. She was a little too thin, showing that she had probably gone without meals more than once so her children could eat. Her hair needed a trim and the roots needed doing, but she had taken the time to wash it and put it up into a French twist. She’d also bothered to put on some make-up and paint her nails. Her clothes were old but clean and ironed, so despite the colour having faded they were still presentable and wearable. 

She had greeted the Avengers with warmth but was clearly rather overwhelmed by all the attention her Son’s assistance of Tony had brought them, and how much Tony was willing to do to repay the kindness shown him. 

“After all the help your Son gave me, I think it’s the least I can do.” Tony said truly not caring about the money, he was far more concerned with how Peter and Harley were becoming thick as thieves in the new workshop. “Don’t you two start getting ideas on plotting against me.” he called out to them, “I’ve told you already Pete, college first, world domination after.”

“Lame ass, we can totally work our schedules to conquer the world before we graduate with honours.” Harley called back and flinched as Grace scolded him for his language.

“The world is doomed.” Tony said dramatically to Steve who was watching Natasha interacting with Emma, the two were playing dolls, but it was not a pleasant game. Natasha was showing Emma how the dolls could be badass and kick ass and how the high heeled shoes could be used as a deadly weapon as they could be stabbed into a persons eye.   
Steve winced when Emma got her Ken doll and Natasha showed her how to make Barbie drop kick his testicles. 

“Definitely doomed.” He agreed. 

Zach, always Peter’s shadow, stuck to Peter’s side as he and Harley explored the new Workshop. It didn’t take long before the three of them were testing out the Mark II, denting food cans and mink cartons, the only thing Grace protested against was when they fired at the walls so they could see the potatoes explode. 

After that things went worryingly silent and the adults were foolish enough not to worry until it was too late and Zach was riding around on a wooden crate that now had a lawn mower engine fitted to it and skate board wheels and was being remote controlled by Harley and Peter who had used cannibalized an old remote control car for the parts. 

“Oh my God!” Grace cried in horror as Zach sped across the garden laughing gleefully, nearly tipping off as he was turned left and sent zooming towards the house then almost sent head first into the wall as the breaks were hit, then he came backwards, his legs nearly going over his head as the breaks were hit again and finally he zoomed towards the adults, Peter managing to break just in time or he’d have crashing into their shins.

“I want a go!” Emma yelled thrusting her barbie at Natasha and ran down the garden to jump on the crate with Zach, “I ride with you?” she asked, all huge blue eyes, missing front teeth, and dark blonde pig tails. 

“Sure.” Zach said, “But you gotta hold on tight.”

“Can it support the extra weight?” Harley whispered to Peter dubiously, the older boy shrugged.

“Dude your sister weights like fifteen pounds, of course it can.” 

“Okay.” Harley cleared his throat, “Everybody ready, hold on tight, and off you go!” 

The boys spent a good fifteen minutes sending Zach and Emma careening around the garden before the crate finally began to show signs of stress, by which time, Grace ordered Harley and Emma to go and wash up for Dinner, as Tony did for Zach and Peter. With so many mouths to feed and the Avengers not wanting to put Grace out, dinner was a simple pizza take away, but Grace insisted on providing dessert, which, as she had two young children, was kept child oriented, Cake and Ice cream. But the home made jam sponge was delicious, and the Neapolitan ice cream was the perfect accompaniment. 

Since she was so much younger Emma had a different bedtime to Harley and when it was time for bed she requested Natasha tuck her in and tell her more about being a “Super ninja ballerina!” 

Clint snorted coffee out of nose and got a slap upside the head from Natasha for it, the Black Widow raised her chin and crossed the room as imperious as a queen, ignoring the snickering she was getting from her team mates. 

Zach was getting tired too, he was stretched out with his head on Tony’s chest and his legs in Steve’s lap, his eyes half lidded and body limp with fatigue. 

“Mamma?” He asked sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Can I have a sister like Emma, she’s real pretty and I like her. Can you and Daddy Steve make me a sister?”

For the second time that night Clint was cleaning his sinuses with coffee, Sam appeared to be having a coughing fit, Bruce was biting his bottom lip, and even Grace looked amused. 

“We’ll talk about that at some other time.” Tony said wondering if his face was actually on fire, and if Zach would ever grow out of saying things like this in public.

******

The Avengers showing up at Harley’s School and them singling him out to join them on the stage at the front of the school during assembly sent Harley’s popularity sky rocketing. 

Everyone wanted to know how Harley knew the Avengers and why he was being treated as a friend to them. 

Tony put an arm around Harley’s shoulder and beamed at him before turning to the school kids who were all whispering to one another to see if anyone one of them knew why one of the schools losers was being treated like this. 

“This kid. Harley Keener, saved my life.” Tony declared, his voice echoing as he used the microphone. “I crash landed in Rose Hill after my house in Malibu was attacked by the Mandarin. My suit was damaged, the systems trashed, I had no money on me, nothing but the clothes I stood up in…” He paused and shrugged, “And the poncho I stole off a statue.” Some of the kids giggled at that. 

“I was desperate.” Tony said, “I walked probably two or three miles in the snow dragging my suit behind me before I found a garage to crash in. I got in there and had just sat down when I was shot by a potato!” Silence fell before Harley shoved at Tony.

“Liar, it didn’t touch you!”

“It nearly did.” Tony shot back, 

“Not even close.”

“Close enough rugrat. Anyway,” He turned back to the school kids who were looked bemused and confused by the interaction between the famous Iron Man pilot and the school nerd. “Once Mr Potato canon had decided I wasn’t a thief, or any threat to his little sister, he graciously allowed me to stay and even allowed me the use of his lab and helped me fix the suit and my AI Jarvis.

He provided me with a roof over my head, tools that I needed, and some dubious home cooking so I wouldn’t starve.”

“It wasn’t dubious!” Harley protested.

“Kid that Tuna was out of date, that sandwich could have walked off the plate on its own.”

“It was fine. It was your delicate old man guts that couldn’t handle it!”

“I can see fine future for you as a cordon bluer chef.” Tony drawled sarcastically. 

“Ha, I’m gonna boy out Stark Industries, and then I’ll make you get me tuna sandwiches!” Harley shot back. While several people gasped and the Avengers giggled enjoying the interaction with the sassy kid and Tony, the Billionaire himself shrugged. 

“It’s good to have dreams. I had a dream once, no, wait… I actually did wake up in a hot tub wearing a thong with Gwen Paltrow next to me.” 

“Dude, gross much.” Harley made gagging noises and batted Tony’s hand away when he ruffled his hair. 

“Was that true?” Steve whispered to Natasha. 

“Probably.” She said with a shrug, “Tony was pretty wild during the nineties and Stane liked to throw lavish parties and invite all the big A-Listers.”

“Jealous Cap?” Sam asked him with a grin. 

“Do you want to be running suicides?” Steve shot back. 

“I’d rather commit suicide!”

“Anyway, to cut a long story short. This brat helped save my sorry ass while I was dealing with the Mandarin.” Tony said to the school, “And while I was in his company, not only did I learn that he had smoking hot Mother…”

“Dude, for Christ sakes that’s my Mom!” 

“A smoking hot Mother, and a sweetie pie of a sister, he was also being bullied.” Tony said, “Now, I don’t like bullies. Nobody likes bullies, least of all Captain America, who is here with us today and with give you all his opinion on bullies.” 

Steve rose from his seat and took Tony’s place on the podium giving the kids an assessing glance before he started to speak. He could easily pick out the bullies from the crowd. They were the ones looking disinterested or were kicking the chair of the person in front of them or were scowling angrily as if they were being named and shamed instead of being allowed to remain anonymous. 

“So, Hi.” Steve said giving the kids a smile. “I can’t promise that my public speaking will be as entertaining as Tony but..”

“Do the dance to Star Spangled Man!” Clint stage whispered. 

“Nor will I be doing that.” Steve added, “What I will say is that I had my fair share of bullying when I was a kid. I was an easy target for such cowards. I was underweight, undersized, I had an array of health problems, and I was dirt poor as many were back in the depression.  
I can’t actually count the number of times that someone kicked my shins in school, or shoved me into a wall, tripped me when I was walking down the hall, blacked my eye or split my lip. It was a constant thing.   
But through all of it I had a friend by my side. James Buchanan Barnes, who everyone called Bucky.   
He was my best friend since as long as I can remember, and when ever those bullies hurt me, he’d stand up to them when I couldn’t, he’d make them back off, or he’d help me make them back off.   
He always had my back and that continued right into adulthood and even after I became Captain America. He would still try and look out for me and watch my back even though I could fight for myself.   
That friendship, that loyalty, that is what I want you to all think about and maybe try to find within yourselves. It’s very easy to turn a blind eye, back in the thirties blind eyes were always turned, people didn’t intervene when husbands beat their wives, when people starved to death in the streets, when children were battered and beaten. But I am urging you not to be like that, not to copy the attitudes of people from seventy years ago where cruelty was ignored and allowed to go on.   
I want you all to be modern Twenty-First century men and women, and to stop cruelty when you see it. If you know that someone is being bullied, then help them, befriend them, have your friends befriend them too, a bully will be less likely to act if they see their victim has support, because a bully is a coward, their only power is fear, and once that is taken away, they have nothing.  
As for those of you who are bullying others. I won’t name you or ask you to stand up. I will say this. Stop. Now. You might think you are funny; you might think you aren’t doing anything serious; you might think this is all a big joke. Well guess what, it is not, and this behaviour, this could follow you, out of school, when it comes time to applying for colleges they will want to know what kind of person you before they grant scholarships and the like, they aren’t going to want someone who is known to be violent or disruptive on their campus. Future employers won’t have someone like that working for them, and remember, thanks to social media practically your whole life is on display for the world to see, so if you do get named as a bully, then colleges, employers, even future romantic interests will likely learn of it and be disinclined to accept you.   
So stop your behaviour now and think of what your actions today or tomorrow or next week might mean for you in ten years time, when you want to go to Harvard or Yale. Do you really want to throw your future away just so you can torment someone?   
The rest of you, as I’ve said, if you see someone who can’t stand up for themselves, then stand up for them, help them, because helping someone is what heroes do, it’s how Heroes like Iron Man, like Black Widow, like Harley Keener are made.” 

As Steve stepped down the school erupted into cheers as everyone began clapping. The bullies and the mean kids were glancing around nervously suddenly aware of how precarious their position was and were not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Great speech.” Tony said, while the head teacher tried to get the kids to settle back down. 

“So long as it has some effect.” Steve said, “And no more kids get bullied.” 

“So may but hopefully this will help.” Tony said, “Besides,” He nodded towards Harley, “He’s had so many friendship requests on Facebook already I think he’ll have his own army to protect him from here on out.” 

Steve chuckled watching Harley struggling to keep up with the bombardment of friend requests on social media and stunned looks every time one of the kids called out his name or shouted out to meet them at lunch. 

The head teacher eventually managed to get the school back under control and outlined a new anti-bullying policy that was to be implemented from that day onwards, where a student could approach any member of staff and report bullying directly and would remain anonymous whether or not it was themselves who were being bullied or a peer. Bullies would from then on be named in assembly, their parents would be informed, and other actions, if required would be taken, such as, Detention, Suspension, and finally if their behaviour remained unchanged Expulsion from the school.

*****

Harley was in high spirits when he came home from school that afternoon, dozens of his classmates had been making friends with him through out the day, he’d been invited to go bowling, to play football, and several kids wanted him to help them make potato guns of their own. 

This did have Grace worrying about parents calling her about broken windows when potatoes were fired at them, but really she was happy that her son was making friends at last and the bullies were leaving him alone. 

The team spent another night in Rose Hill, Tony insisted on taking everyone out for dinner for their last night and they all had fun trying to beat each other at pool while the kids kept score and booed or cheered depending on who was taking the shot. 

With Grace promising to bring the kids to New York for Easter holiday and Harley and Peter exchanging e-mail and phone numbers, they said their goodbyes and the team headed back to New York, arriving in the city just as the news reached America about an attack on London and Thor having returned.


	44. Chapter 44

“This is why we need an early warning system.” Tony declared. 

“We need an early warning system to tell us about Lord of the Rings Characters going batshit in London?” Clint asked not bothering to duck when Natasha slapped the back of his head. 

“These Elves were not like those depicted in your fantasy moving picture, Hawkeye.” Thor said gravely, “These were Dark Elves, beings of great malice and spite, intent only on destroying all in their path.” 

The Avengers had not been able to get to London in time to do anything but help with the clean up after Thor, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and Dr Selvig had defeated the Elves. 

“Well at least they are gone now.” Steve offered, frowning at Thor’s less than enthusiastic attitude. The God was not his normal excitable self, he was far more grave and seemingly grieved. 

“Not without a cost.” Thor said, bowing his head, “My Mother died at their hands.”

A silence fell as the team took in the news of Thor’s loss, a loss they all, save for Sam knew all too well, having all lost their own Mothers. 

“I’m sorry Thor.” Steve said, clasping Thor’s shoulder, “I know how it feels to loose your Mother, how the pain strikes in your heart as fierce as a fist that feels as if it would shatter your heart completely.”

“How the weight of the loss feels like it will crush you beneath it.” Clint added.

“How lost you feel when you have no Mother to turn to for guidance and comfort.” Natasha whispered. She did not remember her parents, she had been too young to recall them, but, from what she had observed, how others spoke of their parents, their mothers. How families interacted, how Peter and Zach were with Tony, Natasha could feel that longing for her own Mother, the woman who had given her birth whose face she could not recall. 

“Aye.” Thor said give his friends a smile as tears shone in his eyes, “Truly now I do feel lost. Where as first after her death I felt I knew my course, I knew I had to avenge her and prevent Maliketh from using the Reality Stone. Now that both are done, I am at a loss as to what my path shall now be.  
My Father would tell me that it is time I take my place as Asguard’s King, but my heart tells me that the time for my reign is not yet.” A look of pain passed over Thor’s face and he closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling, “I would always seek my Mother’s guidance at such times of uncertainty and now that she is gone, I know not where to turn.”

“You are very welcome to stay in the tower with us.” Tony said, “You have a place with us and maybe you can find your Path here. In fact you are all welcome.” He said, addressing, Darcy, Jane, and Eric Selvig. 

A broad smile lit up Thor’s face at last and he hugged Tony so tight that Tony feared his ribs might break, “Thank you friend Stark, we will be most honoured.” Thor said, “And I must recount to you of how my Lady Jane came to have the Reality Stone inside of her. You see, it began when she stuck her hand inside a rock, and the reality stone then stuck itself inside of her….!”

*****

New York.

“Thor, Thor, Uncle Thor!” 

Zach charged at the God and was swept up into the God’s arms laughing happily as Zach’s enthusiasm. 

“Little Prince Stark, I believe you have increased in size since last we met, I would swear you are twice the boy I recall, soon you shall be taller than I!”

“I will.” Zach declared happily, “And guess what? I have super powers now, I’m an Avenger, I am Fire-Cracker!” excitedly he showed Thor the fire he could produce in his hands, his grin growing even wider as Thor praised him for his new abilities. 

“Is this because of the Extremis he was injected with?” Janes asked Tony quietly, the Billionaire nodded. 

“It’s stable now, I managed to stabilize it, and thankfully Zach is seeing it as a gift, something to be joyful about rather than a violation.” 

Jane nodded, “I’ll explain to Thor later.” She said, watching as the boisterous God played catch with a fire ball that Zach had produced, only crushing it in his fists when Peter arrived home from School and immediately joined Zach in greeting Thor. 

While the boys kept Thor entertained with stories of all that had happened since he left for Asguard, Tony got Darcy, Jane, and Eric settled into guest rooms, and then went down to his lab, patting the bots on their touch sensitive panels before slumping at a work bench with his head bowed. 

“Am I a bad person, Jay?” He asked the AI.

“I do not believe so.” Jarvis replied, “Why would you ask such a question or think such a thing of yourself?”

“Because,” Tony said tapping the work table with his knuckle, “I don’t miss my Mother.” 

In truth he did not. Oh, he had shed tears when she had died, but he had never felt the loss the way Steve had described or been as bereft as Thor now seemed. His heart not felt broken when she had been placed in the ground with Howard, and soon Tony’s tears had dried for her. 

The thing was, Tony and Maria had not been close the way a Mother and child should be. Maria had tried her best, but she had her own problems, she’d struggled with her grief over losing so many babies before Tony, had been racked by self doubt that Howard’s neglect of her and his only Son had not helped. Anxiety and depression had set in and the Doctor’s back then, not realizing how addictive Valium was, had cheerfully prescribed Maria bottles of the damn pills, leaving her in a drugged haze, too disconnected with the world to truly be a Mother to Tony.

“You know, I think I grieved more for Ana, and the human Jarvis, than I did for my parents.” Tony admitted to the AI. “I couldn’t have cared less about Howard. That bastard deserved all he got. But my Mother, I should have cared more about her, I should still care more about her than I do.”

Dumm-E beeped sadly at his side and nudged at Tony’s shoulder with his camera, “S’ok, bud.” Tony said, giving him a pat the way one would a dog, “I’m just being sentimental and sappy.” Sighed he got to his feet and tilted his head from side to side until his neck cracked, “Pull up my work list Jay, and lets get some shit done.”

*****

Ordinarily Jarvis respected his Makers privacy and did not interfere in his relationships. This may have been a mistake in accounts to Stane, but Jarvis had not known that at the time his creators Husband was his enemy, not until it was too late and the override codes had been used on him, giving Stane the opportunity to attack Tony in their home. 

Jarvis was less trusting now, was more guarded of his maker, never again wanting to come close to losing him. He also took greater care over his makers mental health as well as his physical health. 

That was why he chose to ignore Tony’s privacy and speak to Steve. 

“Forgive the interruption Captain.” Jarvis said, as Steve sketched. 

“What’s wrong Jarvis?” the Captain asked setting down his pencil. 

“It is Sir.” Jarvis said. “I am uncertain as to how I can help him, but perhaps you can.”

Steve rose to his feet immediately alert to something being wrong with Tony. “You are aware that Sir’s relationship with his parents was strained at best?” 

“I am.” Steve said giving a nod. 

“Well Sir is troubled over his lack of grief over his Mother. He fears that he is a bad person because he did not feel the loss of her as greatly as you and others have for their own Mother’s.” Jarvis explained to Steve as the Captain made his way to the lift to go down to the lab. “Sir was not close to his Mother. From what have learned over the years, she was not a Mother too him, was not well enough in her own mind and heart to be a Mother, and while I do believe she loved her Son, she did not care for him as she should have, or protected him from his Father.”

“Of course.” Steve ground out finding it difficult to feel pity for the woman who had allowed Howard to neglect and abuse her own child. Were he feeling kinder, then he could have reasoned that her spirit had been broken by Howard, by the loss of the Pups and babies before Tony’s birth, that by the time her only living Pup had come into the world she had become too desolate in her heart to find the strength in herself to fight for her Son. But right now Tony was his only concern, not a woman he had never met and would never meet.

“I understand Jarvis.” He said as the lift reached the lab, slower than normal, giving Jarvis time to explain. “Thank you for alerting me to this.”

“My pleasure Captain, although if I may? Do not let Sir know of why you have come to the lab, let him explain to you.”

“Alright.” Steve squared his shoulders and headed into the workshop, spying Tony doing something unfathomable with the suits inner wiring and scolding Butterfingers for getting in the way. 

“Sweetheart?” He greeted making his way over to Tony. “What’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping his arms about Tony’s waist and pressed himself flush against Tony’s back, placing a kiss onto the sensitive skin on the back of Tony’s neck. 

“Nothing, why?” Tony asked, pausing in his work as his skin shivered under Steve’s ministrations. 

“Because you do not seem yourself.” Steve said, reaching around Tony and taking his hands from the suits wires so he could turn him around, “You haven’t been yourself since we began speaking about Mothers.” He kissed Tony’s forehead and hooked a finger under his chin so they were looking at each-other, “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

Tony sighed and wet his lips, running his top teeth over the bottom lip as he gathered his thoughts, “I wasn’t as close to my Mother as you all were to yours and I did not feel as bereft when she died as you all did when your Mother’s died.” He took a deep shuddered breath and blinked away the prickle of tears as they spiked at his eyes, “I feel such love for Zach and Peter, and I know they love me in return, they would be devastated by my death, I know it and I fear the grief that I may one day bring them. But I feel nothing like that for my own Mother, what does that say about me?”

Steve stroked Tony’s hair back from his face, “It says that your relationship with her was troubled, that you were not as close with her as you are with your sons. Which was her loss, her mistake for not being as devoted a Mother as you are.”

“But shouldn’t I feel something, some pain for her not being here, not getting to see her Grandsons?” Tony asked, “But the truth is I hardly care. I’m more thankful that Howard is not here to hurt them than that she never got to see them.”

Steve shook his head, “You have the right to feel anything, and do not deserve to berate yourself for it.”

“But Thor is so broken by his Mother’s death, and I know you miss yours.” Tony said.

“I do, and he is. But that is us and we had close relationships with our Mothers, which you have said you did not. And I am sure you did cry for her when she died.” Tony nodded and Steve smiled, “Then that is more than enough. No could expect more of you, not when she failed to protect you from Howard and his cruelty.”

“It wasn’t her fault…,” Tony began to protest but Steve quietened him. 

“No, but she could have cared for you better than she did, even if she did not stand up to Howard. Please do not beat yourself up or think badly of yourself simply because you do not grieve as harshly as Thor.”

Closing his eyes Tony lay his head on Steve’s chest, “What did I do to deserve an Alpha like you?” He asked snuggling into Steve’s broad torso. 

“I think you mean that the other way around.” Steve said, glancing up at Jarvis’ nearest camera seeing it give a wink of acknowledgment.


	45. Chapter 45

Thor quickly settled into life at the Tower, happily joining in with the activities and making it his home. Odin it seemed had granted him leave from Asgard to enjoy his time on Earth with his human friends and was not demanding that he return home as he normally would. 

Jane, Eric, and Darcy remained for several weeks, but then Eric was called away to work on a project in Switzerland and Jane was offered a position at NASA along with Darcy. Thor was saddened to see his friends and his lover depart but with the promise of a quinjet at his disposal to have them flown to New York, and his ability to fly himself to Washington he soon brightened up again. 

This might also have something to do with Zach adopting him as a playmate, including him in his make believe games which also had the benefit of his becoming a frequent baby sitter, affording Tony and Steve some “Adult time.” 

“Their kissing and making funny noises.” Zach told Thor one time when his parents had taken advantage of the situation and gone to their bedroom. “They must really enjoy cuddling and wrestling.” He added. 

“Wrestling?” Thor asked as he attempted to draw a bilgesnipe so Zach would know what they looked like. 

“Uh-huh. I went into Mamma’s bedroom and I saw Mamma on top of Daddy, and he was pinning him to the bed with his arms about his head.” Zach looked up at Thor, “Mamma was bouncing on Daddy too, but it didn’t sound like it was hurting Daddy.”

Thor’s eyes widened as he stared at Zach. Alien he might be, but he could easily figure out what Zach was describing. 

“Grown ups do funny things.” Zach said going back to his drawing. 

“Yes, yes we do.” Thor agreed, hoping that Zach wouldn’t ask him to explain any of the “Funny things” he’d had an excellent education on Asgard that had prepared him for practically anything. Dealing with a four-year-olds curiosity in regards to sex was not one of them. 

*****

“Sir…?”

“Not now Jay.” Tony grunted, struggling to remain coherent as Steve seemed to be fucking his brains right out of him. Steve was beneath him, had Tony shoved up against his wardrobe, Tony’s legs thrown over his shoulders and was testing the flexibility of Tony’s body as he thrust into him. 

“Really Sir…?”

“Ja… oh God, Jesus Christ!” 

“Not quite baby!” Steve panted. 

“Sir!”

“Christ, Jay, unless the tower is on fire, I don’t care.” Tony yelled, closing his eyes and fisting Steve’s hair. 

“Anthony Edward Stark, put that Soldier down, get your pants on, and get out here!” 

Tony yelped, pulling hard on Steve’s hair, making him yelp too, which was no doubt the reaction Pepper was hoping for when she shouted through the door at them. 

“I did try to warn you Sir.” Jarvis said, sounding snide.

“Watch it, or you are going into Time Out.” Tony grumbled as he tried to keep his legs from buckling under his body as Steve lowered him back onto the floor. “This had better be life or death or I’mm cutting off Pepper’s Jimmy Choo allowance!”

Pepper was waiting for him and Steve in the common area along with the rest of the team. Upon Steve and Tony’s arrival Clint snorted and held out his hand to Sam, who grumbled and got his wallet out of his pocket, taking out a few notes which he handed to Clint. 

“Do I even want to know?” Steve asked. 

“They bet that you were having sex.” Natasha said without looking up from where she was sharping an already deadly looking blade. “Sam said that you wouldn’t be doing so, as you were, and I quote, “Sporting Stark’s teeth marks on his throat this morning, when we went for our run. They can’t possibly be doing it again already.” Clint compared you both to nymphomaniacal rabbits in heat who have been fed viagra.”

Clint grinned unrepentantly and began to cackle at Steve’s flushed cheeks while Tony glared, “I hate you Barton.”

“Feelings mutual Stark.”

“If we can put aside our team mates bedroom activities, can we get onto talking about why we’re here?” Bruce asked. He had an experiment back in his lab that he wanted to get back to. He was in one of his flustered and preoccupied states, where he had an ink smudge on his cheek, his shirt untucked, a couple of buttons done up in the wrong holes, and his hair was sticking up all over the place.

“Spoil sport.” Clint teased, a knowing smirk on his face when Tony opted to remain standing rather than taking a seat and Steve seemed to be walking rather stiffly and had his shirt untucked, so it was serving to cover his crotch. 

“Pep, can you tell me why I am subjecting myself and my lover to this humiliation?” Tony asked. 

“Because out PR department have received an interesting proposition.” Pepper replied, rolling her eyes at Clint’s snorting and Tony’ snicker. 

“Children, please?” Natasha sighed, “What proposition?” She asked Pepper.

“A documentary crew have asked to get access to you all and film enough footage of your day to day lives to create a two hour long documentary.” Pepper explained. “Now, I know you are not fond of dealing with the media, but this would afford some positive press and exposure. Since the battle of New York a lot of attention had already been placed upon you and that had only grown since the battle in Washington, the Mandarin, and most recently, London.” 

Thor looked up with a frown, “People are surely not blaming us for these events.” He had been informed of all that had happened since he had left Earth so he was aware of what had happened to his friends and to Zach, something that disgusted him, because, as he said, “Only the most dishonourable of cowards attacks a child or attempts to use them as a pawn.”

“Some are.” Sam said resignedly, “People like Senator Stern and General Ross.”

“People who are scared of things they don’t understand and are too ignorant to want to learn.” Steve explained to Thor. 

“Fuckwits.” Clint simplified. 

“Quite.” Pepper said, “But for the most part people are curious about you all. They have been given some information, but they are hungering for more. While you all have the right to remain private, that does run the risk of having false stories created which you would find hard to dispel as so little else would be known about you. Also a refusal to participate in meeting your public runs the risk of offending them as it could be seen as if you think yourselves as better than them.”

A silence fell and the team regarded each-other trying to gage one another’s opinions before they spoke, “So, you think we should go ahead with this documentary?” Steve asked Pepper. 

“I think it could be useful.” Pepper said, “It gives you the opportunity to show yourselves to the population in a way you want to be portrayed. Not just as mysterious figures of rumour and legend, or larger than life characters of myth and tales. But as normal people who get up and have breakfast, who binge watch stuff on Netflix, who have stupid arguments about whose turn it is to empty the dish washer, and yet you still come together to battle against super villains to protect the world.”

“Tony?” Steve asked looking to his lover, “You have the most experience of dealing with the media, what do you think?”

Tony pursed his lips and frowned hard as he thought, “We’d need to draw up a contract with the producers.” He said to Pepper, “NDA’s regarding some things, subjects that are not to be brought up, and final decision on all footage before it’s released to the public.” 

“I’m sure that could be discussed.” Pepper said.

“I also don’t want Peter and Zach paraded in front of the cameras.” Tony said firmly, “I’ll also demand that their faces be pixilated if they are caught on film. I can’t keep them from having their pictures out in the public completely but I don’t have to encourage it.” If he had been able he would have kept Zach and Peter away from the press completely. He knew how disruptive it could be to a childhood to have photographers lurking around all the time, and how frustrating the lack of privacy was and he didn’t want his kids to suffer that. 

“Again that is something that can be discussed.” Pepper said, “What do the rest of you think?” She asked looking around at the rest of the team. 

Clint chewed on his bottom lip, “If there is no discussion of my family brought up. Or our past missions.” Natasha hummed her agreement at that. 

“Provided we are granted the respect we deserve.” Thor mused. 

“And our privacy is respected as Tony and Clint have said in regards to our family.” 

Pepper nodded, “We can have individual NDA’s drawn up for each of you. No one will be made to do anything they are uncomfortable with.”

Tony turned and looked to Bruce, “How about you, big guy, what’s your take on this?”

Bruce shifted in his seat looking uncertain, “What if I….have an incident?” This was a risk, when Bruce felt stress of anxious it was harder to keep Hulk under control. If he were being filmed then he would be on edge and if something happened to make him jump then there was a real chance that Hulk might come out. If that happened there was a risk that Hulk might lash out at the camera crew, risking injuring or possibly killing them.

“You have the Green room if that happens.” Tony said, “And we can have a contract drawn up that you are pretty much left alone during the filming. That your lab is off limits to them and the only footage they get of you is when you are with the rest of us. Having us around will act as a kind of buffer, you won’t be the centre of attention for the film crew.” He grinned, “Especially if Cap is wearing tight pants and no shirt. But I’m a jealous bitch and I don’t want to share his fantastic ass and washboard abs with anyone!”

Bruce snorted while Steve made choking protest, his cheeks flushing crimson again. 

“Do I have your approval to begin negotiations with the producers then?” Pepper asked them, she waited until she’d gotten nods and various noises of agreements before she rose to her feet, “Alright, I’ll let the PR department know and get back to my afternoon appointments, and Tony don’t forget we have a board meeting tomorrow at eleven am sharp.”

“You mean a BORED meeting.” Tony groaned. 

“I’ll make sure he’s on time.” Steve assured Pepper.

“Suck up.” Tony hissed. 

“Damn.” Sam said with a rather bewildered smile on his face, “I’m gonna be on TV with Captain America and Iron Man!”

Steve smiled broadly at this while Clint protested with mock offence, “What are the rest of us, chopped liver?”

“If you don’t shut up I’ll chop up your liver.” Natasha said tossing her razor sharp dagger from hand to hand. 

“Great, murder threats, a risk of giant rage monsters, fanboys gushing everywhere, and public indecency and sexual activities.” Clint said, “This documentary should have content for all audiences to enjoy.”


	46. Chapter 46

Contract of agreement between Avengers and Dynamic Productions. 

Avengers personnel will have the final say on any and all materials recorded during the making of this documentary. 

Under no circumstances will the following topics be raised:   
Clint Barton’s mind control during Loki’s attack on Earth.   
Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff’s past missions.   
Clint Barton’s family.  
Natasha Romanoff’s family.  
Bruce Banner’s parents.   
General Ross.  
Steve Roger’s time in the ice.   
Tony Stark’s time in Afghanistan.   
Vanko and Justin Hammers attack on Tony Stark.  
The Mandarin.   
Aldrich Killien’s attack on Tony Stark and his family.  
Zachary Stark’s kidnap.  
The death of Peter Parker Stark’s Aunt and Uncle.   
The Death of Peter Parker Stark’s parents.   
Thor’s Mother. 

Under no Circumstances will the Avengers do any of the following:  
Be anything less than fully clothed outside of their private quarters. (Emphasis on this to Thor and Tony) as Thor forgets that humans are rather “Prudish” on some things in comparison to Asgardians. Tony just likes shocking people.   
Leap out of the vents to try and scare the camera crew, Yes Clint, that means you.  
Use the camera crew for target practice. (Emphasis on this to Clint, Natasha, and Tony.)  
Engage in sexual activities outside of the privacy of personal quarters. (Emphasis on this to Tony.)  
Threaten to kill, maim, or cause any harm to any person or persons.   
Make any political statements.   
Question the American justice system or justice systems of any other countries. 

Tony Stark’s Lab will remain off limits unless specified.   
Bruce Banner’s lab will remain off limits unless specified.   
Bruce Banner will not be approached or forced to engage in the recording of this documentary.  
Zachary Stark and Peter Parker Stark will not be interviewed, questioned, harassed, or forced to participate in the making of this documentary.   
Any recordings of Zachary Stark and Peter Parker will be pixilated to protect their privacy.   
The private quarters of the Avengers will not be entered unless permission to do so is granted. 

*****

With the contract agreed upon and signed by all parties, the Avengers welcomed Dynamic Productions into the tower to record them during their day to day life. 

“I do not see why I must be clothed at all times.” Thor complained looking adorable and ridiculous in the Garfield pyjamas that Darcy had bought him as a gag gift along with fluffy bunny slippers for his feet. It was hilarious to see Thor in such attire, yet he loved it and was proud to wear such “A fine gift from a fair lady.”

“Because this documentary is supposed to be child friendly.” Clint explained, “Seeing your family jewels will be a little traumatizing for kids.”

“And anyone who isn’t Jane.” Sam added. 

Thor frowned, “I do not have any jewels with me on Midgard. All jewels are in the treasury on Asgard.”

“It’s a euphemism for genitalia.” Natasha explained, curlers in her hair, a face pack on her face, and her toes separated as she painted them. 

Zach giggled, “Dangly bits.” He said bouncing in his stool and looked eagerly at Steve who was cooking breakfast, the all important blueberry pancakes. 

“That’s right champ, no one wants to see any dangly bits.” Sam said taking a sip of his orange juice, “So remember to keep your pants on at all times.”

“What’s this about pants?” Tony asked coming into the kitchen with Peter, “You got your homework and PE kit?” he asked Peter. 

“Yep, and lunch.” Peter said, getting his lunch box from the fridge. He wasn’t going to be subjected to the horrors of school dinners. Steve had prepared a ham and cheese sandwich for him, along with a banana, a cup cake which he’d baked the day before, and a bag of mini cheddars, which he got from the pantry. He also had a bottle of coke which he shoved into his bag. 

“Great, now take a seat and you can fill up on energy for the morning.” Steve said serving up breakfast. 

******

With Peter safely off to school, Bruce down in his lab with enough tea and snacks to keep from needing to surface before dinner, the rest of the team go themselves ready to meet the documentary crew. 

The host was a young bubbly blonde woman who seemed to have a permanent smile on her face and had a rather high pitched giggle that she used frequently. She was joined with a camera man and sound tech who seemed friendly enough as they were introduced to the team. 

“Now for the most part we just want you to do what you do normally.” The host said, “Go about your day to day lives as if we weren’t here. Try not to let the camera make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Easier said.” Sam said unable to keep from glancing at the camera, he was also sitting rather stiffly and looked very self-conscious. Natasha looked a step away from stabbing the film crew!

“We will be conducting some interviews.” The host said, “But they will be arranged at a time convenient to yourselves and none of the topics mentioned in the contract will be raised.”

“And the rest of the time you’re just going to be filming us doing our thing?” Clint asked. 

“Well, we’ll ask you questions and such, but otherwise, yes.” 

“Relax Feather-head.” Tony said, he was the most relaxed out of everyone. Having had cameras around him all of his life he knew what to expect and how to respond. “Just chill and be yourself, then everything will be fine.”

*****

The host faced the camera and smiled even wider, “Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to a first time ever, exclusive access to, The Avengers Tower, and the Avengers themselves. 

Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder and Fertility.   
Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, the First Avenger.  
Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow.  
Clint Barton, Hawkeye.  
SGT Samuel Wilson, Falcon.   
Dr Bruce Banner, the Hulk.   
Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man. 

These remarkable individuals have come together to risk their lives and protect us against threats that no one else could face. We have seen them in action, we have seen what they are capable of when working alone and when working together. We know them to be incredible people of unimaginable bravery. 

But what do the Avengers do when they are not on duty, what do they get up to in their day to day lives? In this documentary you will be shown exactly what life is like in the Avengers tower.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We all know this and Avengers know it too. Steve Rogers, Captain America is keen to make sure his team and family get a nutritious start to the day.”

Steve had his back to the camera and was concentrating on making breakfast, while Tony negotiated with Zach, convincing the stubborn four-year-old to eat porridge and blueberries rather than blueberry pancakes.   
“Pancakes better.” Zach pouted. 

“You can have them tomorrow but not today.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not good to have pancakes every day.” Tony said.

“But you have coffee every day, and Daddy goes running every day, so why can’t I have pancakes every day?” 

Tony grit his teeth and groaned, Zach was becoming much to good at making arguments like this to try and get his own way, and the worst part was that he knew exactly how to make himself look innocent and adorable while doing it which meant that it pulled on Tony’s heart strings when he had to stand firm and say no. 

“You can have a few chocolate chips in your porridge.” Steve offered as took the saucepan off the stove. 

“And brown sugar.” Zach said. 

“Of course.”

“Suck up.” Tony growled at Steve, who just grinned and continued to serve breakfast. 

“I agree with the Son of Stark.” Thor declared, “The brown sludge is no replacement for the warm flat cakes, and nothing is greater than the tarts that pop.”

“Tarts that pop?” The host asked curiously.

“He means pop tarts he’s addicted to them.” Clint said. 

“Mamma, Espresso’s puked up a fur ball on the sofa.” Peter called.

“I wanna see it!” Zach yelled scrambling off his stool and rushing to the living room to see the fur ball. “Eeewww, it looks like the foam that Dumm-E sprays everywhere.”

“Great. Thanks for that.” Tony said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jarvis, get one of the clear bots on it.”

“Yes Sir.”

“JARVIS.” Is Tony Stark’s A.I. who runs this tower and assists in the piloting of the Iron Man armour.” The Host explained to the camera. 

“Mamma, where are my shoes?” Peter shouted. 

“Wherever you left them.” Tony called back. 

“I don’t remember where I left them.”

“You should put your things away then you wouldn’t misplace them.” Steve gently scolded. 

“How does that help me now?” 

“Try the balcony, Pete.” Sam called to him. 

“Thanks.”

******

“As well as having a nutritious diet, the Avengers have a rigorous training regime, and weapons maintenance schedule.”

Clint was happy to be filmed practising his archery at the range. He enjoyed showing off his skill and answered all of the hosts questions on the bows he used, the type of arrows he used for each shot, how he judged distance and wind speed to get the perfect shot, and from what range he could fire from. 

Things got more exciting when Tony joined him on the range with a new batch of test arrows he wanted Clint to use and the pair then spent two hours blowing things up and setting them on fire, electrocuting them, and smothering them in a kind of foam that Tony was still working on to be used for fire suppression. 

Likewise Natasha had no qualms about being filmed practising her knife throwing and shurikan throws, happily demonstrating the deadly art as she impaled dummies and targets with grace and deadly accuracy. 

Things got a little more ridiculous when Tony decided to have her and Clint compete and set a range of targets for them to hit. The archery butt and the Dummy were understandable and expected. The Water melon, the paint bomb, and Thor with an apple on his head, not so much. 

But thankfully Thor remained unharmed and in the spirit of weapons demonstration cheerfully wielded Mjolnir and decimated the melon spraying the range in sticky fruit. 

*****

“Working out in an important part of the Avengers lives so they will be fit and ready to go at a moments notice.” 

“We have scheduled team training sessions twice to three times a week depending on everyones availability.” Steve explained, he was dressed in a vest that clung to every muscle and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that were so tight they should have been illegal. 

“Our training sessions involve trust building exercises, simulated combat training and rescue missions. We do these both in full combat gear and in civilian clothes, so we will be prepared no matter what.”

“There is quite a range of different physicality’s between you all isn’t there?” The Host asked Steve, “Yourself and Thor set the bar unachievably high for the human and unenhanced members of the team. How can they hope to keep up with you?”

Steve grinned and glanced over his shoulder, “Natasha, will you spar with me?” 

Natasha rose and eyebrow and dropped down from where she’d been doing pull ups. “Pleasure.” She said getting into the ring. 

The Host directed the crew to film the sparring between Steve and Natasha. Steve had the strength, greater body mass, and height. But Natasha was far faster, far more flexible, and far more experienced than he. While Steve held his own and made her work for it, he inevitably ended up face down on the mat with one arm twisted behind his back and Natasha’s foot pressed against the back of his neck. 

“And that’s why no one argues with Natasha.” Clint said. 

“Not unless they are suicidal or masochistic.” Tony agreed, and tilted his head, “Steve, honey, can you breathe?”

Steve grunted and twisted as much as he was able, “Just about.”

“Oh.” Natasha said sounding disappointed, “I’ll have to try harder next time.” 

*****

“All of the Avengers participate in keeping fit, including Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.” The Host explained into the camera, “Bruce Banner has to show caution when he engages in physical activity because if his heart rate and breathing increase too much then his alter ego, The Incredible Hulk may be triggered.

Because of this, the Doctor tends to focus more on movement and strength rather than cardio based activities.”

Bruce was filmed doing yoga, tai chi, and body weight exercises, and some light jogging on the treadmills. 

“Tony Stark has a heart condition and has to show some caution in what physical activities he engages in. However, it does not mean he doesn’t give it his all.”

Tony was filmed weight training, both with dumbbells, bell bars, and machines. He was also filmed jogging on the treadmill, using the elliptical machine, and boxing. He used the punch bags and he got into the ring with Steve and Natasha, going several rounds with them. 

“You’re still stiff.” Natasha said, “You need to loosen up in your pelvis, bend your knees more so you can lean your full body weight into the swing.”

“Yeah, okay, but I don’t bend there.” Tony protested, squirming under Natasha’s grip, “Seriously Nat, that bit you’re saying I need to bend and twist with, I don’t have, I am lacking that bit on my body, hey! Hands, cold hands, really cold hands.” Tony batted Natasha away making her snort and roll her eyes. “Sam, you’re up as the next victim.” Tony said rolling out of the ring. 

He snickered at how eagerly Sam bounded up. Poor boy, he was obviously suffering some sort of brain damage, actually enjoying being beaten into the ground by sadistic red head. 

“As Steve Rogers has strength far greater than that of a normal man, extra measures have to be taken to ensure he gets a good workout. For this the team, and Tony Stark’s family help in this.”

Steve was filmed lifting a bell bar with Tony, Zach, and Peter hanging off the bar, there was also filming of Steve doing push ups with Zach sat between his shoulders giggling as Peter counted the reps for Steve. 

“Of course the whole team is present for training sessions.”

The crew filmed the team as they engaged a couple of rounds of capture the flag, they split into two teams, Steve, Sam, and Clint on team A, and Tony, Thor, and Natasha on team B.   
Bruce was the flag holder in this version of capture the flag and his purpose was to evade capture by either team, who would have to take him and the flag he had tied about his wrist back to their base, while also fending off attacks from the opposite team. 

Clint was armed with dummy arrows that had dull tips which wouldn’t do any damage to those they struck, Steve had a light weight mock up of his shield which like Clint’s arrows wouldn’t do any damage. Tony’s repulsors were set to only make an impressive light show and light stun those they hit, Sam and Natasha were armed with paint balls and Thor would only be striking the ground with Mjolnir not any of his team mates. 

As with most of their training sessions it was done with a lot of laughter, cat calling, and antics. Tony and Sam ended up in a mid air battle with Sam just about vibrating from the amount of shocks that Tony fired at him and the armour was covered in paint from the amount of shots he took, they both made very exaggerated deaths, clutching at their chests and swooning on the ground as they bowed out. 

Thor and Steve ended up in wrestling match which might have gone better had Steve been using his shield and not a mock up as the hammer shattered it on the first swing Thor gave, then the two got into headlocks and tried to throw each-other down, giving Clint and Natasha the opportunity to take out their opposing team mates, leaving just the two of them against each other, while Bruce, laughing tried to keep out of their way as they took shots at each-other and tried to beat one another to getting to him. In the final lap they both ran at break neck speed, flinging themselves at Bruce while simultaneously shooting each-other. 

“I think that means I win this session.” Bruce said smirking at his downed team mates.

“It’s gonna take me hours to scrape this paint off.” Tony complained, “And I promised Zach and Pete we’d blow up that volcano tonight.”

“Ooooh what time?” Clint asked jumping to his feet and glared at his crotch where several paint balls had struck, “Really Nat?” He asked, very thankful that he’d been wearing armour covering that area. Natasha shrugged and smirked back at him, until she saw the stick on darts that were stuck to both of her breasts, then she slapped him upside the head. 

“Seven Bird-brain, every one is welcome to the lab to see Mt Stark erupt.” Tony declared, “The film crew too.”

*****

“Family time is very important to the Avengers, and is comprised of team meals taken together. Helping Peter Parker Stark with his homework. Playing with Zachary Stark. Having movie nights, and other relaxing activities.”

All of the team crowded into the lab to watch as Peter and Zach blew up the volcano they had built. It was an impressive eruption, the side of the volcano blew out in a pyroclastic explosion creating a crater in the side of Mt Stark which oozed out the lava they had filled it with, splattering against the protective glass shield the volcano was sat behind. The material that had been blown out crashed down into the water they had surrounding the volcano creating a tsunami which then decimated the miniature town they had built opposite the volcano. Simulating the eruption of Krakatoa. 

“Think my Science teacher will be impressed?” Peter asked Tony, watching as the lava began to settle as the volcano finished spewing its guts out. 

“He’d better be. I am.” Tony said. He’d not helped the kids make the volcano beyond providing the materials and answering any questions they’d had, this was a project they’d put together themselves after they’d seen a documentary on the historic eruption. 

“Can we make another volcano, Mamma?” Zach asked bouncing on the balls of his feet, “The one that the Doctor went to with Donna?” 

“Vesuvius?” Tony asked, “Sure, why not.”

The Crew recorded footage of the Avengers on team Movie night, when they argued over who’s turn it was to choose a movie, what genre they wanted to watch, and who had the worst taste in movies. It was difficult as Sam and Natasha pulled apart any spy based movies, Tony and Bruce scoffed at the inaccuracy of Sci-Fi, Steve and Sam disliked most military based films, and Thor became offended over Evil Alien movies. So this did limit the choice when everyone was watching and more often than not resulted in comedy being selected. 

Footage was also recorded of a two day long argument between Tony and Clint as to which was better, Star Trek or Star Wars, and was finally settled with the two battling it out on the playstation until Tony defeated Clint, who buried his sorrows in cookies. 

A loud and boisterous pillow fight between Thor, Zach, and Peter was filmed, feathers going everywhere and the cats running about trying to catch them. 

Sam was roped into the next battle, this one being a water fight with water pistols, water balloons, Clint in the vents striking his victims from above, while Sam held his pistol like a sniper rifle trying to hit Zach and Peter as they ran about shrieking with laughter. The cats, after getting damp scurried off to dryer areas leaving the humans to their games. This battle went on until Clint accidently dropped a water balloon on Natasha. He then spent the rest of the day in hiding while Sam, Peter and Zach cleaned up their mess.

Steve and Bruce having a pancake flipping contest with several pancakes ending up stuck on the ceiling made it onto film, as did on of the pancakes coming unstuck and falling straight down onto Clint’s head!

And several moments of Tony’s wandering hands resulting in both him and Steve disappearing into their private quarters out of sight of the camera. 

All in all it was a thoroughly enjoyable week for the film crew and a completely normal week for the Avengers when they weren’t dealing with super-villains or crises. 

*****

“See, I can keep my clothes on.” Tony sniffed at Pepper as they watched the footage. 

“You could have kept your hands out of Steve’s pants though.” Pepper said watching as film Tony slipped his hand down the front of Steve’s jeans, causing the soldier to turn scarlet and yelp in a very unmanly pitch.

“Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?” Tony asked, smiling as he watched film Steve bundle his film self away to their bedroom before they were recorded making porn. “I still think we’d have gotten better ratings if you’d let us include some sexy fun times.”

“Ratings like that we don’t need Tony.”

“Spoil sport.”


	47. Chapter 47

A pretty busy time followed the Documentary, which had convinced people that the Avengers were A-Insane, B-lived in a frat house/mental asylum, and C-Were a crazy but lovable dysfunctional family.

SI PR deemed it a success and the team enjoyed that brief moment of peace, then they had practical back to back missions as they found Hydra bases they had to go and take care of. Three in the space of one month, and if that was not enough, Dr Doom, or rather Dr Dumbass as Tony insisted on calling him, decided to launch an attack on New York to call out Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four, thus ending the partial anonymity they had enjoyed prior to the exposure. 

Things might have gone better, the combined efforts of the Avengers and Fantastic four did see to it that the Doombots and Doom himself were dealt with swiftly and the dictator was sent packing back to Latvaria. But, Tony and Reed got into an argument which was sadly caught on camera by several civilians, and Tony happened to say that, “You and Doom should just make with the angry fucking and get it over with, that way the rest of us won’t have to suffer the fallout of your UST.”

Red faced and spluttering, Reed attempted to defend himself and a rather juvenile exchange of insults followed that Clint and Johnny may or may not have been encouraging, while Natasha and Sue tried to stop Hulk and Thing from destroying anymore property by getting into a brawl. 

As it was their first team-up it could have gone better in regards to public relations and inter-team dynamics, the headlines that followed speculating over the relationship between Doom and Richards didn’t help much, and the one that read Iron Man: Matchmaker? With images of Reed Richards and Dr Doom next to it, had Pepper slapping Tony upside the head. 

Not two days later The Wrecking Crew decided to try and rob a bank prompting the Avengers to suit up again and go in to deal with them. 

By the time they had sorted this out and gone back to the tower to regroup, they were all exhausted, battered, and bruised, except for Thor who didn’t bruise, and Bruce he’d been fortunate enough to sit this one out. 

“We need a vacation.” Clint complained nursing his sprained ankle courtesy of Bulldozer who’d slammed into the perch he had been on and Sam hadn’t been able to get to him fast enough to stop him from hitting the ground. 

“A really long one.” Sam agreed holding his side where his broken ribs were still paining him. 

“Well I do have an island we can go to.” Tony said wincing and touching his swollen face. The face plate might have protected him from serious injury but didn’t stop bruises from forming when he smashed his face against it. After a moment of silence he looked up to see the team staring at him, “What?” He asked. 

“What?” Bruce deadpanned.

“Dude, you just said you have an island.” Sam exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Duh, Billionaire.”

“Where is it?” Natasha asked, she was holding an ice pack to her shoulder and had a rapidly blackening eye. 

“In the Caribbean Sea. Not far from the Caymans.” Tony replied, “The villa isn’t that big, you’ll have to share rooms, but there’s gorgeous beaches, crystal clear sea, and some good hiking across the cliffs.”

“Can we go camping on the beach?” Peter asked, “And make a camp fire on he beach and make s’mores?” He’d heard several of the kids at school talk about doing that and going camping with their family and was keen to try it himself. “It’s a teacher training day on Friday, so we can fly out Thursday night and spend Friday, Saturday, and Sunday on the Island and come back Sunday evening.”

“Oh can we?” Tony drawled, amused by Peter’s enthusiasm. 

“I wanna camp too and I wanna make S’mores.” Zach piped up. 

“Aye, that sounds like an excellent activity.” Thor agreed with the boys, Tony looked to Steve who had a grin on his face,

“What do you think Babe?” 

“He’s thinking of seeing you in a speedo!” Clint snickered and was promptly slapped upside the head by Natasha. “God Woman, why are you mean?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Natasha replied with a sniff, “And Cap is clearly more interested in seeing me sun bathing topless!”

The whole, Tony included burst into laughter as Steve flushed crimson and began to sputter denials.

“I think we’re pretty much agreed we’re doing this.” Tony said once he’d stopped laughing, “J, launch the cleaner bots in the villa and order groceries for us, we’ll fly out Thursday evening, clear my schedule until Monday Morning.”

“Pleasure Sir.”

“And make sure to get lots of sun-screen.” Tony added, “And after-sun for anyone who does get burnt.”

“Already added Sir.”

“Then lets get packing.”

*****

Peter could pack for himself, Zach however needed Tony’s assistance, so Tony made sure that plenty of shorts, T-Shirts, underpants, flip-flops, trainers, and swimming trunks were packed for his Son, along with the beach-balls and other toys they would be taking with them. 

He then saw to his own packing, adding several vest tops he could wear on the beach with his trunks. While he was comfortable with Steve seeing the Arc reactor he wasn’t so comfortable with the rest of the team seeing it. Besides, it wasn’t good to expose such deep scars to the sunlight even with sunscreen. 

“J, what do you think the odds are of me getting Steve into a thong on the beach?” He asked as he finished packing the case.

“I think you have more chance of convincing Miss Pots that building a Laser Quest in the Tower is a good idea, Sir.” Jarvis dryly replied, “But please do not allow me to dissuade you on your attempts.”

“J your snark is becoming troublesome.” Tony warned the AI, “I will restrict your internet access and reprogram you.”

“Perish the thought Sir.” 

“I’ll reprogram you and give you to a drive through, for the rest of your AI life you will be taking orders for burgers and fries.”

“So I will be hearing from you on a regular basis then Sir!” Jarvis shot back, “And while we are on the subject, your blood work has come in, your cholesterol is a little high.”

“Bite me you sarcastic bundle of servers and coding.” 

“Mamma, Zach wants to take the Tardis to the beach and won’t believe me when I say he can’t.” Peter yelled interrupting the argument between Tony and Jarvis. Groaning Tony headed for Zach’s bedroom to explain why Zach couldn’t take his beloved Tardis, and then why they couldn’t take Gingerbread and Espresso, who would be fed by an automated system ran by Jarvis, their litter trays emptied the same way, and they would be visited each day by Pepper so they wouldn’t get lonely. 

Finally Thursday evening rolled around and the family all piled into the Quinjet which was stuffed with their belongings, food, drink, and toys, plus camping equipment so Peter and Zach could camp on the beach. 

Tony and Steve would be staying out with them Friday night and Thor would be with them the Saturday night, as they were getting to the Island so late they wouldn’t bother putting the tents up until Friday and would just spend the night in the villa instead. 

It was dark when they landed on Tony’s island which obscured most of the view save for what was lit by the lights on the landing strip and the external lights about the villa which Tony led everyone to, down a winding rocky path through lined by palm trees, bushes, and other plant life that they couldn’t see well enough in the dark to inspect. 

The Villa was a single level building built atop of the cliff face much like Tony’s Malibu home had been, but much smaller, it had an open plan Kitchen and living space with a large TV, corner-suite sofa and chaise lounges. There was one bathroom, and the master suite had an ensuite bathroom, so there was going to be arguing over using the bathrooms throughout the stay. There were also only two other rooms hence the fact they would be sharing. 

Tony and Steve took the master bedroom with Peter and Zach going to share the bed with them. 

As they had shared countless time before, Natasha and Clint took the second bedroom without batting an eyelid, leaving Thor, Bruce, and Sam in the third room. 

“Let’s get everything packed away and then have some dinner.” Steve said feeling his stomach rumble with hunger. 

“I’ll whip us up a chilli if that’s alright with everyone?” Bruce offered. He received several nods of agreement, Sam even took over his unpacking so Bruce would be free to go and cook right away which meant they’d all be eating sooner. 

“When can we go to the beach?” Zach asked bouncing on the bed with hyper-active excitement, “Wanna go play in the sea!”

“In the morning.” Steve said catching Zach about the waist and easily lifted the Pup up and over his head making Zach laugh and squirm, “Now a good soldier makes sure that his quarters are always in order, are you a good soldier?” Zach nodded his head his expression becoming earnest, “Then help your Mamma put your clothes away nice and tidy.” 

“Okay Daddy, Love you!” Happily Zach bounded across the bed to help Tony put his clothes away when Steve put him down, unaware of the jolt his words sent through Steve. It still made Steve catch his breath every time Zach said that he loved him, reminding Steve of how lucky he was and how very rich and full his life had become. 

“You realize he’ll be awake at dawn and want to go straight to the beach.” Peter said with a wry grin. 

“Hopefully a promise of blueberry pancakes will win him over.” Steve said, knowing that Tony wouldn’t be happy about a dawn wake up call. 

“Digging your own grave there Dad.” Peter said, his voice growing a little timid as he finished the sentence. Steve paused in folding his shirts and looked at Peter surprised. “Is it, um, is that okay?” Peter asked worrying at his bottom lip, “I mean I know you’re not technically my Father, but I um, I’d like to.. I think of you as…” He trailed off as a smile spread over Steve’s face.

“Peter I’d be honoured to be your Father.” 

Peter relaxed immediately and looked to Tony, who had clearly known about this but wanted to let Peter tell Steve in his own time.   
“Why don’t you and Zach go and pick us all out a movie to watch.” Tony suggested, “PG13 is as high a rating as I’m willing to go.”

“Cool!” Zach yelled tearing out of the room at top speed yelling for Peter to hurry up after him. 

Tony rounded the bed and took Steve’s hands into his as the soldier sat down on the bed, “So now you’re a Father of Two.”

“Yeah.” Steve huffed looking a little bewildered by how much and how rapidly his life had changed. A few months ago he’d been an isolated, lonely man, displaced in time and unsure if he’d ever find his place in this modern world. Now he was in a loving relationship, had two beautiful boys he thought of as Sons that were treating him as their Father, and had a close knit family of friends around him. 

“Have I ever told you how grateful I am that we met?” He asked Tony, tugging the Billionaire closer, “I don’t think I could survived this world without you, and I don’t think I have ever been happier than I am now I’ve got you and the boys.”

Tony leaned in and breathed against Steve’s lips, “I’ve never been so happy either.” He closed the space between them and kissed Steve, sucking on his bottom lip to draw it into his mouth. Steve’s hands spun his waist and began to lift his shirt but a giggle came from the doorway causing the two to break apart. 

“Mamma and Daddy are smooching again!” Zach yelled loud enough for the whole villa to hear him. 

“Smooching are we?” Tony mock growled at his Son, “And you are a little sneak, and do you know what happens to sneaks?” He asked advancing on his Son, “They get tickled!” Shrieking Zach tore off with Tony running after him, leaving Steve laughing and finishing the last few bits of unpacking before he went to join his family.


	48. Chapter 48

Zach was an early riser. 

Tony was not.

Zach liked to get up in the morning and make a lot of noise about it.

Tony liked to sleep as long as possible before his bladder was screaming for release, then he would stagger to the bathroom and stagger to the nearest coffee pot. 

Zach was full of energy and bright as a button in the morning. 

Tony did not truly start to come out of his comatose state until midday. 

This was a problem and one the two of them had been dealing with since Zach had learned how to walk and when he was able to scramble out of his cot and make his way to his Mother’s bedroom when he was eighteen months old. 

Normally when Zach awoke at barely dawn Jarvis would distract him with word games, Dr Who episodes, and Peter, who also awoke earlier than Tony. 

This meant that Tony didn’t constantly get Zach leaping on top of him at the ass crack of dawn every day. It also meant that Zach did not constantly get to see things he wasn’t supposed to in the form of “Adult activities” 

These were not normal circumstances. 

Firstly Zach was in bed with Tony and Steve, and Peter. The two boys had snuggled in the middle while Tony and Steve lay either side of them. Thankfully the bed was King size, or they wouldn’t have fit. Steve’s broad shoulders took up a lot of space and Peter was a wriggler, his gangly limbs flopping each and every way as he slept. 

Tony often likened him to an octopus having an epileptic fit when he slept, but really, that was unfair since Tony was a shameless space hog and would sprawl over the whole regardless of anyone he might be sharing with, limbs spread wide and taking up far more space than someone as small as him should be able to. 

Despite all of this, the family had just about fit into the bed and after a goodnight story for Zach they had settled down and gone to sleep. 

Now the sunlight was streaming in through the crack between the curtains and Zach awoke with his usual enthusiasm. 

Yawning he tugging his arms out from under the bed covers and fisted his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them then promptly looked around at his bed companions. 

Peter was snuggled up against Tony, his head buried into the crook of Tony’s neck and one of his arms flung up and over Tony’s head! 

Tony didn’t seem to bothered by this though, he was snoring softly, one of his arms hanging out of bed and one of his legs outside of the blankets and curled up over the other bunching the blanket between his legs. 

Zach giggled at the sight and looked at Steve, who was on his side, one of his arms protectively wrapped about Zach’s waist and his face was relaxed and peaceful. 

Wriggling as hard as he could Zach freed himself from under Steve’s arm and crawled out of bed. He scooted down the bed and got onto the floor, making his way to the window and tugging back the curtains so he could see outside. 

The sky was crystal clear and an impossible shade of blue, the sun was shining brightly and making the sea sparkle and the sand seem golden. 

Excitedly Zach turned and ran back to the bed, leaping up onto it and began to jump up and down, “Wake up, wake up!”

Steve jolted awake and sat bolt up right, fists clenched and muscles tensed ready to fight, he relaxed after a second when his brain caught up with his body and realised that there was no threat, just an over excited child. 

Peter groaned and rolled over, nearly clocking Steve in the face with a flailing hand. 

Tony snarled something unintelligible, squirmed around, refusing to open his eyes and promptly fell out of bed. 

“Ow!” 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, at least making the effort not to laugh. Besides him Peter yawned and blinked owlishly looking adorably disoriented. Tony’s head popped up from the side of the bed and he glared at Zach. 

“You are grounded.” He grumbled. 

Zach, used to hearing this threat given to Peter without any follow through, ignored this in favour of jumping on Peter and Steve, demanding that they get up so they could go to the beach. 

“Later.” Tony moaned, dragging himself up from the floor and tried to get back into bed, but Zach was having none of that and jumped from Steve, scrambling over Peter who complained about the bruises little feet were leaving, and leaped on Tony. 

“Beach Mamma, beach time, and pancakes!” 

“Zach let your Mamma sleep some more.” Steve said, “We’ll go and make some pancakes and then we’ll shower, put on sunscreen, and go to the beach. Your Mamma can join us later.”

“Your sure you don’t mind?” Tony asked really not wanting to get out of bed yet, Steve leaned over and kissed him, “This is your holiday too, have a lay in.”

“Hmm I love you.” Tony purred snuggling back down in bed.

“Mushy.” Peter said heading for the bathroom while Zach scrambled after him and demanded he hurry up because he was “Bustin!” 

Chuckling Steve got himself up and headed to use the other bathroom and then went to get breakfast ready. 

*****

The smell of food soon had the rest of the team up from their beds and heading into the kitchen to get their pancakes, coffee, tea, juice, and hot chocolate. 

Steve kindly put a tray together for Tony to have once he surfaced and made sure there was enough coffee to sate his lover. 

Once everyone had eaten they took turns taking showers, shaving, and getting their swimwear on. Natasha posed smugly in her bikini that covered just enough skin to be legal in public and smirked at the blushes her curves drew from the men. She also commandeered Clint to smother her fair skin in sunscreen before she doned a sun hat, a pair of sunglasses and flip flops ready to go to the beach. 

Clint was in a pair of swimming trunks that were so bright that actually made the eyes hurt, he also had several inflatable toys and hamper full of beer. 

Sam like Steve was wearing more subdued swimming trunks, Sam’s in red, and Steve’s in dark blue. 

Bruce wore a pair of grey and black Hawaiian trunks and a t-shirt, he also had a thick book to read and had the presence of mind to put together several beach towels. 

Thor wore a pair of scanty, skin tight swimming trunks that were only just longer than a speedo, he was also carrying a bucket and spade as he had read that making sand castles was a Midgardian tradition when visiting the beach. 

Peter wore a pair of Hawaiian trunks and had a short sleeved cotton shirt on, undone but serving as a cover up for the sun when he wasn’t swimming. Zach was in a pair of Avengers themed trunks with a Captain America t-shirt and was practically jumping up and down in excitement. To stop him from running straight into the sea, Steve carried Zach on his shoulders down to the beach and made sure to keep hold of him until everyone was settled. Only then did he take Zach down into the sea. 

“Here I go!” Clint yelled and charged into the sea, a blow up tire held in front of him, which he belly flopped on once he was knee deep. 

“Be careful you don’t get dragged out to sea on that.” Steve cautioned him, as Clint scrabbled around, trying to get sitting on the tire and he might have had more success had Sam not waded out to him and leaped on the other side sending Clint face down into the water with all the grace of a beached whale. Before Clint could take his revenge, as Sam got himself up and onto the tire, Peter, who’d been silently swimming nearby, went under the water, swam up under Sam and shoved the man off the tire, getting himself onto it. 

“The Son of Stark has won this battle!” Thor declared, some how looking majestic despite the fact he laying belly down on a blow up crocodile. 

Clint looked at Sam, Sam looked at Clint, then the two of them speed swum over to Thor and simultaneously yanked on the crocodile tipping Thor off the side and crashing down into the water. 

From the tire, where Steve had sat Zach next to Peter, the boys laughed and clapped as Thor came up spitting water and hair in his face. 

“This means war!” 

On the sand Natasha rolled her eyes as she stretched out to enjoy the sun, “Children.” She said closing her eyes. Sat in the shade Bruce chuckled, making himself comfortable and opened his book. 

The great sea battle of 2013 was just finished with Thor celebrating his victory having dunked Clint and Sam more times than they had dunked him. By the time they went back up onto the sand to dry off and settle in the sun for a bit, Tony finally came down from the villa. 

“Having fun?” He asked eyeing the damp avengers and boys. 

“Thor, Sam, and Clint had a battle.” Zach said, “Thor won and now we’re gonna make sand castles.”

“Hey, we didn’t loose!” Clint protested cracking open a beer, “We conceded.”

“Which is another word for loosing.” Peter said opening up a comic to read as he lay on his front. 

“Watch it brat or you’ll be dunked next.”

“Watch it, or I’ll dunk you and leave you down there permanently.” Tony growled at Clint. The archer stuck his tongue out and settled down to enjoy the sun for a while. 

Tony made his way over to Steve and lay himself down besides him, “Thank you for breakfast and for the lay in.” 

“Pleasure.” Steve said, then he frowned, then he looked at Tony’s trunks, he blinked and looked again. No, he was not imagining things, there were Captain America shields on the material. 

Tony was wearing Captain America beach trunks. 

Tony was wearing his colours, his symbol, and they were in public, and would be spending the night on the beach with two children. 

Tony was torturing him mercilessly. 

Thor took to making sand castles with enthusiasm and soon he and Zach not only had a sand castle, they had a sand palace, with a sand fort, a sand mote and bridge, beyond the bridge on the other side of the sand mote the two of them created a sand town with different sized sand castles. 

By the time they were done it was time for lunch. Sam and Steve had gone back to the villa and made up sandwiches and wraps, bringing them down with bags of crisps and mini snack cakes. 

Bruce had thoughtfully brought moist hand wipes down to the beach with them so everyone could clean their hands before they ate. 

“Are there any shells on the beach?” Peter asked, “We could use them to decorate the sand city.” 

“Should be.” Tony said, “We’ll take a walk after lunch and check the rock pools.”

“I’ll get the tents set up for tonight.” Steve said, “Sam, you wanna help?” 

“No, but you’ll pout if I don’t, so sure!”

“Well I’m going for another swim.” Clint declared, “Nat?” 

Natasha inclined her head in agreement and Thor cheerfully agreed, eager to swim again. 

“How about you big guy?” Tony asked Bruce, “Wanna come with me and the boys, or are you gonna go for a dip?” 

Bruce smiled, “I think I’ll go with you guys and see what species are in the rock pools.”

“Species?” Zach asked curiously,

“He means crabs and other things like that.” Peter said. 

“What things?” Zach asked, prompting Bruce to start explaining about the kind of species that one could find in rock pools, making Zach even more eager to go and start looking in them. 

Once everyone was done eating they set off in different directions to carry out their activities, making plans to convene back at their make-shift camp late afternoon for ice creams and a came of beach ball.


	49. Chapter 49

“How are these damn things so fucking difficult?” Sam cursed as he and Steve struggled to get the tents put up. 

Steve scratched his head and squinted at the impossible amount of poles and pegs that were laying on the sand besides the tent material. In his day tents had been simple things, a few poles, a few pegs, put the tent over it and there you go. Not it seemed that you needed a degree in mechanics to get these things put up. 

From her position, sprawled out on her front to get her back tanned, Natasha snorted in amusement. 

“You could help us, you know.” Sam said gesturing to the tents. 

“I could,” Natasha agreed, “But it is far more amusing to watch you idiots struggling.”

“It is pretty funny.” Clint said saluting Sam and Steve with his beer can. 

“Assholes.” Sam grumbled, 

“Gimme the instructions again.” Steve said, Sam shoved them at him, and Steve scowled at them. It could not be this difficult to do this, it was two tents, not rocket science, he could do this. He was Captain America, he could put two tents up.

“Friends!” Thor greeted as he came up the beach glistening from his latest swim, “Have you still not erected your habitats for this night?” 

Steve grit his teeth while Sam leaned over a couple of poles, “Want to give us a hand?” 

“Of course.” Thor said as cheerful as ever, he made his way over to the pair and picked up a handful of pegs, “What do we do with these?”

*****

“Mamma I think there’s some Enema things here!” Zach called as he peered into a rock pool, “They’re all wiggly like worms.”

“Anemones.” Tony corrected while Peter snorted with laughter over Zach calling them enemas. Even Bruce’s lips were twitching at the mistake. 

So far they had found quite a few anemones, a hermit crab, some mussels, and plenty of shells which Zach and Peter had collected and put in their bucket. 

“Uncle Bruce what’s this?” Zach called pointing in the water, “Is it another crab?” 

“Let’s see.” Bruce said making his way over and kneeling down besides Zach to look at what he was pointing at, “Oh, no, that’s a Gibbula Cineraria.” Bruce said, “A sea snail, and look, there’s some Whelks, see the conical shells?” 

“Uh huh, Me and Pete have some in our bucket.”

“Well these ones still have beings living in them.”

“I think we’ve got some Limpets here.” Peter said from where he and Tony were looking into another pool, “And a starfish.”

“A Starfish!” Excitedly Zach jumped up and ran over to the rock pool, kneeling down to have a look, “See those shells sticking to the rocks? Those are limpets. And you see right down on the bottom, there’s the Starfish.”

“Its so little.” Zach said, “How does it swim, does it wiggle it’s legs, or are they arms?” 

“They are called limbs.” Bruce said as he joined them, “And they have tiny feet on them which they use to move around with.”

“Ohh, hello, we’ve another crab.” Tony said pointing to a shore crab that was scuttling along the sand giving them all a wide birth.

“There’s fishes too.” Zach said, “What fishes are they?”

“Blenny.” Bruce said, “These are Blenny. You are lucky to see them, they, like the sea scorpion can change their colour so they can camouflage.” 

“We haven’t found any of them though, unless they are hiding.” Peter pointed out, getting a few more shells to go into the bucket. He made his way along the shoreline and peered into another pool, “I think I’ve found some prawns.” He called out, “Can we eat them?”

“No!” Tony stressed. “I don’t need either of you getting food poisoning.” 

Peter gave Tony a grin over his shoulder and beckoned Zach closer so he could see the prawns too. 

“Let’s get a few more shells boys and then we’ll head back to camp.” Tony said.

“And Ice cream!” Zach chirruped.

“And ice cream, nothing is as important as the ice cream.”

*****

By the time the four of them got back to camp one of the tents was erected and the second tent was underway, with Natasha and Clint now lending a hand. The two had finally deigned to assist when it became clear that if they didn’t Tony, Steve, Zach, and Peter would be sleeping under the stars. 

“How’s it going?” Bruce asked, while Zach and Peter took the shells to decorate the sand castle city. 

“Whoever made these things needs shooting.” Clint grumbled. He scowled at Tony, “Did you jusy purchase the most complicated tents ever made just to torment us?” 

Tony placed a hand over his heart, “Would I?” 

“Yes.” Sam said without missing a beat. 

“Could you lend us a hand?” Steve asked with a hopeful expression. 

“Nope, but I can go and make everyone ice cream sundaes.”

Clint exchanged a glance with Sam, “Extra whipped cream on mine.”

“Extra chocolate sauce and sprinkles.” Sam agreed. 

Half an hour later the tents were finished and everyone was enjoying their ice creams and listening to Zach telling them all about the weird things he’d seen in the rock pools. 

As he finished his ice cream and made sure he couldn’t scrape anymore out of it, Clint stretched out on his towel. “So, what are we doing tomorrow, the same as today?” 

“I’d like to see the rest of the island actually.” Steve said, “I wouldn’t mind hiking around to take a look everywhere.”

“That could be fun.” Bruce agreed, “We can pack up a lunch to go with us and spend the day walking.”

“Uh physical activity.” Tony mock groaned, “Can’t I just lay in the sun and melt?” 

“Mamma silly, humans don’t melt.” Zach laughed, his mouth and chin were smeared in ice cream and he had a blob of whipped cream on his nose. 

“Oh don’t they, I’m pretty sure they do.” Tony said.

“Nu-uh, humans can’t melt, can them, Uncle Bruce?”

Bruce made a contemplative noise, “If the temperature is high enough they can, but it has to be very high, far more than the sunlight on this beach.”

“Are there any places to dive here?” Clint asked Tony, looking at him over his purple sunglasses. 

“Yeah, on the other side of the Island.” Tony said, “There’s a cliff face and several rocks you can dive from, the sea is deep enough that you won’t hit the bottom.”

“Sweet!” Clint cheered. 

“So hiking tomorrow then?” Natasha said.

“Looks like.” Sam said, “Best enjoy the relaxation now, since we’ll be far more active tomorrow.”

*****

At dusk they all returned to the villa for showers and a change of clothes and they fired up the BBQ that Tony had out on the patio. While Tony wasn’t that much of a cook he was able to manage a BBQ, and proceeded to cook up burgers, steaks, sausages, ribs, haloumi cheese, and corn on the cob, which Natasha and Bruce sliced buns, mixed together potato salad, and some salad vegetables. 

They ate on the patio watching the sun set, a brilliant ball of fiery orange and red dipping down into the ocean. 

Then equipped with a torch each, along with drinks, marshmallows, biscuits, and chocolate, they all headed back down to the beach where Steve set up a bonfire which they sat around toasting the marshmallows making s’mores. 

“These might be terrible for a diet but they are so good.” Clint declared with melting chocolate and marshmallow dripping down his fingers. 

“Most pleasing.” Thor agreed eagerly shoving more marshmallows on his stick and thrusting them into the flames, a little too enthusiastically since they caught fire!

“Like this.” Peter said demonstrating how it was done for Thor, “You hold them near the flames, let the heat get to them and then when they are crisp all the way around they are done.” He handed Thor a perfectly toasted marshmallow which the god happily put between biscuits and chocolate munching appreciatively. 

“Can I have another one?” Zach asked, he wasn’t allowed to do his own marshmallow, enhanced he might be but Tony wasn’t comfortable letting Zach get so close to naked flames, so he was being assisted in toasting his marshmallows. 

“Aye let us do them together.” Thor said happily putting more on a couple of sticks to toast. 

“I’m glad he and Pete get along with everyone so well.” Tony said as he snuggled into Steve’s chest. 

“They are great kids.” Steve said placing a kiss on Tony’s head, “You’ve done a wonderful job with them.”

Tony hummed contentedly and let his eyes go half lidded, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere, and only paid half attention to the story that Thor had begun to tell Zach and Peter of the times he and the Warriors three had camped out and what they had gotten up to during those times, the epic tales that would be told and the songs sung of past victories.

“Enjoying yourself?” Tony asked Steve, as the Super soldier relaxed a little more. 

“Very much.” Steve replied in a low voice, “Especially since aren’t wearing those provocative shorts anymore.”

Tony grinned without opening his eyes. He knew it! Those Captain America shorts had pushed Steve’s buttons. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep from having…..embarrassing bodily functions while you are in a trunks?” Steve asked making Tony giggle, “I swear I was scared that I’d end up with a tent and never hear the end of it.” 

Between laughs Tony looked up at Steve his eyes dancing with mirth, “It’s not my fault you’ve got a possessive kink, Cap. You’ll just have to learn some self-restraint.” 

Steve’s eyebrow shot up, “Oh will I.” A worryingly smug smirk then stretched over his lips, “Perhaps you will have to do the same.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, now that was a threat if ever he heard one.


	50. Chapter 50

Sleeping the beach was not the best idea. Tony couldn’t get comfortable, the lilo he had borrowed from Clint was no help, Steve’s body was as hard as a rock and while that was very pleasant to have sex with, it made for a very bad mattress, and to add insult to injury, Steve dropped off right away and continued to sleep easily despite Tony’s wriggling around. 

Giving up on sleep the Billionaire had gone outside of the tent and lain down on the sand to watch the stars. At some point however he must have fallen asleep because the next time he became aware his face was warm from sunlight, there was the smell of something delicious nearby along with the siren scent of coffee, and the worrying giggles of his Sons. 

Grunting, Tony opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to find he couldn’t. 

“What the…ohhhh.” 

The laughter that exploded around him had Tony laying his head back down and closing his eyes in the desperate hope that he was imagining things. 

Sadly he was not. 

Opening his eyes again Tony looked down at himself, or rather at the sand that was now burying him up to his neck. 

If that was not bad enough, the culprits, namely Zach and Peter, had decided to give the sand the shape of a mermaid, complete with a long flowing tail and breasts that would have put Jordan to shame. 

“Love the new look Stark, it’s very becoming.” 

Tony glared in Clint’s direction and saw the smirking bastard taking photos on his phone. 

“You dare upload this to social media and I swear I’ll fill all of your arrows with pink glitter.” Tony warned him, trying to move, but the sand was keeping him too well pinned down. 

“This what you get for sleeping in.” Steve teased, he came and crouched besides Tony, a cup of coffee in his hands. The nectar was just inches away but it may as well have been miles, Ton gazed longingly at the cup and gave Steve his best beseeching look. 

Steve smirked at him and took a very long and slow drink of his coffee, “Hmm a fine rich roast.” He purred, “Strong and smooth, just what you need to wake you up in the morning.”

“Bastard.” Tony snarled squirming in his sand prison, “Let me out of here, give me coffee, or I swear I will never give you any ever again.”

“Why would you not give him coffee?” Zach innocently asked. Tony chose to ignore that in favour of glaring at Steve, who took his sweet time in finishing his coffee before finally helping to free Tony from the sand. 

As he finally got free Tony became aware of just how much sand he now had in places he really did not want sand to be and made a hasty retreat to the shower to get washed up. (Stopping in the villa kitchen for a coffee first of course.)

“Well at least Cap’s had his revenge.” Tony said as he scrubbed himself clean. 

“I would not be too sure of that, Sir.” Jarvis said. This gave Tony pause and he momentarily stopped rubbing conditioner into his hair. 

“What does that mean?” he demanded. 

Jarvis remained worryingly silent. 

“Jay….?”

“You shall have to wait and find out Sir. I am sworn to secrecy as it were.”

“But you are my AI!” Tony whined giving into the urge to stomp his foot, “I made you, I nurtured you and taught you, and have helped you grow from a baby AI to an adult AI. I gave virtual birth to you Jarvis. I am your Mother and creator, and…… and it’s not fair if you take Steve’s side over mine!”

“Indeed Sir, and as you have said many times in the past. Life is not fair.”

Tony scowled and went back to scrubbing his hair, “You are so going to be grounded Jarvis. That’s it, no more Internet Adventures for you, no more surfing cyber space whenever you feel like it. I’m going to transfer your data core into a microwave and you will spend the rest of your life warming food and having your circuits fried when people put metal things in you. And I will put lots of metal things in you! I will forever be shoving my junk into your hole!” 

“And this is a conversation that I did not want to overhear.”

Pausing mid rant, Tony stuck his head out of the shower to see Steve in the bathroom. He paused and wondered if he should check the water temperature since it seemed that he heat had just shot up. 

Steve had changed clothes. Gone were the baggy khaki shorts and loose vest from earlier. Now he was wearing a T-Shirt that was at least two sizes too small which hugged everything, left nothing to the imagination, and just begged to be ripped off those rippling muscles that is was clinging to. Then, to make matters worse, Steve was wearing a pair of shorts which were short in every sense of the word. Denim cut offs with holes in them and they were honest to god clinging to his ass and showing off every scandalous inch of Steve’s thick muscular thighs. 

“Oh fuck me.” Tony moaned realising that this was Steve’s revenge for his Captain America swimming trunks. 

Steve grinned, “Maybe later. We will have the bed to ourselves tonight.” He turned and deliberately flexed his muscles, “Hurry up, you need to have breakfast before we set off.” 

Tony whimpered, how was he supposed to get through a day with Steve wearing that and not jump him the first chance he got?

*****

With food and drink packed up, sunscreen plastered on, and comfortable footwear adorned, the team set off to hike around the Island. 

They kept the pace gentle so everyone could enjoy the surrounds and not get too hot or tired right away. 

They made their way back through the dirt track they had taken from the landing strip, this time getting to enjoy the jungle around them, with Bruce pointing out various plants and stopping to examine them, while also pointing out the exotic birds that were nesting in the trees. 

When they stopped to get drinks and take a break, Clint picked up rocks and took aim at the coconuts managing to knock several loose which he put in his backpack for them to break open later. 

Peter found several bushes with colourful berries upon them but was advised not to attempt to eat them as Bruce wasn’t sure if they were safe for consumption by humans. 

Once everyone was watered and rested they set off again, cutting through the jungle where he grew denser as no footpath had been worn into it. This was great fun for Zach and Peter as they got to climb over trees and roots and help Steve find the way through to the other side of the jungle where they came out on the cliffs again. 

The other side of the Island, as Tony had said was all rocky cliff face with some sand on the top most rocks and view down into the crystal clear water below. 

“We can follow the cliff face back around to the start of the landing strip and head back to the villa from there.” Tony said, setting his back pack down in the shade of a palm tree. 

“This seems a good place for lunch.” Steve agreed setting his own pack down in the shade. 

The rest of the team did the same, laying out blankets to sit on and getting out the food for the picnic. For a while they all enjoyed eating and sitting in the shade while the sun was at it’s peak, then, after they’d digested Clint stripped off his shirt and shorts, revealing his swimming trunks and ran at the edge of the cliff with a deafening yell, leaping over the side to dive down into the sea below. 

With a gleeful cry Thor followed after him. 

“Crazy.” Tony declared, moving from the shade to the sun and stretched out, his olive skin was already darkening with the sunlight and he was determined to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

“Mamma can we…” Peter began,

“Hell no. You and Zach and swim when we head back to the beach, but no way are either of you risking your necks diving off the cliff.” Tony said, “And don’t think I won’t tie you both to the trees if you try.”

“There’s a path down to the sea.” Natasha said from where she was standing in her bikini, “A natural worn one we can use.” 

“Yeah I know.” Tony said, “I wouldn’t have said diving here was a good idea if there wasn’t a way back up.”

From below Clint and Thor could be heard yelling and splashing around. 

“I can take them both down with Nat and Sam.” Steve said to Tony. 

Tony looked at him and then at his puppy eyed boys. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, one hour, then I want you back up here.” He was then smothered in hugs and kisses by Peter and Zach who eagerly scampered off to join Sam and Natasha on the way down the path to the sea. 

“We’ll take good care of them I promise.” Steve said to Tony, kissing his cheek.

“I know you will.” Tony said, “I would trust you with them otherwise.” 

Giving him another grin Steve set off, catching up with the others quickly, leaving Tony to sunbathe and Bruce to enjoy his book. 

It took a little while for them to make their way down the cliff and by the time they reached the bottom just foot or so above the sea, Clint and Thor had come out and were relaxing on the rocks. 

“Come to join us little Starks?” Thor said.

“Uh huh, I wanna see fishes here.” Zach declared bouncing in excitement. 

“Well the water here is very deep so you must stay with myself, your Daddy, Uncle Sam, Uncle Clint, and Aunt Natasha at all times.” Thor said seriously, “As must you, Peter.” 

“We will.” Peter promised getting out of his T-shirt and shorts while Steve helped Zach do the same. 

Meanwhile, Natasha went back up the rocks a little way and performed a perfect dive off one of them, surfacing and urging the others to hurry up. 

“Show off.” Sam chuckled getting into the sea a little more demurely as did Thor, the two kept close to the edge as Zach and Peter got in followed by Steve and they began to swim around the cove, with Natasha, Sam, Thor, and even Steve diving off the rocks closer to the bottom. 

While they did this Clint headed back up to the top of the cliff to dive again. Once he reached the top he found both Bruce and Tony napping. Grinning he stole over to Tony unable to resist the chance to cause some mischief, he then scooped Tony up making the Billionaire yelp in surprise and start to thrash around in his arms. 

“You’re coming for a dunking Stark!” Clint yelled gleefully, unaware of the panic that was setting in for Tony. 

Blow them in the water the others had moved back to the edge to give Clint space. 

“What is he doing?” Sam asked hearing yelling from above. 

“Oh no!” Natasha gasped, “He’s got Tony!”

“What!” Steve looked up sharply and yelled out a warning to Clint, but it was too late, both men were already falling through the air crashing down into the sea. 

“Jesus!” Natasha cried pushing off the rocks and dived under the water to look for Tony. 

“Look after them!” Steve yelled to Sam and Thor, meaning Zach and Peter, then he too dove under the water just as Clint surfaced laughing. His laughter died when he saw the expressions on Thor and Sam’s faces. 

“What?”

“Tony’s afraid of the water.” Sam said, “That’s why he hasn’t gone swimming.” 

Clint’s face paled, “Fuck, I didn’t… shit Fuck!” he dove under the water joining the search for Tony. 

Natasha surfaced gasping for air and promptly dove back under, Steve doing the same a few moments later. 

“Mamma!” Zach sobbed squirming in Thor’s arms to try and get to where the others were searching. 

“They’ll find him little one.” Thor assured him. Besides him Sam kept a firm hold of Peter who was ashen and rigid, looking ready to bolt into the water to try and find Tony as well. 

Clint came up for air and then went back under, followed by Natasha surfacing again. 

“Oh God.” Sam whispered as time ticked worryingly onwards. Above them Bruce was hurrying down the path as fast as he could, while their teammates searched frantically for Tony.


	51. Chapter 51

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. 

Tony froze up as soon as he hit the water, his mind, his body, everything stopped working as he sank down into the depths of the water. 

There was a roaring in his ears, the rush of blood from his pounding heart was deafening him and the world was swirling around him making it impossible for him to focus on anything at all. 

Red and black spots were beginning to dance in front of his stinging eyes and his head was feeling heavier and heavier. His entire body was growing numb as everything seemed to be fading away. 

Just as everything faded to darkness Tony felt something taking hold of him, then he knew no more. 

*****

“Where is he, I can’t find him!” Natasha shouted as she surfaced again, panting from lack of air. 

“Keep looking!” Steve bellowed diving back down into the water. Clint, also panting let out a choked sob before he dived again to continue searching the sea. 

Minutes, so many minutes had passed since Tony had gone under the water. Steve was all to well aware that it would only take three for Tony to die. That the lack of air would force him to take a breath and that when he did, when he couldn’t resist the urge to breathe for any longer, he would drown. 

Deeper and deeper he swam, forcing himself to go further into the cove, frantically searching for Tony, ignoring the burn in his own lungs, ignoring the need to breathe, ignoring everything but finding him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of olive skin and a white vest top. Kicking his legs Steve swam in that direction, finding Tony floating in the water, air bubbles leaving his mouth and nose, his eyes closed and body limp. 

Grabbing Tony about the waist, Steve kicked for the surface as hard as he could and gasped for air as he got his head above water, hauling Tony up and balancing him against his chest so he could swim for the cliff face. Around him he heard Clint and Natasha’s sighs of relief, could hear Zach and Peter crying, Thor trying to comfort them, while Bruce and Sam called out to Steve, making ready to take Tony from him and get him up onto the rocks. 

“You’re going to be alright.” Steve said to Tony, keeping firm hold of him, “You’re going to be fine. We’re going to be laughing about this later, you’ll be making stupid jokes while I’m fussing over you.” It was a good thing that his face was already wet because it made his tears unnoticeable. 

As he reached the cliff face Sam and Bruce took hold of Tony and lifted him out of the sea, carrying up to a space they could lay him out fully. 

Bracing his hands on the rocks Steve lifted himself out of the sea and followed after them, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Bruce taking Tony’s pulse. The Doctor nodded and with Sam he moved Tony onto his side and began to rub at Tony’s back. 

“Is he…?” Clint began, getting out of the sea with Natasha. 

“Alive, in shock.” Sam replied, he looked to Steve, “You found him just in time.”

Steve didn’t say anything, he couldn’t say or do anything, not until Tony suddenly gave a wet cough, his eyes flying open as his body spasmed with the coughing fit. 

Steve was on his knees before Tony in a second, taking his hand and stroking at his wet hair. 

“You’ll be alright, Tony, just lay still and take deep breaths.” Bruce instructed him. 

“Mamma!” Zach cried struggling in Thor’s grasp as the God prevented him from running over to Tony. 

“Just give him a few minutes Zach.” Bruce said, he smiled gently at the ashen faced Peter, “He’ll be alright.”

Peter gave Bruce a tight lipped smile, his expression darkening as Clint came closer to him, “Why did you do that?” He screamed at Clint running at him, his hands balled into fists which he beat against Clint’s chest. The blows were weak, barely enough to knock Clint back half a step. But the rage was so uncharacteristic for Peter, that it knocked the wind out of Clint, that with the guilt he was already feeling, had him falling to his knees before the enraged boy. 

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, letting Peter beat him, not deflecting the blows or trying to calm him down, just letting Peter get the rage out of him. 

“Why, why did you hurt Mamma?” Peter demanded, his bottom lip shaking and eyes brimming with tears. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Clint said, “I thought it would be funny, a joke. I didn’t know it would hurt him.”

Peter, who’s hands were resting on Clint’s shoulders slowly fell away to hang limp at his side. He glared at Clint, worrying at his bottom lip before he sniffed hard and spoke. “You’re stupid.”

“I know I am buddy.” Clint said, “I didn’t mean to hurt your Mamma, and I’ll make it up to him, “I promise.”

Steve was stroking Tony’s hair as he slowly got his breathing under control and managed to speak again in a hoarse voice, “Peter, Zach…?”

“They’re fine, they’re right here.” Steve said helping Tony to sit up, he supported him as Tony was still pretty shaky but he managed a smile and held out his arms for the boys, who ran to him right away, throwing themselves into his arms and burying their faces against his neck and chest. 

“Tony, I am so sorry.” Clint said, getting to his feet, shame faced and head hanging low. “I thought it would be fun. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.” Tony whispered, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Clint insisted, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was reckless and stupid and you could have died.”

“If he had then I’d have killed you.” Natasha helpfully said, slapping Clint’s bicep. 

“You’d kill me anyway.” Clint scoffed at her. 

“Which is why pissing her off is a bad idea.” Sam said. 

“Smart boy.” Tony observed managing a wry smile. He coughed and winced, his throat felt raw and his whole body was aching, and in spite of the heat he felt chilled. 

“I think we should head back to the villa.” Bruce said, “Tony could do with a lay down, and I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think I’ve had my fill of this part of the island today.” 

Nobody argued with that and they quickly got ready to go back up the cliff. 

As Tony was still shaking like a leaf, he was placed between Thor and Steve so that if is step faltered they could steady him easily. Steve offered to carry him but Tony refused, insisting on walking. 

Unlike the walk to the cliff, the walk back to the villa was subdued and mostly silent. Instead of running ahead every chance they got and pointing things out, Peter and Zach stuck to Tony’s side, Zach holding Tony’s hand the entire way back to Villa. He also refused to be parted from Tony when they went through to the bedroom. Looking very distressed when Tony said he was just going to go for a shower. 

Taking pity on him, Tony agreed that Zach could come in the shower with him, Zach could do with a hair wash anyway so it would kill two birds with one stone. 

While Tony and Zach were getting cleaned up, Steve got the bed ready for them, plumping up the pillows and rolling back the bed covers, brewing tea and getting some hot chocolate for Zach. Peter brought a tablet through to the bedroom along with a pack of playing cards, and a box of cookies to snack on. 

“You want to shower next?” Steve asked him and Peter nodded, he went to the draws and got himself a clean T-Shirt and shorts to wear, padding into the bathroom when Tony came out with Zach, both of them refreshed, Zach was wearing one of Tony’s band T-Shirts which hung on him like a night shirt, under it he had on a pair of underpants but no shorts. Tony was similarly attired in a pair of boxers and a vest top. 

“You don’t have to stay here.” He said to Steve as he got up onto the bed, Zach immediately snuggling against him. “You can go and enjoy the beach, have another swim, you don’t need to spoil your holiday for me.”

“I’m not.” Steve insisted, “And I’ve had my fill of swimming today.” He wasn’t sure he could look at the ocean without feeling sick right now anyway. 

“Can we watch Dr Who?” Zach asked, his head resting on Tony’s chest. 

“Sure.” Tony said swiping the screen and typing in his pin number, he loaded up Netflix and set Dr Who playing. 

“Shower’s free.” Peter said, coming out of the bathroom rubbing his hair dry on a towel. At the familiar music of the DR Who soundtrack he rolled his eyes, “Really, we even have Dr Who here?”

“Well the Tardis does go anywhere and everywhere in time and space.” Tony said.

“Shush!” Zach reprimanded them, “It’s starting!”

Tony and Steve exchanged amused glances and the Captain went to have his own shower before joining the family on the bed for Dr Who and cookies.

*****

Clint was not much of a cook. Not in the conventional sense of the word. But he did know how to make a handful of dishes and could make them excellent. 

Determined to make up for his mistake that day he set about cooking up a storm while the Stark/Rogers family rested, Natasha sunbathed, and Bruce read, and Thor and Sam played volley ball on the beach. 

As the evening drew in Clint called the team together and gestured proudly to the conglomeration of dishes he had made. 

Jambalaya.   
Cheese souffle   
Spaghetti bolognaise  
French Toast  
Chili. 

“Oh my God!” Sam said looking at the eclectic feast laid out before them. 

“Well I didn’t know what everyone wanted to I did something for everyone.” Clint said shrugging his shoulders, he winked at Zach and Peter, “There’s some chocolate fudge brownies in the oven too, we can have them warm with ice cream and Nutella.”

“Yeah!” Zach cried his eyes lighting up at the promise of chocolate goodness.

“You didn’t have to do all this Clint.” Tony said, seeing the gesture for the offering of atonement it was. “But I am very glad you did.” He quickly grabbed a plate and got dug into the souffle moaning at the rich taste of cheese baked up to perfection. 

“You have cooked a fine feast friend Hawk.” Thor declared. “Many thanks.”

“It’s cool,” Clint said shrugging, “I just wanted to….make sure everyone had a good time.” As the oven pinged he went and got the brownies out of the oven and left them to cool on the side to have later with ice cream. When he got back Natasha handed him a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise that also had chilli in it and two slices of French Toast on top. 

“Nat, you remembered I like chilli and French Toast!”

Natasha grimaced “Sadly I could not forget it.” She said. 

“Shall we still be slumbering beneath the stars tonight and toasting more of the springy sugar objects?” Thor asked.

“Umm, is it okay if we do?” Peter asked Tony, 

“Fine by me.” Tony said, “It’ll be Thor dealing with Zach being sugar hyped tonight not me.” He looked to Zach, who had already managed to cover his mouth and chin in bolognaise sauce, he even had some on his nose and he was enjoying slurping up the spaghetti, grinning widely as he did so. 

“Will you be happy to spend another night on the beach Stellina?” 

“Uh-huh.” Zach said, “Wanna look at the stars again.” 

Tony allowed himself a smile, at least he and Steve would have the bed to themselves for a few hours. After the day he’d had, the least he deserved was some sexy fun times with the Captain. A glance Steve’s way showed that Steve was thinking much the same which certainly boded well for a good night of rampant sex while the boys toasted marshmallows and star gazed. 

Hmm, Tony drew Thor to one side and reminded him not to let Zach have too many s’mores, not after the brownies and ice cream. The last thing he wanted was Zach getting sick from a sugar overload.


	52. Chapter 52

Tony flopped on the bed as soon as the door was closed, Steve following after him tossing his shirt onto the floor. 

“I was really scared today.” He admitted.

"You and me both." Tony said pulling his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on his knees and looked at Steve from under his lashes, "I'm sorry." He murmued, "It won't happen again, it can't happen again. I have to get this shit sorted out for good."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Steve protested. 

"It is. I scared you, the kids, everyone because I freak out in water." 

"And when I had a similar incident because of the snow, you told me that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself." Steve countered. "You explained about triggers and PTSD and what happened to you and why you are afraid of water. You can't blame yourself for this."

Tony hummed. He knew Steve was right he couldn't argue with the logic, but he also couldn't quite forgive himself for upsetting Zach and Peter. He hated seeing his boys upset and hated even more being the cause for their distress. "I've got to get this sorted." He said in a flat tone. "As soon as we get back to New York I'm starting therapy and I am going to get this under control, so that the next time I get soaked I don't freak the fuck out."

Steve sighed and began to pull away, he knew that there was no point in arguing with Tony when he was in this mood. He also doubted that after the day they'd had that Tony would be feeling overly amorous. However, as he pulled away Tony reached out and stopped him. 

"Unless you are leaving this bed to get something to make tonight kinky, you have no where to go."

Steve rose an eyebrow, "What if I need the bathroom?" 

Tony appeared to think on it, "Golden shower?" 

"Tony!" 

Steve was laughing as Tony pulled him over and he rested his weight on his elbows. "Hi."

"Hi." Tony replied slipping his hands down Steve's torso and dipping them into his shorts, "Are you up for some maneuvers?" 

Steve's breath hitched at Tony's wickedly skilled fingers and closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate so he wouldn't just fall apart. "I believe we may have a raid to begin." He said and without warning flipped Tony over onto his front and pinned him there, getting between his thighs and peeled off his boxers, tossing them to the shore. "We must begin an invasion of enemy territory."

"Enemy!" Tony squarked and was treated to a slap on the backside, which became a series of shivers when Steve began to rub his hand between his thighs. 

"We have sheer slopes to ascend, smooth faced and prone to tremors that may throw us off as we attempt to climb higher." Steve's teasing fingers walked up Tony's thighs and onto the cleft of his buttocks. "We then face the peril of the twin peaks, the smooth globe like planes which we must cross, before we can venture into the depths of the dark crevice where lays the heart of the enemy territory."

Snickering and choking on laughter Tony twisted his head to look at Steve, his eye bright with mirth, "We stand ready to repel all assaults." He said his voice wobbling with laughter, "We stand firm and shall be very hard to best!" he broke down into laughter which became gasps as Steve's other hand left his wrists and closed about his cock. 

"To further ensure success a secondary force shall tackle the enemy on another front, and brave the peril of a steep shaft." He tormented Tony's cock making the Omega hiccup between groans and laughter. 

"As this secondary force subdues the enemy on this side, we shall begin our dangerous descent into enemy land, where we shall subjugate the enemy and batter down all defenses."

"Hmm We stand firm!" Tony gasped moaning and squirming as Steve thrust inside him, "We shall not surrender until the last seed of our courage has been spent!" 

"You are rigid in your conviction?" Steve asked nipping at Tony's ear. 

"Completely, nothing shall make us bend," Tony yelped and giggled as Steve lifted his hips to gain more leverage and a deeper thrust, "No matter how hard you batter us or how large your cannons are we shall not give in."

Steve was laughing between pants for air, "But if you surrender then negotiations may begin and mercy may be shown."

"No mercy!" Tony cried, "We show no mercy, only when we are completely thwarted shall we ever submit to an invading force."

"Hmm, maybe torture could soften such resolve?" Steve mused, pausing in his thrusts and concentrated on tormenting Tony's cock, "How long can you hold out against such wicked acts being used against you. Won't your resolve break when you are treated to torments?"

"God...hmmmm, yes!" Tony groaned, "Only after long, unending hours of such torment shall we finally let down our defenses, lay down our arms, and surrender to our invading force."

"And the invading force shall overwhelm you completely." Steve purred into his ear beginning to thrust again, harder and faster, "After the submission negotiations can begin, hard long hours in which the terms for such submission will be thrashed out."

"Oh yes, long hours of cunning linguistics and master debates are made." Tony gave up composure completely, giving into his giggles, 

"And we shall beat out a new and lasting peace as we take claim to this land and all its riches." Steve declared, "And the enemy shall find that we are very firm in our rule, as we have deep sense of duty." He thrust his hardness deeper as he spoke making Tony keen, "But we shall also be fair and show the enemy that happiness may still be found in their complete submission." 

"Oh, we submit!" Tony panted teetering over the edge, "We fully and freely submit!" He came apart beneath Steve, who continued to thrust inside him until he too was climaxed and rolled over onto his side. 

When he was able to move again Tony moved and spooned around Steve, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder, "Hail the victorious invaders!" 

Steve spluttered with laughter looking up at Tony with joy dancing in his eyes and relaxed happiness on his face. 

"There are other lands to conquer you know." Tony said laying down on his front and began to walk his fingers down his own chest and navel, "There is the arid planes with its single mountain in the centre that has yet to be explored, the twin islands that beckon to many travellers," He ran his hands over his breasts suggestively, "But perhaps you prefer to explore the dark caverns between the high mountain slopes." he slipped his hand between his thighs and wiggled his eyebrows at Steve. 

Snickering Steve ran his forefinger down Tony's forehead and over his nose, "I think that this will take a very long expedition, leaving no land uncharted and no inch unexplored."

"And when will you set off on your great adventure?" Tony giggled. 

Steve sat up on one elbow, his cock already half hard, "Very, very soon."


	53. Chapter 53

Sokovia

The Maximoff Twins had been the only ones to survive the exposure to the sceptre, their bodies accepting the enhancements and becoming Struckers prized pets. Pietro Maximoff had developed immense speed, being able to move faster than the human eye could see and earned himself the code name Quick Silver. Wanda Maximoff had developed psychic and telekinetic powers. She move objects using the force of her powers, which glowed a brilliant blood red earning herself the name Scarlet Witch. Her psychic powers were even more devestating. 

She could invade minds at will, not just reading them, but also manipulating them, making people see and feel their worst fears in vivid detail. 

The first person she tried them on was left a hysterical mess, unable to do anything but scream in terror. The second was much the same except she became catatonic. The rest of her test subjects had much the same results. Catatonia, hysteria, and self inflicted violence. 

Wanda would watch impassively as her victims smashed their heads into the walls until they were split open. Or clawing their own eyes out of the sockets so they couldn't see the images she had placed into their minds anymore, one even bit open his own wrists before swallowing his tongue. 

Wanda remained unfazed through it all, she was far more cold and blood thirsty than her brother, Strucker had noted, quicker to anger and to action, however they both had a weakness that Strucker could use to his advantage. 

Tony Stark.

When they had been ten Sokovia had been in the grips of a civil war that had torn the country apart. A bomb which had been bearing Stark's name had dropped onto their house killing their parents. The twins had been burried in the rubble for two days staring at the name Stark and developing a natural hatred for the name and the man it reprisented. 

Strucker doubted that the weapon had even been legitimate Stark Tech since it had failed to go off, and there were plenty of fakes sold on the black market to those who couldn't afford the prices of going through legitimate channels. The Bomb might have been old Howard Stark technology, there were still plenty of his weapons floating around in the world, being bought and sold by black market arms dealers. Either way it didn't matter to Strucker and he did not correct their belief that Tony Stark had killed their parents, in fact he encouraged it, fuelling their hatred for Stark and implanting a hatred for the Avengers within them. 

The Avengers were the enemy that they would be his ultimate defense against. Base after base was being destroyed by them as they searched for the missing sceptre and the illusive Winter Solider. 

Strucker himself had searched for the asset but to no avail, the Winter Soldier was too adept at hiding, the Avengers though, they were an increasing problem as it was only so long before they arrived in Sokovia. 

"The twins are to face simulations of battle against the Avengers." He ordered his Second in command. "Have them facing heavily armoured soldiers, tanks, and airborn drones. I want capable of facing multiple threats at once from various locations."

"Yes Sir. With live ammunition or..." the 2IC broke off when he saw the look on Strucker's face. He swallowed and straightened up, "Might I suggest the twins be fitting for kevlar. We do not want to risk loosing such assets."

Strucker considered this and nodded, "Do so, but only the bare minimum. They need to be able to defend themselves without the promise of protection, and what better way to learn quick relflexes than to have some blood drawn? 

******

More than a year had shot by since the Avengers first holiday together. First but by no means the last. When Peter's thirteenth birthday had come in August Tony had arrange week's trip to Disney World, bringing along Clint's family and the Keeners for the trip, which resulted in mouse ears being worn, selfies with Disney Princesses, rides on stomach churning rollercostars and half of the gift shops being purchased for memorabilia. 

For New Year Tony had taken Steve away to Paris for a few days for some "Adult time" which had a bordering on adolescence Peter, and a now Five year old Zach making kissy faces at them and laughing themselves silly. 

Tony had been to Paris several times before in his life, but never with Steve Roger's at his side and some how the City of Love became new and far more romantic when he had Steve's hand in his, Steve's broad shoulders pressed against his own, Steve's smiling face looking at him across cafe tables as they ate pastries and drank coffee from mugs deep enough to swim in. Or Steve's lips over his own as fireworks had exploded over head as the year became 2014.

They certainly didn't have Steve suddenly getting down on one knee and offering Tony a velvet box, a wide eyed and panicked look on his face as he waited for Tony's response. 

For one of the few times in his life Tony had actually been lost for words, had been unable to do anything but nod his head while tears ran down his cheeks, but not even the colourful fireworks could have looked as bright as Steve's face as Tony accepted the proposal and a solitaire cut diamond ring was placed upon his finger. 

It turned out Steve had been planning a romantic proposal at the Tower, had all of the team involved, had been going to have rose petals on the floor, candle light, romantic music, everything. Then Tony had surprised him with the Paris trip and he'd had to change plans on the hop. He'd been looking for places to propose since they'd arrived, The Louvre, Notre Dame, Versaille. Saint Germain. But in the end it was out in the street with fireworks blowing overhead and dozens of Parisians and Tourists around them celebrating New Year that Steve had chosen to get down on one knee. 

"He finally fucking did it!" had been Natasha's yell throughout the penthouse when Tony and Steve had called them, the team were still up, waiting for New Year to arrive in New York.

"About time!"

"I thought we'd be waiting until next year!"

Came the responses from Sam and Clint. 

"Fuck the lot of you." Tony said still grinning and admiring his ring. "You are now not going to be brides maids or Ushers."

"Your loss, I look good in tights and a skirt!" This came from Clint who sounded more than a little drunk, there was also the sound of something smashing and a yhump of something heavy hitting the ground that had Tony cringing not wanting to think what it might be. He quickly made his farewells and hung up, turning his attention to the gloriously naked Supersoldier in he hotel bed. A far better thing to focus his mind on that what his crazy team mates were doing. 

*****

New York

Once they had returned to New York Tony and Steve began to make wedding plans, assuring Zach he could be Page boy. Steve surprised everyone by not choosing Sam to be his best Man but instead chose Peter, who had been the one to help pick out the engagement ring. 

Peter puffed up with pride over this at getting such an important role in the wedding, he did however speak quietly to his Aunt Pepper about public speaking and making a speech since he was nervous about it, not least of all because his voice was starting to squeak and go deep at irregular intervals. He would be fourteen in the summer and the magic of puberty was starting to hit, he'd grown three inches already and with aches in his bones and his constant hunger it was pretty clear he would be shooting up a lot more yet. 

Pepper was naturally going to be Maid of Honour, and Rhodey would be giving Tony away. They then had to decide on when they would be getting married and where, if they would have a big or a small wedding, and of course where they would go on Honeymoon. But before they could start making such decisions disaster struck, and for once it was with Tony, or with Steve, or with the Avengers at all. In fact it happened to Peter. 

Peter had been pretty underwhelmed at the prospect of a trip to Oscorp. He lived in Avenger's Tower for heaven sakes, his family were the Avengers, what could possibly be thrilling for him to see at Norman Osborn's Tower? As far as he was concerned there was no where better than Avengers Tower and his Mamma's lab. Hell Norman Osborn didn't have a DUMM-E, Butterfingers, You, or a Jarvis like Mamma did. Granted that meant there would no toxic smoothies, fire extinguisher being sprayed everywhere, and things blowing up whether they were supposed to or not, but without all that it seemed pretty boring since the teacher said they could only look not touch. 

Ugh BORING!

Harry, Norman's obnoxious brat was boasting, his best friend Flash, and really, who names their kid the uphermisim for indecent exposure? was right by his side as always and making snide remarks back at Peter as he always did. Flash liked to try and bully Peter. Emphasis on try because as much of a geek as Peter was, his family were the Avengers and it wasn't just Zach who was being taught self defense. Also there were only so many times you could be told that "Stark only adopted you out of pity" before it became white noise. 

If Flash had been saying this when Peter had first been adopted then it would have made him insecure, but he'd been in Tony's care for several years now, was treated no differently to Zach (Except when age related) and he knew that he was loved by his family. 

"Why doesn't your pretend Mamma have us over to Stark Towers?" Flash jeered at Peter, as they entered the lobby of Oscorp Towers. 

"Because he doesn't want brain defective retards roaming around our home." Peter shot back with speed that would have made Natasha proud. He gave Flash a grin that he'd seen his Mamma use on the Paps, "That's why he only allows MJ and Ned to come by, no peasants."

MJ snorted with laughter while Ned punched the air at Peter's snark, they were both scolded by the teacher for not paying attention, Flash getting a free pass as usual. 

The tour proved to be just as boring as Peter had thought it would be, the tech and everything way behind anything his Mamma had, the only thing different were the lab animals that Tony didn't have. This was wear disaster struck as the spiders that had been exposed to gamma radiation had gotten free of their tank while the class were present. Amid the screaming and panicking Peter got pushed over as frightened kids ran for the nearest exit, he was just scrambling back to his feet when he felt something on his ankle, without even thinking about it he tried to shake it off only to yelp in pain as something sharp sank into his flesh. 

"Hold still kid!" one of the lab techs said lifting the spider from Peter's leg, "Oh shit it's bit him!" 

"What?" another asked, 

"Bit me?" Peter asked sitting up enough to look down at his ankle and sure enough on the exposed skin between his trainers and jeans was a reddening bite shining with blood.

"Oh my God it's Stark's kid!" another tech wailed, "The boss'll kill us!"

"Shut up and call an ambulance, get the first aider up here!" the first lab tech snapped, securing the spider and then returned to Peter's side, "Just stay where you are Son, everything is going to be fine."

"It is?" Peter slurred, his tongue was starting to feel funny, like it was too big for his mouth, his head was light and everything seemed to spinning, noises and shapes getting blurred, and his skin was hot, it was too hot, everything was too hot and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe.....


	54. Chapter 54

Avenger's Tower.

Steve had just been coming to Tony's lab when the genius ran straight into him, Steve's firm enhanced body didn't move an inch where Tony toppled backwards and would have gone on the floor had it not been for Steve's quick reflexes grabbing him in time. 

"Where's the fire?" He laughed good naturedly, only for his humour to dry when he saw Tony's ashen face, "What's happened?" 

"It's Peter." Tony shakily replied, "He's been taken to hospital."

Tony managed to stammer out a brief explanation for Steve as the two of them ran down to the garage and jumped into the nearest car. Tony instructed Jarvis to let the other's know what was going on as he put the peddle to the floor and screeched out of the garage. 

"He'll be okay Tony." Steve said placing a hand on Tony's knee as the Billionaire ignored traffic lights and broke the speed limit, swerving around corners and narrowly avoiding hitting other traffic and pedestrians on the way to the hospital. 

Peter had been taken to the nearest hospital capable to cope with his condition. With his airways closed, body temperature sky rocketing, and his body going into shock he was immediately taken from the Accident and Emergency department and transferred to ICU. One of the teachers who had been accompanying the children on the Oscorp visit travelled with Peter to the hospital and met with Steve and Tony as they arrived at reception. 

"Peter Parker Stark." Tony said to the receptionist rather rudely interrupting her conversation with a middle aged woman. 

"There is a que." The receptionist said dismissively and Tony nearly launched himself over the desk at her. But thankfully Steve caught him about the waist and held him still. 

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but it's our Son, he's only thirteen and we were told by his school that he's been brought here in critical condition."

Despite Steve's politeness the receptionist remained disinterested, however the middle aged woman showed that at she had a heart. "Please, I can wait, they need to be with their Son." 

Steve gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you." He said loosening his grip on Tony just a little. The receptionist sighed heavily and shoved a pair of glasses onto her face and began to type onto her keyboard. 

"Name and Date of birth?" she barked. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. August 10th 2000." Tony recited. The receptionist typed the information into the computer and then tapped her electric blue nails on the keyboard as she waited for the results. 

"Ah, Stark, Peter. He's in Intensive Care." She said. 

"What?" Tony felt his legs go out from under him and had it not been for Steve holding him up he would have fallen to the ground. 

"What's his condition?" Steve demanded, "When can we see him?"

The receptionist gave him a withering look, "You'll have to wait for the Doctors to speak with you, I'll page them to let them know you've arrived." 

Tony gave a choked noise in his throat and Steve held onto him tighter, half carrying him to the waiting room where the teacher sprang up from her seat. With a startled "Mr Stark, Captain Rogers!"

Since Tony was struggling to keep from having a panic attack, Steve did the talking for them both, extending a hand to the young woman, "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Miss Sharp, Peter's teacher, or one of them. I accompanied him in the ambulance." She bit her bottom lip looking contrite, "I am so sorry for this."

"It's not your fault." Steve said or at least began to say when Tony sucked in a huge breath and glared.

"It's Osborn's fault." He snarled, "I'll sue that arrogant, incompetent assclown into hell for this, I'll see his company ripped apart and burned to the ground." He was clenching his hands into fists looking very much like he wanted to get them around Osborn's throat. 

"How did this happen?" Steve asked the teacher. She shrugged helplessly. 

"The spider's broke free from their cages and during the panic Peter must have gotten bitten by one of them." She said and her cheeks flushed, "I hadn't gone into that lab myself, my colleague had done so while I remained outside. I have arachnophobia and couldn't face going into a lab with so many spiders." She paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "We thought everyone had gotten out, but then there was shouting, someone calling for an ambulance and for first aiders. That was when Ned. Peter's friend?" At Steve's nod she went on, "He noticed that Peter wasn't with us and..." She broke off, her gaze shifting to look at the floor.

"And?" Tony demanded. "What was wrong with him, what had this thing done to him?"

The teacher opened her mouth to reply but was saved from doing so as a Nurse called out for Tony and Steve. 

"Where is my Son, can I see him?" Tony demanded of her. 

"I'll take you to him shortly." The nurse said in a kind tone, "If you'll come with me I'll find you somewhere more private to wait." Steve gripped Tony's hand and glanced at the teacher, she gave him a small smile. 

"I'll wait here." She said. 

"Thank you, we'll let you know what's happening." He said to her. 

The nurse took Tony and Steve to a small family waiting room, offering them drinks of tea or coffee and getting them to sit down in the chairs provided. "Peter has been admitted to the Intensive Care ward where he is undergoing treatment for what appears to be a severe case of toxic shock." She explained to them, "We have been given information on the type of spider that bit him and thankfully it is not a venomous breed, however Peter's body has reacted violently to the bite. His body temperature has climbed dangerously high, and his airways became compromised. He has been intubated and put on a ventilator, we are also trying to bring his temperature down and are giving him drugs to combat the shock."

Steve felt pinpricks in his hand and glanced down seeing Tony white knuckling his hand. "Will he be alright?" The Billionaire asked in a tight voice. 

The nurse's expression became even more sympathetic, "At this stage it is too soon to say. The consultant will have more information for you when he has Peter stabilized." 

Since Tony seemed incapable of doing so, Steve thanked the nurse, she instructed them to use the call button on the wall if they needed anything and then left them alone. 

"He'll be alright, Tony." Steve said squeezing Tony's hand, "He's a fighter, he's strong, just like Zach."

Tony blanched, "Zach, I didn't think, he'll need picking up from school!" 

"Okay I'll Natasha and ask her to get him." Steve said, taking his phone out of his pocket and swiping the screen, he brought up his contacts and called Natasha who answered after a single ring. 

"Yeah we're still waiting. The Doctor's think it's toxic shock, we don't know anymore yet." Steve told her, "Listen, we need one of you to meet Zach at three and..." He paused and looked to Tony, "Do you want him to come here?" Tony paused and then shook his head, "Just take him home and we'll see him later." 

"Tell her not to give him any details." Tony said his voice hoarse, "Just tell him Peter's sick, nothing else."

"Did you get that? Okay, thanks Natasha, we'll let you know when we hear anything." Steve disconnected and sank back in his seat. "She and Bruce are going to pick Zach up and take him for ice cream. Bruce thinks keeping him distracted will be a good idea." Tony nodded pressed his lips into a thin line. "They've called Pepper and she and Happy are flying in from Malibu. A message has been left for Rhodey but he's on some training exercise and won't be back for another three day so it might be a while before he hears what's going on."

"I shouldn't have let him go on that school trip." Tony said in a dull monotone, "I should have kept him home."

"Tony, don't do this." Steve sighed, "This isn't your fault. You could not possibly have known something like this would happen. How many school trips happen every year and how many result in something going wrong? Hardly any. You had no reason to think that anything would happen to Peter."

Tony sniffed and turned his head to look at Steve his eyes dark and swimming in anguish, "I can't loose him."

"And we won't." Steve said firmly, "Peter is strong and he will get through this." While he was not showing it as clearly as Tony was, he was just as frightened as the Omega, he was simply trying to stay strong for Tony, trying to be the support that Tony needed him to be right now. But inside he was a wreck, was terrified they would lose Peter and if that happened he had no idea what they would do. He loved that kid like he was his own Son and the thought of losing him was enough to make him feel physically sick. 

***

An indeterminate length of time passed before the consultant came to the waiting room and escorted Steve and Tony to Peter's bedside. Tony let out a wail when he saw Peter in the bed, a tube down his throat, another going up his nose, IV ports in the back of his hand, and heart monitor pads on his chest. Steve couldn't hold back a choked sob himself at the sight of their son, skin flushed with fever on his cheeks and forehead, but worryingly pale elsewhere, his lips discoloured, and eyes looking shadowed and sunken.

The bed seemed to engulf Peter's slight frame, the many wires and tubes smothering his body and making him look painfully fragile and young. 

Tony began kissing Peter's face and held his IV free hand tightly begging Peter to be strong and to come back to them. 

Steve stood behind Tony, placing one hand on Tony's shoulder while the other covered Tony and Peter's entwined hands, "Come on Pete, you've got to wake up. Zach need's his big Brother, and I need my best Man."

"You are so brave Peter, so strong." Tony breathed, "You fight this, you fight this and you come back to us. We need you baby boy. I need you to give me snark over my flat hairy feet, my taste in music, and to call me a Hobbit!" He choked on a sob, "Who is going to help me in the lab, help me make a drone that carries water bombs that we can send into the air ducts after Clint? Or more Daleks and Cybermen to battle with our miniature Time Lord?" Tony's hands trembled in Steve's, "You can't leave us Peter, you can't. It's not time for you yet. You belong with us, with our family. You stay with us and you get better." He bent forward, kissing Peter's forehead, "Please Peter, please get better."


	55. Chapter 55

Zach wasn't fooled by how Bruce and Natasha tried to play down how serious Peter's condition was. He was too intelligent for that, they tried to make it seem that Peter was just a little sick and it was nothing to worry about. But Zach knew better, he knew that unless it was very serious, his Mamma or his Daddy would have come to collect him from school while the other remained at the hospital. 

Not even his favourite double chocolate fudge brownie sundae with extra whipped cream and caramel syrup was enough to distract him from worrying about his Brother. Instead of gobbling it up as he normally would, he swirled his spoon about in the dish and poked at the brownie pieces. 

"Peter will be fine." Natasha said to him, sipping her coffee, her own sundae, a tropical fruit surprise long since eaten, as was Bruce's strawberry's and cream whip. "He'll be home soon, along with your parents."

Zach scowled at her shoving his ice cream away, "Lies." He said sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, "If he were fine, they would be here, they'd take me to the hospital to see Pete."

Natasha bit her lip and looked at Bruce; the Doctor shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Peter is very sick at the moment and your parents think it's best that you don't see him like this." 

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Zach demanded, "Is it Chicken Pox?" he could remember his own ordeal with the nasty itchy blisters that had resulted in him sitting in a gross slimy oat bath. He wouldn't blame Peter for not wanting anyone around him if he was like that. But Peter said you could only get it once and that he'd had it, so it couldn't be that. "Did his Apex burst?" he asked remembering hearing about the strange organ that was in people's tummies that was never used but sometimes burst.

"Appendix, and no." Bruce said his lips lifting slightly into a smile. 

"Then has he got that bug that makes you poo and barf everywhere, like Mamma had?" 

Natasha had unfortunately been taking a mouthful of coffee and ended up choking at Zach's choice of words. Tony had a bout of gastric flu in the Autumn which had resulted in him practically living in the bathroom for a few days. Peter had unfortunately described the situation to Zach and it had resulted in Zach believing that Tony had lost completed control of his bowel and stomach. 

"No, he doesn't have gastric flu." Bruce said his cheeks turning slightly pink since Zach spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear him. A couple of people looked disgusted, some were laughing quietly, while the elder patrons gave Bruce sympathetic looks obviously recalling their own Pups being rather out spoken at inapropriate times.

"He was bitten by a Spider on his school trip." Natasha said making Bruce almost bite his tongue and stare at her in shock. She shrugged, "He'll only keep on asking."

Zach frowned trying to picture it, spiders were little, even the big ones weren't very big, and Gingerbread and Espresso ate them when they caught them, how bad could a bite from a spider be? 

"His body has reacted badly to the bite, an alergic reaction." Bruce explained to Zach, "It's made him sick but the Doctor's are doing their best to help him body calm down so he can feel better." 

"And what you need to do to help, is be a big brave boy and do as your parents ask and let us take care of you while they are with Peter." Natasha said, "You want to help your parents and Peter don't you?" 

"Of course!" Zach said with indignance. 

"Well then. Eat your ice cream and when we get home you can make a Get Well card for Peter to have besides his hospital bed."

Zach immediately sat up straighter and reached for his ice cream swiftly gobbling it up and getting stains all over his mouth as he did so. 

"Well handled." Bruce murmured to Natasha approvingly. 

She shrugged, "I have experience of dealing with children." She said, "I've known Clint for ten years."

*****

Tony couldn't tear himself away from Peter's bedside for more than the five minutes it took for him to the toilets and wash his hands. He was terrified that if he left him then Peter would die and Tony wouldn't be there to at least be holding him hand and telling him that he loved him. 

Steve only left to go back to the tower, shower, change his clothes and pick up fresh clothes for Tony to wear. Tony would then wash himself in the sink in the bathroom, change his clothes and then hurry back to the Peter's side. 

Their meals consisted of what the team brought in for them and what they could get in the cafeteria, both grimacing at the terrible coffee but drinking it anyway to force their tired bodies to stay awake. Sleep was consisting of an hour or two snatched sleep in the chairs by Peter's bed. 

Pepper and Happy had been frequent visitors to the hospital, bringing food and balloons, stuffed toys, and cards to put by Peter's bed, including Zach's card which was twice the size of the others, sparkling in glitter, and sporting the Tardis, and all the Avengers. Rhodey joined them a day later, getting leave from the Air Force to be with his pseudo Nephew. Even a man as hardened as Rhodey who had seen battle fields, seen Tony straight after his escape from the Ten Rings could not keep from crying at the sight of Peter sick and fragile in the hospital bed. 

Days went by with Peter's condition not changing, not getting any worse, but also not improving despite the efforts of the Doctors. There was also the fear that the longer this lasted the more likely it was that Peter would suffer lasting organ damage, brain damage was a possibility that Tony had been warned of, Peter had been without sufficient air for an extended period of time due to his throat swelling shut, there was a chance that his brain had suffered damage as the result. 

The thought of his bright bubbly son left impaired had Tony sobbing into Steve's arms, the Captain quietly crying into Tony's hair as he comforted the Billionaire. 

As horrible as the thought of Peter being damaged in any way was, they would both take that over his being dead. 

Since Tony's focus was solely on Peter, Pepper had taken charge in ordering a lawsuit against Oscorp for negligence resulting in severe injury, this was just the civil suit that Norman was facing from Tony's personal lawyer, a criminal investigation was also underway and while it was ongoing Oscorp Tower had to be vacated and all trading cease until the conclusion of the investigation. 

Norman was of course seething over this, his PR team had released a statement on his behalf expressing his condolences to Tony, but anyone who knew Norman knew that he was only concerned about saving himself and his company. 

As the media had gotten wind of Peter's injury and hospitalization, Oscorp and Norman himself was facing hate from the general public, several of his buildings had been vandalized and people were throwing things at his limo when he went to and from his town house. 

When they came to the hospital to see Peter, MJ and Ned told Tony that Harry was being kept home from school to avoid the attention from the media and the other students. They both tried to apologize profusely for not realizing Peter had been missing until it was too late. Tony and Steve both assured them that this was not their fault and that they shouldn't blame themselves since it was the last thing Peter would have wanted. 

The school, (Clearly hoping to avoid being sued) offered their deepest apologies to Tony and Steve, wishing Peter a speedy recovery. They also organized a card to be signed by all the students which was sent in to the hospital along with balloons. 

For seven long days and nights Peter remained unconscious and fighting for his life. Then finally as dawn was breaking on the eighth day his eyes opened and he began to cough and splutter around the tube in his throat. 

Pulled out of sleep Tony's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat, over turning it and waking Steve in the process, "Peter, oh baby, oh my God!" Tony cried peppering Peter's sweaty face in kisses while Steve shouted for help and hurried back to them.

"Hey champ, you're back with us." He said sounding close to tears. 

Peter gagged and tried to spit the tube out, his large eyes staring at Steve and Tony as they continued to speak to him, urging him to lay still and promising him everything was going to be alright. After what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor and nurses arrived, pushing Tony and Steve aside so they could assess Peter and get the tube out of his throat. Peter gagged and coughed as it came away, sucking in lungfuls of air and feeling like he'd swallowed a razor. 

"Now Son, can you tell me your name and date of birth?" The Doctor asked once Peter caught his breath. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. 10th of August 2000." Peter whispered, his voice hoarse. "Barrack Obama is president, I was adopted by my Mamma in 2009, the Avengers formed in 2012, and I have a little brother called Zach who is obsessed with Doctor Who." He added earning himself a smile from the Doctor. 

"Very good Mr Stark. Now can you hold out both hands in front of you?" 

Peter did so without difficulty and did the same with his legs which satisfied the Doctor that he had not suffered paralysis or brain damage. Especially when Peter recounted what had happened at Oscorp without difficulty. 

"It seems that young Mr Stark is a very lucky boy." The Doctor said to Tony and Steve as they came back in, "It doesn't appear that he has suffered any lasting damage at all. However I am going to order some more tests just to be on the safe side, so I am afraid you'll be staying with us for a little but longer." he said to Peter who grinned back at him. 

"Thank God you're okay." Tony said to Peter while Steve thanked the Doctor, "We were so worried, we thought...." He broke off and swallowed hard, stroking Peter's hair back from his face, "We were really worried baby."

"Sorry." Peter said. 

"No honey it's not your fault." Steve assured you. 

"It's that dipshit Osborn's fault." Tony growled, "And he's going to pay for it if it's the last thing I do." 

Peter shifted, trying to get comfortable in the crappy hospital bed, "Did everyone else get out okay?" He asked, "MJ, Ned?" 

"They're both fine, you were the only one who got bitten." Steve told him, "You suffered a very bad reaction to the bite, anaphylactic shock the Doctors think, but they'd never seen a case quite like this."

Peter huffed a laugh, "It's cuz m'special!" He said.

"Damn right you are." Tony said, "To all of us, especially Zach, he's can't wait to see you." 

"Will you bring him in?" Peter asked shifting again and wishing the bed wasn't so hard and the sheets not so itchy on his skin.

"Of course." Tony said, "Everyone will be in to see you. Screw hospital rules, you need your family around you and they all need to see you."

*****

Norman Osborn let out a scoff as news reached him via his PA that Peter had regained consciousness and was breathing unassisted with no sign of permanent damage.

"Then that concludes these stupid investigations."

The PA shifted nervously, "Well Sir... not exactly." he avoided Norman's gaze as the man glared at him. 

"What?"

"Well just because Peter Stark is well again isn't going to stop the investigations. He was still injured and ended up in hospital as the result, you could be sued for psychological trauma as well as for the cost of medical bills, and OSHA are insisting on a full investigation, your own insurance company is insisting on investigations being carried out, they won't pay unless the building and labs pass all safety checks." The PA let out a shriek as Norman threw his coffee cup at the wall, the ceramic mug shattering on impact and hot coffee spilled down the wall.

"I need to get back into business!" Norman bellowed slamming his fists down onto the desk, "I'm losing a fortune with the tower being shut down, and for what? One snot nose orphaned brat getting sickly? Bah!" he swept his hand across his desk scattering files in all directions, "Harry says he's nothing but a scrawny whelp that no one will miss. What would it have mattered if he'd died." He scowled as an egg broke against the window of his office, having been thrown by the haters in the street that were gathered outside his house. "If it wasn't for Stark having taken the brat on no one would even care." 

His attention snapped back to his PA, "Get the window cleaned, get those morons shifted, and get Stark and all these half witted do-gooders off my back!"

"Yes Sir." The PA said hurrying out of the office, thinking only of his Christmas bonus which was the only thing that made this job worthwhile.


	56. Chapter 56

Loud. It was so loud. Peter felt like he had mega phones in his eardrums he could hear so much noise from everywhere. 

There were voices from all over the hospital, patients, Doctors, visitors, orderlies, cleaners, Nurses. He could hear all of them. Women and Omegas screaming through labour, new-borns wailing. Doctors in theatres barking out instructions, crying children, groaning adults, chatting hospital staff, people complaining, people on phones, people everywhere. He could hear each and every one of them in a continuous deafening cacophony of sound. 

Shutting his eyes tight Peter buried his head under the pillows and tried to shut out the noise, tried to block out the beeping machines, the rise and fall of respirators, the hum of electronics, the scrape of feet on tiles, the opening and shutting of doors. 

It was so loud, so painfully loud, and it wouldn’t stop, it wouldn’t quieten and give him a moment of peace. 

The pillow only muffled the sound, it didn’t block it completely as Peter had hoped, he could still hear the noise it was only more distorted with the pillow over his head. 

Sound wasn’t the only thing that was amplified, Peter found that his skin was extra sensitive. He could feel each individual fibre of the sheets over him, the scratchy material of the hospital gown. His sense of smell was sickening too. He could smell so much, too much. 

Bleach everywhere, the bitter tang of it stung his nose and the back of his throat ached from it. He could smell the perfume, aftershave, and deodorant of everyone in the hospital, even lingering traces of his parents. But their scent comforted him, the rest of the smells in the hospital sickened him. The smell of blood, of urine, of faeces, of vomit, of infection. They hung in the air mingling with the disinfectant and scents of hygiene products, making Peter’s stomach churn with nausea. 

He wanted so much to go home. To be at home in his bed with his Mamma, Dad, and Brother. 

Feeling dizzy and sick Peter reached onto the nightstand and grabbed his phone, logging in and calling the Tower. 

“Jarvis.” He whimpered, “Get Mamma and Dad, I need to come home now.” 

*****

It was the first time Tony had slept in a bed since Peter’s accident, or really slept at all, he’d been snatching naps as he and Steve had waited for Peter to wake up. Naturally, he was exhausted and had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow and didn’t move until Jarvis was waking both him and Steve, turning the lights on to just twenty percent so they wouldn’t be overwhelmed. 

“J, what the fuck?” Tony groaned, rubbing his face and reluctantly shifting from his cocoon of duvet and Steve. 

“I apologise Sir, but Master Peter called. He needs to come home rather urgently.”

This had Tony alert and jumping up and out of bed in a moment. Throwing open draws to find some tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt to throw on. 

“What happened to Peter, he was fine when we left.” Steve asked, rising from the bed and doing much the same as Tony in grabbing the first item of clothing available. 

“I am unsure.” Jarvis said sounding rather apologetic. “But he insists that he come home right away.”

“That isn’t like Peter.” Steve said with a frown, “He never causes a fuss.”

“Not unless there is something very wrong.” Tony said stuffing his feet into a pair of trainers. “Okay get one of the cars started up J, we’re on our way downstairs, and wake one of the others up to keep an eye on Zach. He should sleep through but I want to be sure.”

“Of course Sir. I shall awaken Doctor Banner and inform him of the situation.”

Tony gave Steve a grim smile as the super soldier joined him and they headed to the garage where one of the cars was already started up and ready for them. 

*****

Peter was practically sobbing when Tony and Steve finally arrived in the hospital room, the night staff arguing with them that they couldn’t just go and discharge Peter and couldn’t disturb him either. 

On hearing Tony’s voice Peter shot out of bed, his limbs uncoordinated and body fumbling and falling to the ground as he staggered his to the door, forcing himself to stand up by using the door frame as a support and then the wall as he made his way out of his room. 

“Really Mr Stark you need too…..”

“Mamma?” 

Tony’s head whipped around at Peter’s whimper and he was across the hall in a second, taking Peter into his arms and holding him close. “Baby, what is it, what’s wrong?” He crooned, rubbing Peter’s back and taking the boys weight against himself. 

“Sound loud, its too loud.” Peter whimpered into Tony’s chest, “And the smell and feel of everything, I can’t bear it.”

“What?” Tony looked from Peter to Steve who looked as perplexed as he felt himself. 

“A nightmare no doubt.” The nurse said derisively, “Nothing a cup of warm milk won’t fix, back to bed with you now Master Stark, you have caused enough trouble for one night.”

“No!” Peter cried, backing away from Tony and pressed his hands over his ears, backing up into the wall, “Please take me home, please get me away from all this noise!”

Tears were welling up in his eyes once more and his nails were sinking into his skull as he tried to shut out the sounds, sinking down to the floor with his knees up against his chest.

“Get a sedative.” The nurse said to one of her colleagues. “And get the on call Doctor for the psych department.”

“He doesn’t need a shrink!” Tony shouted making Peter whine, “I’m sorry baby.” He soothed in a softer tone, he go down on his knees before Peter and pulled the boy against his chest, adding his own hands over Peter’s, “Try and concentrate on my voice only.” Tony whispered, “Don’t hear anything else, don’t think about anything else, just my voice.”

As Tony continued to whisper to Peter, Steve turned and glared at the night staff as a syringe of sedatives was brought, “You are not giving him that.” He growled, “If you want to do something, go and get the discharge papers, Peter is coming home with us.”

This started another argument with the night staff that Steve took away from Tony and Peter, leaving Tony to soothe Peter and gently get him to lower his hands down from his ears. 

“Why is this happening Mamma?” Peter sniffled, his face red and wet with tears of exhaustion and pain. “I can smell everything, taste the scents on my tongue, hear everything, and the lights are too bright, far too bright!”

“I don’t know baby.” Tony said, rubbing Peter’s back, “But we’ll find out and fix it, I promise.”

In the end it took the signing of nearly a dozen forms for the Hospital to release Peter into Tony and Steve’s care and be satisfied they wouldn’t get sued if Peter’s health took a turn for the worse. 

Steve carried Peter out to the care and got into the back with him, Peter’s head resting in his lap and his hands covering Peter’s ears as Tony drove back to the tower, ordering Jarvis to let Bruce know they were coming home and to have the lab ready with a bed and equipment for Peter. 

All the way back to the tower Peter whimpered and ground, the motion of the car adding to his nausea and the noise of the engine and other traffic making his head hurt all the more. 

“Have him get some noise cancelling headphones ready too.” Tony said, glancing in the rear view at Peter pressed against Steve’s stomach, “And do a complete venting of the air in the lab, make sure it's all fresh and there is nothing to add to Peter’s discomfort. Have Bruce use cotton sheets for the bed, I don’t care if they get stained, and his softest pyjamas too.”

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis replied. 

“See, you’ll feel better soon.” Steve said to Peter, giving his son a reassuring smile. Peter gave a pained groaned and shut his eyes tight trying to block out the too bright lights around him.

“Have the lights dimmed too Jarvis.” He said to the AI, “Peter’s not handling light too well either.”

“Certainly Captain.” Jarvis agreed, keeping his voice low so as not to hurt Peter. 

*****

Once they were in the Tower Steve once again carried Peter, taking him from the car and down to the lab where Bruce had set up a bed as Tony had asked and had a blood testing kit already set up, along with headphones and some Gaviscon to help Peter feel a little more comfortable. 

A spoonful of the pink goo and the headphones on and blocking out the noise and Peter’s headache began to subside and his stomach stopped twisting so painfully, allowing him to sit up straight without feeling like he was going to topple over or throw up everywhere. 

Steve sat on a swivel chair before him and held up a tablet with one word on the screen, “OK?”

Grinning Peter gave him a thumbs up. He looked around the lab which was darkened for his benefit, he also had a pair of Tony’s aviator sunglasses on to help. He spotted Tony and Bruce over at one of the work stations hunched over something and talking animatedly. 

“What are they doing?” He asked Steve hoping his voice wasn’t too loud since he couldn’t hear it. 

Steve typed out a reply on the tablet, “I don’t know, science stuff, I’d need a PHD to understand it all!”

Peter grinned, he wasn’t really surprised that Steve didn’t understand the science babble, honestly it was pretty much over anyone’s head unless they were also a genius. 

Steve typed out another message for Peter, “Get some sleep champ, the tests are going to take a few hours and you need to rest.”

“I feel fine now.” Peter said, “I’m not tired, honest.”

Steve shot him an unimpressed look that had Peter rolling his eyes, “Fine.” He sighed, laying down on the bed and closed his eyes, he could try and sleep he supposed, there wasn’t much else to do, he couldn’t watch a movie because the lights would hurt his eyes and the sound would be too much for his ears. He couldn’t read with the glass on and taking them off would make his eyes hurt, he couldn’t really talk to his Dad because it involved Steve typing out messages on the tablet, so until things changed he may as well sleep the time away.   
When Peter awoke again it was to Zach sitting on his stomach grinning at him and holding up a sketch pad with crayon writing on it. 

“You’re gonna start turning green soon and getting all big like Uncle Bruce.” 

“Wha…,” Peter looked around helplessly, thankfully Tony was close by and lifted Zach up, balancing him on his hip while he read the paper, rolling his eyes. Peter saw him say something to Zach and ruffle his hair before setting him down on his feet so he could run over to Steve, who lifted him up onto his lap so they could draw together. 

“Sorry.” Tony mouthed to Peter. He typed out a message on his tablet and held it up to Peter. 

“The test revealed that you have been effected by the gamma radiation that the spider was exposed to. Zach obviously figured that as it was radiation it meant you would become another hulk.” Peter snickered at that.

“So what does this mean for me?” He asked. 

Again, Tony typed on the tablet, “We don’t know for certain, obviously your senses have been greatly increased, which is why smell, sight, hearing, and everything was suddenly so strong for you; Bruce and I are looking into ways to desensitize you. Help you gain control of your senses, so you won’t be so overwhelmed.”

Peter nodded, that made sense. “We’ll also be running more tests to see how else you have been effected. It is possible that this is only temporary, but it might be permanent, we don’t know yet.” 

Again Peter nodded. Maybe if he got his senses under control then it might turn out to be kind of cool to have them, enhanced senses could be useful in a battle. He could see and hear danger before it approached, he’d be able to smell toxins and track scents. He could be a superhero! 

That brought a grin to Peter’s face as he imagined himself as a superhero. What would he call himself he wondered, Extra-sensory Man, Hyperaware Man. Super-High-Five? 

His skin prickled and all the hair suddenly stood up on his flesh making Peter turn with a start to find Bruce fiddling with some equipment behind him. Huh, his senses were really heightened. 

*****

Peter spent the better part of ten days in the lab with the air constantly being refreshed by Jarvis so he wouldn’t become nauseous from too much smell. He also kept the earphones on to cancel out noise and sunglasses on to lessen the glare of lights. 

Tony and Bruce took batteries of bloods, urine, faeces, hair, and skin samples to test, looking at everything that could be looked at while scanning Peter multiple times and having him do certain things for them so they could measure his heartrate at rest and during activity, his breathing, and how quick his recovery time was. 

His baseline breathing and heartrate were unchanged, and during activity they were about what they always had been, but his recovery time rivelled Steve’s. His healing had also greatly increased. The small bruises left from where blood was drawn had disappeared within an hour showing just how fast Peter was now healing. 

His physical strength had also increased greatly, something that was discovered by accident. Bruce had been shifted some lab equipment and it had toppled over, Peter had grabbed it and lifted it with ease not realising until after he’d done it that he’d been lifted four-hundred pounds without so much as a grimace. 

“I don’t think it was just the gamma radiation that has affected you, but also by the spider itself.” Bruce typed out on a tablet after the incident. 

“So I’m like a spider now?” Peter asked. His eyes widened in alarm, “I won’t start growing extra legs will I?” 

“I don’t think so.” Bruce typed as Peter began to examine his sides, looking for the start of extra limbs. 

“God I hope I don’t start growing four more limbs.” Peter murmured, “I’m not sure I’d know what to do with them!”

“All of your scans have been clear of any growths.” Bruce assured him, “You may develop some of the attributes of a spider, but not the eight limbs.” 

Peter nodded hoping Bruce was correct, he’d never get clothes to fit with two more legs and two more arms!

Before they continued to discover just what abilities Peter had developed, the most important thing was to get Peter’s sense under control so he could go back to daily life. 

For his hearing Tony created a set of earphones that could completely cancel out sound, but could also receive sound with different settings, so Peter could gradually increase the amount of sound he was exposed to until he learned to control his ears enough to not need to shut out sound at all. 

A pair of sunglasses was similarly created with different levels of tinting in the lenses so Peter’s eyes could adjust. 

For smell Peter was given a face mask with a filter that would block all smell or allow a small amount in so he could gradually expose himself. 

Taste they approached with the same caution, taking care not to overwhelm Peter’s taste buds and only giving him plain foods at first then gradually increasing flavours and textures. 

With clothing they also went slow, Peter wore nothing but pure cotton at first, only adding different materials as he grew more comfortable with them. 

After ten days of this he was able to go back to his bedroom and start to mix with the team in the penthouse, his headphones blocking out forty percent of the noise and his sunglasses giving him a twilight view. 

“Can we start to look into my other abilities now?” He asked, “I really want to find out how strong I am and exactly what I am capable of.”

“I don’t see why not.” Steve agreed, “We can work out in the gym together, so long as you can keep up with your schoolwork too.” 

Peter groaned, while he wasn’t going to school at the moment, he was doing school work at home so he wouldn’t fall behind. 

“Will you be a Superhero now Petey?” Zach asked him, “If so what will be your name?”

“I don’t know.” Peter said grinning at Zach, “I guess it’ll have to have something to do with Spiders. I’ll have to give it some thought.” 

“Whatever name you chose, you are not becoming a superhero until after college.” Tony said, “So keep that in mind, Spiderling!”

Peter’s nose wrinkled, “Spiderling!” Zach giggled. 

“That won’t be my name.” Peter said hoping it would not become a nickname but had a horrid feeling it would.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Stay Safe wherever you are in the world, lets hope 2021 is better than 2020 has been.

Avengers Tower.

Steve got Peter lifting various weights in the gym, they started with just 3 K which anyone could lift and gradually increased the weights until Peter was lifting 400lb with no difficulty. 

“No strain?” Steve asked.

“Nope.” Peter replied popping the P. “I wonder how much I can lift, how much can you lift?” 

Steve shrugged, “Just about 800lbs.” 

Peter nodded and glanced to the weights they hadn’t yet added to the bar yet, “Gimme a try?” 

Steve looked dubious, “If your Mother hears about this….”

An impish look came over Peter’s face, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Steve groaned, “You’ll get me shot.” He took a breath and nodded his head, “Okay if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it carefully and slowly, increasing the weight 50lbs a time.”

Over the next half an hour they added more and more weight to the bell bar until finally Peter was lifting 800lbs and still not breaking a sweat. 

“Well that’s impressive.” Steve said taking a step back and watching with amazement as Peter lifted the bell bar with one hand.

“We’re not getting anymore weight on this bar and I’m no where near my limit yet.” Peter said setting the bar down and pursed his lips thoughtfully, “Lets got to Mamma’s garage.” 

“The garage?” Steve repeated following after Peter, “Why would we go there?”

The answer became clear a short time later as Peter began to lift Tony’s cars one by one.   
While Jarvis had kept silent about the 800lbs he did alert Tony to this, which was how Tony came to find his teenage Son holding his porches over his head.

“Isn’t this the coolest thing you’ve ever seen?” Peter cried with an ecstatic grin on his face. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at his Son, “You’re grounded.” He said, “And you!” He poked Steve in the stomach and the super soldier let out a grunt more from reflex than actual pain. “You are supposed to be the adult here, the responsible one. I am relying on you to be the responsible one in this relationship because I am unable to be responsible about anything and everything, and Peter Benjamin Parker Stark, you put a single scratch on any of my cars an, you will be grounded until you’re a thirty!”

“If I’m careful can I tie Dad’s bike on the roof of the car and see if I can lift them both together?” Peter asked then his eyes widened, “Hey you could sit on the bike, it’ll be like recreating when Dad lifted the bike with the show girls, only better.”

“Hey!” Steve protested.

“Why not.” Tony said with shrug. Peter let out a gleeful exclamation, setting down the car and went to get the bike and some chains and ropes. 

“Um weren’t you just bitching me out for practicing unsafe weight lifting experiments with him?” Steve asked Tony. 

“Yes, and as I said, I expect you to be the responsible one, because I am completely irresponsible.” Tony shot Steve a grin and set off to help Peter get what they needed to get the bike on the car. 

Steve shook his head and followed after Tony and Peter giving up on sanity. 

An hour later found Tony and Zach sat in the porches with 800lbs of weights plus the bike, plus Steve on top of the bike being lifted by Peter while the rest of the team watched. 

“Okay I’m feeling some strain here but I think I could still lift more.” Peter said carefully lowering the car back down. 

“Incredible.” Bruce said, “But then a spider can lift 170x their own bodyweight, so, if we work on the theory that your mutation has given you the abilities of an arachnid, you will be able to lift 170x more than your own bodyweight.”

“Awesome.” Peter said which was repeated by Zach. 

“Can he produce venom?” Clint asked looking to Bruce, “Some Spiders are venomous.”

“No scans have shown any poison sacks throughout his body so I would say no.” Bruce replied. 

“I wonder what other stuff I can do though.” Peter mused. “Super senses, and super strength, what else…”

*****

Super agility was what they found next as he sparred with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. As he had already had self-defence lessons Peter knew how to fight, but now he was far more flexible and far swifter, being able to dart about far faster than the average human could and had much superior balance. He could catch himself in a jump on his tip toes and remain there without falling at all. 

What was the most surprising was discovered when Peter was sparring with Steve. 

Steve had dropped down into a semi-crouch to sweep Peter’s legs out from under him only for Peter to flip himself over Steve’s body before the kick could land. He put his arms out in front of himself moving into a handstand on Steve’s shoulders which had everyone in the gym cheering him on. Grinning Peter continued with the momentum, intending to land on his feet behind Steve, only he over-compensated, using more strength than necessary and threw himself smack into the wall of the gym. 

Peter expected to feel the pain of the impact against the wall and then the impact of hitting the floor, the first came but the second did not. 

Opening his eyes he found himself flush against the wall sticking to it like gum. 

“Uh…guys…”

“Holy fucking shit!” Clint breathed out. 

“Now that is impressive.” Sam chuckled. 

“Pete, you okay?” Tony called up to him, “Jarvis get the suit in here so I can get him down.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I’m okay.” Peter said lifting his face away from the wall and looked down at his family and the team, “Whoa, I’m sticking to stuff, I can stick to walls, I really am a Spider person, a Spider boy, no I’m not a boy anymore I’m a Man, Spiderman, yeah I’m Spiderman!”

“Okay Spiderman just hold tight until Tony’s suit gets here.” Steve said getting himself in place to catch Peter in case he fell. 

“This is awesome!” Peter laughed experimentally lifting one hand up above his head.

“Peter.” Tony called out but the teen wasn’t listening as he began to climb the wall and up onto the ceiling, looking down at the others upside down. 

“Oh that is like a freaking possession movie.” Clint groaned, “Any minute now he’s going to be spewing green slime and saying his mother sucks gumphosh!” The last of the sentence was cut off as Natasha’s elbow implanted in his stomach. 

“I wanna go up there, Pete take me up there!” Zach cried jumping up and down.

“Hell no, having one child on the ceiling is bad enough I’m not having two up there.” Tony stated, relieved when his suit finally arrived and he could fly up to Peter. 

“I’m fine Mamma, honest.” Peter said, “It was about disorienting at first but now it’s awesome.”

“Awesome or not I want you to come down.” Tony said, “I need you to be on the ground, not hanging off walls and ceilings. Its bad for my blood pressure and heart condition.” 

Peter shot him a look of disgust, “You are so manipulative.” 

“And you are a brat who is grounded, and I’ll make the grounding literal if you don’t come down right now.”

Peter shrugged, “Okay.” And without warning he pushed himself off the ceiling and plummeted to the ground with Tony crying out his name as he fell, trying to reach him in time but Peter landed with the grace of a cat before he could and bounced right back up onto the balls of his feet.

“Told you I was fine.” He said with a smug smirk which remained on his face until Tony landed besides him a face like thunder. 

“Go to your room.” He told Peter in a dangerously calm voice.

“What? But I…”

“Now Peter.” Tony said his jaw tense with anger. “You are grounded for a week and this time I mean it.”

“That’s bullshit!” Peter shouted glancing slightly to the left as everyone, but Steve left the gym to give the family some privacy, Bruce picked up Zach and carried him out of the gym, so he wouldn’t see Tony and Peter fighting. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong.” Peter protested a scowl stretching over his face.

“Nothing wrong?” Tony whispered, he pointed to the ceiling, “You just risked your life jumping off there, you could have broken your neck and all because you wanted to show off.”

“Knew I’d be fine.” Peter grumbled sulkily.

“No you didn’t.” Steve said, “You have been seriously hurt.” Peter shot him a scowl too and looked like he was biting back a rather brutal comment.

“You scared the hell out of me, Peter.” Tony said, sounding hurt as well as angry. “I know you are excited by these new powers but you are not invulnerable and I don’t want to see you get hurt. You need to have respect for these abilities and that means not treating them like toys.”

“Oh like you do the suits, opening expos and getting donuts in them!” Peter shot back, “As for you being scared, how about how me and Zach felt when you decided to challenge the fucking Mandarin on national TV?” 

“Peter!” Steve barked as Tony reeled back looking like Peter had hit him. Peter’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize what he’d actually just said and immediately regretted it as he saw the hurt and guilt blossoming on Tony’s face. 

“I’m sor..” He began but Steve cut him off. 

“Just go to your room now.” He said in a deceptively calm tone, “I’ll be in to speak to you later.”

Peter bit the inside of his lips looking guiltily at Tony, his shoulders slumped and he ducked his head quietly making his way to his room wishing he could take back his words. 

*****

“He hates me.”

Steve sighed heavily from where he was sat besides Tony in the lab on the dilapidated couch as Dumm-E, You, and Butterfingers dithered nearby, concerned with their creators wellbeing. 

“He doesn’t.” Steve said, “He’s just shooting his mouth off. He’s thirteen, awash with hormones. They all say things they don’t mean at that age.”

“But he’s right.” Tony said a single tear rolling down his cheek, “Who am I to lecture him on responsibility and respect, when I behave the way I do?” He let out a harsh breath, “This is why I was never going to have children, because I knew I’d be crap at being a Mother.”

“That isn’t true.”

“Isn’t it?” Tony asked, “First I encourage Peter to lift cars and motorbikes, then I ground him for taking a risk with his own safety, pot calling the fucking kettle much? And lets not forget my calling out Aldrich Killian.”

“Who was goading you into a fight and would have been coming for you anyway.” Steve said, he took Tony’s shoulders and made the Omega face him. “Okay maybe grounding him for jumping was a little harsh but you were frightened for his safety and reacted as any parent would. He does need to learn respect for his abilities and scolding him for showing off will help him do so. He also shouldn’t have spoken to you the way he did, so even if he hadn’t been grounded before I would ground him for that. Teenager or not, recent mutation or not, there is a line and he crossed it.”

Tony sniffed and wiped at his face, “Why can’t kids remain cute and innocent, why do they have to become teenagers? Its like they become demonically possessed the second hormones hit their blood.”

Steve chuckled and pulled Tony in for a hug, “I think it’s just one of the joys of being a parent.” He said, “Just wait until he gets his first girlfriend, or boyfriend and wants to stay out all night at a party!” Tony groaned and buried his face in Steve’s chest.

“Me and Bruce need to build a time machine so I can turn him back into a sweet nine year old then I won’t have to face any of this!” Steve laughed and held Tony in a hug, silently planning what to say to Peter. 

****

Peter jumped to his feet off his bed the moment Steve came into his bedroom and began to apologise. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said, I don’t know why I said it, I couldn’t stop my mouth, it was like it had a life of it’s own, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry I really am!”

“I know.” Steve said the moment Peter drew breath, “But you really hurt your Mother.”

“I know.” Peter slumped, “I feel like shit for it, I just…, I felt angry and I couldn’t stop from mouthing off. I don’t know why. Do you think it’s because of the mutation?” 

“No.” Steve said with slight smile, “I think it’s because you are thirteen and experiencing the joys of puberty. Mood swings go with the package. However you shouldn’t have said that to Tony.”

Peter nodded, “I need to apologise to him.” 

“Yes you do.” Steve said, “And work on controlling your temper. You’ve got super strength now, most Teenagers can lash out without causing much damage, you no longer have that luxury, so you’ll need to control yourself far more than others.”

Peter shuddered at the thought of hurting someone, especially Tony, especially Zach, he’d rather die. 

“Tony’s in the lab. You can go down and speak to him when you’ve thought about what you want to say.” Steve said, “You can also join us for dinner, but for the rest of the time you are grounded, Jarvis will also be monitoring your Internet access and won’t allow you to use the tablet for anything but homework related searching.” 

“For how long?” Peter asked.

“One week.” Steve said, “This is for what you said to Tony.” 

Biting his bottom lip Peter nodded and shuffled his feet, “I am really sorry Dad.” 

“I know.” Steve said, “You’re a good boy Peter, and you’ll be a hell of a superhero. But one step at a time, okay?” 

“Okay.” Peter said managing a small smile, “Can I go speak to Mamma now?” 

“Yeah, go on.” Steve said ruffling Peter’s hair. He really wasn’t a bad boy, he was just a teenager struggling to cope with puberty, and then his entire being changed by the mutation, and it had all gone to his head, a bit of mouthing off was to be expected, but, Steve would make sure Peter knew that there was a line he didn’t cross so that situations like this wouldn’t be repeated. A week of no internet except for school work, and not being allowed to leave his room except to go to the bathroom and for meals would teach him a lesson but would also do him no harm. 

Peter was anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet as he came into the lab, Tony was oiling Dumm-E and checking his joints but rose immediately. 

“I’m really sorry Mamma, I didn’t mean what I said and I promise I’ll never say it again or frighten you again.”

“I’m sorry too.” Tony said setting down the oiling can, “I over reacted, I shouldn’t have.”

Peter scuffed his foot on the lab floor, “You were right though I was showing off and shouldn’t have been.”

“Meh, I’m the King of showing off.” Tony said, “But when it comes to you and your Brother I am over-protective.” He shrugged, “It’s what happens when you become a parent, you can’t bear the thought of your kid getting hurt.”

“I get that I do.” Peter said, “And I promise I won’t act like that again.” 

“Alright then.” Tony said opening his arms, he grinned when Peter flew into them hugging him tight. 

“Umm, Dad said I’m grounded until next week and can only use the internet for school work.” Peter said, “Would researching how to make some kind of web like spider silk count as school work?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, “You are manipulating your way with science.” 

“Is that a yes?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Tony groaned, “And if you can find a formula we’ll test it in the lab.” He actually squeaked as Peter hugged him tighter and then staggered as he was kissed on the cheek and Peter bolted off to go and start his research. 

Tony shook his head, “Kids.”


	58. Chapter 58

As he had been an only child before Tony had adopted him Peter was more than capable of entertaining himself even without internet access beyond what was necessary for schoolwork so he made it through the week of his grounding without feeling too bored. 

The first dinner he had with his family after his mood swing was awkward, he wasn’t sure what to say to the rest of the team, he’d apologised to Tony and Steve but everyone knew that it would take more than an apology for things to be completely alright. 

Zach was upset, he didn’t understand why Peter had gotten so mad and didn’t like that he’d be separated from his brother for a week. When it was time for Peter to go back to his room after dinner, Zach began to throw a tantrum, crying and demanding that Peter stay with and play with him. 

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair!” He screamed, his face red and eyes full of tears. 

“Sweetie you can play with us, it’s only for a week and you will see him every meal time.” Steve said attempting to soothe the distressed boy, but Zach was having none of it, squirming out of Steve’s hold and ran to Peter throwing himself around his legs and clinging on as hard as he could. 

“Zach sweetheart, this is something that needs to be done.” Tony tried to explain. “Peter is grounded for a week, that’s why he’s going to be staying in his bedroom.”

“I want to go with him then.” Zach stated, scowling at Tony with such vehemence Tony actually took a step back. 

“It won’t really work if you come in with me.” Peter said to Zach to gazed up at him, all tearful dark eyes and wobbling bottom lip. “I did something wrong and I hurt Mamma, so I am learning my lesson with a week in my room.” 

“But it’s not fair, I’ve done nothing, and I want to be with you!” Zach wailed.

“Zach please, you can go and in and say goodnight to your brother at bedtime.” Tony said tried to persuade Zach, “You can spend a few minutes reading with him….”

“NO!” Zach shouted, suddenly pushed away from Peter and ran for his own room slamming the door behind him. 

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck this was all he needed after the day he’d had. 

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled guiltily. If he hadn’t thrown his own tantrum earlier then Tony wouldn’t have to be dealing with Zach having one now because he couldn’t play with Peter. 

“It’s okay.” Tony said wearily, “You go on to your room and I’ll sort Zach out.” He patted Peter’s shoulder as he went past and even gave him a smile but it didn’t stop Peter from feeling guilty for causing so much trouble. He looked up at Steve his miserable expression giving away just how shitty he was feeling. 

“It’s not all your fault, Pete.” Steve said, “Don’t start blaming yourself for everything and take the weight of the world on your shoulders. That’s your Mother’s job!” It was a weak joke but it did manage to make Peter smile a little. “You want to know how you can make this up to us?” Steve asked and Peter nodded eagerly. 

“Don’t repeat the mistake you made.” Steve said, “Learn from it and do better in the future.”

Ugh life lessons, Peter didn’t even bother to hide rolling his eyes, “You sound like you a quoting one of those PSA Video’s you did.” He said to Steve with a grin, “You know we get subjected to those things in school, including the sex-ed one, have you any idea how embarrassing it is to have your Dad lecturing your class on why Captain America advocates safe sex and duel consent?” 

“Have you any idea how embarrassing it was to make the damn video?” Steve countered, “Or how many condoms I had shoved into my boots, socks, art supplies, inside my draws, and even left in my coffee mug by Clint and Tony after I’d done the video?”

Peter snorted remembering the weeks that had followed with Steve being inundated with Condoms by Tony and Clint, the pair cackling dementedly as they tormented Steve. 

Steve ruffled Peter’s hair for him and patted his shoulder, “Go on, get to your room, Or I’ll call your school and tell them that you need a refresher course in the sex-ed videos.” 

Peter made a choking noise and hurried to his bedroom, frankly he would be happy to do anything to avoid watching that video ever again. 

Steve went and joined the other avengers around the TV where Clint and Sam were arm wrestling to decide who got to pick the movie of choice while Natasha cat called them and Bruce flipped through a science journal, only Thor was not seated and appeared troubled. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked him as the God straightened upon seeing him. 

“I am unsure as to the merits of Peter’s punishment and the fact that it is causing Zach such distress.” Thor said, “Are such methods common practise by parents on Midgard?” 

Steve sighed, “Well I suppose it depends on the situation and the parents. Grounding a kid is a common method of punishment, usually it involves them not being allowed to go out with their friends for a period of time, and not leaving home except to go to school or to necessary appointments like to a Doctors or something.” Steve explained, “In Peter’s case at the moment he’s not going out with his friends anyway because of his senses still being so high, but we still need to discipline him for his actions. Not letting him have full internet access and having him stay in his room for a week except for meals will achieve this.” Steve didn’t want to go into all the details of how parents disciplined their children, how in his day it was considered perfectly acceptable for a child to be caned or beaten with a belt, even teachers caned children back then and no one thought anything of it. Spanking a child’s backside had been acceptable for a long time too and some considered a light tap on the backside to be an acceptable form of punishment, while others used such things as a Naughty Step or Naughty Corner where the child went for time out. 

Thor hummed looking thoughtful, “We do not use such methods in Asgard.” He said, “But I can understand your reasoning. Although I hope young Zach will not upset himself too much.” 

“Zach will be alright.” Steve said, “He’s worked himself up but he’ll calm down soon enough.” 

The two were distracted as Sam beat Clint and pinned him down whooping loudly and declaring that the nights movie would be Vertical Limit rather than Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. 

“Now you two toddlers are finished can we watch the movie?” Natasha asked as if she hadn’t been egging the pair on. 

“Sorry Mum.” Clint said, 

“We’ll be good.” Sam agreed. Natasha glared at them both menacingly as they took their seats on the other side of Bruce to keep away from her. 

“Shall we wait for Tony?” Bruce asked Steve, the soldier glanced at the door and shook his head, 

“He might be a while.” He said sitting down, Zach rarely threw a tantrum but when he did it tended to take a while to calm him down and Tony would probably stay with him most of the evening as the result. 

****

Tony knocked on Zach’s door and winced as his son yelled at him to go away saying he hated him. 

It was just words, Zach didn’t mean it and Tony knew that but it also hurt to hear. 

Pushing open the door Tony went into the bedroom and found Zach on his bed his face buried in his pillows his little body trembling as he cried into them. 

“Come on Stellina, that’s enough of that.” Tony said sitting down on the bed and placed his hand on Zach’s back. 

“Go away.” Zach grumbled while also leaning into the touch. 

“I’m not leaving you, and Peter’s only in his bedroom, you can see him at bedtime.” 

“Still not fair.” Zach said turning over and scowling at Tony. His face was red and snot and tears were on his upper lip and cheeks from where he’d been crying. “Why can’t I be with him, why does he have to be grounded, he said he was sorry.”

“I know.” Tony said, “And I forgive him. This is just to teach him that actions have consequences so he won’t do it again. It’s to teach him responsibility.”

Zach pouted, “Repons… reasons….repsontily sucks!” He declared mangling the words and wiped his nose on his sleeve making Tony cringe. 

“I know it does, it’s part of growing up.” He explained. “And growing up isn’t always easy.” 

“Why isn’t it?” Zach asked moving to sit in Tony’s lap and cuddled up to him. 

“I wish I knew.” Tony said. “But what I can tell you is that no matter what you and Peter do Steve and I will always love you.”

Zach hummed and cuddled tighter into Tony. They were quiet for a while and Tony thought Zach might have fallen asleep until the little boy spoke again. 

“Will you help me draw a picture of Peter as Spideyman?” 

Tony grinned, “Sure, you can take it to him at bedtime.” He said kissing Zach’s head. 

Spideyman. Spiderling. Peter was going to have a lot of nicknames and be called by them a whole lot. 

What Peter was presented with was a garishly coloured multilegged spider with his head on top that Zach proudly declared was Spideyman! 

Red and Blue had been the colours chosen for Spiderman by Zach “Because they are Mamma and Daddy’s colours of course.” 

When asked what colours he would choose for Firecracker when he was older Zach had to take a few minutes and think it over before saying “Owinge.” Which was how he still pronounced Orange, “Because fire is owinge, then White for Daddy and Gold for Mamma.” 

Zach also promised to draw a picture of himself in costume for Peter the following day and gave him an extra long hug before going to bed. 

“You got all your schoolwork done?” Tony asked Peter once Zach was in bed. 

“Yeah, I’m researching possible chemical components for making web fluid.” Peter said, “I need it to be highly durable, adhesive, and light.”

“Like spider silk.” Tony said, “That won’t be an easy compound to create.” 

“No and a lot of things that are adhesive are corrosive on human skin, which is not what I want if I’m going to use it to restrain someone.”

“If I may suggest, perhaps you should look up the components of Spider Silk and work from there?” Jarvis offered. 

“That’s not a bad idea, good one Jay.” Tony said.

“Okay cool.” Peter agreed opening a new tab on his tablet. “And Mamma?” he looked up at Tony again, “I’m still really sorry about earlier.” 

“I know.” Tony said, “And it’s over with, we’re moving on.”

Peter nodded and bit his bottom lip, “When I’m not grounded anymore and can go back to school, can I tell Ned and MJ what’s happened. I know we need to keep it secret because of Hydra and the Press and everything, but they won’t tell anyone and I don’t want to lie to them.”

Tony paused considering it. It was a huge secret to ask a boy of Peter’s age to carry, Ned and MJ were trustworthy, especially Ned whom Peter had known for years, really it wouldn’t be fair to expect him to hide this from them, they could help him as he learned to adapt, would help him grounded so he didn’t lose himself in this new identity. 

“Let me speak to your Dad first and then I’ll give you an answer.” Tony said, “And don’t stay up beyond midnight, you might not be going into school but that doesn’t give you a free pass to be up all hours.” 

“Wonder where I learned that from.” Peter said grinned widely. 

“Brat.” Tony said, “Go to sleep at midnight or I’ll have Jarvis play all of Steve’s PSA video’s on repeat.” 

“That’s child abuse!” 

“That’s your choice.” Tony said shutting the door to Peter calling him a blackmailer. 

“Remind him of his bedtime will you Jay?” 

“Certainly Sir, and may I congratulate you on successfully wrangling two less than pleasant parental episodes today.” 

“You absolutely may, and let’s both pray I don’t have to deal with it ever again.”

“Indeed Sir.” Jarvis said, “And Captain Rogers is waiting for you in the bedroom.” 

“Really, it’s a bit early for us to go to bed.” 

“I do not believe it is sleep which is on his mind, Sir.” Jarvis said, “Not with the numerous candles that have been lit and the copious amounts of melted chocolate and sliced strawberries that are present.” 

Tony grinned, “Now this is the best way to end a shitty day.” He declared, “Hold all calls unless it’s a zombie apocalypse and only call us if the undead are actually breaking into the tower, otherwise the world can go to hell!.”


	59. Chapter 59

It took a full six weeks for Peter had enough control over his senses to be able to return to school. 

On his first day back Steve cooked him his favourite breakfast of French Toast with strawberries, and hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. He’d also packed a lunch for Peter that was designed to help his new caloric needs. 

Since becoming enhanced Peter’s appetite had shot through the roof. He’d initially lost weight as he had struggled to eat enough to maintain his body weight now his metabolism was running so much faster. 

While this might seem like a dream come true to some, in reality it wasn’t so much fun. Gorging on junk food didn’t help Peter stay full or provide him with enough nutrition to properly fuel his bodies new demands. So he sat down with Bruce to work out a high protein, calcium, and complex carbohydrate rich diet plan to help him feel satisfied and give him all the nutrients that he needed. 

MJ and Ned met at the gates, hugging him and expressing their delight at finally having him back with them, well, Ned did, MJ was too “Cool” to hug people. 

Homeroom and Peter’s first classes went well, he’d been keeping up with his school work at home so he wasn’t behind on any subjects or facing having to do extra work to make up his classes. He was able to gulp back a protein smoothie between algebra and Geography when his stomach started to growl and that kept him comfortable until lunch which he had outside on one of the benches with Ned and MJ. 

A tuna pasta salad with hard boiled eggs, a protein brownie, and because he wasn’t going completely healthy, a bag of cheese puffs and a chocolate milk.

“Have you got a hollow leg now or something?” MJ asked, seeing the amount Peter was eating. “Did you get worms while you were in the hospital, or did that spider infect you with a parasite that’s devouring your intestinal bacteria?”

Ned stopped eating his burger and looked over at Peter with wide eyes, “Is your Mamma gonna sue Obcorp? Harry was absent for like a week and since he’s been back, he’s refused to say anything about it.”

“Umm, I’m not sure.” Peter felt his cheeks flushing as they always did when it came to speaking about Tony’s finances or something on that subject. Since being adopted by the billionaire Peter had learned that people generally had one of two ideas of what his situation was like. 

One view was that Peter was living in the lap of luxury, was constantly showered with expensive gifts, had all the latest gadgets, wore designer clothing, had an unlimited allowance and had his whole future already bought and paid for, with places in ivy league schools and vast trust fund already set up for him. In short, they thought he was a spoiled brat, and that Tony was making up for loss of Peter’s family with materialism. 

These people Peter had learned were the jealous ones. The ones who felt slighted by the fact he had been adopted by a billionaire and not just ended up in Care. Were envious over the fact that Peter didn’t have to worry about affording things and would likely never have to worry about finances for the rest of his life.

The second view was that Tony had only taken Peter in as a publicity stunt and wasn’t raising him the same as Zach. That Peter was only given the bare minimum while Zach was spoiled because he was Tony’s real Son, where Peter was just the orphan that Tony had taken in. 

These People would cluck their tongues at Peter, look at him with pity or scorn depending on their view towards children’s welfare. 

There were very few people that were just happy that Peter hadn’t ended up in the system and was being raised in a happy household, which was partly why Peter’s group of friends was small. 

“Speak of the devil.” MJ growled, her face creasing with scowl. 

Peter and Ned followed her gaze, and both groaned upon seeing Harry Osborn heading their way along with Flash. 

“We could make a break for it.” Ned whispered in Peter’s ear, “Go and find a seat in the cafeteria that way we don’t have to deal with them.”

MJ made a disgusted noise, “I’m not running from them, they’re a pair of dicks.”

Ned shot her a pained look, “We have dicks too!” He protested, “Don’t insult them.”

“I didn’t.” MJ replied, “It’s not my fault that boys are so sensitive over their reproductive organs.” She sniffed, “If you losers had to go through periods you wouldn’t complain about your dicks.”

“Can we please stop talking about dicks?” Peter asked. The conversation was too much like dinner at home. Zach was starting human development at school and was very out spoken about it over the dinner table. 

“Sure, since a pair of them have now arrived.” MJ Said reaching into her back pack for a bottle of sprite. 

“Penis.” Flash said by way of greeting for Peter. 

“I know you are.” Peter deadpanned making Ned snort his chocolate milk out of his nose. 

“You’re disgusting.” MJ sneered shoving a napkin at him. 

“Your bitch fake Mom is fucking my life up.” Harry snarled at Peter, “My Dad’s having deal with tons of shit because you fucked up on the field trip.”

Peter stared at Harry wondering at first if this was a very bad joke, because really, how could his being bitten by a radioactive spider his fault? But as the second past he realized that Harry wasn’t joking quite the opposite, he was deadly serious in blaming Peter for Norman’s recent difficulties. 

“Have you been smoking crack or are you naturally this brain damaged?” MJ asked in her typical manner. “Peter nearly frickin died, you dipshit. It wasn’t his fault and your asswipe Father deserves to pay for that.”

Harry’s eyes darkened and his ire turned from Peter to MJ, “Don’t you call my Father that, you demented bitch.”

“Or you’ll what, ass kisser?” MJ goaded, getting to her feet and shoving at Harry, “What are you gonna do, Daddy’s boy?” 

Harry stumbled slightly and held up a hand, “Don’t touch me.” He warned MJ. 

“Wow Penis, do you always get girls to fight your battles?” Flash sneered at Peter, “Well I doubt fat ass there is any use, and your such a limp dick you can’t do shit yourself.”

Peter clenched his fists longing to hit Flash. He didn’t care what the obnoxious prick called him, he’d learned to ignore the remarks or deliver a stinging comment of his own, but he hated it when Flash would attack Ned over his weight. While normally pretty confident, Ned was sensitive when it came to his weight, and when people attacked him over it, he would comfort eat which would lead to him feeling worse about himself. It was a vicious cycle that dick bags like Flash fuelled with their cruelty. 

Turning away from his slanging match with MJ for the moment, Harry turned back to Peter, “You know, if Stark hadn’t been looking for good publicity to make up for the shit he did at his fucking expo, you’d have just been left to rot in some shit hole care home, have become some redneck truck drivers bitch instead of Stark’s mascot. You ain’t special, you’re just a pathetic orphan than no one gives a fuck about.”

“And what are you, but a pathetic little Daddies boy with a big mouth?” MJ snarled,

“Bitch shut up!” Harry yelled whirling back around to face her, sadly he had his hands up at the time and his fingers caught MJ’s cheek slapping her with enough force to make her yelp. 

Normally if such a thing happened Peter would have rushed to MJ and hustled her away to make sure she was alright. But with his nerves wearing thin after having to keep extra control of his sense all day and Flash’s comments about Ned riling him up, along with the comments about himself, Peter just snapped and without even really consciously thinking about it he had leaped off the bench and tackled Harry to the ground. 

“OHMYGOD!” Ned yelled jumping to his feet, his food falling to the grass as he watched, stunned, as his normally calm and collected friend tackled Harry Osborn to the ground and started punching him in the face. 

“Fuck me!” Flash gasped fumbling for his phone to start recording the fight.

“Not doing that, knob head!” MJ yelled knocking the phone from Flash’s hand, she looked worriedly to Ned, unsure of what to do as neither of them had ever seen Peter like this before. 

“You say you’re sorry to her, fucking say it!” Peter yelled at Harry. The other boy’s face was covered in blood from his broken nose and split lips, he was crying and trying to fend Peter off but was no match for Peter’s strength or agility. 

“I’m sorry, sorry!” Harry wailed, spraying blood as he spoke. 

“Shit, Pete man, stop, you’re gonna kill him.” Ned cried anxiously. 

“Fuck.” MJ breathed, running her hands through her hair. By now a crowd had gathered to watch the fight, several kids were recording it on their phones and were cheering the boys on. 

“We have to stop them.” Ned hissed to MJ, not looking thrilled at the prospect of trying to break the fight up. 

“Damnit, PETER!” MJ yelled, “Fucking stop!” grabbing Ned by his sleeve she dragged the boy towards Peter and Harry, bending down to take hold of his shoulders and pull him off Harry. They were both shocked when Peter was able to shake them loose with the ease of batting a fly away and continued to whale on Harry until a couple of teachers arrived, scattering the kids and finally breaking up the fight. 

Sitting back on the grass and staring at the blood on his hands the anger slowly began to seep away from Peter, and he looked in horror at the battered and bloody form of Harry. 

“Mr Parker-Stark you are coming to the office.” One of the teachers said sternly. “On your feet, and with me now.”

Peter complied, too stunned to argue. He could hardly believe that he had done this, that he’d beaten someone almost unconscious. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered feeling sick at his actions and more than a little worried at what his parents would say. 

*****

The last thing that Steve and Tony expected was to get a phone call from Peter’s school asking them to come and collect Peter who was being suspended for a week for fighting and they would be called in to discuss further measures after they had spoken to Harry Osborn’s parents. 

Peter was sat meekly in the school office and looked up with wide sad eyes when Tony and Steve arrived. 

“What happened sweetheart, why would you get into a fight, are you hurt?” Tony immediately asked, hurrying to Peter’s side and began to check him over for injuries. 

“I’m fine Mamma.” Peter whispered his guilt growing worse for worrying Tony and Steve. 

“Were you defending yourself, was that kid with the weird nickname bullying you again?” Tony demanded, “What is it, Crash, Trash?” 

“Flash.” Peter corrected his lips twitching over Tony calling Flash Trash. “And no, I erm, it was me, I hit Harry, a lot. I hit him a lot and he’s in hospital.” That was the worst part, he’d hit Harry so badly he'd given him a concussion and Harry had been taken to hospital to be checked out. He almost certainly had a broken nose and might have worse injuries. 

“Why?” Steve asked, “Pete why would you do this?”

Peter looked down at his shoes and bit his bottom lip, flinching as the principal came out to speak with Tony and Steve, explaining the situation as best he could. 

“Some sort of altercation happened between your Son and Mr Osborn. I am not sure of all the details yet, but Peter was seen by multiple teachers hitting Mr Osborn who has had to go to hospital.” He looked at Peter with a confused and disappointed look which made Peter’s stomach churn, “This behaviour is very unlike your Son, he’s never been involved in such things before.”

“I know.” Tony said shooting Peter a concerned look, but there was also a hint of anger there. “So what happens now?” He asked, “Your office said a weeks suspension?”

“Yes, and normally, since it is a first offence, that would be it, aside from trash picking duty for two weeks when he came back into school, and detention for two weeks during breaks.” The Principal said, “But, as the fight was with Mr Osborn’s son…” He trailed off and gave Tony a helpless look.

“Being the prick he is, Norman may want to complicate matters.” Tony sighed, “Fuck sake.” He cursed. 

“I’m really sorry.” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to hurt him so bad, I just….”

“Pete, not here, not now.” Steve said to him, “We’ll talk when we get home.” 

Peter’s shoulders slumped and he nodded his head, waiting silently as Tony finished speaking with the principal and signed Peter out of the school. He then followed after his parents out to the car and silently got in, wishing he could turn back time and take Ned up on the idea of running to the cafeteria instead of staying and getting into a fight with Harry.


	60. Chapter 60

Peter was still unhappy when they got back to the tower, something neither Tony or Steve liked to see, he was clearly feeling guilty about his actions but they couldn’t just let this go, they could not afford for him to have violent out bursts now he was enhanced, it would have been bad enough if he was a baseline human but now he was enhanced it was far too dangerous. 

“Sit down Pete.” Steve said taking a seat on the corner suite, “Tell us what happened.”

Peter sat down and gazed down at the floor, “I screwed up.” He said miserably.

“No.” Tony said sitting besides him,

“No?” Peter asked looking up at his Mother. 

“Well, yeah you did screw up, but I mean no, that is not an explanation.”

“This isn’t like you Petey.” Steve said, “You never get violent, so what happened to trigger it, did Harry attack you or something?”

“No.” Peter shook his head, “He…he and Flash came over while me, MJ, and Ned were having lunch. They started bit… slanging us off about what happened at Oscorp and the lawsuit against Norman.” Peter avoided Tony’s eyes when he said this not wanting Tony to feel guilty for his lawsuit. 

“I should just shoot the bastard and be done with it!” Tony grumbled.

“You can’t shoot Norman Osborn Tony, we’ve been through this.” Steve said, “And Pete, I can’t think that a bit of name calling and trash talk being enough to make you lash out.”

“Normally it wouldn’t.” Peter agreed, “But I was…. It was so hard today, being around so many people and trying to control my senses, and then…. Those assholes came over and they started in on me, and Flash started being mean to Ned, calling him fat and stuff and you know that really hurts him, it makes him binge eat and the last time he did that he got sick he ate so much cake and he spent two hours crying about it.” 

“I know, its horrible.” Tony soothed putting an arm about Peter’s shoulders, “So you were defending Ned?”

“Kinda, not exactly.” Peter said, “I mean, I didn’t want Flash being mean to him, but it was when Harry hit MJ that I flipped.”

“Whoa.” Tony cried and Steve looked shocked, “That little shit hit MJ?”

Peter nodded, “He slapped her face. I mean, not intentionally I don’t think, but when he turned back to her his hands were up and he caught her.” He looked imploringly at his parents, “I couldn’t stand it, I just had to do something, I couldn’t just sit there and let him and Flash hurt my friends.”

Tony looked to Steve helplessly. The Super soldier looked troubled himself and uncertain of what to say. Neither of them could say that Peter was wrong for defending his friends, they would both do the same to defend theirs, but, Harry was now in hospital, this sort of incident couldn’t happen again. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, his eyes filling with tears, “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble, I don’t want to be trouble for you, but I keep messing up and I don’t know how to stop.” Tears began to spill down his cheeks as he spoke, “It’s like my brain just stops working, like my body does stuff before I can catch up with myself and everything gets screwed up and I don’t know what to do and I’m scared I’m turning evil, that the spider bite is making me evil!” He broke off into sobs that had Tony pulling him into a hug. 

“Baby no, you aren’t evil, you could never be evil.” He held Peter tight, rubbing his back and pressing Peter’s head into his chest. “You are my baby boy, my Peteypie. There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect.”

“I’m not, I keep messing up.” Peter wept into Tony’s chest, “You should never have adopted me, you should have just let me go into care, then you wouldn’t have to put up with all of this.” 

“Hey!” Tony jerked Peter so he was sitting up, his tear streaked and reddened face visible, “Don’t you say that, don’t you ever say that, don’t think it because it isn’t true.” Peter choked and hiccupped, sniffing hard. He flinched when Tony wiped his cheek with his thumbs and looked at his Mother with watery eyes. “I will never regret adopting you Peter.” Tony said, “I love you so much. I don’t care that I didn’t give birth to you, that doesn’t matter, because you are my boy, my Son, just as much as Zach is.”

“You’re my Son too.” Steve said moving up to sit behind Peter and put his arm about the boy’s shoulders, “You and Zach are my sons, and I love you as my own flesh and blood. Please don’t ever think that our lives would be better without you because it isn’t true, we love you Peter, unconditionally.”

Peter choked on another sob then buried his face into Tony’s chest and clung to him tightly, “I love you Mamma.” He cried, his body shaking with the force of his sobs, “I don’t want to be bad, I don’t, I want you to be proud of me.”

“I am Peter I will always be proud of you.” Tony said, sniffing back tears of his own and rubbed Peter’s back, “You aren’t bad, you are just confused. You’re going through puberty and trying to deal with being enhanced on top of that.”

“Maybe we sent you back to school too soon.” Steve said rubbing Peter’s back, “We should have given you more time to adjust.”

“Maybe it was too soon.” Tony agreed, “I’m sorry we pushed you too fast.”

“You didn’t.” Peter mumbled, “I should have done better.” 

“No, Peter, we should have done better. We’re the adults, it’s out job to take care of you and we screwed up this time. We’re sorry.”

“No.” Peter said finally lifting his head and wiping his face, “You don’t have to be sorry, don’t be sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“We have Peter.” Tony said, wiping Peter’s face, “You are upset, that means we did something wrong and we need to make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”

Gulping in air and sniffing hard as he tried to get his emotions under control Peter looked from Tony to Steve, “How? Will I have to leave school?” Part of him wouldn’t miss school, he always learned more with Tony anyway, but he would miss Ned and MJ, and he didn’t want Tony and Steve to have to go through the trouble of finding him another school or home educating him. 

“Hopefully not.” Tony said, “We’ll work that out. As for this week, you can help me in the lab, and maybe start some meditation with Bruce, work with him on finding a way to help you learn how to stay calm.”

“But what if I can’t get a handle on it?” Peter asked, “What if I’m going to always be like this?”

“You won’t be. Look at Bruce. At first he thought he would never be able to be around people, that he was too dangerous, but look at him now.” Tony said confidently, “Hulk works with us, he’s dangerous but only to those who are threatening others, he hasn’t randomly gone berserk.”

“You will get a handle on this Pete, we will help you.” Steve assured him, “You can come to the gym with me, get some aggression out on punching bags, learn to hone your senses.”

Sniffing Peter nodded, “What about the court case?” He asked.

“Let me worry about that.” Tony said, “You just concentrate on yourself.”

*****

Norman Osborn was delighted when he saw Harry with his broken nose, black eyes, and split lips, the fact he had cracked cheek bones was the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. 

“This will ruin Stark’s lawsuit.” He declared enthusiastically. “That bleeding heart whelp will drop the suit faster than he drops his pants in order to keep his brat in school.”

“But Dad.” Harry whined, “I don’t want Parker back at school.”

“Shut up.” Norman snapped at him. “Where the brat is doesn’t matter, keeping my company afloat does.”

“But.”

“Do you want us to go bankrupt?” Norman snarled at Harry, “Do you want to give up your phone, your tablet, your play station, your designer clothes. Do you want to have to take the bus to school instead of getting driven in a limo, and eventually driving yourself in a sports car?” 

“No.” Harry mumbled. He couldn’t bare the thought of being poor, or not having all of these things. 

“Do you want to go to community college instead of Ivy League?” 

“No.”

“Then don’t challenge me.” Norman said. He sighed at seeing his son’s unhappy expression, “We’ll deal with the brat and his bitch Mother. First lets get the lawsuit dropped, then we can look into getting justice for you.” 

Harry smiled as best he could with his mangled mouth, “I want him to hurt, Dad, I want him to hurt like he made me hurt.” 

Norman chuckled, “You are a true Osborn, Son. You’ve got a blood thirsty heart.” He grinned at his son, “You’ll be a great businessman one day.” Harry smiled back, happy that he’d impressed his Father and happy that Peter would pay for beating him up. 

*****

While they had managed to calm Peter down, Tony was still worried and tense as he and Steve went to bed that night. 

“Are you worried about Peter?” Steve asked, kneeling on the bed behind Tony and began to rub his shoulders and neck. 

“Always.” Tony said, “I’m worried about that asshole Osborn too and the shitstorm he may try and bring down on us.” 

“You think he will make trouble?” Steve asked digging his thumbs into the space between Tony’s shoulder blades making Tony groan and arch his back as Steve found the knots there and began to work them out. 

“That bastard thrives to make trouble.” Tony said, “But it’s not the business trouble that I am worried about, it’s his getting social services involved, claiming I’m and unfit parent.”

Steve paused in rubbing Tony’s shoulders, “He can’t.” He said, “He has no grounds.”

“He can.” Tony corrected, “He can use Peter’s lashing out as grounds. Social Services would be obligated to investigate and once those bastards get a toe in the door, getting rid of them is almost impossible.” He turned to look at Steve, pulling his legs up to his chest, “They could take Zach too, if they find me unfit, then both of Son’s will be taken and I won’t be allowed contact until they are eighteen.”

“No, that will not happen.” Steve assured him, “You are a brilliant Mother, anyone with eyes can see that. Peter and Zach are healthy and generally happy. This is a first time incident for Peter, social services won’t hold one fight against him.”

“They might.” Tony fretted, “Especially if shit heads like Senator crotch rot get involved. He was vocal about be adopting Peter, said I wasn’t fit, that I shouldn’t have been allowed to keep Zach.”

“Asshole.” Steve cursed. 

“I’m scared Steve.” Tony said, “I’m scared for Peter, for his future. We don’t know that we’ll be able to help him get control of his temper, what this enhancement will do to him.” He bit his bottom lip and shook his head, “He’s so young Steve, he shouldn’t be dealing with this, he shouldn’t be struggling and worrying about this.” He clenched his fist in frustration, “I should have the answers for him, I should be able to fix this for him.”

“Tony this isn’t your fault, you didn’t give him an enhancement, you are doing the best you can for him.”

“No I’m not.” Tony said, getting up from the bed, “If I was Peter wouldn’t be struggling like this.” He bent a grabbed a T-Shirt off the floor and a pair of jeans. “I’m going to the lab.” He said pulling on the clothes, “I need to do something.”

“You need to rest.” Steve said, but Tony was adamant, refusing to try to sleep as he wouldn’t be able to settle, not when he was so worked up over Peter. 

Letting him go Steve sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. He was worried about Peter too, and about Tony. He hated seeing Tony get so stressed out that he couldn’t sleep, he knew that Tony tended to blame himself when things like this happened, would work himself half to death trying to fix things, or distract himself. This was not really a situation that could be fixed with engineering or science, not that kind of science anyway. It would take time and patience to teach Peter self-control.   
Patience was not a Stark trait, Steve knew that, Tony didn’t like waiting for things, he was too keen to get things done. Fortunately he was skilled enough when it came to his work that he could do this efficiently, but when it came to people this impatience did affect his ability to associate with people. 

There was also the frustration of not being able to fix things for Peter, to not have any kind of resolution in sight. This was all trial and error and as it was affecting his Son Tony was naturally more frustrated and worried than he would under other circumstances. 

Steve wished he could help, he was enhanced himself and he had struggled at first to control his strength having not been used to the sudden abilities he’d had. He had lost count of door handles he’d accidently ripped off, the glasses he’d broken. He’d been afraid of touching anyone at first for fear of breaking their bones by squeezing too hard. He had at least had the benefit of being fully grown and not having to deal with the stress of puberty on top of that, being flooded with raging hormones along with enhancement would have been a nightmare, one that poor Peter was having to face right now and Steve really didn’t know how to help him. 

“Jarvis, what are the kids doing right now?” He asked. 

“Master Zach is asleep and Master Peter is on the internet chatting to Master Ned.” Jarvis replied. 

“And Tony?”

“He is working on the latest Stark Tablet.” 

Steve nodded and stretched. He didn’t feel like sleeping, he wasn’t in the mood to draw as he was too restless. “What can I do to help?” He asked AI. 

Jarvis paused before answering, “I fear I do not know. This is a situation we have never faced before, I am uncertain how to advise.”

Steve sighed and nodded, “Do you think taking Peter for a run would help him, maybe clear his head?”

“Physical exercise is said to help alleviate stress.” Jarvis allowed. “It would not hurt to attempt it.”

“Ask if he wants to go.” Steve said getting to his feet and going to get his shorts and a T-Shirt and trainers. “We’ll take a run through central park, and maybe going and hit a fast food joint on the way back, bring Tony back a burger or something.”

“Very good Captain.” Jarvis agreed. 

By the time Steve was ready to go Peter was waiting for him at the lift, “Do you think this will help?” He asked Steve bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It won’t hurt to try.” Steve said, “At the very least we can work up an appetite for some greasy fast food.”

“Pizza?” If Tony’s go to food was burgers and Zach’s was pancakes, Peter’s was Pizza, the cheesier the better.

“Pizza and burgers.” Steve agreed going into the lift, “We’ll hit some obstacles on the run, jump some benches and such, get your agility working too. If you enjoy it maybe, we can make a regular session a few times a week.”

“Cool.” Peter agreed happily following Steve, keen to get to burning some of his pent up energy and hopefully deal with some of his anxiety, and to get to the reward of junk food after.


	61. Chapter 61

Running through the streets and through central park helped Peter to clear his head and deal with the nervous anxiety that had been plaguing him all day. Steve’s pace was punishing, one that a normal person wouldn’t be able to maintain for more than a short sprint, but as they were both enhanced the pair kept the speed going until they were on their return trip to the tower, heading to a fast food place for pizza and burgers on the way. 

“So Ned said that after news spread of me being suspended, MJ marched right into the Principals office and demanded to go on record. I’m not sure if they have a record, but she wanted to go on it, giving her side of the story and wouldn’t leave until the Principal had it all down in writing and had another two teachers sign the statement and print copies of it so her testimony couldn’t be destroyed.” Peter explained, panting as he jogged beside Steve. 

“Her testimony?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she’s a huge fan of CSI and Law and Order.” Peter said shrugging, “The Principal’s lucky she didn’t call in Crime Scene investigators and lawyers.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. MJ was a nice if slightly terrifying girl that Tony was pretty sure Peter had a crush on. Steve thought Peter was a bit young for crushes, but was reminded by Tony that he was a teenager now, crushes on girls and boys was to be expected. It was just another reminder that Peter was growing up, way too fast as far as Steve was concerned. It didn’t seem any time had passed at all since he was first sitting on a sofa in the mansion watching Doctor who with Peter and Zach, but now Peter was adolescent and getting interested in girls. 

It also made Steve think of something else, something he had yet to speak about with Tony, but was also on his mind a lot. Deciding to test the waters he asked Peter his opinion. 

“What would you think about me and your Mamma maybe having another Pup or two?” 

Peter tripped over a gap in the pavement and stumbled, coming to a stop and panted, resting his hands on his knees, “Seriously?” He asked when he’d gotten his breath back.

“Seriously.” Steve said. 

“Wow. I didn’t know you and Mamma were trying.” 

“We’re not.” Steve admitted, “But….I’m thinking about talking to him about it, maybe starting to try. What do you think?” While he said it casually, Steve was actually very anxious for Peter’s answer, he wanted to know if Peter thought he’d be a good Dad, if Peter thought him and Tony having a Pup of their own would be a good thing. 

Peter frowned obviously considering his answer before he gave it, his reaction at first frightening Steve as his eyes widened and look of dread came over the boy’s face. “I won’t have to do any nappies will I?” He asked, “Cause I smelled Zach’s and they were evil, like scorch the hair from your nostrils bad!” Peter actually shuddered at the memory making Steve laugh.

“No, you won’t have to do any nappies, I promise.”

“Okay then, cool, I think it’ll be cool.” Peter said. Nappies aside Zach had been a very cute baby, Peter could only imagine that a Pup by Tony and Steve would be just as adorable. 

“So I should talk to your Mamma about it then.” Steve said.

“Totally, but not Zach. Don’t tell him until Mamma’s actually knocked up because he’ll just pester you all the time about it.”

“Right.” Steve agreed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He frowned when Peter shivered, the air was cool and now they weren’t running it was a lot more noticeable. “Let’s get the food and get back to the tower.” He said. “Want to race there?” 

Peter grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, “Fastest there chooses what flavour milkshake.”

*****

A late night burger and seeing Peter relaxed and smiling was what Tony needed to soothe his own anxiety. After eating in the lab with Peter and Steve, Tony headed back up to bed and stretched out, watching shamelessly as his naked super soldier came in from the shower. 

“Enjoying the show?” Steve asked running his fingers through his hair and moving the scatter pillows before getting into bed. 

“Always.” Tony said and snuggled right up to Steve, laying his head on the super soldiers chest. “Thanks for taking Pete out, it really helped calm him down and cheer him up.”

“Yeah it worked great.” Steve agreed, “We might make a regular thing of it.”

“Cool, although not the junk food part, at least not for me.” Tony said, “Not all of us have enhanced metabolisms and at my age everything goes to my ass already.” 

“Indeed.” Steve said slapping a hand on Tony’s butt cheeks, “Absolutely everything, it’s like your butt as a weird magnetic force that attracts everything to it and once they are on it they can’t let go.” He squeezed the ample flesh for emphasis making Tony snort. 

“It’s true!” Steve persisted, “My hands no longer have a will of their own, they are captives of your ass!”

“My magnetic ass.” Tony drawled, “Any other body parts attracted to it?” 

“Hmm, maybe a couple.” Steve said, “In fact….oh yeah, they are getting tugged there right now, argh, help me, my crotch is out of control, I can’t stop it from jumping your ass.”

Tony spluttered with laughter as Steve rolled them over and pinned him down onto the mattress, parting his thighs and slapping at his butt again before sinking inside of him. 

“Now don’t worry Mr Stark.” Steve said in his Captain America voice, which had Tony burying his face into the pillows laughing, “Everything will be fine, this strange witchery that your ass possess will not be held against you and I shall do everything in my power to get you off….” 

Choking on laughter, Tony lifted his head and cleared his throat, “Oh Captain please save me, I have no control over my butt, it is constantly demanding attention.”

“All shall be well.” Steve declared in his deepest most impressive Captain America voice, “I shall attempt to free us.” He gripped Tony’s hips and pulled back, sliding in and out of Tony, “This is harder than it seems!” He snorted setting Tony off again, “I keep sinking back in, perhaps I need something to grab onto.” He reached under Tony and fisted his cock, “Ah, now I have a solid hand hold.” He declared, giggling as Tony laughed helplessly beneath him, the shudders of their laughter tormenting them both as their nerve endings were stimulated. 

“Brace yourself Mr Stark this may be a rough endeavour with a possibility of hard blow back.”

Supporting himself on his hands and knees Tony began to move his hips to meet each thrust, hissing in pleasure as Steve’s teeth grazed his bonding gland, as he wasn’t in heat it was not swollen but it was still sensitive and Steve’s teeth teasing at the flesh sent shudders down his spine. 

“It seems your attempts to free yourself have failed Captain.” He said in his most business like voice, “Perhaps you should try a different approach.” 

“Nonsense, I am the man with a plan and my strategy never fails.” Steve replied, “We must both try to fight this enchantment with Iron Wills.”

“Indeed you are very firm in your judgement.” Tony said snickering and gasping, “Stiff and unyielding.”

“And I have a firm handle of the situation.” Steve added breaking into laughter again. He thrust harder into Tony, stroking and teasing the Omega’s cock, bringing Tony to the point of release and then denied him, holding him right on the brink as he slowed down his thrusts and took his time to bring himself to completion, making Tony whine, complain, beg, and mewl before he finally allowed Tony to come. 

With a last surge of strength, Steve pulled out of Tony and flopped down onto his back beside the panting billionaire so he wouldn’t crush him by laying on top of him. 

For several minutes the two just lay there breathing heavily, the, after he got full function back in his limbs, Steve went to get a wash cloth to clean them both up with. 

Tony half sat up and watched Steve with hooded eyes, “We should totally roll play more often.” He said making Steve grin, “Maybe I can be a super-villain who you have to capture and give a full search. A very. Thorough. Search.”

“Or maybe you can be a Super Villain who captures me.” Steve said, “Has me tied up and at your mercy, but instead of torturing me you decided to use your wicked wiles to seduce me over to the dark side.” 

“Ugh no Star Wars references, it is the Stark Side, you’d be coming over to.” 

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, he went and put the wash cloth back in the bathroom, then re-joined Tony in the bed. “Perhaps I will be rescuing you from evil villains.” He said, “And in gratitude you will give yourself to me.”

“Hmm Rescue Sex, that has potential.” Tony mused, “I think I could be a pretty good Princess; we’ve already got the tower so that part of the fairy tale setting is sorted, Jarvis can be the Evil Step-Mother/Witch, you cool with that J?”

“Positively delighted Sir.” Jarvis’ voice could have made hell freeze over. 

“Clint can be the talking bird, because there are always talking birds in these kind of stories. Natasha can be the dragon, and Bruce can be the wise old man/wizard who gives you a sword or password, whatever, Thor can be the King/Father/aged knight who bids you go on this quest, Sam can be your Valet/Groom, and Peter and Zach can be the talking rabbits and Squirrel, oh and Dumm-E can be your trust steed.”

“Great, I’ll use his extinguisher on Natasha’s fire.” Steve drawled, somehow picturing Clint with yellow feathers tweeting as he spoke, and the thought of Tony in a corset should not be turning him on so much, not when he had already come. 

“And after you save me from my wicked Robot Step-Mother/Witch, you will carry me away in your arms, Sir Steve.” Tony said.

“And then you will give yourself to me, declaring undying love and passion and we will be married before the talking animals and have lots of babies and live happily ever after.” Steve said. 

“Yep, the evil Witches spell gets broken when you rescue me and Peter and Zach turn back into kids and stop being animals.”

“So we’ll have them, and babies of our own.” 

“Right. Wait, what?” Tony sat up and looked down at Steve, “Are you still playing now or is this something we should be talking about?”

Steve ran his hands over his face and up into his hair, “This wasn’t how I was going to do this.” He said, “But, we should talk about it, or I want to talk about it, maybe, the possibility of us trying for a baby.” 

Tony stared down at Steve quite taken off guard by this, he couldn’t say he was opposed to the idea, but he was also aware of the issues involved, the difficulties they may face if not out right impossibilities. 

“We don’t have to talk now.” Steve said, “It’s late, we’re both tired and…” He paused and frowned, “Can you repeat that?” He asked not quite catching what Tony had mumbled.

Tony sighed, “I’m not sure we can.” He said, “I’m not that young anymore. The Palladium did a number on me, I’m sure how healthy my eggs are or even if I am still fertile. There is also the Avengers to consider. I can’t be Iron Man when I’m pregnant, it wouldn’t be safe.”

“True.” Steve agreed, “But you could take a sabbatical or remote pilot the suit. And I should probably get my erm… stuff checked out, I can’t be sure what the serum did my….”

“Little soldiers?” Tony offered with a wry smile, “Yeah that’s not a bad idea, we should both get checked out first, make sure everything is as it should be. Although if there is anything wrong then it most likely will be with me.”

“Tony no that’s…”

“True.” Tony said, “The serum made you super healthy, where my body has been through a shit load of abuse. It really might not be possible and….well as much as I love you Steve I don’t think I could face IVF, the treatments are really gruelling and not guaranteed.”

“I know.” Steve said, he’d learned more about IVF and other fertility treatments during the past few years and didn’t blame Tony for not wanting to go through them. “If we can’t have a baby naturally then so be it, maybe we can look into adoption. Give another kid like Peter a home and a family.”

“Or even have a surrogate.” Tony said, he could picture Steve holding a new-born in his arms. He knew Steve would be the type to cry, would be terrified of dropping the baby and would spend hours just staring down at the creased reddened face declaring it the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“So is that a yes?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Yes.” Tony said drawing out the word, “A tentative yes,” He glanced over his shoulder, “Jarvis schedule me an appointment with my Doctor for a pelvic exam and blood work.” 

“Certainly Sir, I shall schedule the Captain with a similar appointment for a sperm count.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed at this and Tony snorted with laughter, “Okay, enough dirty and baby talk for one night, let’s get some sleep before Zach bursts in here demanding pancakes at dawn.”

Chuckling lightly Steve settled down and spooned around Tony, as he closed his eyes he imagined himself holding a pregnant Tony in his arms and let the images guide him into sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

Tony wasn’t sure what he hated more, the pelvic examination he had endured at the doctors, or Norman Osborn.   
Right now they were both pretty high on his list. 

One week after Peter’s suspension, Himself, Steve, Peter, Harry, and Norman were gathered at the school with the Principal and several members of the school board to discuss the fight and Norman’s demands for Peter to be permanently excluded from the school. 

“Clearly the boy is a danger.” Norman stressed, “Look at my Son, look what this delinquent did to him!” He gestured to Harry’s bruised and swollen face. 

“Makes an improvement.” Tony muttered under his breath. 

“Behave.” Steve whispered back to him. 

“Mr Osborn, I understand; the school understands that you are upset. We are all upset for what happened to Harry, it was a most unfortunate incident.” The Principal said. 

“Unfortunate?” Norman laughed, “I would call this criminal assault.” He looked at Tony challengingly, “You are lucky I am not pursing criminal charges against your brat.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Call my Son a brat again and I will be facing criminal charges for ripping your tongue from your head.”

“Tony.” Steve cautioned placing a hand on Tony’s knee. 

Norman scoffed, “It’s clear where the boy get’s his lack of decency from.” He said looking to the school board, “But then, what can be expected from an alcoholic, sexually promiscuous Omega.” 

One or two of the board members looked like they agreed with Norman while the other’s look disgusted at Norman saying such a thing, Steve’s reaction was similar. 

“How dare you?” He growled, rising to his feet and towering over Norman. The Businessman stepped back a pace and swallowed hard knowing that he was at a clear disadvantage against such an Alpha. 

“Captain Roger’s, Mr Osborn, please, this is getting us nowhere.” The Principal said, alarm in his eyes. If a fight were to occur then a Norman would clearly come off worse, but he didn’t want a fight to break out in his school. 

“Steve,” Tony said, taking hold of his wrist, Steve glanced back at him, his jaw tense with anger for his mate. Letting out a loud breath through his nose, Steve nodded and sat back down. 

“Mr Osborn?” The principal said gesturing to Norman’s seat. Scoffing the businessman sat back down and crossed his legs. 

“There is no reason for Peter Parker/Stark to be excluded from school.” The Principal said, “This is the first time ever that he has behaved in such a way. I do not see a need for him to lose his position at school. Certainly not when the fight occurred with Harry, who has been in trouble for fights in the past with other students.”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Harry protested; his voice distorted by his broken nose. 

“Quiet boy!” Norman barked at him. He smiled at the Principal, “Boy’s fight.” He said shrugging his shoulders, “The odd scrap in a playground is nothing unusual, why I had scrapped knuckles and a split lip many a time.” He looked to Harry, “We that all my Son had suffered I would written it off as hot-headed youths letting their tempers get the better of them. But it is not just a few bruises, Harry’s nose was broken in two places, he has a cracked cheekbone, and several of his teeth were knocked loose. It will take surgery to repair the damage to his face, meaning my poor boy will have to endure more pain.”

“And we are sorry for that.” The Principal said, “I am sure that Peter is sorry.” 

“I am.” Peter said earnestly, “For all of the trouble I’ve caused, and I promise this will never happen again.”

The Principal smiled at Peter, “Truly, this behaviour was very out of character for Peter and I very much doubt anything of the like will happen again.”

“You may be sure of that. I am not.” Norman grunted. 

“Surely an agreement could be reached?” One of the school board said, “Having read Peter Parker Stark’s school record I agree that this behaviour was very out of character and considering that he was taken very ill recently I think the two incidents may be related?” She looked at her fellow board members several of whom nodded in agreement. 

Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulder’s “Peter was extremely traumatized by what he went through, he was in a coma for days.” He said glaring at Norman. “And he was too ill to return to school for weeks.”

Norman smirked back at him, “If he is as traumatized as you say then he is indeed a danger to others.” He said to Tony, “Or at least that is an argument I can make,” He glanced at the Principal and school board, “And have my lawyers pursue,” The Principal’s eyes widened and the school board shifted uncomfortably, “Unless….”

“Unless what?” Tony growled. 

“Unless you drop the law suite you are pursuing against my company.” 

Tony stared at Norman and then snorted, “Predictable as always, Osborn.” He said, “You couldn’t give a fuck about your Son, this is about your company, your fortune, and what you stand to loose when I take you to court.”

Norman met Tony’s gaze unflinching, one businessman to another, “Your Son’s education or your precious law suit.” He said, “If he is excluded then you will have difficulty getting him into any school, any decent one anyway, and I have plenty of influence with such schools, and colleges.”

“As do I.” Tony hissed back at him, “And after you lose in court how much influence do you think you will still have? And I think you will find that many would be sympathetic to Peter’s cause when they learn that he was simply defending his friend who your Son attacked.”

“That’s not true!” Harry cried. 

“Quiet Harry.” Norman hissed. 

“He is nothing but a violent bully hanging around with his little friend Trash or Smash or whatever is ludicrous name is.” Tony snarled, “They are both bullies and that little shit attacked a Beta girl for no reason at all!”

“I never meant to hit her I just wanted to shut her up!” Harry shouted jumping to his feet. 

“Shut up you little fool!” Norman snapped grabbing his Son’s arm and pulling him to sit down but it was already too late, everyone had heard Harry admit to hitting MJ. 

“The girl in question, Mary Jane Watson, has confirmed that Harry Osborn struck her about the face.” The Principal said, “As has Edward Leeds, who was present when the fight broke out.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Norman shouted, “A slap about the face is hardly the same as a beating.”

“Tell that to every battered woman, Omega, and child.” Steve coldly stated. 

“And I am afraid, Mr Osborn. Your Son’s admission to hitting Miss Watson does change matter’s.” One of the school board said, “As Mr Parker Stark, while being overzealous, was defending a friend from an attacker, something that most people would do.” 

Norman scoffed and looked at the Principal and school board in disbelief. “You cannot be serious.” 

“I think you’ll find they are very serious.” Tony said getting to his feet and smirking at Norman, “And I am very serious when I say, I’ll see you in court.” 

Breathing like an enraged bull, his eyes bulging with fury and spittle frothing at his mouth Norman let out a savage snarl and punched Tony in the face. 

With a cry Tony went down to his knees clutching at his cheek, Steve let out an angry cry leaping to his feet to defend Tony, but Peter beat him to it, delivering a right hook of his own that floored Norman. 

“Don’t you ever touch my Mother!” He shouted at Norman, taking a protective stance before Tony.

With pride swelling in his chest Steve knelt down beside Tony, gently turning him so he could see his face. 

Scrambling from his seat Harry took his Father’s arm, “Dad, come on!” He urged, stumbling when Norman shook him away and with what was left of his pride got himself to his feet, “This isn’t over.” He spat, spinning around and dragged Harry out of the room with him. 

Flustered and fumbling, the Principal rose and went to Tony asking if he was alright and if he needed anything. 

“I’m fine.” Tony said wincing for his swelling cheek, with Steve’s support he got to his feet and smiled at Peter, “Thank you, for defending my honour.”

“Always Mamma.” Peter said looking at Tony’s reddened face which would be blackening soon with bruising. 

“I’ll by fine.” Tony assured Peter, “And I believe our business here is concluded?” He looked to the Principal and the school board. “Peter may return to school?” 

“I err, yes.” The Principal said, “Although perhaps some lesson changes may be wise, to separate Peter from Harry and Eugene.”

“Eugene?” Tony asked. 

“Flash, Mamma, it’s his real name.” Peter said. 

“Really? Who names their kid Eugene, no wonder he ended up with such a shitty nickname, not like my Petey-pie!” 

“Mamma!” Peter protested his cheeks flushing at the nickname. 

“And yes, Peter not having classes with those two would be an excellent idea.” Tony said to the principal, “So long as you are happy with that?” 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Peter said shrugged, he’d miss Ned and MJ, but he could see them at break, and anyway it might be Flash and Harry having a different schedule not him. 

“Well that’s settled then.” The Principal said happily, he extended his hand which Tony shook as did Steve. 

“Alright munchkin let’s get home.” Tony said to Peter,

“I’m not a munchkin, you’re a Hobbit!”


End file.
